Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Naruto is tired of being constantly put down by Sasuke. So when a new mission is offered, Naruto jumps at the chance to make himself the new hero in town. Instead, he is brought into a web of trouble he can't seem to handle on his own.GaaNaru SasuNaru
1. Always The Underdog

**Disclaimer: If I owed Naruto, I would be rich and it would be a Yaoi, but since neither of those things are true, then it is safe to say that I am not the creator of Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: This fic is Strictly rated Mature for violence, sexual content, adult situations, and strong language. And it is Yaoi, which means MalexMale relationships, so if that offends you please don't read. I accept criticism but not flames. Flamers will be burned at the stake for all to see!**

**Chapter One**

**Always The Underdog**

The sun had long ago set behind the horizon, but some light still refused to retreat to another needy land. The sky was stripped in torrents of orange and red, and all that wanted to watch this wonderful spectacle, had gazed out of their windows or sat outside. But a few villagers were unable to admire such beauty when they were still required to work and protect these carefree civilians.

A crumpling of leaves was the only sound in the forest as a pink haired girl made her way from branch to branch. She kept quite in order to maintain her position in the original plan for this mission. But thins may not have gone exactly as they had all planned. "Blossom-picker to Raven-avenger, the target is heading directly for you." She whispered into the small headphone against her cheek. She crunched down quickly as their target progressed passed her.

"Roger Blossom-picker." Sasuke whispered back, his eyes narrowing as the ninja in black ran stealthy pass his checkpoint. Suddenly as if without ease, coal eyes turned into a furious red as he examined the form for any hidden jutsu he might have been using. It would be unfortunate for them all to have followed just a clone rather than the real criminal. He smirked brilliantly as his Sharingan proved to him that this person was in fact the original target. "Raven-avenger to Orange-Buffoon, the target is heading toward you, make your move." Sasuke ordered quietly as he sank further to the ground beneath the bushes. "Orange-Buffoon?" Sasuke repeated. He received no response from their other teammate.

Naturally this could mean anything. But Sasuke was always the first to suspect the worse of the stupid blond. If he wasn't replying, then he must have been caught or just playing on his own lame terms. The idiot would often try to take a mission into his own hands only to have it blow up in his face later. Despite how much Sasuke loved to see that result, he wasn't going to let Naruto ruin yet another mission with his stupidity. "Blossom-picker, Orange Buffoon is not responding, we're on our own now." He replied testily to Sakura.

The girl immediately went into a silent fit, which was only the case when she was on a mission, otherwise she would be screaming her head off. "Again?! I'm going to kill Naruto if the target hasn't done it already." She hissed, popping out of her hiding spot to go after the ninja Naruto apparently wasn't going to help catch. Sasuke, too, rose out of his hiding to go after the guy.

Everyone already had their suspicions Naruto was just fooling of again, but the blond had intentionally left his post to screw up the mission. In fact he was only three feet away from his appointed check point, because of...bodily issues.

"Urgh. I knew I shouldn't have drunk that seventh helping of Sakura's tea." he moaned, shakily obsessively as he rushed over to a nearby tree. "But I just couldn't let her down and not drink it all." He told himself as he unzipped his pants. It was only recently he had come out of his crush on Sakura, but that didn't change how he did things for her. Being the loving friend he always tended to be, he couldn't bring himself to deny the pretty-demanding female. He quickly zipped back up after he finished relieving himself and tried to get back to his post before Sasuke and Sakura noticed he was gone. Of course he had left his headphones there; who would want to hear someone's voice while you were, well you know?

Just as he was approaching his comfortable plot near the ground he heard hasty footsteps. "Oh, man! He's already here." Naruto mumbled to himself, wondering why Sasuke and Sakura hadn't given him a warning earlier. Seeing as how he was alone with this, Naruto thoughtlessly jumped out of the shrubbery, hoping to pounce right on the escaping ninja. "Gottach!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around the guy's neck.

Immediately the ninja snarled at the boy. "Get out of my way you brat!" He demanded, not taking Naruto too seriously with his approach on capturing someone. Without any warning, the guy quickly grabbed one of Naruto's thin arms and twisted them right over his shoulder, pulling the boy over and onto the ground. Before Naruto had a chance to sound his surprise and pain, the ninja pulled him up into a head lock.

"Hey! Let me go!" Naruto shouted boisterously as he flailed his arms and legs repeatedly. he had thought this was nothing, at least until he heard other voices and footsteps. This couldn't be good. Either this guy had partners or it was his teammates here to ridicule him on his failure.

"Shit." The man growled under breath. With easy speed, he drew out a kunai and pressed it against Naruto's neck, instantly causing Naruto to stop his fidgeting for fear of being cut by accident. Not moments after, Sasuke and Sakura both appeared. They came to a halt the moment they spotted Naruto clasped tightly in the man's grip with a blade to his throat. "Another step and your little teammate here is dead!" The ninja yelled out, stepping back and pulling Naruto along with him.

Naruto was already in full panic mood. This was so unfair! When was his moment to shine? Instead of becoming the hero he was hoping to be, he was yet again the victim or problem. As if this wasn't enough, Naruto had little fair in his friends simply from looking at the expressions on their faces. Sasuke, as usual held his stoic, 'I don't give a crap' frown as he was glaring at him with pure hatred. Why was Sasuke made at him?! Shouldn't those dagger eyes be directed to the enemy, not your comrade. And Sakura, oh Sakura. She was snarling and looking as though she was about to erupt into one of her common everyday bitch fits about him being a total idiot and worthless to this team. Of course she didn't mean it as much as she did before, but it still hurt to be talked to like that.

"What makes you think we care what you do to him?" Sasuke replied calmly.

"What?!" Naruto screamed out in shock. His eyes had widened three times their normal weigh and he was now fuming a vicious read in his cheeks. "Teme! How could you say that?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Obvious Naruto still didn't understand the concept of gloating. Such a simple mind for such a simple blond, it was rather sad. Sasuke also showed little concern for the active blond. "We don't care what you do to him, we just want the scroll you stole from Sand!" For the most part he was acting his role too well. In truth he really couldn't care less what happened to Naruto because of his own stupidity. All he cared about was completing this pointless mission for he could get back to his hefty training schedule.

Of course the thief didn't believe a word of it. "Do you think I'm an imbecile?!" The man shouted out, seeming to be offended by their weak attempts at illusion. "If I slit his throat right now, you two would be in a raged stampede over your own carelessness." He explained. This only succeed in worrying Naruto further, and his panic was quite evident on his face.

"Care to try us?" Sasuke offered back with a smug smirk. He was inwardly laughing head off as soon as he saw Naruto's dead expression. It was as if the blond truly believed he would let him die like that. Sasuke may have not cared, but he sure as hell won't be blamed for another person's death. He had better things to do than wallop on a guilt trip.

The man snarled and was eager to test that theory. "Alright then." He replied, anxiously pressing the cold blade against Naruto's neck. Naruto couldn't held but gulp deeply as the surface of his throat stung a little with the tiny cut being produced from the contact. He couldn't believe Sasuke would actually toy with him like this, it was so cruel. Well more cruel than usual anyway. Naruto's eyes suddenly slammed shut as the blade moved to the side quickly.

But to his surprise, he felt no further pain than that of being rung around the neck by the guy's hand as it seemed he was being shoved aside. Naruto's eyes popped open as he saw Sasuke standing to the side of him. His lips silently fell as he was transported into a blind stupor. Sasuke was amazingly fast. He wasn't even sure if he had saw between the time Sasuke had stabbed the guy's hand with his own kunai and elbowed him in the gut so that he was off of the blond. But apparently it had all happened because the guy kneeled on the ground as he cupped his gut, but not for much longer. Sasuke had stamped his head into the ground, immediately knocking the guy out.

"You are so awesome Sasuke!" Sakura squealed the next moment, dashing over to fawn over him while Naruto still watched in his petrified state. He wasn't at all sure Sasuke had really done that to save him. He could have sworn Sasuke was just going to let him die.

There was a brief moment Naruto felt his heart flutter, when Sasuke turned to him with his usual arrogant smirk. For some reason it was just more intimidating than before. Just that thought brought an uncomfortable warmth to Naruto's cheeks. Cerulean orbs shamefully fell to the ground and a self-hating frown appeared on his lips. Naruto wasn't sure if he was blaming himself or blaming Sasuke for how he felt now. It was just...Sasuke was the hero...again. He was always the hero, always the person everyone wanted and could trust.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura cooed, cupping her hands together as hearts appeared in her eyes. "Wait until everyone hears how you took this guy on single handedly!" The girl had not been careful with her words, and hadn't noticed what affect they would have others. But Sasuke's eyes seemed to twinkle with a spark of interest when he saw how stiff Naruto went after that reply. He was tempted to rub it further in Naruto's face. Scratch that, he did rub it in Naruto's face.

"It was no big deal Sakura, he was just another weakling. Anyone could have taken him down easily." Sasuke gloated, his smirk widened. He was expecting Naruto to burst out into his usual fits of rage, but he was surprised to see the blond actually quite about it. he was definitely mad, that much Sasuke could tell, but he wasn't letting it out like he always did. Sasuke's jaw dropped a little when he saw Naruto actually turn his back to him and start to walk back towards the village. Did he just take that?!

"Hey idiot!" Sakura yelled. She raced over to the moping blond, striking Sasuke's curiosity as to what she could possibly say to make Naruto feel any worse or even better. Before either boys had a chance to contemplate that choice, Sakura proved which side she was supporting as soon as she punched Naruto right on the head. "You better thank Sasuke for saving you lazy, pathetic ass!" She ordered furiously. "He gets really tired of making up for all the crap you start! It's because of Sasuke that you are even in this group anymore." She hissed.

Naruto sneered at Sasuke, though it was all Sakura's words. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not up to par with the great ass-kissing Sasuke!" He suddenly screamed, though his voice was a little more high pitched then usual. "Next time you think about helping me out-don't! I can take care of myself without your stupid help SASUKE!" In a heated fury, Naruto dashed off into the woods, heading back for the town, leaving behind a baffled Uchiha and a proud Sakura.

What was this feeling of regret that Sasuke was suddenly hit with? His brows knitted together and he held a cold and intense glare with the ground. He didn't see why Naruto had to be so sensitive all the time, they were only joking. As much fun as it was to constantly tease the exaggerative drama queen, Sasuke could easily tell when something was take to far. Apparently these were one of those times. By why now of all times. He had saved Naruto's butt plenty of times and the blond never exploded like this. He usually sucked it up with the typical 'I'll be saving you next time teme'. It seems, Sasuke got guilt even when that was what he was trying to protect himself from.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled lowly as he started walking for the village. He had a feeling this wouldn't just blow over during the night. He might as well go fix the mess he for once had started. Sakura was left behind to return the scroll to the Hokage and report to other nins of the thief that was still unconscious in the forest. Sasuke sighed dryly as he came into the darkened town. Everyone was retreating back into their homes for the night and only a few stragglers waved at him as he passed by. Being that he was Sasuke and was too good for that, he simply threw them a serious glance before proceeding. Finally he came to what he remembered was Naruto's apartment. he had only been here a few times. But only to wake up the blond when he was late for training with Kakashi.

He knocked politely on the door of Naruto's room, but heard no response. After awhile, Sasuke was filled with a little worry. What if Naruto got attacked on his way back to the village? That idiot would manage to be taken hostage two times in the same night. Or he could just be engorging himself in the unhealthy substance of ramen. Then again, he might be stupid enough to try suicide if he was made enough. Naruto was always drawn to do dramatic things when he was upset. Even if it was as pointless as hurting himself. Sasuke recalled it wouldn't be the first time Naruto hurt himself on purpose.

"Naruto?" Sasuke replied softly as he knocked on the door once more.

"What are you doing here?" The growl made Sasuke turn around quickly. He saw Naruto standing behind him with a grocery bag in his hand as well as a temperamental glare on his face. "Should you be turning in the thief so you can get all the credit for his capture? Or do you need my presence so you can feel better about yourself?" Naruto grumbled angrily.

Sasuke could seriously feel those heated eyes burning a hole into his chest. Despite himself, Sasuke was actually a little nervous about having to face Naruto when he was like this. "I just wanted to check on you." he explained. Sasuke quickly caught himself as soon as he realized this could actually be interpreted as concern for the blond. "I had to make sure you such a delicate thing like you didn't die from blood lose on the way home." Sasuke mocked, pointing to the small cut on Naruto's neck that was still fresh with a string of blood.

"Well you see I'm fine, so go home now." Naruto stated in a cold voice. Without any reason or acknowledgement, Sasuke suddenly felt his whole heart plummet into his stomach the moment Naruto turned such an intense gaze from him. Sasuke all too sure it wasn't the sudden appearance of the moon now in the sky that illumined the sapphire eyes just now. A shiver went straight down Sasuke's spine when he recognized those usually lively eyes trembling with some sort of despair or regret. And almost immediately, Sasuke wished he could have taken back those words. But why? He had never really wanted to before?

"Naruto..." Sasuke hesitated, unable to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"Just leave Sasuke." Naruto hissed. "It's late and I rather not hear any more of your bragging before I sleep. I'll see you in the morning...that should give you plenty enough time to come up with more ways to humiliate me. You seem to be good at that." Naruto said in an almost deathly tone. He walked past Sasuke, their shoulders brushing against each other as he opened his door and let himself in. Sasuke was unable to say or do anything before the door was slammed shut again.

"What was that just now?" Sasuke asked himself in a soft whisper. At the moment he had nothing better to do than head home.

Meanwhile, Naruto had carelessly dropped his bag in the middle of the floor. "Jerk Sasuke." He murmured childishly as he plopped down onto his bed. "I'll show him. I'm not just a screw up. He's going to regret ever messing with me."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Yay, I started my new fic! I hope you all liked the first chapter! I will update as soon as I can! And I appreciate reviews! This fic is a SasuNaru/GaaNaru, but I'm not exactly sure who I really want Naruto to end up with in the end. So whoever is the closest by the end of the fic, I guess.


	2. A Way With Words

**Chapter Two**

**A Way With Words**

Reckless and obsessive knocking had brought Naruto's intense concentration with his breakfast for the morning. As he was accustomed to doing everyday, he had woken up with an urge to fill his stomach yet had barely nothing at all to pacify him. But luckily last night he had thought ahead for once and bought a few groceries before returning home. He would have thought it was turning into a better evening since he had gone a deal on the pork ramen, but then he had spotted Sasuke at his door. That was a pure moo killer if ever he knew one.

So to say that Naruto was in a much better mood as of this morning, would be a terrible exaggeration. He wasn't even along the lines of calm or at least agreeable. Unfortunately the person knocking at his door right now did not know this and was mistakenly adding fury to the blonde's testy mood today. With furl grunt, Naruto abandoned his station at the kitchen table and opened the front door. He had told himself to loose the grumpy appearance since the only person who was expected to visit him at any time of the day, was Iruka and Naruto did not wish to trouble the mother hen figure any more than he has to.

To his surprise it was not Iruka at the door, but someone more...irritating. "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, blinking in a clueless manner. It was rare Kakashi ever visited him, so he had the right to expect there was something along the lines of an emergency going on. Though having Kakashi standing in his doorway with his head still burying deep in his subliminal orange book, did assure Naruto that nothing was serious or worth getting worried over right now.

"The Hokage simply wanted to thank you guys in person for the mission you took on last night." Kakashi replied, not glancing up once from the pages of his book. "Sakura and Sasuke have already left, they are waiting on you I suppose." Kakashi explained dully as if this had nothing to do with him at all. But of course it had a lot to do with him. Thanks to his usual absence he did not accompany his students on their mission last night, which would have helped them from getting into the trouble they did. Kakashi only excuse for the matter was he had to go feed a starving dolphin, which all the students quickly marked off as unacceptable as well as a lie. For the most part...it wasn't a lie.

Naruto sighed dryly. It figures he would be forced to go there where that jerk Sasuke could rub it in his face. he stepped out of his house and closed the door. "See you later Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied with a small smile before dashing off toward the Hokage's tower. As he slowly faded into the distance Kakashi actually lifted his nose out of the book as on of his eyes rose up suspiciously. He had noticed the immediate reluctance in Naruto's face when he mention his teammates there. Kakashi was actually curious to know what had gone on between them to make Naruto want to avoid them.

When Naruto reached Tsunade's office he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing in front of her desk tiresomely. He quickly came in, throwing a deadly glare to Sasuke as he passed him. "Morning Baa-san!" He exclaimed cheerfully as though he had not just been in a fowl mood. Of course Tsunade had picked this up as well. "I suppose you wanted to congratulate me on my great efforts with last nights mission." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and found himself constantly mocking the blond in his mind. Surely Naruto didn't think he could fool the Hokage like this. Even if he was joking, the joke was to far from reality to even be considered as funny. Sasuke smirked when Naruto stepped back into line with the rest of his team. "Sorry dobe, but this isn't the academy anymore. You don't get A's for unsuccessful attempts. You actually have to do something to earn any sort of gratitude." Sasuke teased self-righteously. It was so amusing to watch Naruto slip back into his defensive personality as soon as he said that.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto snapped. He crossed his arms quickly and sneered at the raven haired teen. "I guess I wouldn't be so useless if I hade a permanent weapon with me at all times, you know, like that stick up your butt." Naruto mocked back. This only earned him a good whack on the head by Sakura who instantly took the roll of protecting Sasuke even without his wanting her to.

"Can't you see you are disturbing Hokage-san from speaking!" Sakura pointed out eagerly. Both boys when quite but still exchanged hateful looks of death across the room before Tsunade actually found the time to speak.

"Thank very much Sakura." Tsunade replied, nodding her head. Naruto was always giving her a headache though she knew he didn't mean to. He was simply too loud and reckless, which had its good qualities some of the time, but was still annoying when you wanted something done and you wanted it done fast. "I'd like to commend you all on your success with last night's mission. Since or recent pact with Sand, it would look bad on our behalf if we did not help out their country sometimes. I'll have the Sand scroll as soon as possible-"

"Lady Tsunade!" A guard ninja burst into the room without any concern for the fact that she had guest. "We have urgent news from Sand!" He exclaimed quickly. He took the time to take in a few shallow breaths as thought he were running just before he got here.

Tsunade looked seriously to the three teens standing before her. Her eyes merely telling them to leave now before they became a hindrance in this man's duty to deliver the news. Without another word the three excused themselves from Tsunade's office. Naruto, being the last one out, closed the door only a crack. And as soon as the others were down the hall he turned around and peeked inside. He wanted to know what was going on in sand. If the peace treaty between them was broken, them a war would sure enough start. And Naruto didn't really want to become enemies with his friends there. Well, they might not have considered him a friend, but Naruto naturally thought anyone he could hold up a conversation with or could at least tolerate him, was his friend.

Seeing that the close was clear, Tsunade requested the man deliver the news. "There has been reports of a great plague going arrow the village of Sand. Everyone is suddenly coming down with a mysterious illness that none of their doctors know how to treat. It his fatal for those who aren't treated quickly. They have asked that you come to the village to check it out with hopes that you would be able to heal them. If not, then could you please suggest a medical professional that can?" The man pleaded earnestly.

Tsunade sighed in frustration. If she wasn't able to do anything they would quickly accuse her of betraying them for sure. So she had no other choice but to help. "Alright, but I won't be able to leave until a few days. It's not exactly easy finding my replacement. And I'm sure some enemies will take advantage of this situation that their nation will have a minimal in shinobi. So I will need you to gather a few of our own to help guard them." She explained. With that command the ninja quickly fled from the room. But with no words of actual parting, Naruto was unable to move out the way before the man opened the door. "Naruto?" Tsunade questioned in suspicion.

"Oh, uh...sorry about that." Naruto replied hastily with a nervous laugh. He stepped inside anxiously and came to Tsunade's desk. "Is it really true Sand is in trouble?" He asked making sure he hadn't heard wrong. She solemnly nodded and turned her gaze to the window. "Well if you need a few shinobi to go on the trip, I'll be happy to assist!" Naruto offered cheerfully. "With me on watch, not a single intruder will make it past the gates." He bragged.

The blond lady simply gave a proud smirk. "Sorry kid, but it would be too dangerous to have you around. You'll just get in the way." She explained truthfully. Despite how supportive she usually was of Naruto's dreams and aspirations, she knew this was one thing he could not do just yet. He was simply too careless and wasn't serious enough to take on mission that involved a clear mind and calculating thoughts.

"Not you too Baa-san!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically. His eyes widened with surprise. Why was everyone constantly trying to bring him down? "I'm not helpless! If you just let me go I'll prove it to you! I swear I won't get in the way!" Naruto insisted relentlessly. This was his only chance to convince people to take him seriously. Sure he had made a lot o mistakes in the past, but that didn't make him prone to failure. He could be great if they just gave him the chance.

"Fine..." Tsunade gave in. She was never a strong opponent against this kid. For some reason she was always tempted to go easy on him. She really did want to she him make something of himself, but she didn't want to see him die in the process. "But others will be with you, so don't think you are the only one who has to fight." The lady warned.

"Oh thank you so much!" Naruto screamed. Being that he was the only one unaccustomed to treating Tsunade like the Hokage she was, he jumped right over her desk and gripped her in a tight hug. Tsunade couldn't bring herself to push him away simply because she had a reputation to up hold so she returned the kind embrace.

"Alright kid, I want you to be ready by dawn tomorrow at the front gates. Unfortunately, I won't be joining you until a few days later. So until I reach the village, I will need you to stay out of trouble and do try not to catch whatever they have." She suggested with a soft chuckle as she brushed down his spiky blond hair. This was all Naruto needed before he raced out of her office to go pack. "Shizune!" Tsunade called out. Quickly the frail looking raven haired woman stepped in. "I need you to assign another person to this mission." She explained.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Naruto had never been so excited in his life. He was finally going on a serious mission. Many people's lives depended on him. If he didn't screw this up, he was sure to make a name for himself. He grinned sneakily as he simply imagined Sasuke's angry face when he returned to the village a hero. "I'll show that teme!" Naruto cheered, thrusting a fist out as he raced toward the gate with his semi-heavy backpack. He had made sure to set his alarm clock before dawn and he had packed all day the night before. Of course that was all after he gloated about his mission to Iruka yesterday.

It had been nearly impossible to tare himself away from Iruka without hearing a hundred 'be careful's from the man. But finally Naruto was on his way. He spotted the gate from afar, and instantly his spirits were raised. With his wide and over jubilant smile Naruto quickly met up with the group of ninja already there. His eyes suddenly widened upon realizing exactly who was called to the mission as well. "Kakashi- sensei, Gai-sensei?" Naruto mumbled in surprise. But more surprisingly. "Teme! What are you doing here?!" Naruto screamed, pointing rudely at Sasuke.

"I've been assigned to this mission idiot." Sasuke growled. Surely Tsunade could have picked a better person than Naruto to come. Of course Sasuke thought he had every right to be there along with his high ranked teacher, but Naruto? What could Naruto possibly do that would benefit them at all? "I thought the Hokage was joking when she said I would have to do a little babysitting, but apparently she spoke the truth." Sasuke mocked with his illustrious smirk.

"Don't you start you two." Kakashi quickly intervened before Sasuke could strike one of Naruto's nerves. "We are just the first group. We are to report back to the Hokage if there is any need for more of us when we arrive in Suna. So until then, I suggest you boys try to get along." Kakashi explained. Sweat slowly dropped from his brow as soon as he realized both Naruto and Sasuke were staring at him suspiciously. Apparently they didn't think it was possible for Kakashi to take anything serious. "We should start moving." Kakashi suggested with a soft chuckle, hoping to break the intense silence between them all. Gai merely laughed at the situation and started off as well.

The trek had been astonishingly quite. Naruto had walked ahead of the group simply so he wouldn't have to see any part of Sasuke. Just looking at the arrogant jerk would make him angry, and Sasuke was sure to pick up anything like that and mock him on it. Kakashi and Gai however, thought this to be a very annoying, very boring voyage as long as the two students refused to cooperate with each other. "How do you expect us to be a team when you two act like this?" Kakashi remarked dully.

"What team? The only I person I see that matters is that selfish jerk over there." Naruto pointed to Sasuke as he turned around. "Me and Sakura get no recognition as long as his name is included in the group." Normally Naruto wouldn't have mentioned Sakura, but he knew if he didn't, that would all claim that he was making this all to be about him and it wasn't. He just thought he needed to be noticed at least as much as Sasuke if not more.

"Maybe if you carried your own weight around once in awhile Naruto, then you wouldn't be so invisible." Sasuke countered. "It's not like anyone would really notice you anyway dobe. It takes great things to get great attention, and just face it, you're everything but." Kakashi and Gai were both insightful enough to know that was pushing the lines. It was times like these, they really wished they wasn't present.

"Why don't you just die already Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed, stamping his foot. "Of course, then it would only earn you more fame! The great Uchiha who got his stupid ass killed while trying to save his village! Yeah, that's the story everyone wants to hear!" IN a heated mist, Naruto quickly started to race ahead, leaving everyone in the dust.

Kakashi sighed tiredly. "You should really stop toying with him Sasuke." He warned, starting to walk again. "Everyone has their own limits. He just going to get himself hurt trying to prove to you that your wrong." Sasuke only reply was a unconcerned grunt as he shuffled along the path. Eventually the group was able to catch up with Naruto. And luckily the blond hadn't run into any trouble. Looking around the forest and noticing that the sun was quickly setting, Kakashi finally sat his bags down. "I think it is best we rest for the night. We can head off again in the morning." He advised. "Me and Gai will keep watch for a few hours while you two catch up on some sleep." Kakashi knew they needed it. Hopefully it would be enough to blow off some steam between them.

So far it seemed to be working when Sasuke and Naruto were able to pitch up a tent without saying a word to one another. But Kakashi knew that couldn't last too long because Naruto hadn't brought his own and now was expected to share with Sasuke. Having the two of them in such an enclosed space was sure to strike up another serious argument between them. Kakashi reminded them to keep their voices low before he headed off to patrol the nearby area. But he knew it would do little in keeping them from fighting again.

Naruto was still consumed by a powerful fury as he shoved his sleeping bag into the tent an carelessly spread it out. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't feel obligated to stretch out any wrinkles or folds on it. He merely mumbled 'neat freak' under his breath as he finally crawled in beneath the protective blanket. "Night Teme." He barked hoarsely before jerking most of the covers over his head, disappearing from Sasuke's view completely.

The irritated Uchiha could only sigh for his misfortune. This mission would certainly be a long one. He snuck beneath his own blanket, but was facing Naruto's back as he stared at the saddening lump across from him. He had been unable to feel entirely satisfied with his early actions and even regretted them for awhile. He knew there were rare times when him and Naruto were almost close friends. Of course Naruto had probably considered him a closer friend every time he tried to save him. So Sasuke hadn't completely believed Naruto was as worthless as he pretended the boy to be.

After awhile when the darkness had completely set in, Sasuke was willed to actually speak in this gloomy silence. Guilt had been slowly eating away at his soul for the past few hours and it was really beginning to get on his nerves. he didn't want to feel remorse for what he said or done. He was an Uchiha and they never showed weakness such as concern for others, it was beneath them. But it would do them both some good if he just said 'it'. "I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke finally forced the words from his lips. What more could he say though, that he didn't mean it? But he did sort of mean it and he didn't want to be lying to bring up the blonde's hopes.

Seeming satisfied with all his efforts, Sasuke rolled over onto his other side so that he was looking at the tent wall. He calmed himself once more and quickly closed his eyes to take on the much needed sleep. Naruto however, was wide awake when Sasuke apologized and now he was finding it extremely difficult to just go to sleep after that. He had so many questions he wanted answered. People merely couldn't say sorry unless they actually had something they felt guilty for, and Naruto wanted to know exactly what Sasuke was trying to take back. He argued with himself to just let it o and rest, but he had stayed up hours more simply staring off at the trees that cast a shadow on the wall.

"Sasuke..." He whispered after a long time. "Are you awake?" He asked, though it was a stupid thing to ask. Of course if he didn't get an answer the question would be a negative. To his surprise he received no response, and that fact rather upset him. "Figures you'd go to see as soon as you cleared your conscience." Naruto whimpered a little. This only proved more how Sasuke was so selfish. He did what was always best for himself, Naruto was sure of it.

Despite the silence Sasuke had taken during Naruto's question, he was in fact still awake. He merely thought it was weird that Naruto would say something back, especially after such a long period of silence. He frowned a bit upon hearing Naruto's claim about him. The dobe really had some nerve talking about him behind his back. Sasuke was more than tempted to frustrate the blond again and he would have to but his entire being suddenly felt weak. He stiffened when a soft sob filled the tent. Was Naruto actually crying? But why?

"I bet you don't ever have a restless night." Naruto choked. His back was still to the supposedly sleeping Uchiha as small tears collected at the corners of his eyes. "Everyone already loves you so you have nothing to worry about. Everything you've done...people will remember you for it." Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened. They held a certain sadness to them he didn't think possible for himself. "But who will remember me?" Naruto asked. "I'm a nobody; I won't be missed." Sasuke felt his heart sink further into him, if it were even possible. Why was Naruto such an idiot? He would believe anything, anyone told him.

Sasuke quickly sat up, a small smile appearing on his lips when he spotted Naruto shudder in surprise. "You're not a nobody Naruto. There are plenty of people who are going to remember you." Sasuke assured the blond. Bemused over how quickly Naruto suddenly scrambled up in his sleeping bag, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from snickering. But of course Naruto would be the one to take it offensively.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed, pointing at the other with pure astonishment. "How long were you going to let me think you were asleep you jerk?!" He whined. He quickly rubbed at his tears with the sleeve of his jacket as soon as he realized Sasuke had saw them. "You were really going to let me say all that without stopping me!" He accused, sneering. But Sasuke had to admit his pout didn't look intimidating in the least bit, especially with puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks.

Sasuke smirked and quickly leaned forward so that his and Naruto's noses actually touched. "Oh, I wasn't going to let you finish. I merely wanted to hear you confess your undying love for me." He teased. He suddenly founded it so much more amusing to watched Naruto's cheeks flare more furiously with an adorable red. What the hell?! Did he just think that?! Nothing about Naruto was cute!

"You perverted teme!" Naruto yelled, quickly shoving Sasuke back. "Forget everything I said!" He ordered quickly. Why was his heart suddenly racing now? Was it because Sasuke had caught him at such a vulnerable moment or because...he was about to kiss him? Naruto's head steamed with that simple thought, though it wouldn't have been the first time it happened.

"Why should I Naruto?" Sasuke teased. "I certainly go easier on you now that I know you are a sensitive crybaby." Sasuke mocked, his smirk not as meaningful as before. It was slowly turning back into a smile a she watched Naruto scrap his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No, no, no!" Naruto wailed. "I just had something in my eye! I wasn't crying!" He quickly objected.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at this. Who did Naruto really think he was fooling? He just saw him crying. But the raven haired teen quickly stopped when he noticed Naruto was no longer shouting at him. He stared at the frightened blond and his brow instantly arched up. "What's wrong dobe?"

Naruto had backed into a corner of the tent and was glaring at his suspiciously. "You were actually laughing." He accused. "Who are you and where's the real Sasuke?!"

"Idiot." Sasuke replied, shaking his head. "Just go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Sasuke ordered, settling back into his sleeping bag.

Naruto was reluctant to getting in without getting the answer he wanted, but he accepted it and finally slid back beneath his blanket. "You're not really going to tell anyone are you teme?" He asked softly, suddenly feeling more embarrassed about it.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked. "Then everyone would go easier on you. What more of a challenge will you be to me then?" Sasuke gloated proudly as he knew this was the only way to not be caught as if he actually respected Naruto's privacy.

"...Thanks teme..." Naruto whispered happily. Maybe Sasuke was not a complete jerk. He kenw that mucho talk was nothing more than a mask to fool him. But it didn't work this time. Naruto was sure he would be able to see the real Sasuke if he played his cards right, in the sneaky way of course.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I am amazed at all the great reviews I got on the first chapter! Thanks so much! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I couldn't just let Sasuke remain a complete jerk. Otherwise Gaara would have no competition if he was. Naruto will just have to make a choice,lol. So far it seems more people want GaaNaru at the end, and I would probably have to agree when they say their isn't a lot of great, long GaaNaru fics around here. I know I have a difficult time finding any, and I love this coupling. So I am more so considering it being a GaaNaru fic. But I can't be sure to the end. So review, and I'll update asap!


	3. Keeping Your Cool

**Chapter Three**

**Keeping Your Cool**

"Did I miss something here?" Kakashi asked quietly to Gai as they straggled behind Sasuke and Naruto. Upon coming back from their patrol late last night they had found the boys fast asleep and both very much a live. If that wasn't bizarre enough, they had put up their tents and sleeping bags without one rude comment to one another, or a evil glare. In fact, Naruto seemed to be in a rather perky mood, now that Kakashi thought about it.

The blond was prancing around as if he own the place, grinning his abnormally large toothy grins and yapping on and on about something or another. Kakashi hadn't been paying that close attention. And Sasuke, well he was just...listening. Though Kakashi had yet to catch Sasuke responding to one of Naruto' random statements, he did see a casual smirk or rolling of the eyes from the Uchiha that was unusually playful rather than mean and disrespectful. Sasuke had even bothered to walk somewhat along side Naruto. All in all, Kakashi could only conclude both of his students were abducted and replaced by enemy ninjas.

"You should be happy Kakashi!" Gai suggested eagerly. "A loving bond has finally been developed between the youths. It is for the better of the team!" He exclaimed, thrusting out a thumbs up to the two boys who merely ignored them.

Kakashi doubted that was the case. "Sasuke." He called out to the boy. Immediately the cobalt hair teen turned and stared at Kakashi peculiarly. His sensei hurriedly came up to him, allowing Naruto to absentmindedly ramble on as he continued to walk ahead. "I must say Uchiha, whatever magic you worked on the blond, certainly has him worked up." Kakashi said with a sly smirk. "Just make sure you down ware him out too much, otherwise he will be useless for this mission." Kakashi winked suggestively to the teen. Oh, how fun it was to watch the scrambling minds of hormonal adolescents. And Sasuke was certainly having a hard time overcoming his sudden shock and embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke asked almost too flustered beyond recovery. "I didn't do anything! We only talked." Sasuke claimed insistently. He couldn't believe Kakashi would even imply such a thing. Who in their right minds would go for that hyper active ball of yellow fuzz?! Sure Naruto a lot of great qualities like his gorgeous ocean blue eyes that draw you out like a strong current, an amazingly cheerful smile that was sure to brighten anyone's day, and his bubbly personality that always managed to show through even through the worst of times-wait, what was his point again?! Sasuke quickly slapped his hands on his forehead. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled at himself, causing Kakashi to arch a brow in suspicion.

"Hey Kakashi- sensei! I think we are getting closer!" Naruto yelled out, pointing ahead. This was only able to distract Kakashi for a short while before he was back to staring at Sasuke awkwardly. The boy was till choking on some thoughts of his. Kakashi couldn't help but be curious about what Sasuke could have possibly been thinking.

"Don't be stupid dobe!" Sasuke called out, rushing past Kakashi with a slight blush. He didn't even want to think too deeply about what Kakashi was implying. He walked over to Naruto and sighed drearily at the site. The forest was just about to disappear into desert, so Sasuke knew they were only half way there. "Are you kidding Naruto, we'll be lucky if we make it there by nightfall from here?" Sasuke replied. And he knew they would probably have to sleep in earlier since it was never safe to go wandering in a desert at night.

At hearing this, Naruto quickly fell to his knees. "That's no fair! If we don't get there soon we can't help anyone!" Sasuke was urged to laugh at Naruto's stupidity, but he knew that would only cause more troubles. After what happened last night, he really couldn't bring himself to hurt Naruto like that again. Though Naruto would probably deny it all together, Sasuke still remember freshly all that happened. Truthfully, Sasuke was happy he had saw that side of Naruto. Before he had just thought Naruto was this annoying person that only felt happiness, which was frustrating if you wanted someone to relate to how you felt and he was always cheerful.

"Get up Naruto." Sasuke ordered dully. "Otherwise we are going to have to take turns carrying you along." Sasuke argued. Naruto's eyes popped out at this and he quickly rushed back up to his feet. There would be no more further humiliation he would have to take during this trip, so he planned to avoid things like that. Sasuke would definitely try to use that against his for sure. Sasuke chuckled whole heartedly as he watched the blond start to march toward the dusty horizon.

"Stop flirting Sasuke." Kakashi picked a she walked by. He got his own chance to laugh when he saw the innocent blush that overtook Sasuke's face yet again. These boys were too easily for their own good. Kakashi just couldn't wait to get back home and tell his little dolphin all about this. Hopefully he would have more to tell by the course of this trip.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Gaara!" Temari came rushing into Gaara's office. She was still having trouble adjusting to the idea of her brother being the new Kazekage. After all he was still so young and inexperience, not to mission almost entirely uncompassionate. Surely the village of Suna did not expect to have a fair and understanding Kazekage when Gaara was picked for the job. Temari would have to argue that even Kankuro, who was nothing more than a prankster and lazy bum, was a better candidate for the position. But she had never showed her doubt to her little brother, and respected him as much as a family member should.

She found Gaara, staring off absentmindedly, watching the sand do summersaults in the wind just outside the window. She approached his desk hesitantly but finally convinced herself to report the news that was so important enough to bring her here. "Gaara, eight more people have been diagnosed with the recent virus. Three of them are some of our on shinobi." She explained. She wished this plague hadn't decided to come just when Gaara got in power. Because of this, lately the villagers have been testy and repeatedly blaming the new development on Gaara. The suspected he was purposely doing this to his people and didn't plan to help them at all.

This news seemed to bring Gaara little comfort. Until Tsunade came his people would continued to accuse him of not helping. Without another word, Gaara got out of his seat. "Hey! Where are you going Gaara?!" Temari asked worriedly as she saw he brother walking out the door. It was safer for him to remain here until the villagers had calmed down, otherwise they would attack him if he should leave this place. But Gaara didn't not heed the warning nor his sister's concern and simply let himself out of the building. If the people of Konoha will not come, then he would simply bring them here.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"We've been walking for hours!" Naruto whined. His energy spurge about three hundred miles back was finally running on low and now he was carelessly dragging his feet across the desert sand. His throat had long ago turned dry, despite how much water he chugged through it. The heat radiating from all this sand such continued to rise. But Naruto had hardly any right to complain when Sasuke was the idiot to where dark clothes that instead of repelled the sun like Naruto's orange, attached in all the heat.

Despite his sweaty and tired state, Sasuke refused to give on the appearance that he was actually frying over here. But Kakashi and Gai didn't buy it for one moment. Naruto however, had continued to continue saying that Sasuke was using some type of special jutsu so he wouldn't burn up. Sasuke only laughed at the blond for his childish theories, though it would have been a good idea to try out.

"Naruto, we aren't going to take any more breaks." Kakashi remarked in frustration. They had already taken two ten minute breaks for the blonde's sake, and Sasuke's though he never said a word. But it was just becoming a hindrance to continue this. Any more delays and their won't even be a village to protect. "If you really can't walk any further, then just let one of us carry you." Kakashi offered in absence of Sasuke's offer. Unfortunately, it did no good because Naruto declined the suggestion once again. if only Sasuke hadn't used it for teasing purposes earlier, Naruto probably would have allowed him to. "Then just keep moving." Kakashi ordered, giving the blond a light nudge from behind.

"I knew Naruto would only slow us down." Sasuke said with a knowing smirk. Just like he was hoping when he had first said it, Naruto popped up onto his feet, fist in the air and eyes ready to kill. If this was the only way to bring him to life, than so be it. Naruto was always strong willed when it came to trying to prove someone wrong. To Sasuke relief, it proved to be true once again as the jumpy blond marched ahead of him, trying to show off.

"Don't get too carried away Sasuke." Gai warned. "Youth can prove to be a vigilant opponent." The teacher replied with a proud grin as his steps remained as lively as ever. No wonder Lee was such a tight ass when it came to teaching; his sensei was unbelievably tolerant when it came to conditions like these.

The voyage from here on out was actually agreeable now that Naruto had found his inspiration or rather his opposition. But Gai and Kakashi still preferred to lag behind just in case Naruto and Sasuke should chose to start up another fight and perhaps start throwing around sand and attacks. Suddenly, Kakashi paused in his step. "Gai..." He whispered lowly. He could have sworn he felt something just then, but he was unsure if it was someone's chakra level or just some desert wildlife. His on visible eye hastily widened with realization. "Sasuke! Naruto! Run!" Kakashi yelled out to the two.

But it was too late. The two teens had turned in order to hear his direction, but almost immediately a fearsome quake sounded throughout the area. "Shit!" Sasuke hissed, jumping back quickly when he felt the ground beneath them start to rattle. Naruto however didn't seem to catch the memo quick enough before his feet slowly started to follow after the sinking sand. "Naruto get out of there!" Sasuke yelled. He hadn't the time to assist the blond in escape before he suddenly found himself ducking from an on coming kunai. He leaped back, the blade missing him by a foot and he glared angrily at its owner.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, tugging up his feet only to have them sink further into the gooey sand. He looked ahead with panic in his eyes. This was not regular quick sand, it was definitely a jutsu. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out, seeing two sand ninjas approaching the teen. Why did they have to run into bandits now of all times?! Naruto grunted as he hurriedly tried to pull himself out by gripping onto the secure sand, but the sand just slipped between his fingers.

Sasuke was already pissed that Naruto had managed to get himself caught yet again. He really needed to hone his perception skills, then again this was Naruto. It wasn't wise to expect so much of him. Since Sasuke only had a little time to defeat these guys before Naruto was completely sucked into the ground, he had wasted no time in throwing his first attack. He threw a few shurikan, knowing the bandits would easily avoid all of them, and took the chance of their distraction to send out a fireball. Only one managed to slip fast the heated chakra and he charged right for Sasuke.

Gai and Kakashi were handling their own problems with the few other bandits that came along. Naturally Gai had put up a great hand to hand battle, which proved to be difficult for the sand nins to deflect. Seeing as everyone else looked like they could hold up their own, two other nins decided to go for the weak link in the chain. And a currently sinking Naruto, did easily appear to be the easiest opponent. They loomed over him, chuckling as he still tried to dig himself out, now waist deep in the sand. "I'll show you two!" Naruto growled, bring up both hands and performing a few hand signs quickly. "Shadow clone jutsu!" In an instant a dozen Naruto's popped out of thin air and quickly started to fight the ninja while the real Naruto worked on his disappearing act.

Sasuke was currently doing his best to block all the forward attacks his opponent was giving him, which was pretty hard now that his partner had didn't to fight him from behind. As if dodging two people at the same time wasn't aggravating enough, Sasuke could see Naruto still in a struggle from the corner of his eye. "Stupid dobe!" Sasuke choked under breath as he blocked another side kick with his arm. Regardless of his own situation, it looked like Naruto was going to need him to dig him out of trouble again. Sasuke quickly tore away from the two ninja and raced over toward Naruto. "Stop getting the way Naruto!" He yelled, reaching out and grabbed the blonde's hand as his chest was now shrouded by the deep sand.

He pulled hard on the teen's arm, only making Naruto complain more about how he couldn't rescue him being a little more gentle. As if that cared at the moment, because the ninja were still free to attack them at any given time. Sasuke finally managed to jerk Naruto out of the thick sand, pulling the blond hard enough that they both fell back as the bandits headed right for them. Seeing as how he wouldn't be able to get them both out of attacking range, Sasuke hastily wrapped his arms around the blond laying on his chest and rolled over onto Naruto, immediately shielding him from the on coming blades that were just thrown.

Instinctively, both Sasuke and Naruto closed their eyes. There was a silence as Sasuke was expecting a gush of pain to come to him form being attacked, yet he felt nothing more than the warm, fragile form of the boy beneath him. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open quickly at that thought. He stared down in shock, seeing Naruto's head buried deeply into his chest. He could even feel the other's short breaths pressing through the fabric of his clothing and warm his skin. Simply thinking this made Sasuke shudder with what he had hoped was disgust or at least remorse. Noting their still in tact state, Sasuke quickly turned to look behind him. Shock over took him as he was staring face to face with a large sand wall or rather doom completely around him and Naruto. But who?!

Naruto peeked open one eye, though he instantly regretted it the next second. His cheeks burned with red as he was looking intensely at Sasuke's face so close up. Despite the sudden shadow that remained over him, he could easily pinpoint every great curve of Sasuke's face. His thought bearing down on the teen, quickly caused him to recant back to his common sense. "Ah! Teme! What are you doing?! Get off me!" Naruto screamed, wiggling beneath the other teen as he tried to get himself free. He stopped his struggling the moment the sand encasing collapsed and mixed in together with the rest of the desert.

For once, Sasuke shared similar reactions; jaws low and eyes wide at the unexpected visitor or rather hero standing before them. Who would have imagined they would run into Gaara here? Well Suna was his home, so maybe it wasn't all that unimaginable. But what was Gaara doing out here in the middle of the desert?! And why the hell did he save them?! Last time Sasuke met him, the teen was a psychopathic killer who had relationship issues. Sasuke looked around him and noticed the rest of the bandits were carefully tied up with a sand formed rope, definitely Gaara's handy work.

Kakashi quickly cleared his voice to grab the boys attention. "I know you two have trouble staying focus sometimes, but I hardly think this was the time to be..." Kakashi mumbled off the last bit as his eye rolled up a bit into his head. He always knew something was suspicious about the two teens, but this was a little more than what even he was expecting.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused glances at the same time, only to be staring each other in the eye before both broke out yelling and pulling back from each other. "Pervert teme!" Naruto yelled, shoving Sasuke roughly off of him as he scooted back in the sand. Gaara only rose a nonexistent brow at this. Naruto quickly slipped out of his surprise so that he wouldn't confuse Gaara any further. "Hi Gaara!" He replied abnormally cheerful to see another teen his age that wasn't Sasuke during this trip. "I haven't seen you in so long!" The blond replied.

Sasuke found it annoying how easily Naruto pretended to be on good terms with this practical stranger. The blond was simply too friendly for his own good. Sasuke stood up, straightening his clothes and glaring at Gaara for a moment. "Thanks for your assistance, but I think we could have handled it ourselves." He nearly snarled back. For the first time Sasuke could ever recall, he was thwacked on the head...by Naruto!

"Don't be such a prick Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him, glowering at Sasuke for his rudeness. Naruto quickly grabbed up his belongings that had scattered some time during the attack and walked over to Gaara. "Now that Gaara is here, we can make it to the village in no time!" This seemed to strike a little interest in Gaara, and actually encouraged him to speak.

"You are the one's Tsunade sent for help?" He asked in disbelief. He was naturally skeptical of any of Konoha's ninja, but this was not even up to par with their usually advance forces. He knew for a fact that Sasuke and Naruto were not experienced enough for an A ranked mission, even though he was previously defeated by Naruto. And the two Chounins hardly seemed like enough to take on even these Sand bandits.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, practically patting himself on the back. "Tsunade-san will be up here in a few days. Until then we will make sure to guard Suna!" Naruto explained. It was a sad thing to see that all this was all it took to make him so happy. In fact, Gaara found it rather annoying. He asked for assistance, not more problems. He had just came out here and spotted them in danger. Being that he didn't want anymore deaths under his belt he actually decided to step in, but he was not expecting Suna's own supposed protectors to need protection.

Gaara merely rolled his eyes and turned back toward the town. He gave no word to signal his departure, but he went ahead and started walking, expecting the group of males to follow after him. Kakashi and Gai simply shrugged their shoulders and kept close while Sasuke refused to remain even a foot behind Gaara. Naruto however, pissed Sasuke off a little because the blond was actually trying to walk beside Gaara. Figures Naruto would try to seek his protection, Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Gaara..." Naruto muttered calmly, staring at the red head as he walked beside him. "Were you actually disappointed to see us?" Naruto asked. For once in his life, Naruto wasn't completely oblivious to something and he had noted Gaara's sudden reluctance to having saved them. "We really could have handled them on our own if you hadn't shown up. But that doesn't mean we aren't' grateful you did." Naruto explained.

The red head was surprisingly irritated by the fact Naruto was trying to talk to him. They were enemies last time they met, yet Naruto was here sounding like an actual friend, well if Gaara ever had one to compare it to. Gaara was simply not accustomed to Naruto acting as though things were normal between them, though there was certainly nothing weird going on between them. He didn't think he needed a friend or anyone's help for that matter, after all he was a child born without knowing or having love. To befriend someone as innocent and kind as Naruto would be a mockery to all the supernatural rules that governed their world.

Try as Gaara did, he could not successfully ignore every word that came out of Naruto's mouth. Though he had not given a single answer since they had started this escort, Naruto hadn't shut up about anything. Gaara was amazed that Naruto could even find this much stuff to talk about. After running out of previous missions to talk about, Naruto had went into a monologue about how he was going to come back to his town a hero. Gaara even had to admit...it was kind of cute. Not Naruto of course, just his ambitions and goals. It was cute that such a insignificant person had all these high goals they wanted to accomplish. Gaara didn't believe Naruto had all the power or cruelty to achieve them, but he certainly believe Naruto would have enough spirit to at least keep trying.

Obviously Gaara wasn't the only one not particularly happy to have Naruto ramble on about nothing. Sasuke was practically evaporating sweat as he walked. Kakashi couldn't have sworn most of the sudden heat had radiated out of Sasuke's head. Of course Sasuke wouldn't admit to be jealous or anything absolutely ridiculous like that, but he would admit to be pissed that Naruto was just a damn idiot he could befriend even killers. Sasuke knew Gaara couldn't be enjoying this, yet he acted like he was actually listening to Naruto, which only encouraged the blond more. Sasuke was only pissed because it was his duty to crush Naruto's aspirations, yet here Gaara was giving Naruto new ones, despite his unknowing.

"We're here." Gaara finally spoke as he stood before the main entrance into Suna. A feeling he could only define as slight mirth came over him when he saw Naruto's sudden bright and smiling face. He had never seen someone so happy to be here in a town located in the middle of a desert. For this fact alone, Gaara could never feel proud for being the one responsible for this place. But simply seeing the way Naruto looked at it, how happy it made him to actually be here...gave Gaara the small spark of pride he had never thought possible for this place. Could it be? He was proud of his home because...it could actually bring at least one, very strange person might he add, such happiness or excitement.

Maybe their visit wouldn't be such a bad one.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I finally brought Gaara into the mix! It's about time I say. And Sasuke is slowly starting to feel the competition forming. Anyway, I really hoped you liked this chapter and please tell me if I am managing to keep all the characters in character, especially Gaara. I think he is the hardest person to write with because he is so stoic. It would be very hard to expression or describe how such an impassive person falling in love. I will update soon, and you can bet on a little GaaraxNaru fluff in the next chapter. I love a budding love,lol( for either coupling).


	4. From The Beginning

**Chapter Four **

**From The Beginning**

"Where are we staying?" Naruto could all but help ask despite the fact they were headed for such a destination. And because of this fact no one bothered to answer the teen and simply continued walking as thought his question was never asked. Of course Sasuke would be the only one to take pleasure in frustrating the blond so much. But Gaara on the other hand, stared at Naruto's comrades and found it intriguing that no one was eager to answer him. Actually Gaara found it a little upsetting to see such a dysfunctional group. On any other circumstances he couldn't have cared less about how Naruto was the odd ball of his own team, but being that these were the ninjas expected to help them, it was much of his concern. He would not allow any screw ups because of their unwillingness to cooperate.

"You will be staying in the visitor's district." Gaara simply answered on Naruto's behalf. At the time he didn't realize how big of a mistake he was making. For the moment he spoke, Sasuke had marked him on his hit this. Naruto however was shocked Gaara had bothered to speak just to answer his insignificant and even stupid question. The blond boy went silent as a graceful smile appeared on his lips from the sudden glimmer of happiness he felt. And all this time he just thought Gaara had been ignoring him.

The group made their way through the almost uninhabited town. Thanks to Gaara's guidance thy were able to reach Suna before night fall which gave them plenty of daytime to get settled in. Being that it was near supper time, Naruto was baffled when he didn't see too many villagers out when they made their way through. Naruto's first guest would have been that the plague had them so fearful to even step outside, but as he would soon enough find out; that was not the fear in which encased people within their homes.

"It's safer for you all to stay within the compound." Gaara warned, showing them the small apartment complex they were expected to sleep in during their visit. "If there are any questions or concerns, please keep them to yourself." Gaara explained; his blunt expression only adding to the awkwardness of his statement. With that said, Gaara quickly made his departure.

Sasuke had glared daggers throughout his escort and was finally relieved to see Gaara retreating. "Well that was very hospitable of him." Sasuke snarled testily as he dropped his stuff on the floor of the room him and Naruto would be sharing. Though he didn't take well to the news, Kakashi insisted it would be better to keep each other out of trouble. But Sasuke knew what Kakashi really meant to say: baby-sit Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Speaking of the blond, he was currently waltzing around their room.

Considering it was Suna and the town didn't get very much tourist, the room was casual and homey. "We only have one bed Sasuke." Naruto pointed out with a dumb expression Sasuke couldn't help but think made him look childish.

"Wrong dobe, 'we' don't have anything. 'We' will be taking turns having the bed." Sasuke directed sternly. Of course he wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as Naruto. That was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard. Not only was he sure he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing the blond was just a few inches away from him, he was sure he would end up saying something too harsh to Naruto and end up where they started last night.

Grumbling about the decision he had no say in, Naruto hastily dropped his belongings on the floor by the bed. "Fine, do what you want. I'm going to look around the town so don't wait up, not that you would anyway." Naruto grumpily added. If Sasuke was actually worried, he didn't show it. He only settled onto the bed as Naruto walked out the door. Naruto wouldn't want his help even if he did run into trouble, so why bother trying to follow him?

Naruto merrily made his way down the street. It was unusually creepy since there was barely anyone visible , even from inside their houses. There wasn't even the calming sound of a family's laughter as they gathered round the dinner table. The roads were mere dust trails while all the homes were creaky stone huts that squeaked each time the wind blew by. Maybe they got here too late and everyone was already sick.

Suddenly Naruto's mirth spirit returned when he heard a loud thud as though something was thrown to the ground. Knowing that it had to have been a human, Naruto followed the sound until he was in the town square. A small well was located in the middle of a lightly flourished grove. By it was a young girl quickly filling a bucket with water from the well. Naruto quietly approached her so not to scare her away. "Where is everyone?" Naruto asked casually, suddenly grabbing the girls attention.

Her eyes hardened a little upon noticing him, causing Naruto to step back in fear. She simply turned back to her work and ignored him. Was it national ignore Naruto day, the teen thought to himself. "Um...did I say something wrong?" Naruto had to ask. Finally he got a more warming reaction when the girl lost her frown. Though it was not enough to convince Naruto that he hadn't offended her in anyway.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong." She answered before grabbing her now filled bucket for water. "But I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Especially friends of that demon." She sneered at what Naruto assumed was her thought of Gaara.

"Actually I'm here to help you." Naruto explained with a calming smile. Despite his soothing nature, the girl didn't seem very well convinced. He couldn't lie to her and say that he didn't like Gaara as well, that would be wrong just to get her to like him.

"If you want to help, you'll get rid of that monster that has been plaguing us." The girl remarked coarsely. "Until then, you and your friends are not welcomed around here." Naruto stood there in complete bewilderment as the girl carefully lugged the heavy bucket to her home that was only a few feet from the well.

"What's going on here?" He mumbled to himself. He nearly jumped at the sound of a pot colliding with the ground. He quickly turned and saw a younger boy, crouched close to the ground as he tried to recollect the pieces of a shattered pot. Naruto quickly approached him and helped the boy pick up the rest of the pieces.

"Thank you." The boy chirped softly. He looked at the ground in what appeared to be despair. "Sorry about my sister's rudeness. Since our mother had taken on the illness, she has been developing the same ideas of the rest of the villagers. I don't believe the Kazekage would do such a thing, but there are only a few of us who share my belief." He explained. He stood back up, seeming to notice Naruto's head band glinting in the near candle light from the windows. "You're really a ninja?"

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Meanwhile, one very stressed Temari was ripping her hair out. "He's been gone for three hours Kankuro!" She exclaimed, standing up from Gaara's desk. She had been doing all of his paperwork to keep herself occupied and not apprehensive about Gaara's disappearance. But that could only work for so long. Now she was in full worried sister mode. "What if he was attacked?" Temari speculated in a growl. She was more angry with herself rather than Gaara for leaving in the first place.

Kankuro tiredly rolled his eyes at how annoying Temari was being. Why should they even care? It was only recently that they developed an actually family-like concern for Gaara's well being. After all he always had Shukaku to protect him from any danger. But with the enraged villagers on a rampage, they didn't think that would be enough. "Or he could be having a wonderful time out with his girlfriend." Kankuro suggested sarcastically.

Temari growled at his cruel joke. They both knew hell would freeze over before Gaara dated anyone, much less found anyone interesting. And frankly they feared for the poor soul that would have to fall victim to Gaara's affection if it was ever possible. "if he doesn't show up soon, I'll have to got out and-"

"What are you two doing in my office?"

Suddenly both Temari and Kankuro jumped up screaming in surprise. Standing in the door way, looking pretty irritated that his siblings were going through his stuff and talking about him, was Gaara. "You're back Gaara!" Temari screamed shockingly. Much to Gaara's surprise, his sister's arms were tied tightly around his neck the next second. How did she even manage to touch him without the sand getting in the way? Was it the simple fact that he had never suspected she would hug him over this? A hug or any contact for that matter, had been completely forgotten to him for so many years.

"Temari, he's fine so stop choking him." Kankuro interjected before their sister was able to straggle the poor sap.

"Oh..." Temari murmured bashfully and pulled back out of the hug. "Sorry Gaara, but you really had me worried for awhile." She barked, instantly switching back to her usual demanding voice. Though she was inwardly happy yet stunned that Gaara would even let her hug him.

In fact Kankuro was actually beginning to worry about that himself. "Gaara are you feeling well?" Kankuro had to ask. Surely Gaara hadn't called off the sand himself. There was no way he could have known Temari would do that, so it had to be Shukaku's doing, but why?

Of course Temari would have been the one to take offense to such a question. "What are you implying Kankuro?! That Gaara would only let me hug him if he was terribly ill?!" She asked in furious voice. This had only succeeded in starting a fight between the two siblings. Kankuro had to try to convince Temari that that wasn't what he was saying at all, but of course she didn't believe him.

Gaara didn't take too much of a liking to coming back home just for he could hear them fight. With a dreary sigh, Gaara walked back out of the room. He couldn't help but notice a familiar chakra level off in the middle of town. Normally he would concern himself with it, but he had to check everything out. If the Konoha shinobi's left their rooms, of course they would have run into trouble in town. Gaara was sure of that. So without another word to his siblings, Gaara headed toward the town square.

He strolled through the streets without any concern. Since the illness had come, people had stayed in their homes whenever they saw him come by. Well at least the women and children. The men however, always seemed to grow brave the moment his back was turned to them and so they would try to attack him, though most were not any of the Sand ninjas. Tonight was similar to the rest of the nights. Everyone was either still eating or resting in bed, so he had nothing to worry about.

Such a theory was proved illogical the moment he could pin point exactly who the chakra had belonged to. With Naruto's sort of curiosity, it was pretty inevitable that the little shinobi would run into trouble in town. Gaara didn't realize he had quickened his pace upon finding this out, but before he knew it, he could spot the sun kissed skin of the boy as he walked across the street. Gaara was not one to call out someone's name when he spotted them, so he approached in silence.

It appeared that Naruto was helping a young village boy. That was a simple enough thing to understand, but Gaara failed to see why Naruto would need to use chakra for such an insignificant task like carrying in water. But he soon enough found out why. Naruto was leaning heavily on the well as he pulled up the pail from inside. The boy was anxiously waiting beside him with another pot. Gaara watched in curiosity as Naruto proceeded to amuse the child by making the water dance up out of the pail and into the child's pot with his chakra.

Gaara wouldn't have suggested he waste chakra on that, but simply seeing how bright and vivid the child smiled at watching such a performance, made Gaara revoke that train of thought. When Naruto was done he had lightly tapped the blond on the shoulder. Something similar to amusement tinkled within him when Naruto suddenly jumped at his touch, gasping in astonishment. The child also seemed to be surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Gah, Gaara! You scared me!" Naruto gapped meaninglessly. "You just can't walk up to a person like that!"

"I thought I told you to stay in you room." Gaara said in a deathly cold voice. He needed care how the boy suddenly took to hiding behind Naruto as soon as he spoke. Gaara was use to frightening kids, it was so easy and he never had to try.

"Well...I..uh..." Naruto tried to think of a reasonable excuse besides he just felt like exploring, but none came to mind. Luckily he didn't have time to answer before the girl from earlier came out side, rushing over to her little brother.

"Kaito! Come inside now before this demon gives you the same disease!" She threatened, tugging on her brother's hand." The young boy pulled back from her, immediately clinging to Naruto's waist.

"I want to stay out here with Naruto-chan!" The boy wailed. "He's a ninja just like daddy, so he'll protect me!" The boy insisted, slapping his sister's hand away from him. At hearing this, the girl quickly glowered at the blond teen.

"Stay away from my brother! I don't want him to get foolish ideas. Ninja's are all idiots! They rather die and fight than be with heir family!" The girl screamed, jerking her brother away from Naruto quickly.

"Sorry, I was only trying to help." Naruto explained worriedly. He never thought it would be such a big deal. It was a small, meaningless thing he did, yet the girl acted as though he had personally assaulted her and her brother.

"Alright, you can help." She barked smugly. She pushed her brother behind her and smirked almost defiantly at Naruto. This warily rose Gaara's suspicion of the girl. An uneasiness settled in the pit of Gaara's stomach; something wasn't right about her. "Kaito lost the hitai-ate our father gave him before he died, by the outskirts of town. If you can find it, you'll have our trust." She directed. The girl cupped her hand over Kaito's mouth before he could add anything or object to the challenge,

Naruto glanced around him, noticing night was quickly setting in. "Okay, I'll be back in no time!" Naruto left in a hurry though he had no idea where the hitai-ate was.

Gaara arched up a skeptical, non-existent brow. "if he is hurt during your little prank, I can guarantee the plague will be the least of your worries." His hard and dull voice proved to be just as intimidating as his grueling, cold, jade eyes. It was certainly odd to think Gaara cared for what happened to Naruto, especially on his own watch. He just didn't like how others thought they could take advantage of Naruto's kind and almost submissive nature. He couldn't help but pity the blond who saw the good in everyone and was determined to prove it. The words he said to him that day he was defeated was forever engraved n Gaara's mind.

Gaara had never seen someone so spirited and devoted to saving a friend. At this thought, Gaara rather envied Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto wanted to protect them so bad. that is a love Gaara feared he would never know. A small smile came over his lips as he watched Naruto suddenly go into a panic as he tried to find the way. "To the left." Gaara stated calmly. He amusingly watched as the blond marched onward in that direction.

"Come on Gaara!" Naruto yelled out. the red head came out of his admirable stupor and followed after the excitable blond. Despite this knowledge of them being on a wild goose chase, Gaara appreciated Naruto wanting his help. It was rare anyone wanted a demon's help, but maybe another demon container could find purpose for him.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"That dumb ass." Sasuke muttered lowly as he laid on the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Since Naruto left he had nothing better to do than sleep and even that he couldn't do because he was actually curious if Naruto had gotten himself into trouble already. If so...then it would be his fault, wouldn't it? He let Naruto leave by himself. So if he were to ever get hurt...Sasuke wouldn't be able to protect him. "Get back soon Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Urgh! It's not here!" Naruto grunted as he dug another foot deep hole in the sand. He had been searching for nearly half an hour but he was having no luck at all. Gaara decided to help as well, though he would not get on his knees and dig like Naruto was doing now. But he was using his own chakra to push back the sand and reveal anything that might have been shrouded by it. Perplexing, is the only way Gaara could describe this moment. Why he was suddenly so interested in helping Naruto though he knew there was little chance of the girl even telling the truth, was something that confused and troubled Gaara. A part of him said he desired to help Naruto, to ensure that he was happy and safe. But what could have possibly brought up this feeling of longing.

Ever since their battle in Konoha, Gaara had always wondered what it was like to care for others as much as Naruto did. Even now he wasn't sure if this was equivalent to that feeling. All he could be sure of was that he felt at peace when Naruto was happy. Despite how little of a time he had to experiment this feeling, he knew that he felt a joy that he hadn't felt in such a long time. And to think that this one peculiar person was able to sparkle an emotion like that in him...excited him to no end. Would he be able to understand other emotions as long as Naruto was with him? Surely there was more than inner pain that he could experience before his time to live was up.

"Gaara! I think I see it!" Quickly snapping out of his thought, Gaara walked over to the pile of dirt Naruto was kneeling near. The smaller boy pointed earnestly at a small hole in the ground that wasn't even made by him, which could only heighten Gaara's worry. He could vaguely see a light shimmering from within the hole as the crescent moon settled overhead. "Kaito will be so glad when we give it to him." Naruto said anxiously as he shoved his hand into the small circular hole. He groped around for the headband and finally gasped as he felt something. "Found it!" He shouted, hastily drawing out a sand hitai-ate out of the hole and laughing jubilantly.

Gaara's eyes suddenly widened upon seeing who Naruto had disrupted upon searching for the hitai-ate and 'it' didn't look to happy about it. "Naruto..." Gaara whispered softly. When Naruto realized he wasn't getting the same excited reaction from Gaara for finding the head band, he turned back in front of him. His face paled a little at the sight of a large snake glaring right at him as it rose in the air. How could he had been so stupid not to notice the hole belonged to an animal, and a dangerous one at that? Gaara's eyes hardened as he recalled the girl's mischievous smirk when she told them to find it. She must have know it had fallen in their. But why would she be so cruel as to intentionally put them in harms way?

"Nice snaky...I didn't mean to wake you up or anything." Naruto explained nervously as he slowly scooted along the sand trying to make it back to safety. But as soon as his actions became too sudden, the snake lashed forwardly, immediately imbedded its fangs into the other's hand. "Ah!" Naruto inhaled sharply as he drew back his hand, the snake still holding on for dear life. Gaara hurriedly sent a trail of sand surrounding the snakes head and quickly squished it to death. The dead snake fell limply at Naruto's side, catching the boy by surprise. "Gaara! You didn't have to kill it!" Naruto exclaimed with a wince as he cupped his bleeding hand.

"It bit you" was Gaara's only explanation for his actions. He kneeled down beside Naruto and grabbed the boy's hand to inspect it. He considered it certainly sad that he hadn't learned anything about the wildlife in his own village so he wasn't able to tell if the snake had poison or not. Either way it would be best to take Naruto to the hospital, that is if the doctors would even accept him now that he was with Gaara. "We have to get that checked out." Gaara insisted, standing back up.

"Why? I'm fine really." Naruto replied as he stood up too. It wasn't like he had never felt pain before, but he had to admit the soreness in his hand was a certainly uncomfortable pain. "Let's just get this back to Kaito." Gaara responded with some sort of cat like growl at Naruto's own stubbornness but he would not try and fight Naruto over it. So he walked close to the blond as they headed back for the children's home. Only five minutes into the journey and Gaara was already beginning to notice Naruto's pace slowing and how he wavered in his step every few feet. It was troubling to watch and it had Gaara worried more than he had been expecting to be.

"Naruto...are you feeling alright?" He asked in a softer voice. There was no need for the blond to answer because he stumbled back the very next second. Gaara quickly caught Naruto against his chest before the teen could hit the ground. "Naruto?" An indescribable tightening in his chest caused Gaara to part his lips in a silent gasp. Naruto's cheeks were flushed with a warm red and his eyes were mere slits hazily staring back up into Gaara's concerned jade ones. A sense of frustration and panic came over Gaara and he hastily scooted the blond up into his arms. "I told you we should have gone to the hospital." He growled as he actually started to run for the girl's house. They were already more than half way there and surely she had some sort of antidote if she knew about the snake. Plus, Gaara didn't think he would be able to make it to the hospital in time.

"I'm...fine...really, Gaara." Naruto whimpered. His smiled was so frail and unconvincing, it made Gaara nervous with anger. After all Naruto's breaths were shallow and short while he was sure the blond was developing a fever. The wound on his hand was already swollen and red, gushing with puss. All easy signs that the poison was spreading fast. Gaara angrily kicked on the front door when he reached the house.

"Stop banging on our-"

"What the hell did you do?!" Gaara yelled at the girl testily. She quickly jumped back at the teen's deadly tone and the way his eyes twitched with fury. It took her a moment to realize the nearly unconscious blond in Gaara's arms. "Help him." Gaara insisted impatiently.

Not seeming to have a very high tolerance for this type of thing, the girl rolled her eyes and let the two in. "Lay him on the couch I'll get the antidote." She ordered, pointing into the small den as she rushed up stairs. Gaara carefully laid Naruto down on the couch; his brows knitted together as worry was the only feeling he knew at the moment. He found himself desperately wishing Naruto wasn't going to die because of something so stupid.

Naruto had so many dreams and ambitions. Gaara didn't want to see him die before accomplishing any of them, especially if it was his fault. He was with Naruto the whole time so he could have prevented this somehow. He could have shielded Naruto with his sand like before, so why hadn't he? "Stop whining." The girl demanded as she stomped down the stairs. Gaara furiously turned to her as if threatening her about accusing him of such a thing. "I can see it in your eyes, its not your fault so get over it already." She handed Gaara a small bottle of a thick substance. "Make him drink this."

An invisible brow quickly went up at this. So she was expecting this to happen. The girl was just so nonchalant about the whole situation and was even prepared for the occasion. As much as Gaara would have liked to severely punish the girl for this stunt, he had more important matters to attend to. "Naruto...I need you to swallow this." Gaara informed. But he had gotten no reply much less a nod of the head. The blonde's eyes were already closed so Gaara had suspected he was too out of it to answer or even move. He wasn't too keen on what he would have to do, but he made no objections to it.

"This better work." Gaara grumbled as he popped open the medicine and quickly filled his mouth with the disgusting antidote. He stared almost remorsefully at Naruto for he knew the blond would enjoy this very much; he was a freak after all. Gaara hovered just over Naruto, fear keeping him from touching the other. Please let this work...please... Gaara thought as he softly closed his eyes and lowered his lips over the blonde's. He was nearly terrified out of his wits at how amazingly soft Naruto's lips were and how he could simply linger here without any of the blonde's disregard.

Slowly and carefully, Gaara pushed the antidote through his lips and into Naruto's after parting Naruto's lips with his tongue. It was the first time Gaara had ever kissed someone, though he didn't really consider this a kiss. But this was not how he imagined it, nor this the person he thought it to be with. Not that Gaara was complaining or anything. If he ever had the choice, it probably would be Naruto since this was the only person to ever completely understand him. His suddenly trembling fingers lifted up to caress the other's throat as he lifted Naruto's head so that he would swallow. He inwardly smiled when he felt the surprisingly sensual motion of Naruto's throat taking down the medicine.

Much to Gaara's reluctance, he pulled back off of the blond. He could have sworn his face was glowing with how heated it instantly felt when he looked at Naruto again. Such bruised, luscious lips stained with a small amount of medicine that hadn't completely gotten into his mouth, made Gaara gulp deeply. "He'll be just fine." Gaara nearly leaped at the sound of the girl's unusually softer voice. He had completely forgotten she was in here during the time of the...transportation. "I never really thought he would actually go looking for it." She mumbled quietly. She couldn't help but feel guilty when she noticed the sand hitai clasped tightly still in Naruto's other hand. "Kaito will be so happy to see it. But I'm sorry about what happened to your boyfriend."

Gaara's eyes dilated at the title she had given Naruto. Were they really that convincing? Had they really looked like an actual couple? Simply being able to kiss a guy to save his life should have meant you were going out with him, right? Despite that obvious fact, Gaara had to give a tiny smile at the...compliment. He knew there was not chance he had of ever finding someone to love, but if he were to have a pretend lover, he would most certainly be happy now to have it be Naruto.

"You know, for a demon, you're not as bad as they say you are." Gaara stiffened at this statement. "I thought you were really heartless and evil. But just now...you looked like an angel saving the dead. And the way you looked when you first came here...he must have really scared you. So I figured, anyone who cares this much for someone mustn't be all bad. If you have a place in your heart for at least one person than maybe you can find it in yourself to help others too."

"...Thanks..." Gaara bashfully whispered in reply. He had never had someone say such kind things to him like this before, and never from anyone in his village. He supposed he had Naruto to thank for that. "You see that Naruto..." His timid smile widened only a little. "You are helping a lot of people."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Okay so maybe it wasn't the fluff you were expecting, but still fluff none the less, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter very much. I will update when I can, do please review! And it still seems GaaNaru votes are in the lead. I hope Gaara wasn't too out of character in this chapter.


	5. The Heart is To Blame

**Chapter Five**

**The Heart Is To Blame**

Only the incisive ticking of the small clock hanging on the wall could be heard through out the house. Kaito had long ago fallen asleep and his sister followed suit after suggesting Gaara and Naruto stay the night. After all it would not be safe to wonder the town so late at night, especially with Naruto in his condition. Gaara had reluctantly accepted the offer and was now sitting on the floor beside the couch for what was running into the second hour since he had been hear.

There was one thing that possessed him to stay at Naruto's side, but he couldn't fully define it. Of course their was a desire to make sure the blond boy was alright, but that wasn't nearly a good enough answer for Gaara. He needed to know exactly why he had suddenly felt so obligated to protect this fool. It had always been his own motto to care for no one but yourself. So why was he going back on everything he believed in right now. Naruto hadn't changed anything, it just couldn't be.

"I wish I knew why..." Gaara groaned, cupping his head in his hands. He securely brought his knees up to his chest as he buried the rest of his form against his legs. Why did he have so much emotions he did not understand? He wanted to know dearly what all this was, but what sense could he make out of it? He was only a wrenched demon, a freak. No one could care for him and that was a proven fact. "Yashamaru..." He mistakably moaned to himself.

"Who's he?" Gaara felt his heart stop at the sound of the familiar, goofy voice. It was out of happiness that he jerked out of his position to look back at Naruto with such relief, but out of regret that he suddenly turned back in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had said that. That person and part of his life was gone now, so he should hold on to any memories of it. Yet he couldn't simply ignore Naruto's question. The blond was turned on his side and staring directly at the back of his head and expecting an answer.

"Someone I use to know." Gaara mentioned quickly. He was tempted to just walk out now that Naruto was awake and appearing to be fine, but he stayed in place as he heard the blond shuffle up into a sitting position. "Lay back down, you aren't well enough to be moving yet." Gaara insisted coldly. He turned back to Naruto with a stern look, but it didn't faze Naruto in the least bit. In fact Naruto grinned his normal toothy grin as soon as he saw it. Why was it so hard to be intimidating now? It use to work all the time.

"I'm fine Gaara." Naruto answered. Though he was definitely lying. His body ached a little still, but he refused to lead on this weakness to anyone, even Gaara. He had already fallen prey to his own stupidity and insisted that they didn't go to the hospital. So he had to at least try to regain his dignity. He was wrong, and he would admit to that, but never again. He was tired of screwing up and being the one to take the punishment for it.

Gaara glowered at him the moment Naruto tried to stand up. Jumping to his feet, Gaara quickly shoved Naruto back down by holding onto his shoulders. "Rest for now Naruto. It's already night. There would be no point in heading back now." Gaara suggested, trying to sound sincere as he could possibly manage, but that was nearly impossible. He was still so furious with himself for letting this happen in the first place. Naruto got hurt because he wasn't able to protect him.

"Gaara! I perfectly able to walk back without getting into any trouble." Naruto tried to convince the red head. But he was not the best of persuaders. "Please! If I don't get back, they are going to worry about me." There Naruto went again, worrying more about other's than himself. It pissed Gaara off. He almost died because of this, so why was he still doing it! It was obvious this method of obtaining strength had a lot of flaws and consequences. Yet Naruto was never going to back down.

With a tired sigh, Gaara removed his hands from Naruto and turned his back to him. "You can go, but I'm carrying you there." Gaara explained, of course not giving the blond any other choice but his own way. "I would suggest you not do any traveling at all, but I can see even you won't cooperate with what is best for you." Naruto stared nervously at Gaara's back but finally forced himself to climb onto Gaara. unfortunately this now meant Gaara would have to carry his gourd by hand, which didn't seem to pester him as much as Naruto thought. "I swear you are nothing but trouble for your teammates when it comes to things like this." Gaara grumbled softly as he started for the door. He had given the girl Kaito's hitai-ate while Naruto was resting, so he didn't need any other reason to signal their departure.

"You sound just like Sasuke." Naruto whined lowly as he pressed his head into Gaara's shoulder. Such a warm contact made a tinge of excitement flow through Gaara. Simply having Naruto's thin arms and legs wrapped so firmly around him, were unfamiliar but very much welcomed touching. "Even you think I nothing more than extra weight" came a grumpy reply. Gaara ignored his urge to snicker at the young male's small fit of anger. He was so childish yet had the pure and most insightful heart of an elder. "I'm just sick of it..."

"Well if you actually thought things through for once I bet you could avoid being in that much trouble." Gaara offered his advice. But what did he know about this sort of thing? He was always a problem to someone else. It was just yet another thing him and Naruto had in common. Unfortunately Gaara would always be able to tell the main difference between them. Naruto would always be he angelic purity of all that was right with the world while he was nothing more than the self-hating darkness that everyone despised. Everyone he knew hated him: his village, his family, Yashamaru...

"Does it bother you anymore?" Naruto suddenly asked, drawing Gaara out of his self-pity and depression. He hadn't been paying much attention to Naruto's words after that, but something did manage to strike his ear. "Does it bother you anymore...when people call you a demon?" Naruto asked. He always wondered how Gaara was adjusting after their fight. He knew Gaara couldn't simply go back to his old life style after that. And he was right, because Gaara had at least made something of himself. He was the Kazekage. "Before...it use to make you sad to know they thought of you that way. They haven't changed much, have they?"

Gaara was forced to shake his head side to side. "It wasn't like I expected them to change their view of me. It wasn't like I did anything different to make them see me in a different light. But I'm sure there is no other light in me to see. I can't simply find friends like you Naruto. Everyone already knows who I am. They know what I am capable of and they continue to fear me. To them...I am the reason for all their suffering. That will not change."

"Can't you just leave here then? I'm sure you can make friends somewhere else." Naruto offered. But of course Gaara had rejected the idea of traveling again. After all, being the Kazekage prevented him from making such dramatic decisions. He could not merely leave of his own free will for his own pleasures, not when his people were suffering like this. "Well...you'll always have me." Naruto smiled merrily at his own claim. "I'll be your friend. And you can count on me to never betray you. My view of you will always stay the same. I know you, because me and you are alike. You're really a good person Gaara, you just need to open up more."

Such simple words had brought such happiness flooding to Gaara's ears. His pulse had quickened and he was now more than ever eager to smile freely at Naruto, but that reaction was abnormal for him. He did not want to be seen as weak in Naruto's eyes, one who was easily exposed to emotions and unable to control them. But he was just so thrilled to hear that Naruto actually wanted to be his friend. It was like being a child again when he discovered the wonders of medicine. Though he could not use them himself, he was eager to help those he had hurt. "Thanks Naruto." Gaara chirped out.

"Now, tell me about this Yashamaru guy." Naruto laughed anxiously. "He sounds very special to you. Could it be Gaara actually has himself a crush." Naruto teased with a fox like grin. Of course he never thought Gaara would have a crush on a boy, but stranger things had happened. Actually it was not so hard to believe. Naruto could have sworn he wasn't hallucinating when he thought he felt Gaara kiss him. He tried to excuse it as result of the poison but somehow he wasn't entirely convinced.

The despair returned almost as quickly as it had left. "I have a better idea. Why don't you tell me who you have a crush on?" Gaara quickly tried to change the subject. He was not about to explain this all to Naruto. he had lived trough enough embarrassment for one day and he would like to keep it to a minimal. Simply telling Naruto about the only person he had ever thought o truly love him, had turned on him and had actually hated him to the very cure; would make Naruto develop great pity for him. And pity was something Gaara did not want from Naruto.

Naruto blushed at the countered question. "I don't have a crush! And why are you avoiding my question?!" Naruto pouted babyishly. He kicked his legs a little to show his disappointment, but this only came off as amusing to Gaara. "Why would you tell me about this guy? The way you said his name back there, I would have thought he was your lover or something. Was he a family member or something? Is he alive?" Naruto didn't realize just how annoying all his questions had been for Gaara until it was too late.

"I killed that backstabbing bastard, alright?!" Gaara blurted out in temporary anger. He almost immediately regretted saying it all, but he could take any of it back now. He felt humiliated and frustrated with himself because Naruto had suddenly gone quite. He desperately wished he knew what was going on in the other's head. Did he think he was still a maniac for killing someone out of revenge or was he feeling sorry for him?

The ever going silence was slowly eating away at Gaara's sanity, though people have to argue he had none from the beginning. he just hated to think that he had destroyed every chance of having Naruto as his friend just because of that one claim that slipped out of his mouth. He had thought he was over it now. He knew he was not as strong as Naruto simply because he had based his fuel on hate rather than love like Naruto had. So why was he still morning over the thought of his belated uncle? Was it all of a sudden he thought he could prove him wrong? To prove that he wasn't hated by everyone and had more purpose than to live like that, was the only reason he concerned himself with the past.

"Did you hate him for betraying you?" Naruto asked without any warning of having the effort to speak about this anymore. It frightened Gaara all at once when he finally spoke. He had even halted in a step, but pushed forward seconds later. He figured he could no longer ignore Naruto's questions or redirect them since the blond was filled with so much childish curiosity.

"I did." Gaara replied solemnly. "But I can't say I feel that way anymore." And he had Naruto to thank for that. The purely spirited shinobi made him realize that day of their battle that powering yourself off of hate was pointless and would only prolong the sadness and pain you felt in the end. To live to hate was the equivalent of dying. It brought no one relief and only caused more pain and suffering, just like when a life was lost.

Thankfully, Naruto didn't feel the need to talk of it anymore and gave Gaara finally the peace he had been hoping for. It was late now and there was bound to be troubles if he took Naruto back to his room. No doubt that Uchiha would argue with Naruto for being late and frankly Gaara was not too thrilled to deliver Naruto to that type of drama. So he concluded it would be for the best just to take Naruto back to the Kazekage tower where he stayed.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"I can't believe we let him escape again!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. Kankuro quickly covered his ears, but it wasn't enough to blockage his sister's anger. Personally Kankuro was pretty pissed that Gaara had went missing shortly after just coming back. This only succeeded in making Temari go insane with worry. Who knew sisters could get this emotional about a brother they hadn't even been around for several years?

"Temari go to bed, it's already one in the morning and you aren't doing us or Gaara any go by worrying like this. I'm sure he'll be home soon." Kankuro persisted. Without much more convincing, Temari finally gave in and started to head up stairs to her bedroom. But as soon as she reached the fourth step, the main door pushed slowly open. Both sets of eyes glowed to the form standing in the door way with a slight hunch. With fear that Gaara had injured himself, Temari jumped from the steps again and fled to her younger brother. But what she had saw had kept her from approaching any further.

Kankuro was in equal shock to see Gaara holding a familiar blond figure on his back. Not only was it unbelievable because the sand wasn't suppose to permit this type of contact, but it was the mere fact that Gaara didn't care enough about anyone to do such a favor as to carrying them when they were weak or hurt. So to see both in one was a complete scare for his siblings. "G-gaara..." Kankuro stuttered out weakling as his brother stepped into the building and quickly tapped the door with his foot so that it could close.

Anger finally had the time to dawn on Temari. "You go missing for hours and you come back with some unconscious kid?!" Temari snarled. "You have a lot of nerve Gaara! We were worried sick! Do you know what could have happened to you out there at this time of night?!" Temari yelled out. She quitted her tone as soon as Gaara have her a look that was both life threatening and merciless.

"He's finally asleep and your yelling is not going to help." Gaara hissed deeply. It had taken nearly all of his persuasion to get Naruto to finally go to sleep, so he would rather not have the blond up for another hour complaining about how he couldn't get back to sleep. "I am fine, he on the other hand, not so much." Gaara explained. Temari and Kankuro were immediately taken aback by their young brother's reply. They were too silenced by fear and curiosity to stop Gaara from going upstairs without further reasoning.

"Uh...Kankuro...what just happened?" Temari asked in disbelief, facing her equally startled brother.

An all-knowing smirk slowly slipped onto Kankuro's face. "It seems our little Gaara-chan is developing very grown up emotions." He teased. Temari simply glowered at Kankuro. Gaara was no pervert, that was for sure. And simply caring in an unconscious boy with intentions they did not know, didn't automatically mean Gaara liked him or planned to have his way with him. Kankuro was normally such the pervert he was now claiming Gaara to be. So Temari merely brushed it off and headed back to bed. At least now she wouldn't have to worry in her sleep where Gaara had gone.

Kankuro followed his sister up the stairs but he made sure to take a quick detour before going back to his own room. Gaara had left his door cracked open, probably because he couldn't close it all the way with his foot. So Kankuro stood there for a moment, observing his peculiar younger brother. He couldn't help but notice the immense gentleness Gaara showed as he laid the blond on his bed, that he himself rarely used. The look in Gaara's eyes was something Kankuro wouldn't be able to forget. There was an actual softness to him now that Kankuro could have been sure was not there before. With this knowledge dawning on him, Kankuro almost felt guilty for watching Gaara in such a vulnerable state so he hurriedly retreated from the scene.

"Good night Naruto..." Gaara lightly whispered, leaning forward as he gracefully brushed his fingers across the other's forehead. He wondered if this was how it truly felt to care for someone; to put other's before yourself?

Just as he pulled back his hand, he found a small fist gripping at his shirt. "I thought you were a sleep." Gaara pointed out. Whether he was merely saying this or trying to explain his actions just now, he didn't know. He did feel rather embarrassed for being caught like that, but maybe Naruto wouldn't notice.

He saw a mischievous grin spread across elegant lips, making Gaara grunt a little in frustration. "I was asleep." Naruto snickered softly. His gorgeous aqua colored eyes suddenly appeared from beneath those graceful lashes and he stared up almost longingly at Gaara. "But it's pretty hard to rest with all the screaming I heard." Gaara made a mental list to punish Temari later for that.

"I'm sorry about that. But I need you to rest now." Gaara requested once more. Despite Naruto's agreement with the idea, he had not let go of Gaara's shirt. "What is it?" Gaara had to ask simply because he had never had anyone cling to him for an answer of any sort. A flicker of remorse became visible in Naruto's eyes and Gaara immediately chastised himself for saying whatever had offended or sadden the male before him.

"You aren't going to sleep on the floor are you?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to take Gaara's bed if it meant he had no where else to sleep. Of course Gaara felt the urge to groan after that question. He wasn't ready to tell Naruto that he was unable to sleep. Just think of the pain he would have caused the blond with that thought. Naruto noticed Gaara's unwillingness to answer. "You can stay in the bed, I swear I don't snore or anything." Naruto insisted, his eyes softened with a misty sorrow and regret.

Unable to bring sadness to this kind soul again, Gaara warily nodded and watched with much irritation as the blond quickly scooted over to the side of the bed. Gaara slowly slid in beside the other boy. He was lucky he hadn't turned on the lights so now he wouldn't have to get up. Yet it probably would have been for the better if he made an excuse to get out of bed. He didn't feel worthy enough to stay beside this sleeping angel. Plus, it was usually the nights where he got most of his work done. With nothing awake to disturb him, he could always get more done. But it seemed he would not be getting any work done tonight.

Gaara stared blankly up at the ceiling in the gloomy darkness as the only sound he heard was the peaceful breathing from beside him. He was more than tempted to glance over there once to watch the blond rest, but it was a prize had not yet earned. And there was the obvious reason that it would probably bug Naruto to know he was being watched in his sleep. Gaara was going such a good job so far, that was until...

The weight on the bed shifted a little and Gaara's side sunk in a little deeper. An immense heat consumed his entire right side and the tingling sensation of soft skin pressed against his own, made goose bumps rise up all over him. There was no other reason that could possibly keep Gaara from looking now. His head slowly turned to the side and his murky jade eyes clouded with the most uncomfortable yet inviting filling he had ever felt. Such uneasiness had planted itself into his stomach and he was sure parts of him he didn't even know existed were twitching with what he suspected was anxiousness.

Naruto was turned on his side, his lean form laying flat against Gaara's whole side. His hip was cupped perfectly into the curve of Naruto's pelvis and crotch, making Gaara only more apprehensive about the situation. Not to mention his right arm was caught in a tight vice grip between both of Naruto's arms. The scar crossed cheek of Naruto's delicately tan face was pressed sweetly against Gaara's forearm. Though it was just his arm, he could feel the welcoming warm and softness of Naruto's flesh.

Gaara gulped firmly and quickly turned his head to the other side. There was not way he could get out of this now, even to pretend to sleep would not take away the burning in his face and chest. "What is this?" Gaara asked himself nervously. This feeling...he so dearly wanted to know it and perhaps claim it entirely for himself. Would it be so kind to let him have it?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Aww, Gaara is so sweet to me. If is even possible, I think he is more innocent than Naruto, well when it comes to love of course. Anyway, I really loved writing this chapter. Naruto is really the cutest person to sleep next to, I couldn't resist writing it. I'm pretty pleased with how this fic is going so far. I have to tell you, its probably going to be a very long fic since I haven't even given Sasuke the recognition he needs to know he likes Naruto as well. So let reviews please, and I will update asap! And thanks so much for the reviews so far! They're really cute!


	6. Two Parts Of A Whole

**Chapter Six**

**Two Parts of A Whole**

Morning had brought uncomfortable surprises. One was particularly despairing. Upon waking, Sasuke had discovered everything was exactly how he had left it before falling asleep. Which meant Naruto hadn't come back during the night. His stuff was slowly collecting dust or rater sand in this case in the corner of the room where Sasuke had moved it to. He was expecting some pissed or injured blond to come bursting through the door at ungodly hours of the night, complaining about how he messed up again. In fact Sasuke would have looked forward to that, because at least it meant he was now safe. But instead Sasuke woke up to the same empty bed and there wasn't even a sleeping bag on the floor, not that Sasuke actually believed Naruto would obey his earlier made rule.

"He would do something stupid like this." Sasuke growled as he threw back the covers of the bed. He was just waiting for Naruto to jump out of the closet as though he were trying to play a trick on Sasuke. The Uchiha could imagine Naruto wanted some revenge or payback for how he treated him. And making him worry about him all night was the sure way to do it. Unfortunately, Sasuke was ready for the joke to be over. He wanted to see Naruto again, whether he was angry or laughing his obnoxious head off. "He better have not gotten himself killed." Sasuke hissed, stepping out of bed. Simply imagining Naruto bleeding to death on the cold ground somewhere made Sasuke shudder with fear. Despite how annoying he thought Naruto was, he did not want him dead nor did he ever want to really hurt the blond. So he hoped Naruto hadn't run off because of something he said.

Hopefully Kakashi or Gai would have had better luck of seeing Naruto last night, at least Sasuke could hope so. He dropped by eagerly at the older men's rooms, but the first things to come out of their mouth when they had heard he hadn't seen Naruto since yesterday was 'how could you be so careless as to let him go off on his own?!' This only succeed in making Sasuke feel more stupid than he had before, which didn't help his situation in the least. He would have better luck asking around town for Naruto, and yet he feared that he might not get an answer he was expecting. "Please be okay dobe." Sasuke replied almost regretfully as he raced off toward town.

-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-

Kankuro was simply repulsed by the thought of what he might walk in on as he headed for his brother's room. He was surprised to see that Gaara was not already working at his desk like he usually found him in the morning, so he suspected the teen would still be in his own room doing who knows what to the punk he brought in last night. It wasn't that Kankuro was actually worried Gaara might have offended or abnormally harassed the blond, he was more worried about coming in and seeing several limbs scattered about the place and blood covering Gaara head to toe. Who knew what Gaara did in his free time? So Kankuro's biggest guest was that he experimented or just tortured others for fun. At least this might have had a chance of being true if it was about a year back. But Gaara was definitely changed in some way.

Fear stricken by the thought of his sadistic loving brother, Kankuro hesitated before letting himself into Gaara's room. Of course he didn't knock because this was his home just as much as Gaara's and he had never needed to knock before because Gaara was rarely ever in his room, obviously a result of his insomnia. The moment Kankuro glanced over to the far corner of the room, his heart shuddered in his chest. Was he really seeing what thought he was seeing? Gaara was actually in his bed, with his eyes closed. Usually he'd only stay in bed to read, so this as a great shock to Kankuro. Not only that, but his dear younger brother was caught in a very unmanly cuddle with the blond he had brought home last night. Kankuro definitely remembered the kid from the fight but his name always seemed to escape him, as if he really cared though.

A sudden smirk shrouded his features as he stepped further inside. "Why isn't this cute? My dear little brother asleep with his little kitsune plushie." Kankuro teased softly. It was only more amusing when those cold, lead like eyes appeared from beneath black eye liner and glared at him with the intensity of a thousand fires.

"You know good and well that I don't sleep." Gaara growled deeply. It was hard for Kankuro to take Gaara very seriously when he had such an adorable blond clinging to his brother's arm like a baby monkey to its mother. Noting this, Gaara quickly wiggled his arm loose a bit and brought himself up on his elbows. "What is it you want?" He asked and an unusually anger voice. Not only was it embarrassing period being like this with another guy, but being seen by his brother was even worse. Gaara just knew he would never ere the end of this.

Kankuro cupped his mouth to muffle an indignant snicker until he finally regained his composer. "Well I was expecting to find you in your office this morning so I hadn't thought twice before letting some pissed raven kid in, wanting to ask you something. But now he is angrily running a hole in the floor waiting for you because apparently you aren't up yet." Kankuro explained with a mischievous grin. "Shall I tell him to come back because you have other matters to 'attend' to?" He asked, a suspicious glint shining in his eye as he stared at Naruto.

Gaara groaned in displeasure. He should have known Sasuke would show up to kid his uncharacteristic good mood. He was actually hoping to rest the whole day, well not actually rest just watch Naruto sleep rather. But he slipped his arm out from Naruto's grasp and stepped out of bed. "You can leave now." Gaara informed his older brother without much notice as he headed for the door.

"What? Don't you want to make up some lame brain excuse as to why you were just sleeping or laying next to this kid over here?" Kankuro asked, chuckling amusingly. He wished to at least know some of the true pleasures of having a normal younger brother. It was every elder sibling's dream to mock the younger ones about their crushes. And since Gaara only had crushes once every blue moon, Kankuro was really falling behind. Since this was the first person Gaara had ever showed real interest in, Kankuro was going to milk this moment for everything it was worth.

"He asked me to" was Gaara's only explanation before he headed down stairs to confront Sasuke about last night. Kankuro on the other hand was in a fabulous mood now that he had heard Gaara's so called 'excuse'.

"Asked you huh?" Kankuro retorted to himself. Facing Naruto again, he walked over to the bed. Personally, he didn't see anything especially appealing about this boy. Sure he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't as hot as any girl Kankuro had thought Gaara had a chance with. But why should he be picky now, Gaara finally has someone to make him all bothered and that was definitely a plus for Kankuro. "Hey kid, wake up." Kankuro roughly nudged Naruto in the side with his finger only to have the blond turn over onto his other side and whine in a inaudible voice. Kankuro grunted at this. Without any courtesy for Naruto's consent, Kankuro hastily reached over and covered both Naruto's nose and mouth until his face turned blue with suffocation.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, shooting up out of his position and punching Kankuro square in the face. Naturally such a loud voice could be heard throughout the whole building, which concerned the two testy males downstairs. Before Kankuro or Naruto had a chance to tell at each other for the events that just took place, the bedroom door went flying open. "Sasuke...Gaara?" Naruto panted, still trying to catch his much needed breath.

Both guys were standing at the doorway, about to kill each other to reach it first but luckily Kankuro's body was in their way from reaching the bed. "Naruto!" Sasuke gasped at seeing the blond...still alive. "Where the hell have you been you idiot?! You can't just go missing the entire night!" Sasuke yelled out, stumping right over Kankuro's body, causing the male to groan out in pain. Sasuke didn't care for that, he simply approached Naruto and jerked the blond off the bed by the wrist. "Are you fucking crazy?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Of course Sasuke wasn't helping the situation with how harsh he was yelling and how hard he had gripped the other.

Gaara was beside him in no time, menacingly glowering at the Uchiha. "Release him." He hissed in a dark, malicious voice. He couldn't believe what nerve Sasuke had just waltzing in here like that and after not caring a thing about Naruto until now. "As for what he has been doing and where, that is none of your concern." Gaara explained. Sasuke couldn't help but try to counter Gaara's venomous glare with his own, but it was an unsuccessful attempt and Sasuke was finally urged to let Naruto go.

"Ow, that really hurt teme!" moaned Naruto as he quickly pulled his sore wrist to his chest. Now both of his hands hurt, this was just great. But as soon as Naruto cradled his freshly bruised wrist with his swollen hand, Sasuke's eyes had widened in surprise and once again the blonde's palm was took back up. Sasuke stared in astonishment at the wound, half cursing himself and half cursing Naruto.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. He was desperately trying to calm himself, but simply knowing Naruto was gone all night and still fine angered him so much. if he was this well, he could have walked back to the room, right? But some of Sasuke's fears had been realized. Naruto was hurt during his absence.

"It's nothing Sasuke." Naruto insisted, drawing back his hand carefully. The two punctured wounds were still visible, so Naruto was sure Sasuke had already figured out 'what' had happened. An ounce of joy glowed deep within Naruto's heart as he knew this meant Sasuke had been worried about him, despite how rash and mean he was acting right now. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night." Naruto apologized timidly. "I was really going to, but...well...I kind of passed out so I don't remember much. I'm fine now though, Gaara got me the medicine in time." As if to assure Sasuke of his health, Naruto grinned with pure mirth.

Unfortunately this was not calming to Sasuke in anyway. "How can you say things like that you idiot?!" Sasuke grumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms and glared back at Gaara. "You nearly died from poison and yet you don't care to worry about yourself. Why don't you use your head some times Naruto?" He was more frustrated because Naruto had been thinking about not worrying the others, he was sure of it. But that was entirely too unselfish of someone. Thoughts like that always managed to get people killed for stupid reasons.

Before Naruto had a chance to answer, a loud cough emitted from the nearly forgotten soul still on the floor. "Sorry to ruin this heart felt moment in which you both worried your asses off for this dimwit, but I think my own health is in worst condition than his. That little freak punched me." Kankuro complained, sitting up and cradling his bloody nose. As much as Sasuke and Gaara both wanted to punch Kankuro themselves for interrupting and making such weird assumptions, both were in their own bashful thoughts because of what Kankuro said.

Thankfully the eerie silence that had consumed the pair, was quickly interrupted by a sudden loud gust of sound. Sasuke could have sworn it was the last, pitiful cry of a dying cat, unfortunately when they both turned to Naruto the blond had bashfully took to cupping his growling stomach. Naruto had all but ran away at being caught in his lonely stage of hunger. "Sorry about that." He chuckled weakly. "I haven't eaten since before we got here." He tried to clear up, but that didn't cease any of Gaara and Sasuke's embarrassment from this situation.

"If you'd have stayed at the inn like the rest of us you would have been fed." Sasuke retorted smugly. He grabbed Naruto's hand a little more gracefully than he had before. But Gaara had taken immediate notice that it was more of a kind gesture in which you held a love one's hand rather than the impatient tugging of a rude friend. "I'll take you to eat somewhere, but we got to get to work on what we came here for afterwards." Sasuke explained, pulling Naruto toward the door. Naruto hurriedly stumbled behind his teammate before waving goodbye with a sincere smile to Gaara.

"I would have thought you were a painting if you stared any more intently." Kankuro chirped lowly once the two ninja were gone. Gaara nearly fell back at the recognition. Kankuro found it amusing that Gaara was so oblivious to the feeling everyone else could obviously see. "You, my dear brother, are a complete noobie when it comes to relationships." Kankuro teased with a sigh. "It looked like you were about to rip Sasuke's head off a moment ago, yet you are the only one who doesn't seem to know why. It's rather cute." Kankuro chuckled and took his leave as well. "Don't be afraid to come to me for advice if you should ever find out what it is you are clueless about." Kankuro was looking forward to that day.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"I still can't get over the fact you almost got yourself killed for some stupid reason or another." The raven haired teen monologue as they strolled through the near empty streets of Suna. Naruto was sadly keeping up with the one person who continued to harass him about the situation. He was terrified to actually tell Sasuke the whole situation, because it would probably only make him more mad that he went through all that trouble for a little kid. "You'd think being used as a hostage would get something through that thick brain of yours. You aren't that bright or strong Naruto, you can't simply do as you please without any regard for your safety." Sasuke warned, glaring ahead of him with flickering red eyes. This had him so pissed; and to know Naruto was just at Gaara's home this whole time made him more uneasy.

Naruto stared meekly at the ground, kidding a single pebble around in front of him with the tip of his sandals. He had learned to zone Sasuke out by now, but it didn't change how he felt about the situation. He could still see Sasuke's lips moving. It seemed Sasuke was only much of a talker when he was condemning him. "You don't really expect me to fight only for myself do you?" Naruto asked, instantly catching Sasuke off guard and successfully shut the teen up "It is our job as shinobi to protect the ones we care about, right? Well we do you get on my case for trying to do exactly that? Isn't that why you became a ninja. I know you want to kill your brother, but weren't you at least hoping to prevent something like that from ever happening again? How could you make it this far without figuring at least once you have to consider someone else's life of more value than your own?"

Not that Sasuke found this offending in any way, he just didn't like that Naruto didn't understand any of his meanings this entire time. "Are you that much of an idiot, dobe?" He asked harshly. "I suppose to a naive fool like you it does look like I only save your butt to make myself look good and for I can taunt you later." Sasuke assumed carelessly. Despite how cold his words were he couldn't but smile when he saw the softest and most timid look Naruto had ever given him. "It's taken me awhile to understand it, but I do want to protect you. I don't want to see someone like you die yet, not before you've done what you have come here for."

Naruto didn't seem to notice that his own face was turning into a gentle pink at Sasuke's surprisingly kind words. But what made it all the more different, Sasuke hadn't released his hand since they had left Gaara's place, only making the scene look more suspicious. "Hey creep!" A sudden high pitched yell emerged from the town. Sasuke frowned a little at seeing a furious looking brunet girl running right town him. She violently shoved him aside, parting him from Naruto instantly. "Stay away from Panda-san's boyfriend!" She shouted at him, quickly taking her spot in front of Naruto.

"Panda-san? Boyfriend?" Sasuke repeated irritatingly. "What is she talking about Naruto?" Sasuke lashed back at the other. But before he could receive an answer from the blond, another small kid came onto the scene, thankfully grabbing hold of what appeared to be his sister and tugging her back a few steps.

"Haruka, leave him alone." Kaito begged back. And without any warning he quickly latched onto Naruto. "You're back Naruto-chan! I thought I would never see again once you left last night." The boy explained. "I wanted to warn you about the snake but Haruko insisted if you had any brains you would have left before you got hurt. But when I woke up this morning Haruka told me you came back." He released Naruto for a second and hastily pulled out the hitai-ate from his pocket. "I want to thank you so much for getting my father's headband back. It means everything to me. I'm so glad you're much better than before."

"Naruto chuckled humbly and rubbed the back of his head. "It was no problem at all. I mean if it meant so much to you, I'm sure any one else would have done the same thing." Sadly they both knew the unlikelihood of that. Naruto simply didn't want to make a big deal about it though. Sasuke whoever was only growing more furious with each passing word. How was he suppose to take this? Naruto nearly got himself killed just to retrieve some brat's headband that he could have gotten on his own?

"By the way Naruto, where is Panda-san?" Haruko asked, looking around carefully. "Does he know this pervert has been bothering you?" She asked, pointing at Sasuke as though he was nothing more than the criminal he was claimed to be.

"What is she talking about Naruto?" Sasuke growled. He didn't like being called a pervert by random people, especially little girls and most definitely if they knew nothing about him. Second, why the hell didn't Naruto tell him he was with someone in this town? Surely Naruto would have told him if he was having a long distant relationship this important. "Who is this Panda-san?"

Naruto was just as confused as Sasuke. "You haven't seen him?!" The girl exclaimed in surprise. Sasuke suddenly choked on his own breath when he heard the word 'him'. Naruto gay?! Since when? Why was he the last one to know about this? "Panda-san is only the single most important and strongest person in this village. If you mess with his boyfriend, he is sure to kill you!" Haruka threatened, glaring daggers at Sasuke. Kaito blushed a little at all this talk of boyfriends. "You better stay away from Naruto right now!" Sasuke couldn't dare think of obeying the girl's command when he was still trying to comprehend Naruto having a boyfriend.

"Uh...Haruka..." Naruto nervously interrupted. "I don't-"

"Someone please!" A horrified scream filled the street. "Help, please, get a doctor!" A mid aged man yelled as he raced don't the street. The villagers that were outside had all managed to ignore the frightened cries for help and looked away. This worried Naruto immensely. How could they simply overlook someone begging for their help? Without his usual train of thought, Naruto broke away from the group and their conversation and caught up to the man, asking if he could help. "I need a doctor quick!" The man explained in panic. "My wife, she is terribly ill."

It was by these little words that Naruto knew he could do nothing for the man. After all it was already made clear before they took on this mission that no one had the cure for this horrible epidemic so it would be pointless in trying to give the man false hope. Yet, Naruto tried to do so anyway. "The great medical nin Tsunade will be in Suna in no time, she'll be able to help your wife." Naruto insisted, but it provided the man with no comfort.

"No! I need help now!" He countered, dashing off to where he had come from. Curious about the situation, Naruto followed after him. Of course Sasuke had came along too because where ever Naruto went trouble was sure to be. The children however, avoided even looking at the man and didn't care to go after their blond hero. Before long, Naruto found himself standing before the man's home and fearful screams of pain emitting from within. The man did not stop the boy from coming in after him, but Naruto had soon enough regretted it.

The man stopped before his wife's bed, kneeling down to reduce her pain. But his gentle shushes did nothing to remove her from the unimaginable suffering she was experiencing. She wormed around on the bed, her back arching up and her hands clinching tightly at the sheets beneath her to take some of the intensity. Inner pain was not the only wounds evident. Her body was marred with a large rash that resembled more of burns rather than an allergic reaction. Her skin had long ago went dry and her face was deathly white with blue tracing her eyes. She convulsed repeatedly with no signs of stopping and it was only feeling the teens with more uneasiness.

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine and even the sudden warmth of Sasuke's hand on his shoulder could not cease his worry and fear. Naruto could easily understand why the towns people would suspect Gaara of such a crime. When they flopped around with affliction like this, they were akin to that of a person being possessed by an evil spirit or in the case they thought; a demon. Naruto couldn't bring himself to stare any longer when her excessive struggling had finally stopped, but so had her pulse. There was a moment of dead silence before the man's great cry of sorrow was heard. By then, Naruto had dashed back out of the house, cupping his chest as though he were in the same pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke followed after the blond. He came to a halt once he saw Naruto crouched over against the side wall of the home. "Naruto..." He hesitated. Sasuke was sure this shouldn't have affected him as bad as it did. They were ninjas after all; death was a common thing they would see. Unfortunately Sasuke was quickly reminded of one serious fact that he had neglected for so long: Naruto had never really taken a life with his own hands. Sasuke couldn't recall once in Naruto's time as a shinobi where he mercilessly had to strip a life from this world. Though he had tried, he had always failed. Haku was killed by Kakashi, Itachi was Sasuke's for the taking, Orochimaru was still alive and in hiding. So anyone that Naruto ever had reason enough to kill...was spared and no longer his responsibility.

"Sasuke..." The blond whispered in a choked sob. He poked at the ground timidly as his eyes clouded with a distant loneliness he could not yet escape. "She's dead isn't she?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had no choice but to nod as he kneeled down next to his teammate. "And the rest? They'll end up like that too?" Naruto shuddered at the thought of so many people dying after so much pain. Kaito and Haruka's mother...she had the disease too. They would be left alone in this world. "We just have to do something Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered. "What if Tsunade can't heal them? What will they do?"

"Let's not think of that." Sasuke sighed and tenderly laid his had on Naruto's head. He petted back the messy strands of blond hair, wincing at how Naruto stiffened at his touch. "I promise you...we'll find a way to save them...no matter what." Sasuke assured him. _'Please Naruto...don't let this change you. Don't let this ruin your innocence. Don't let it break you inside._' Sasuke begged inwardly.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry about the little depressing scene at the end. But they all really need a wake up call. They need to see the importance of the real reason they came to Suna. I hoped ot balance this fic off a little bit, like how Naruto falls for each. Gaara is the gentle, unknowingly loving person for Naruto while Sasuke is the protective, aggressive and equally ambitious person for Naruto. Two sides of Naruto are each falling for the guy that best benefits that part of him. Lol, Gaara is the dreamer while Sasuke is the realist. Further more, I how you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You know the conditions, I update quick and you all should feel free to place in your opinion.


	7. Over My Head

**Chapter Seven**

**Over My Head**

Kankuro watched bemused by Gaara's sudden inability to stay on task. He had left Gaara's room earlier today to inspect Gaara as he begun work, but since then the teen hadn't been able to complete much of anything. Kankuro had paid close attention to his brother for what was slowly turning into two hours now and only a small portion of his heavy work load was actually done. Of course Kankuro was sure this was hard to finish when Gaara's pen remained still for at least five minutes at a time before he realized it and continued working again. But it was too late to consume himself in work any longer, because something or rather someone else had captivated all his thoughts.

"Gaara...how about you take a break now?" Kankuro offered warmly as he pushed off against the wall and headed closer to his brother's desk. "I know it's unusual, but your head is in the clouds today and I'd rather not have you screw up any paperwork because of it. We mustn't give the villagers any more reason to despise you." Kankuro explained, though cruel it sounded, true it was. People could be so heartless during troubling times like this. They seemed to forget their human qualities. Like animals, when faced with something new or strange to them, they either flee or attack it head on. It was just unfortunate Gaara was caught in the cross fire.

It didn't take much more convincing to get Gaara out of his seat. "I going to town." Gaara replied shortly.

"Ah, to go see that blond crush of yours?" Kankuro asked with a snicker. Oh how he wanted to laugh more when Gaara flinched and turned to glare at him. "Don't try to play it off for one minute. It is obvious you were thinking about him this whole time. But would care to explain to me, why him? You are powerful and good looking enough to have any person you want, man or woman, yet you go for the bottom of gene pool." Kankuro teased. But he soon enough found it hard to laugh when Gaara's hand was clasp tightly around his neck and he was reduced to gasping for breath.

"Don't talk about Naruto like that. If you haven't notice, him and I are a lot alike. To call him so inferior would also be insulting me for being the same as well as taking a liking to him." The raspy voice was hard and stern. Kankuro scratched at his brother's hand a little until Gaara finally released him; Kankuro dropped to the floor quickly. "I won't let people like you demean him because of what you think is a lack of intellect. If you were as keen as me, you would have long ago noticed the it was not a lack of intellect that governs over all that he does, but more of a lack of selfishness."

As much Gaara felt like straggling his brother, his frown slipped away into a slightly intimidated look when Kankuro started to laugh at him uncontrollably. "Man this kid really has you wrapped around his finger. I swear, you've never stood up for anyone like that before. You may think it is just a friendship, but I guarantee you there is something much more you are wanting." Kankuro chuckled, getting up on his knees. "I just dare you to find out on your own. Go on and kiss him, that is sure enough to answer all of your questions. Even you are smart enough to notice when there is a flame." Kankuro persuaded. He watched Gaara leave in a heated embarrassment. "Good luck little brother."

"Kankuro is out of his mind." Gaara grumbled furiously as he stamped outside. " Naruto would kill me if I ever tried something like that. Plus, we would I want to find out any more about this. Naruto is my friend. I might just lose him if I push the matter any further." Gaara tried to argue with himself. What was he to do? He knew for a fact that this feeling had to have more to it than friendship. But he was terrified to acknowledge what it really was. Such a feeling could lead to all sorts of trouble: heartbreak, jealousy, and even death. Though he was not afraid of dying, he would hate to see Naruto put down his life for such a meaningless emotion.

"Panda-san?" Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and stared in front of him. He hadn't realized he was still walking this whole time. And somehow he had managed to end up here in town and in front of the two kids from last night no less. "Are you looking for Naruto?" The girl asked curiously. Gaara didn't answer, simply because he didn't know the answer. Sure it would be nice to see Naruto, but if he saw him again he was sure Kankuro's little idea would be constantly plaguing him. "It's a good thing you showed up. I was worried we might have to find you."

This struck Gaara's attention immediately. "Why? Is Naruto hurt?" He asked more apprehensively than he thought. Why was his heart suddenly pounding at the thought of Naruto injured again?

"Haruka..." Kaito hesitantly whispered. He didn't think it was such a good idea to tell him since it looked to already be worrying the older boy.

But his sister ignored him. "I don't think so. We saw Naruto earlier today and some creepy guy was with him. He was making Naruto all red in the face and was holding his hand. He got mad when I warned him about you." She continued earnestly. "Then when Naruto tried to run off, he went after him. They went into that house, but when they came out Naruto was crying." Gaara's eyes narrowed at these simple words, his mind ticking with random scenarios. "But that guy made Naruto come with him, they were headed over to the stream." She pointed south of the village with a worried look.

"Naruto..." Gaara dropped his head; his fist clenching a bit. Surely no pervert would intend to seduce Naruto because he was new in town. But weirder things had happened, not that it was all that weird, just unexpected. There was a greater chance of the guy being a villager or enemy ninja that didn't like him and so tried to kidnap someone of great value to him. Of course that would have to mean Naruto was of great value to him, but was he really? "Thanks." Gaara chirped quickly before running off in that direction. "You better be safe Naruto."

"Come on Kaito." Haruka said, tugging at her brother's hand. "I want to see what Panda-san does to that scary guy. I know a short cut. " She explained, pulling her brother along with her though he had much preferred to stay home and watch over their mother.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Come on Naruto, cheer up." Sasuke tried to console the saddened blond for a long while now. But whatever he said or did, didn't seem to do much to help. Naruto was still sniffling, even after they had been looking for a place to eat.

"I can't help it Sasuke!" Naruto whined out. "They don't have a single ramen shop in Suna at all!" He burst out yelling, tears tugging at the edge of his eyes. Sasuke could have fallen flat on his face at hearing this, but instead he roughly slapped Naruto up side the head.

"You idiot! This whole time I thought you were still sad about that lady. Gosh dammit! Get over it! We'll get all the ramen you can possibly eat when we get back to Konoha. But let's think about what we can eat now, okay?" Sasuke requested. Not seeming to understand why Sasuke was so frustrated with finding this out, Naruto nodded dumbfounded. "You are such a child Naruto." Sasuke grumbled. He grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him further away from the busier parts of town. "You act like you don't know anything. One moment you are sad over a strangers death the next you are complaining about ramen. Is this just one of your little tricks to throw us all off of your real personality? Do you not want us to know about your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Naruto slowed down a bit when he heard this. "What are you talking about Sasuke? I don't have a boyfriend. And when would I have time for one if I'm always doing mission or training in Konoha. Surely you don't believe Haruka. She's just a little girl, what does she know about that type of stuff." Naruto eagerly cleared up. Personally, he didn't see why this had Sasuke so frazzled and upset. Did it really bother him that much if he did have a boyfriend? Naruto didn't think for one moment that Sasuke would care about his personal life like that.

Sasuke growled lowly at Naruto's objection. He found it hard to believe either cases. After all he had spoke to the girl a while longer after Naruto went after that man...

' "I'm sorry, but you are terribly mistaken. Naruto doesn't have a boyfriend or even a girlfriend." Sasuke explained quickly. He couldn't believe he was worried for even a moment. After all this was only a child and anything they thought had a different meaning than the actual case. Plus, why should he really concern himself about Naruto like that. It wasn't like this effected him in anyway.

"You're wrong!" Haruka yelled back. "You didn't see what I saw! Panda-san really likes Naruto-chan. He looked at him with dreamy eyes." She cooed sweetly. "He saved Naruto's life and he even kissed him!" At this Sasuke doubled back. That was impossible! Naruto wouldn't let some guy kiss him, even if he did rescue him. And if he did, why the hell didn't he get any kisses after all the times that he saved Naruto! Wait! What the hell is he thinking?! He doesn't want to kiss Naruto, that's disgusting!'

Was Naruto really hiding this stuff from him? Weren't they best friends, though more of rivals? Naruto wouldn't dare keep secrets like that from him. "She wouldn't just say that for nothing Naruto. Did some guy come onto you?" Sasuke asked angrily. "You know like kiss or touch you?" Sasuke didn't seem to think his question was as a bizarre as Naruto made it out to be the very moment his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?! Now way in hell! Why would I let some creep touch me?! That's dumb Sasuke!" Naruto chorused dramatically. "Can we stop talking about this please?" Naruto suddenly begged. "I swear I would have told you if I knew I had a boyfriend. But I don't, so their is nothing to discuss." Naruto insisted urgently. He had no idea how much relief he had given Sasuke at that moment. In fact, he had released Sasuke of all worry he had recently.

The refreshing words made Sasuke smile in a way he didn't know he could. "That's good." He looked around, noting a nearby stream just a few yards ahead. "How about you wait over there? I'll go find us something to eat and bring it back." With all this rumor explanations, Sasuke was anxious to not bring it up again. Of course having Naruto around him for hours while they looked for a place to eat was not the best way to go about the plan. He was sure as soon as they had some food in their stomachs they would get over this own situation. But why it had been so important before, Sasuke would never know.

Naruto agreed to Sasuke's terms and curiously watched his teammate scamper off down the street. "He left me alone again." Naruto sighed. He was a little disappointed to find out Sasuke didn't even want him around to look for food. "Even I can't screw that up." But he supposed it was for the better that he stay here and wait until Sasuke got back. With a dreary huff, Naruto lonely made his way toward the small stream of the village.

He would think it was the only place where most of the greenery was since it was the most open source of water. But it wasn't all that populated by people, he had noticed. Sitting down on the outer banks, Naruto tiredly started to poke at the ground. "What's gotten into everyone lately?" He questioned himself. Sasuke had never acted so jumpy before and Gaara never acted so...friendly before. He hoped they weren't coming down with the illness. Though he doubted an illness would affect someone's personality all that drastically.

The wait was unusually boring for Naruto's taste. He was never much of a still and quiet person, so to wait here and try not to draw any attention to himself was one of the hardest things you could ask of him. He rocked childishly to and fro as he sat on the ground, his eyes randomly running over all the puffy clouds in the sky as if he were some patient with a short attention span. That may actually be the case by the looks of it. Thankfully, something or someone one had caught his interest the next moment.

"Naruto?" The blond boy stiffened to hearing his name being called. It came so sudden and he knew the voice wasn't Sasuke, so naturally he thought he was in some sort of trouble. But when he turned around he saw Gaara standing behind him with a troubling look on his face. "Naruto stared absentmindedly as Gaara sighed in relief and kneeled down before him. He most certainly thought this was strange for Gaara, because it seemed like the teen was actually looking for him. "I'm glad I've found you." Gaara remarked, answering Naruto's unasked questions.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked obliviously, his head tilting to the side a bit as he looked at Gaara with those naive yet insightful blue eyes of his. This typical Naruto behavior only comforted Gaara more. He was sure that nothing could have happened to Naruto if he was safe now. Then again, Naruto might just be a good pretender when he needed people not to worry about him. And being that this was Naruto, it did sound like something he would do. One could rarely tell if Naruto's smiles were real or fake because they were given so often and carelessly.

"Nothing much. I just heard that you were crying and I thought you could have been hurt again." Gaara informed. He bit his lip in regret as soon as he recognized a flash of pain glaze over Naruto's soft cerulean eyes. So something had happened? Gaara's fear had returned full force and he had begun thinking the worst of the situation. Was it something so ashamed Naruto could not dare to say or even express his actual pain or sadness? The blond would never really know how badly Gaara suddenly wanted to take all his despair away. "What happened Naruto?" Gaara asked. He dearly hoped Naruto would confine in him to be a friend for he could tell him much of anything.

Naruto paused in his speech. He wasn't too sure this was all too good of news for Gaara to hear since it was his villagers that were suffering. "I'm just really scared..." Naruto mumbled lightly to himself. His eyes slowly drifted back to the ground where he proceeded to poking it again with his trembling fingers. "I don't think I will be of much help to your village Gaara. I saw this woman...she was in so much pain, but I couldn't do anything within my power to heal her." Gaara's dismal demeanor returned upon the mention of people from Suna. This was certainly not a topic he wanted to discuss with Naruto. "She died Gaara...and no one was around to help her."

Gaara's eyes hardened and he stood back up. "This is not something you should be concerning yourself with Naruto. I suggest you keep your thoughts on what you came here for." Gaara ordered more than he had suggested.

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widened and his head jerked back toward Gaara. What was he saying? Surely Gaara didn't expect him to just forget about what he saw. "But Gaara, I came here to protect them. It's my responsibility to worry about them. What if Tsunade can't heal them like you want? What would you do then?" Naruto hurriedly asked, rushing onto his knees to slightly level his gaze with Gaara, but it did not soothe the coarse anger in Gaara's eyes from this subject.

"This has nothing to do with you Naruto. Just stay out of it!"

"How can you ask me that?!" Naruto lashed back quickly.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to drop it!" Gaara countered harshly.

Naruto glowered at this statement. "Why?! So I can be like the rest of your villagers and ignore the people that are in danger?! I've seen they way they neglected her. Just the mention of another ill person within their town and they all turn their shoulders! It's not right Gaara! People are actually dying and all they can think about is themselves!" Naruto didn't see between the time when Gaara walked toward him and how his palm came furiously across his face like an iron skillet, leaving his cheek red and sore.

"Don't act like you know the situation Naruto, because you don't!" Gaara hissed. His anger for the moment had overcame his desire to protect the blond, only resulting in him hurting Naruto himself. But he couldn't care for right now. This was something entirely too important to forgive. "I am doing everything I possibly can for this damned town! They are already marked by death, I just called Tsunade so it would look like I was doing whatever the hell I could do! I know for a fact there is nothing in her power that can heal these people. I just thought for once why not let hope alleviate some of their pain before they died. So don't act like I'm just another cold hearted villager assuming others for their misfortune because they were too cowardly to admit it was their own damn fault this happened to them! I don't need anymore fucking guilt on my hands!"

Taken aback by the sudden fit of rage he had not seen from Gaara before, Naruto stepped back. His lips tugged into an unsatisfied frown but he couldn't bring himself to chastise Gaara any longer. Naruto forced down his own frustration in the situation, before finally taking a deep breath. His glare connected to the ground as he tried to convince himself it would do no one any good to stay mad at Gaara for this. He was Kazekage after all, he was allowed to do whatever he saw fit for his people. "I'm...sorry." Naruto murmured. "You're right. I know you aren't like them and I wasn't saying you wasn't doing anything." His bottom lips trembled as he lightly bit into it and a small trail of tears timidly rolled down his cheeks. "I just can't stand to see anymore innocent people die..."

The red haired teen softened his gaze and walked over to Naruto. He knew there was more than guilt bothering him now. Sure he had hit Naruto and hurt his feelings, but that seemed to be the least of his distress right now. "Then...it's a go thing you won't ever have to see anything like that as long as I'm here." Gaara said sternly. Naruto gasped softly, hoping to tell whether or not Gaara was telling the truth as he looked into his eyes. "I promise...I won't let anymore people die because of this. I'll find a way to heal them...but you have to promise me that you won't look any further into this. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I found out you caught the plague as well." Naruto nervously nodded in agreement.

"I promise Gaara..." Naruto sniffled, lightly wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his coat. Gaara could all but ignore the sudden intensity of the moment and wasn't able to let it pass by. He had to know for sure. Is what he was feeling was really...love? "Gaara?" Naruto called out quietly in curiosity when the other male had gently placed his hands on his shoulder. Blue orbs stretched wide as jade ones disappeared before him and a pleasant warmth came over his lips. Naruto hadn't provoked himself into pushing Gaara away for the suddenness of the kiss nor had he allowed himself to close his eyes, though strange as it may be for his first real kiss. His cheeks lit up with a small tinge of pink and he finally released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding throughout the tender contact.

Gaara finally pulled back slowly. He was all too sure his own face was a deep red once he noticed Naruto was too much in a dazed state to even scold him on the action. "Forgive me" was Gaara's only words before he disappeared in a puff of sand, leaving a still petrified Naruto alone again.

What had just happened? Naruto timidly touched his lips where Gaara's had been just moments before. His pounding heart was the only sound he could be sure of, yet his timeless fantasy had come to an end the moment the loud thud of fallen belongings ruptured in his ears. Naruto rapidly turned to the sound, his eyes surprisingly fixated on the frozen formed a few feet away. "Sasuke..."

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: What did you think? There's a lot of questions to be answered here! Like what's truly behind this plague. Gaara seems to know more than he is leading on. And now Naruto is in deep trouble when he had both Gaara and Sasuke to deal with. Both may be getting mixed signals and things go out of control. So I hope you all keep alert for next chapters!


	8. Red Handed

**Chapter Eight**

**Red Handed**

"I hope Naruto will eat this." Sasuke grumbled to himself, swaying small bags in his hands with their lunch for the day. He had been searching all over town for something for them to eat. It had no luck was just going to head back when suddenly a elderly woman noticed his disappointment. Sasuke of course didn't want her to be worried about him because of his despair, but she insisted on making him lunch since he could not find a restaurant. Sasuke thought it was odd she would do something so nice for them, but he didn't reject again.

It had taken a long while before she was actually finished cooking the food so now he was rushing back. "Naruto better not have gotten into any trouble just because I was gone for so long." Sasuke growled to himself. He could simply imagine Naruto causing a ruckus in town and making all the villagers angry. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case and the blond would have actually listened to him for once. With him going through all this trouble to make sure Naruto was properly fed, he dearly hoped Naruto wouldn't do anything to make him rethink ever repeating such kindness toward him again.

"Finally..." the teen mumbled to himself as he could finally spot the stream a few feet ahead of him. And like a sudden refreshing rain, his spirits lifted at the thought of Naruto's excitement when he saw that he had brought him some food. Sasuke knew for a fact that the only real way to excite or impress the blond was through his stomach, so this would definitely be a situation in which the boy could be happy. But at last, it was not destiny for his happiness to remain.

Sasuke quickly started to slow down as another form came into view. He couldn't hear from his distance but he knew for a fact that such a look like that on Naruto's face was an unpleasant one. His eyes narrowed as he could clearly make out the stranger now approaching Naruto to definitely be Gaara. "What is he doing here?" Sasuke asked himself. The question was regretted the very next moment. Just as the space between the other two had quickly faded, so had Sasuke's spirits. He chest was unbearably tight as though his heart was suffocating inside him. He hadn't realized how hard his hands hand fisted on the bags he held in each palm until they had tore, resulting in all the contents falling onto the ground below.

His breath hitched in his throat when Naruto turned to him suddenly. It was as if his whole world came crashing down soundlessly. He hadn't even heard the blonde's gentle reply of his name; only the deep throbbing of his heart, slow and deadly. Sasuke couldn't register what he had just seen, or rather he didn't wish to. He couldn't grasped the concept that Naruto would ever lie to him. So why was it so easy for him to believe Naruto had kept this from him? Could he really believe Naruto when he just saw the two kissing before his very eyes?

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated, this time his words becoming very clear to the distant teen. Sasuke slid out of his painful dreaming and stared coldly into Naruto's eyes. What could Naruto possibly say to ease the tension between them? He had never thought he would feel like he would ever have to explain anything to Sasuke, especially if it had nothing to do with him? But that was the least of Naruto's troubles. He couldn't seem to fathom why Gaara would suddenly kiss him like that.

No longer being able to stand this eerie silence, Sasuke hastily turned sharply around and actually started running from the scene. Naruto gasped and clumsily went after him. "Sasuke, wait! Why are you running away?!" Naruto yelled, chasing after his teammate. He caught a glimpse of the spilt food on the dusty ground and knew that he had done something terribly stupid. Though it wasn't his fault that Gaara decided to kiss him, he was still responsible for clearing things up with Sasuke. But what could possibly be going on in the other's head that could make him this mad?

As Naruto was stealthy catching up to Sasuke, the raven haired teen finally turned around. "Stop following me you stinking liar!" Sasuke shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the blond. Naruto stopped immediately, taken aback by the name calling. "You really take me for a fool don't you?" Sasuke asked furiously. "You act like you want to be on this mission to actually protect people, but all this time you were trying to see Gaara." It was all starting to make sense to Sasuke. Why Naruto would suddenly disappear, claiming to go sight see when he was really shacking up with Gaara at his place. No wonder he found the blond in Gaara's room this morning. He had the nerve to lie about it then, but why? What reason could Naruto possibly have for lying to him about something like this? Was he that ashamed of what he would think of him? "I'm your friend Naruto! You could have just told me and I would have understood. But I would have never guessed you would stoop to sneaking around."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto screamed out in astonishment. Was this really happening? He was being accused of lying and the indecencies of sex, especially with another male. "Gaara kissed me if you were to blinded by stupidity to notice!" Naruto explained. "And why would I even lie to you about something so meaningless? You've got be crazy if you little anyone would actually love someone like me." Naruto pointed to himself. Personally, Naruto thought it was ridiculous to assume Gaara would like him like that. He was a monster after all, and know one he knew that would ever fall for him. Gaara was just playing his stupid mind games, wasn't he?

Sasuke huffed, throwing his arms into the air. "Then I guess I am crazy, because last time I checked you were the first person I-" Sasuke cupped his lips suddenly, his eyes wide and his face turning into a deep crimson just beneath his hands. He was relieved to have caught himself before saying something he was all too sure was just something for the heat of the moment. He definitely wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say. There was no way he would fall for a person like Naruto. Someone like him just didn't go for people like Naruto. "Forget it." Sasuke hissed quickly, dropping his hands. "I don't even know why I bother. You're too stupid to realize what's right in front of you. You're not a total waste at love, I just can't see Gaara being one of the people to actually feel that way at all, not just for you." Sasuke warned before heading back.

Naruto whimpered slightly at the mad terms they were now left off on. He had no clue what Sasuke meant to say before and he most certainly didn't know what to think about Gaara. Thinking back on the kiss, Naruto felt his cheeks burn. Gaara wasn't that cruel that he would play with someone's emotions, but Naruto too was having trouble imagining the red head taking him serious in a relationship. As much as Naruto liked Gaara, he had never thought a real relationship was even an option for them. Not only would it go against the village's belief in love but also their trust in them. Two demons in such a tight unite would be seen as deadly and a betrayal waiting to happen. It simply wasn't meant to be.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Stupid." Gaara barked deeply. "I should have known better." He scorned himself for the ridiculous display he had put on today. He had never done anything more idiotic than that just now. It showed immensely from the brief and unforgettable look in Naruto's eyes when he finally tore from his lips. He would never let himself forget the absolute shock and what he had hoped wasn't disgust in those amazingly inspiring blue eyes. He choked softly at the image. What if Naruto never spoke to him again or even looked at him? Their friendship might have been completely ruined because he decided to go off on a whim when listening to Kankuro's suggestion. He couldn't dare show his face to the blond again after that.

Before Gaara had realized it, he was back home and bursting through the door in a hysterical rush. Temari and Kankuro both came rushing to the front to see what all the calamity was, but they sensed it was worst than that upon seeing their temperamental bother making his way back up to his room. Temari immediately turned to Kankuro. "What did you tell him Kankuro?" She asked viciously, scaring the other so that he stepped back a few feet.

"What makes you it was something I said?" Kankuro lashed back defensibly. Of course he couldn't hold up his argument long after Temari gave him a certain look of promised torture. "Alright I might have threw in a word or two about making his move on a certain little blond headed crush of his." Kankuro explained, rolling his eyes to the side and leaning against the wall in frustration.

"What?!" Temari asked again. She couldn't believe this. But this is what one would get after confining in Kankuro for anything. "That was a dumb idea! You know good and well Gaara wouldn't be able to do something like that. For all you know he said the wrong thing and screwed everything up." Temari yelled back.

"Nonsense. That couldn't be the problem, I told him to kiss him." Kankuro corrected, sounding almost proud about it. But the feeling of pride was lost the moment Temari punched him in the face.

"Imbecile, and what methods of wooing your crush are you going by?! I hardly think your techniques will work for anyone but the mentally retarded and that is only because the girl will just feel pity for them." Temari argued. "Go up there now and clean up the mess you made. And I mean give him real advice not some stupid Kankuro's Quick and Easy tips for catching and losing your crush in under ten seconds!" Kankuro snarled at his sister viciously before heading up stairs.

Kankuro in no way had been prepared for stuff like this, simply because no one that knew about Gaara would ever think he would need relationship advice. They all thought he was here for one purpose and they wouldn't even try to think he could do more with his life than that. So Kankuro was fearful in what he might have to say to his little brother once he got up there. That worry heightened the moment he pushed through the wooden door leading into the other's almost uninhabited room. Just off to the corner of the teen's room, he was crouched there, and whispering incoherently. Kankuro slowly walked over, paling at the scene before him.

"Why are you still protecting me?!" Gaara hissed in a low whisper, his voice raw and saddened with the outcome of today's attempt. Kankuro had a feeling it turned out bad, but not bad enough where his brother though had to actually try and stab himself. Kankuro watched in disbelieving horror as he frantic brother desperately tried to push past the small barrier of sand on his arm as he thrust a sharpened kunai into the protective grain. It was no use obviously, they both knew that.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Kankuro asked with a dull sounding sigh once he convinced himself this was nothing more than a feeble attempt to direct the teen's pain away from his heart to other physical wounds. After all a wound to the heart was much more painful than the wound to the flesh. Kankuro kneeled down beside him and grabbed the kunai. "Surely it wasn't that bad Gaara. No rejection is worth taking you life over or even trying it in your case. And what's with the sudden spurge of stupidity, you know Shukaku will protect you from any harm?" Kankuro informed.

Kankuro could see his words did little to comfort Gaara as the teen meekly stared off to the side, wincing with what Kankuro suspected were soon to be tears. "It's all my fault..." Gaara whimpered. Kankuro found it hard to even look Gaara in the eyes. He was use to seeing hatred in those jade ords, but never a sadness like this. He thought it was impossible for anyone to make Gaara feel this bad, so maybe his brother really could love.

"Gaara, it isn't your fault. If there is someone to blame, then it would be me." Kankuro corrected with a defeated sigh. He placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, only to have the boy flinch away. That was certainly odd. If Gaara didn't want him to touch him he could simply make Shukaku shield it from him. "That Naruto kid is hardly worth your time anyway. My bets are that he already has a thing for someone else because he would be crazy to turn you down." Kankuro tried to encourage the red head, but again it was a failure.

"You don't understand." Gaara mumbled. "It's all my fault...everything. They were all right, I couldn't protect the village like I was suppose to." Gaara mewled sorrowfully. Kankuro thought it was the most stupid reason for Gaara to cry, especially when he knew this so long ago. He supposed it just showed more with the recent disease going on that Gaara was helpless against. Kankuro gasped suddenly when his brother leaned forward into his chest, soft tears dripping into his clothes as Gaara slowly wrapped his trembling arms around his waist. There was never a moment where Kankuro felt more vulnerable than right now. He was warmed by the opportunity he was given to actually be more of a brother to Gaara, yet he had a feeling he would mess this up somehow as well.

"Shhh...Gaara, you had nothing to do with all this." Kankuro soothing petted his brother's hair and wrapped his other arm tightly around Gaara's shoulders as the boy wept. "Don't believe a word those villagers say. Temari and I know you didn't do that and we'll stand by you no matter what."

Gaara's grip tightened at those words. "Your wrong." He whispered desperately. He knew they were all wrong, but he could never truly tell them why. He didn't want to lose the only people he had left to care about him. He did not want them to hate him for what he had done and he did not want Naruto to forget the fragile friendship they had yet to fully develop, even if he could not be more to the blond. He wanted to mean something to someone. Anyone.

Having missed Gaara's last claim, Kankuro lightly tugged his brother's head from his chest and smiled gently at him. "Now, how about we try to win that blond of yours back? I'll be damned if I let anyone else have what is rightfully yours. But I must know before I try to help you again...did you find out about that feeling?" Kankuro asked seriously. He would just refuse to help if Gaara insisted on denying that he loved the other boy.

Gaara weakly nodded. "But Kankuro, how can I be sure?" Gaara asked. "Love is the heart's desire to protect someone who is precious to you. And I want to protect him, but what if I'm doing more harm then good? I think I love him a lot, but I'll just die if he doesn't feel the same." His head fell once more. "I couldn't bare to know love again...just to have it taken away like before." Though it was a different love he had known before, it didn't change the fact that it hurt immensely to be denied of that love.

"Then we will make him feel the same." Kankuro chuckled. "There are hundreds of ways to make a place for yourself in someone's heart. With Naruto, it might even be easier than that." Kankuro teased. "But you must never force someone to love you and I don't think it's best you do anything more than kissing without his permission." Kankuro advised with sweat dropping form his brow. Yep, he would admit kissing someone without any reason was definitely not the best way of going about a relationship, especially for a beginner like Gaara.

"Anything more?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro's eye suddenly popped out of his head. "This is just great." He growled, rolling his eyes. He should have known this would be a problem. No one had been caring enough to explain to Gaara about...well... "We have a long way before you are ready to go back out there." Kankuro sighed. "Our first lesson today in how to win a heart: what is love making?" Kankuro introduced. Since no one else had bothered to teach things like this to Gaara, then it was his job as Gaara's older brother to explain it to him. He just hoped Temari wouldn't later kill him for this manly lesson.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"What's going on around here?" Kakashi asked in a bored manner. He left the boys alone for one night and somehow hell managed to run a muck between them. He lazily leaned against the door frame to the boy's room as he looked on with disinterest. For some reason Naruto was babyishly sitting in the corner of the room with his arms around his knees as he grumbled on about perverts and jerks or another. And Sasuke, well he just looked plain pissed as he shoved baggage under their bed. "Is anyone going to run me through this?" Kakashi said, louder this time so he could not be ignored.

Sasuke jerked his head toward him with a fearsome glare. "Yeah. The idiot over there is still hungry because he decided to skip a meal last night rather than be with the rest of us and when I finally get him something to eat, he goes on and makes me drop it." Sasuke insisted, resulting in Naruto jumping out of his moping state to shout out in disagreement.

"That's not true teme! You dropped it yourself! I didn't do anything!" Naruto declared angrily.

"That's right dobe." Sasuke lashed out. "You didn't do anything. Not even notice you were being molested in public because you are the most clueless person on the planet!" Sasuke exclaimed. Some time after Naruto explained he didn't have anything to do with Gaara kissing him, Sasuke had made up his own theories. The only thing that could possibly make sense was that Gaara was trying to take advantage of the blond without him even realizing it. And that only pissed Sasuke off more. He was definitely going to punch that bastard's face in if he even came within a yard of Naruto.

Kakashi arched a curious brow. "Oh so are little Naruto is attractive sexual predators in Suna now is he?" Kakashi mocked in a cute voice. "Well then you better keep a closer eye on him Sasuke. We wouldn't want someone having their way with him, now would we?" Kakashi asked in a playful tone, making Naruto blush deep red.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at his instructor, which shocked both Naruto and Kakashi. "That isn't going to happen! Gaara's not even going to lay a single finger on him! I swear it!" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi suddenly choked on his own breath at hearing this. "What? Gaara? You have got to be kidding me. Why would Gaara want Naruto?" Kakashi had to ask. This only helped in making Naruto feel more worse about himself. It is was that unbelievable for Kakashi and Sasuke to comprehend, then maybe Gaara was only joking around. That thought made Naruto a little sad. He just new it was too good to be true. No one could ever like him like that.

"I don't know. Maybe messing with people's mind turns him on." Sasuke snarled viciously. Naruto wordlessly walked past Kakashi. "Hey! Where are you going Naruto?! I can't afford to have you missing for another night!" Sasuke yelled out eagerly. No doubt Gaara would come for him again and he was not going to let that happen.

"I'm still hungry. I sure Kaito and Haruka will donate food if I ask really nicely." Naruto explained with a timid laugh and disappeared down the street. He wanted to know all that was going on; he just had a feeling there was more to all this. He was sure of it now, that Gaara wasn't playing. "Why would he apologize if it was a joke?" Naruto asked himself. He had thought about it most of the day and he remembered how sincere of a look Gaara was showing him before and after the kiss. Naruto had to know…what was happening-to him and this town.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews! I didn't think you all would like this fic all that much, but I am certainly glad you do! I will update as soon as I can. And you can expect more GaaraxNaruto fluff in the next chapter.


	9. Sapphire Hearts And Scarlet Kisses

**Chapter Nine**

**Sapphire Hearts And Scarlet Kisses**

"Where do I start?" Naruto asked himself, looking around the town. He was sure Gaara wouldn't have just headed back to the Kazekage tower where he could easily find him, would he? Even if that was the case, he had no idea how to get there from here. He sighed meekly at the thought of getting lost again just because he was being stupid as usual. Sasuke wouldn't come after him for sure if he went and did something like that. So he stuck to walking around in hopes that Gaara would just show up somewhere near him. "I wonder if he would should up if I got into danger again." Naruto wondered aloud.

That seemed to work for about every other time. Either Sasuke or Gaara would find him. If Sasuke so happened to jump in, then he could simply head back with him for the night. And if Gaara showed up, then he would no longer have to look. The only problem was deciding on how he would get in danger in a way that wouldn't actually kill him. "Who knew it would be this hard to get into trouble on purpose." Naruto mumbled to himself, crossing his arms. Maybe he could get someone to help him. "Kaito, Haruka!" He suddenly exclaimed with the brilliant thought. He raced off toward the children's home. They would help him for sure.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

It was a huge mistake. Kankuro knew that now seeing that his brother was currently passed out on the floor drowning in an uncontrollable nosebleed. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have used the visual display." Kankuro sighed, gathering up his magazines. But how was he suppose to know Gaara was going to freak with all the exclusive details of sex. He might have been able to handle it if not for Kankuro thinking he needed to explain by giving his own personal experiences. And that was simply not an image a younger brother wanted of his older brother in his head.

"At least I don't have to worry about him getting anyone pregnant any time soon." Kankuro stated to himself. He supposed it was for the best that Gaara like boys since he was completely uncomfortable with seeing the female anatomy. And frankly Kankuro couldn't understand how Gaara made it this long without once wondering what their sister looked like beneath her clothes. Curiosity always brought up a topic like that, but apparently Gaara seemed to be a content child and had no other questions than those that were currently involving him.

Raising to his feet, Kankuro was just about to head out when Gaara slowly started to come out of his hysterical unconsciousness. "You don't really think I will ever get that far with him, do you?" Gaara asked in a sad whisper. Kankuro knew what Gaara was getting out and he was personally upset that Gaara would think of little of himself. "I can't even kiss him right, so how do you expect me to do something like that?" Though it wasn't like Kankuro was telling him to do it, Gaara was just wondering. Those type of things were simply stuff he could not see himself doing with Naruto. The blond was just so pure so to corrupt him like that repulsed Gaara instantly.

Kankuro chuckled quietly at Gaara's reply. "Well you won't be thinking that way once you've finally got him under your wing. It's pretty hard to be in a relationship if you never plan to do ANYTHING at all with them. I mean even marrying him would be pointless if you two just talked with each other the whole time. It's just something to spice things up, but since you are inexperienced, I suggest you not try anything at all before you have him completely." Kankuro snickered. "It would be a shame for you to lose him just because of bad sex." The older male teased, only to have a pillow tossed at his head as he tried to walk out.

Gaara glared back up at the ceiling once Kankuro was gone and gave a tired mewl. "I'll be happy...just to have you with me..." came a soft whisper from the teen. His peaceful daydreaming came to an abrupt stop the moment he heard a loud knocking at the front door. It was startling since that couldn't normally be heard from the second floor. Gaara groaned as he stood up and walked downstairs and toward the front door. "What is it?" He asked harshly as he jerked the door open. He was surprised to see it was just the two kids from the other night. But why would they be here?

"Panda -san!" Haruka exclaimed, rushing in and grabbing Gaara's hand. "Naruto's in trouble, come right away!" She begged, tugging on him so he would step outside. Hearing those little words, Gaara willing let the girl pull him along. Yet, he couldn't fathom why Naruto would need his help after what he had done. Did he really ask for his help or did these children come regardless of the blonde's request. Gaara was sure Naruto would not ask for him by name. His luck would have been too good for that.

As Gaara let the two kids lead him to where Naruto was being held or in danger, Gaara noticed they were headed farther out of town. It was rare that anyone ever ventured this far into the town because few knew of the actual dangers toward this area. Naruto was probably no exception and would willingly lead himself into trouble. But why would he even walk into town this far? Gaara's eyes narrowed as they headed finally out of the back of the town. Just a mile ahead there should be sand dunes and a large stony cave that was known for testing little children's faith in ghost and myths. Seeing a show hew as with two kids now, Gaara noted the ironic setting for Naruto's disappearance.

"Kaito..." Gaara called the boy's name bluntly. The young brunet turned to him curiously as he walked along side his sister who still quickly lead Gaara ahead. "Naruto's not in any real trouble, is he?" Gaara asked obviously. His assumptions were proved correct the moment the kids suddenly stopped in an upset gasp. Gaara merely rolled his eyes; he was just about to be outwitted by a couple of simple minded children. "Why are you bringing me here?" Gaara had to asked.

Haruka dropped his hand and step anxiously toward him. "Did you and Naruto-chan have a fight?! He said you wouldn't come and see him unless he was in trouble. Are you made at him? If this is about that raven boy, it isn't Naruto's fault at all. I'm sure Naruto-chan would never betray you." The girl insisted innocently. Of course their perspective of the situation was made up of only rumors and accusations. They didn't have any real clue about what was going on at all. And for that, Gaara would not batter there happy little fantasy of a world that simple.

"I'm not mad at him. I thought he was mad at me." Gaara explained. He was a little relieved to find out he had just had an overactive imagination. Maybe Naruto was never really that mad at him. If he had stayed longer, he probably could have cleared hi name. "I'll go see him, you two should head home, it isn't safe near here." Gaara informed. And without much convincing the children left with hopes that their two favorite role models would soon be on good terms with one another again. Gaara sighed warily once they were gone. "What are you up to Naruto?" He asked himself as he headed for the cave. He was sure the children must have been hiding the blond there.

Gaara wished he had brought a light with him before coming, but he was already a yard within the cave and couldn't turn back without Naruto. The teen was sure to get himself into real trouble if he stayed in here much longer. The corner of Gaara's lips turned upward as he carefully spotted a familiar plot of yellow hunched over behind some large rocks. Tending to find a funny bone in his body, Gaara walked up behind the blond boy and hovered over him mischievously. "Well aren't you a naughty little boy." Gaara teased, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he jerked his shoulder from the grip and fell over backwards, now facing his supposed attacker. "Gaara!" He exclaimed, staring wide eyed at his claimed hero. "Why do you keep scaring me like that?!" He yelled hysterical. Gaara couldn't help but snicker as he kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"For the same reason you keep causing trouble." Gaara teased. "I simply can't help it." Naruto's face darkened with a gentle shade of pink as he could vaguely make out the expression of a smile on Gaara's face thanks to the distant light from the cave's entrance. He had never really seen Gaara smile, so it was rare he could come to the conclusion that...Gaara had a very pretty smile. "Now care to explain why you needed me to be here and needed to lie about it?" Gaara asked in a soothing, counseling type of voice that Naruto found remotely easy to answer to.

The blond boy shamefully turned his head to the side so to avoid Gaara's gaze. "Because...I thought you wouldn't come if I asked you to." Gaara's smile dropped instantly. He didn't understand why Naruto would think he could be mad at him when it was Gaara who had done the wrong thing. "You left before I could even say anything." Naruto explained. "I simply wanted to talk and I figured you wouldn't want to after that." Gaara actually found himself getting angry with how Naruto thought this way. Surely the teen had to know not everything people did was a personal act to humiliate or confuse him. But he supposed Naruto, having grown up in the same fashion he had, wouldn't be able to trust anyone completely, though he may try all the time.

Gaara smiled meekly again, as if trying to support the idea that he had no ill feeling directed toward Naruto for what happened earlier today. "I would have come if you had just asked me to. There was no need for you to lie." Gaara assured the other. He stood completely on his feet and stretched out a hand to help Naruto up. "But let's get out of here, this cave has been marked off from visitors a long time. It is unstable and will probably fall in any moment now." Gaara chuckled. Naruto hesitantly took the other boy's hand and helped put himself up. He had noticed how eagerly Gaara had jumped from their previous topic probably in hopes of putting the moment behind them. But Naruto couldn't let it go without knowing why Gaara had did it.

Naruto followed after Gaara as they approached the entrance. "I'm sorry about making you come all the way out here for nothing." Naruto apologized sadly. Sensing the blonde's dismay, Gaara quickly turned around, and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Just as his lips parted to speak they both went quiet as a grumbling sound echoed through out the cave. Gaara stared bluntly at Naruto's stomach. A frail blush ran over Naruto's cheeks and cupped his stomach. "Shush stomach, its rude to interrupt." Naruto scolded childishly. Gaara felt awkward at Naruto's innocent moment of simple mindedness but tried to push himself past the event.

"I'm not mad at you for bringing me out here, just disappointed you thought you had to lie to get me to come. " Gaara corrected. This situation was more frustrating than he would have liked. And if not to make matters worse, the cave echoed with another loud grumbling. Giving the blond a flat glare, Gaara quickly added "maybe we should get you something to eat before we continue."

"That wasn't me, honest!" Naruto suddenly objected. He knew when his stomach growled and that certainly wasn't it. Gaara, obviously, didn't believe him. "I promise, that wasn't me this time."

"Then what was it Naruto?" Gaara asked in a disbelieving voice. They got their answer soon enough when the grumbling returned. They went quick, looking around until their eyes fell to the floor. Not even seconds before the two had the time to recognize what was happening, cracks appeared all along the surface of the floor. "Crap!" Naruto hissed, stepping back. Gaara, in just as much of a panic, grabbed Naruto's hand and attempted to pull him out of the cave hastily. But the floor crumbled beneath them before the red head could even manage to get a foot away from the sink hole.

In moments they had both been sucked through the growing hole and fell right to the bottom, screaming along the way. Gaara was expecting a rough and deadly landing but instead he found his fall to be rather...wet and squishy. He groaned weakly and turned his head up to see what had become of them. But he suddenly wished he hadn't. He had fallen on Naruto on the way down, and his head had landed in not one of the most respectable places. His cheeks flicked with a light touch of red, which was uncommon for him. But what was to be expected when he had his head practically nuzzling in the blonde's crotch with his hands tightly gripping Naruto's thighs.

"Uh...Gaara..." Naruto mumbled nervously as he stared up at the skyline on the ceiling. "You're hurting me..." He murmured, his own face resembling a tomato right about now. He winced as Gaara quickly pushed against him to rise on his knees. The blond dearly wished he hadn't touched him so roughly because his body did not seem to know the difference between accidental groping and intentional ones.

Lucky for Naruto, Gaara didn't seem to notice the odd bulge forming beneath his pants. Naruto eagerly sat up, inspecting the scene.

They had fallen beneath the cave where apparently a lot of water use to run through. They sat in a small lake of mucky water that probably sunk in levels when a well was built in the town. With no water to hold up the floor of the cave, it obviously sunk in. But this left a more propelling question. How were they going to get out if the exit was about fifty feet up? Gaara stared disappointed up. "Well there is no way my sand will be able to reach up that far." He informed, since most of the cave floor was made up of rock. Not to mention all the sand in the gourd he carried on his back when left home, would probably get soggy if he called it out. And lately, the sand hadn't been working all that good for him so he couldn't trust it to carry both him and Naruto out of here.

"Then what do we do?" Naruto asked frantically.

Gaara merely sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I told Haruka and Kaito to go home before they could get into any danger. So they might not come back to check on us." Naturally these words weren't encouraging at all. Gaara stood up straight, moaning upon having been soaked head to toe from the fall. Since he was so accustomed to living in the desert, being this wet was simply annoying to him. He wasn't even that tolerable with baths, which was why he stuck to showers most of the time.

"I'm sure Sasuke will come looking for me if I'm gone long again, maybe he'll run into the kids and they'll tell him." Naruto replied hopefully. He crawled back to his feet and came over to the dry land of the cave's floor. He gave a brief shiver from the chill of being so low in the ground and being soaked to the bone. These were not the best of combinations. "Oh great, I'm going to catch a cold." He grumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Gaara had a suggestion but wasn't sure if it was the right time for it, especially when things were already this weird between them.

He joined Naruto on the sidelines and sat on the ground. "Well as long as you are wearing those damp clothes, your going to be cold." Gaara advised lowly. He hoped his suggestion didn't sound too weird to the blond. It wasn't like he was trying to get Naruto naked or anything, it was just the most common thing to do in this situation. And to Gaara's relief, the blond teen didn't seem to noted the suggestiveness of such a statement.

Naruto hastily removed his jacket and rung it out tightly. A small puddle of water dripped from it and he flapped it a couple of times before setting it aside. Gaara's eyes had mistakenly fallen on the water logged Adonis before him. With his small black shirt soak through, Gaara could easily see Naruto's shapely form as his clothes clung tightly to his flesh. A pant like breath escaped Gaara's lips once Naruto absentmindedly started to remove his pants, unknowing of the show he was putting on for his audience. Never before had Gaara's face burned so much at seeing the surprisingly natural, hairless legs protruding from Naruto's adorable green boxers. By the time Naruto had removed his other shirt, Gaara thought it was impossible fro the boy to be any more flawless in form.

His eyes stayed earnestly glued to the delicate dip in Naruto's stomach as the boy leaned over to set his clothes to dry. Every muscle and curve rippled beautify under the tanned skin, which glowed with an extra luster thanks to the small light shining from above them. Gaara's face darkened with red as he noticed how suddenly perked the teen's nipples were from the cold moisture and how his hair stuck sweetly to the nape of his neck, looking controlled for once. As soon as Naruto turned back to him, Gaara gulped audibly. he hoped the other hadn't noticed his intense examination.

"Aren't you going to undress too?" Naruto asked innocently. He wondered why Gaara looked so flustered all of a sudden and simply excused it for a cold setting in that was already making his friend sick. Gaara urgently nodded, standing up and rushing out of his own clothes so that his mind could and eyes could stay off of Naruto. But that did little to help him. Simply having two near naked males in the same area together added to Gaara's imagination. And thanks to Kankuro's tutoring, he had nothing better than to think of 'certain' situations in which he threw his morals to the wind and ravished the blond before him. They both settled back on the ground as soon as they both were stripped.

Blue orbs frequently glanced over at Gaara whenever they found the chance without looking suspicious. But Naruto had to admit...Gaara was attractive under all those clothes he wears. For someone who depended solely on the power of a demon, he had the slightly muscular form of a guy who trained regularly. With nothing better to do than talk in this god forsaken place, Naruto tried to strike a conversation. "So...uh..." He failed miserably.

"Naruto." Gaara replied quickly, knowing the blond was having trouble enough trying to get the time to run by faster. "I really am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission." Gaara explained, his head digging into his knees with embarrassment. "I just...couldn't help it. I know that's not a good enough reason, but...I sort of like you." His eyes pinned together with fear that Naruto would come yelling back at him for such an insulting confession. Naruto had to be repulsed by him, they were both guys after all, not to mention demon carriers.

Instead of receiving the brutal punishment he was expecting, Gaara felt a light warm cover his left side, similar to last night. When he opened his eyes he found Naruto leaned into him. Having their damp, naked skin touch this way only made Gaara more bashful by the second. Naruto smiled softly. "I'm not mad." His eyes sparkled with a sort of happiness Gaara could not yet pinpoint. "Actually...I would have been more saddened to hear if you didn't. I thought you were only joking when you did that. And the more I thought about it, that you couldn't have meant it...the more depressed I got. It wasn't like I didn't see why you wouldn't like me; I'm not the coolest person to fall for. But I was just hoping...if I was ever going to be kissed by someone, I would like them to mean it."

A flame burned fiercely in Gaara's chest now. This was his chance to find out for out for real. "Then...would you mind if I kissed you now?" Gaara asked timidly. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of innocent pink forming on Naruto's cheeks as he slowly shook his head. Encouraged by this action, Gaara gingerly turned to Naruto fully. His hands fell lightly on the boy's bare shoulders as he pulled him closer to him. He was pleased that Naruto was the first to close his eyes, accepting his heart felt offer. With careful timing, Gaara brought his lips back over Naruto's.

Somehow, they both could sense this kiss was different from the other. Like an army of butterflies had suddenly decided to hatch out of their cocoons and fly off into the horizon, within the confines of theirs stomachs. But it was a nervous, scary feeling at all. The feeling with mutual and inviting; warm and precious. The tender contact lingered until Gaara finally drove apart. He was sure he could have lasted longer, but under this pressure, his breath hadn't held. Another moment of silence kept the two from staring at anything other than each other.

With no words left to say, Gaara leaned forward again, capturing Naruto's lips for yet another kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Omg! Things are finally heating up between Gaara and Naruto. But of course they need a lot of more time before they are really for the next step. But for the meanwhile, Sasuke has the time to TRY and work his way into Naruto's heart. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I will update when I can, so please don't forget to review! And Sorry Gaara was a little out of Character.


	10. Conflict

**Chapter Ten**

**Conflict**

It was like toxic, Naruto's warmth burning through him and fueling his eagerness for more. What was he to do? This simply kiss had brought Gaara such pleasure, such love he had never felt before. He was afraid to linger in the blissful contact, but he could not pull himself away from it. Could the saying be true; could too much of a good thing really be all that bad? Within moments he had known he was addicted to this wonderful sensation that came from affection. And to know that he had neglected this feeling for so long, only made Gaara more sad.

Naruto leaned more into his kiss, their chest lightly touching. Gaara's cheeks flushed upon the other's willingness to continue, but he didn't scold the action at all. Without much recognition, Gaara's hand slowly trailed up from the damp flesh of Naruto's shoulder to caress the timidly blushing cheeks of the blond. There was such a delicate feel to them as his fingers traced the tiny scars across Naruto's face. Naruto flinched at being touched in such a sensual way.

It was certainly odd to be touched like this, as though he would break any moment. But it wasn't at all intimidating like how Sasuke made him feel if ever he treated him with care, this was totally and completely different. He moaned softly into Gaara's mouth as the red head practically took his upper lip into his mouth, sucking on the plump fold of skin before running his tongue along it. Helpless to the sudden urge of desire, Naruto slipped his own hands into the wavy tresses of Gaara's hair.

With the moment of intensity between them, neither had seem to notice when Gaara fell on top of Naruto, straddling him above in the kiss. His body laid perfectly overlapping the blonde's yet he managed not to smother the younger male. But soon the requirement of air called for Naruto to suddenly pull rashly from Gaara's passionate kiss, throwing his head back and inhaling deeply. Taken aback by the suddenness of Naruto's departure, Gaara stared astonishingly at the other male, trying to comprehend what he had done wrong.

"I-I'm sorry." Gaara apologized somewhat embarrassed by he anxiousness before. Despite Naruto's consent to the action, the blond did not give him permission to ravish him so much that he would loose most of his sanity. Naruto stared blankly at Gaara, his eyes wide with confusion and a little bit of humility. he didn't mean to worry Gaara any, but it seems he had anyway.

"Uh...don't be..." Naruto excused lamely. He was not accustomed to speaking to people in this predicament, especially while he was still writhing beneath his intimate friend. Shyly, Naruto's cerulean orbs rolled to the side as if avoiding what he knew must be asked. "So...what does this make us?" Naruto asked dumbly, his face reddening more after the silence. It was extremely uncomfortable to know that this had happened between them and yet they did nothing to define the limitations of their curious relationship. Naruto just had to know what this now meant. Did this change anything between them? He would just hate for it all to have meant nothing in the end. And he couldn't accept that Gaara might not want anything to do with him after he got what he wanted. But maybe it was just stupid of him to even think Gaara would do such an inconsiderate thing.

Silence resumed even after Naruto's next question, simply because Gaara was so stunned to even respond. Of course he was thrilled to here that Naruto was actually looking for something out of this moment, yet he was worried. He didn't think he deserved the angelic shinobi he had grown to love so unknowingly. Nor did he deserve the blonde's equal affection. But he would have hated to steal Naruto's first real kiss only to deny him completely the next moment. Contemplating this great conflict, Gaara finally convinced himself it would do them no harm to at least see where the strings of destiny would lead them. If they were truly meant to be, then something good would come of this.

With a mild smile, Gaara lightly lifted his weight onto his arms so he wouldn't being pressing against Naruto any more. "I was hoping to call you my boyfriend, but that seems a little cliché' doesn't it?" Gaara actually teased. Bemused by the instant look of bewilderment on Naruto's face, Gaara rolled over with a chuckle. "I will be happy with simply being close to you." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling as he laid sprawled out on the cave floor. "But you can refer to us with any title that suits you." Gaara explained in a stern voice. He didn't seem to notice how upsetting that was to Naruto.

The hysterical blond sat up immediately, his cheeks filling up with air as he glared at Gaara. "Hey! You can't just kiss me and act like you don't like me!" Naruto screamed dramatically. Maybe to only his ears it sounded like Gaara wasn't at all concerned with what should happen between them. And personally, Naruto wanted something more and was hoping Gaara would at least sound enthusiastic about it as well. "I don't want to be your boyfriend if you won't even acknowledge me!" Naruto growled, crossing his arms and turning his back to the baffled red head.

Had Gaara missed something? Was it just him or was Naruto really picky when it came to things like this? He sat up, staring at his supposed boyfriend's back. "What do you mean? I told you I liked you, isn't that acknowledging enough?" Gaara was pretty sure he had done this right, so why did Naruto act like he forget his birthday or something? "What more do I have to do?"

Naruto huffed dryly, but Gaara could have sworn he heard a muffled whimper. "Just forget it. You didn't do anything wrong Gaara." Naruto sighed finally. He knew he was just being stupid but he just felt like there was something missing, that there should be more. He had never been in a real relationship before, but he knew that a couple was at least suppose to be...romantic. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, that was a quality both him and Gaara were not so skilled at.

Sensing the sulking attitude of the boy in front of him, Gaara crawled over on his knees. He gently wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "I don't do this a lot and I'm not a very good boyfriend. But I'll try...if you'll still have me. I really do want to be with you. You're the only person I feel I can truly trust; the only person that can understand me." Gaara gingerly pressed his lips on the back of Naruto's neck. "So will you have me Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara asked politely. He felt so ancient with the formal permission during courtship. But regardless of the overwhelming fear of failure, Gaara could truly be proud of himself for at least giving it a try.

Naruto smiled genuinely before nodding. But a small portion of him kept Naruto from giving himself wholly into the smile. Please don't let this be a mistake? He desperately pleaded with himself. He feared being hurt again. To feel betrayed by the first person to ever ask for his love like this, it would kill him. Thanks to Kyuubi...he would never know how it felt to be loved by a whole city or even just a small portion of that. But going into a nearly forbidden relationship with Gaara would only further him from that dream. He just wanted the sacrifice to be worth it in the end.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Throwing a mid glance to the wooden clock hanging on the wall, Sasuke moaned distastefully. Naruto had left out to find food more than an hour ago; what could possibly be keeping him? Sasuke knew Naruto ate a lot, but he surely wouldn't try to eat those poor kids out of house and home. And even if he were to eat that much food, it would never take him this long. But considering it was Naruto, Sasuke had thrown in the possibility of the idiot deciding to take a nap right afterwards.

Not wanting a repeat of last night, Sasuke grumpily stepped out of the room. There was no need getting Gai or Kakashi worried about the situation, so he simply headed out without mentioning it to them. If he was lucky, maybe Naruto would still be eating when he got there, then he would have an excuse to eat as well. He was rather famished himself, but nothing compared to how Naruto was feeling right now. "Dobe...you better be there." Sasuke hissed deeply as he made his way into town. Sadly, he didn't know where those children lived. And he doubted they would come out just to answer to his calls, especially when they thought he was hurting Naruto last time.

Sasuke growled at the thought. Yes, the event earlier was still weighing heavily on his heart. He couldn't stand knowing Gaara had kissed Naruto like that. What type of freak was he, randomly kissing naive people on the lips? The only comfort Sasuke had was that he had long ago claimed Naruto's first kiss. What the hell?! Did he seriously just think that? Since when was he proud of that, even with it being an accident? He couldn't have cared less about being Naruto's first kiss...back then. But lately...

"Who am I kidding?" Sasuke finally exclaimed, exasperated by his efforts to fool himself. "I don't want it to be true!" Sasuke yelled at himself, grabbing his head and wildly scrapping his fingers through his hair. No Uchiha was gay. That simply did happen! But why did he care so much for Naruto? Just knowing that someone else could make the blond more happier than he could, upset Sasuke greatly. And more recently, knowing that Gaara actually stood a chance just because Naruto thought of him as a friend, drove Sasuke mad with jealousy and anger. He didn't want to lose the closest thing he to a crush as soon as he realized it. Or maybe this is just what it took for him to realize it.

Coming to this conclusion, Sasuke calmed himself before drawing further curious eyes to him. Unfortunately it was too late for that. A few villagers were already whispering about the crazy teenager standing in the middle of the street, talking to himself. Sasuke moved along more swiftly now that he knew he was more likely to be classified as a nut for his previous actions. To his surprise, he didn't have to walk far before spotting the familiar pair of spandrels along the small shopping strips. This immediately struck Sasuke with curiosity. If Naruto was suppose to be eating with them, then why were they here without him? The situation brought Sasuke to furious realization. The blond had probably lied to him just so he could sneak out. But why would he lie? Not waiting a moment longer to think this thing through, Sasuke dashed over to the two children, happily collecting vegetables for what he supposed was diner. "Hey! Little girl!" Sasuke yelled out, approaching them.

Haruka's expression hardened immediately to spotting the annoying older boy. "Go away!" She demanded, quickly grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him back towards their home. Before she could manage to get away, Sasuke had ran directly in front of her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not playing with you! Tell me where Naruto is! He told me he was eating diner with you two, yet I don't see him." Sasuke insisted, ignoring the rage filled eyes of grown ups upon him. Sasuke was just to angry to care about that. He was being constantly tricked and lied to by the only person he thought incapable of a perfect fib and the only person he thought could trust him.

"Please don't go hurt Naruto." Kaito suddenly begged. "Panda-san went to go rescue him at the cave ont he outskirts of town." The boy explained. His sister quickly turned to him, punching him in the shoulder for telling who she thought was a sexual or abusive predator to Naruto. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at the boy's plea. He would definitely hurt Naruto for his stupidity, but he might give him a break until after he was safe. How was it Naruto always managed to be in some sort of trouble? This was seriously putting a strain on Sasuke's free time, no that he actually did anything useful or fun during that time anyway.

Sasuke raced off in the direction specified. Just the mention of Gaara with Naruto made Sasuke's blood run cold. Who knew what type of heartless things that beast would do to his defenseless and clueless blond? If Gaara could force a kiss on him, then surely he could do more than that. And much to Sasuke's fear, Naruto probably wouldn't even see it coming. "What is he doing in a cave anyway?" Sasuke growled to himself.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Gaara slowly felt his patience slipping away. He knew it would take some time for word to get out about their disappearance, but that didn't change how easily he got agitated by waiting. And Naruto's constantly bickering and complaining about his hunger was not helping Gaara's situation at all. Not that he found the incisive talking annoying, he just wished Naruto would stay calm. Too bad Naruto was not such a good listener.

"I can't even remember what ramen taste like anymore." Naruto whimpered, rocking back and forth in his spot on the floor. It was beginning to make Gaara dizzy since he had been staring at Naruto the whole time. About fifteen minutes ago, Gaara gave up on trying to make romantic small talk. Not only was it hard to come up with the right thing to say, it was hard for them both to be entirely open about their past. So much for strengthening their relationship through conversation. Gaara could barely think anyway with Naruto's stomach roaring every three minutes. "Gaara...do you think I can digest rocks?" Naruto asked dumbly, turning to his new boyfriend with wide and hopeful eyes.

Such a stupid question didn't even deserve Gaara's rare words of speech, so the teen simply shook his head. This frustrated Naruto all the more. He finally screamed out hysterically and slammed his body against the floor dramatically. "If you are that hungry, I'll try and find you something to eat." Gaara answered, standing up. Naruto was beginning to worry him some. It couldn't have been good to starve one's self for two days, especially after being poisoned. That had to have drained Naruto's energy, so Gaara was amazed Naruto was still moving and talking so spiritedly.

"You'll come back right?" Naruto mumbled in almost a dead whisper. His eyes tiredly rolled over to glance at Gaara. Naruto hated to feel this fatigued after only two days. He would have to get use to it, being that he was a ninja and would experience much worse if he was ever taken hostage or tortured for information. But right now he just felt so empty and weak. His body had practically grown numb and his mind was dead. The only thing he could recognize was the loud gurgling of his stomach. Naruto smiled timidly upon seeing Gaara nod.

He watched Gaara head over into the pond. Since there obviously use to be a lot of water here, Gaara was going to see where it had all went. Maybe he could find an exit and probably run into some fish. "Don't move." Gaara advised as he quickly ducked into the water. Naruto was urged to stick his tongue out at Gaara's ironic command. If he even tried to stand up now his jiggly legs would give out beneath him. So Naruto simply stuck to resting here. His eyes, weighed down with exhaustion, closed as he gave way to sleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile evening was finally setting in and Sasuke had finally spotted the cave mentioned. "You better be here dobe." Sasuke shuffled into the cave without a second thought. He had to hurry before the sun came fully down. It would be much harder to search for Naruto then, especially in this darkened cave.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. He slowed his pace as he came deeper into the cave, where light had yet to reach. He stopped hastily as he felt unstable land near his feet. "What the?" Sasuke glared down at the giant hole in the floor. Despite the shadows cast into the ditch, Sasuke could clearly make out the reflection of the ceiling within a small gathering of water. "Naruto?" A small grumbling from below assured Sasuke that something was down there. With quick thinking, Sasuke instantly produced a copy of himself. "Go get Kakashi and Gai Sensei." Sasuke ordered the look-alike. He had a feeling once he got down there, he would have trouble getting back up.

Taking a step back, Sasuke ran towards the hole. You better be down there Naruto. He thought to himself. If he was going through all this trouble, than that idiot better have been down here. Sasuke landed in the pool of water just like he had speculated before jumping. He glided along the deep end until he was near the ground. And by a marvelous shock, he could spot a small mop of blond hair against the ground. "Naruto!" Once reaching the shore, he anxiously ran over, dropping to his knees by the motionless form. "Are you alright dobe?!" He asked, Pulling the other up by the shoulders.

Sasuke stiffened upon realizing Naruto had on no other clothes but his boxers and that he was completely damp with an unhealthy chill over him. Like any concerned teammate, he went to expecting the worse. "What did that asshole do to you?" Sasuke asked himself viciously. He didn't appreciate finding Gaara's own clothes a small ways from Naruto. He was going to kill Gaara simply for putting Naruto in harms way. So what if the bastard was the Kazekage and the rest of the village could have him killed, it would all be worth it to avenge what that psycho did to Naruto.

"Speak of the devil." Sasuke snarled the next moment. A small shadow appeared beneath the water's surface until Gaara finally came flailing up for a much needed breath. Gaara was shocked to see Sasuke hovering over a sleeping Naruto, though Sasuke had assumed he was unconscious. "What had you done to him?!" Sasuke yelled maliciously, jumping to his feet and drawing out his kunai. Despite the question, Sasuke was not in the mood for any answer Gaara may have. And so before the red head could even say something in his defense, the Uchiha came charging for him.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Lol, what did you expect form Sasuke? Sorry it took me so long o update, weekends aren't exactly my most productive typing times. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and will review. As for all of you still wondering, this will end up being a GaaNaru fic. I just can't see how I could change it to SasuNaru by now anyway. But please keep reading it anyway. I know some of you were only here for the SasuNaru, but at least give this fic a chance! And I assure you I will be doing another SasuNaru fic real soon.


	11. A Proper Price To Pay

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Proper Price To Pay**

Being that Sasuke was always the rational and open minded thinker of his group, it was unexpected when he suddenly turned on Gaara upon jumping to conclusions. Even if the red head was innocent of all the crimes he accused him of, Sasuke would not excuse the teen simply for trying to seduce or even trick Naruto, who was just too naive to see past the guy's conniving disguise. So he refused to give Gaara even a chance to speak before he ran right towards him, drawing his kunai. Naturally Gaara would have allowed the attack since his sand would protect him, but that would not be the case this time, especially when he was still in the water.

The calm teen quickly ducked beneath the water's surface as Sasuke came towards him. Such a careless attack lead by pure stupidity and illogical rage had caused Sasuke to fall right back in the water after missing. "Chill Uchiha." Gaara demanded, stepping back as Sasuke angrily burst up again. Gaara couldn't believe how immature Naruto's entire team was. He had at once thought Sasuke was the only sensible one on the team, but he had hastily reconsidered that thought since the boy was now trying to kill him over a misunderstanding.

Sasuke, as always, was too arrogant to hear any other words but his own. "I don't know what you are up to, but you aren't going to get away with it." Sasuke growled, launching countless blades toward his opponent. Of course rage had affected his accuracy so Gaara didn't have to do much dodging to stay out of harms way. Maybe if he let Sasuke tire himself out with all this throwing, he would finally be able to talk some sense into the idiot's thick skull.

Gaara backed away until he was safely on shore, but Sasuke instantly vanished before him, only to reappear near Naruto. Gaara inwardly cursed the Uchiha for his stubbornness. he was wasting time and energy on a worthless cause, and for what? To save Naruto from no danger at all? Naruto was safer in Gaara's hands, the red head would eagerly have to argue being that he was the only one ever around to help the blond out. "Look Uchiha, Naruto is fine. I wouldn't hurt him so get your mind out of the gutter!" Gaara retorted testily.

"What type of full do you take me for?" Sasuke lashed back. Gaara rolled his eyes as if asking 'do you really want me to answer that'. "I know good and well you didn't just call for Tsunade's help to save your village. You've been planning to get Naruto here, you crazy bastard! But why?!" Gaara had truly had enough of all this accusing and false accusations.

There was only one way to shut up an incompetent ninja. Drawing back to a spot on the ground where a lot of sand had gathered from the collapse, Gaara used Shukaku's chakra to control it. Forming a large fist, Gaara sent the limb headed straight for Sasuke, mindful of Naruto's motionless form near him. As expected Sasuke jumped out of the way, allowing the attack to collide with the back wall. Gaara smiled mildly at his success as the ceiling just above that back wall started to crumble down around Sasuke.

"Asshole! You want to bring this whole cave down?!" Sasuke yelled out, avoiding each rock as it crashed onto the ground where he had once been. His words had not yet been acknowledged before Gaara sent yet another carefully constructed fist of sand charging for the raven haired teen. Sasuke barely ducked out of the way, so it proven to be futile when more rumble started to fall. "Did you even hear a word I just said?!" Sasuke asked furiously, rolling across the ground out of the way from another bolder.

"Why Sasuke I thought it was pretty obvious? I don't give a damn about you or your insignificant warnings!" Gaara exclaimed with a smirk. Defiantly, Gaara only sent out more attacks in which Sasuke was accustomed to dodging, but the damage to the cave continued.

"Shit! Can't you see this place is coming down?!" Sasuke barked back impatiently.

"Well if you don't want that to happen, then stand still and let me hit you." Gaara concluded amusingly.

Growling in protest, Sasuke quickly came over to Naruto. "I will be doing no such thing!" He hurriedly scooped up the resting blond into his arms. With the structure of the cave carelessly coming down all around, this was not the safest of places for Naruto to be, especially when Sasuke's entire goal was to protect the defenseless teen. "You idiot, you want to get us all killed?" Sasuke rashly said, though he knew the battle was entirely his fault. But being that he was an Uchiha, he would never put the blame on himself.

And simply having such a stubborn person before him, Gaara was not to willing to take down his defense in order to follow Sasuke's actions and jet. More importantly, he didn't appreciate Sasuke trying to steal away Naruto from him. "There should be a way out under there." Gaara finally explained, pointing back to the water where he had been only moments before. Though he did not want Sasuke making it out to safety, as long as the raven had his boyfriend, he had no other choice but to help him as well.

Sasuke was skeptical of Gaara's help, but there wasn't time enough to started fighting again. "Lead the way." Sasuke ordered. He'd be stupid if he went ahead without seeing Gaara make out for himself. For all he knew, Gaara would find a way to trap him and Naruto under water as soon as he headed over there. Not wanting to start further confrontation, Gaara grumpily obliged. He shuffled over to the side of the lake with Sasuke close on his tail.

Reluctant as Sasuke was to getting wet again, he followed after Gaara into the water as it became less shallow. He realized it would be impossible to carry Naruto like this if they were going completely under the water. So he quickly shifted the blond into one hand and switched him over onto his back. "You better be right." Sasuke insisted, pulling Naruto's arms around his neck so he wouldn't lose the blond along the way. Of course Gaara sneered both at Sasuke's rude comment and the way he held his boyfriend. Though Gaara was new to the whole protective concept, he knew of who to protect Naruto from, and that was most definitely the Uchiha.

"There is an under water trench down here, so it should lead to where ever the water ended up." Gaara explained as calmly as he could. Without further hesitation, Gaara sunk beneath the water and disappeared into its depths. Sasuke, after mocking the red head behind his back, held his breath and ducked under as well. Since Naruto was too out of it to hold his own breath, it would be best for them to hurry this up. Just below the surface a whole was new world. Minus the required marine life, the bottom of the pond resemble much of the ocean's floor. Everything was shaded with a deep color of navy blue as they swam over to the opening against the wall.

Luckily right after passing under it there was enough space to rise back up and take a breath. Sasuke anxiously popped back up, sputtering for air, only to find the rocky ceiling a few inches from his head. Gaara came back up as well and continued the trail. "Why are you helping us anyway?" Sasuke asked viciously as he glided after Gaara down the narrow tunnel. His voice echoed in the watery passageway, so there was no way Gaara could ignore this person he had been known to hate for so long.

"I'm helping Naruto, not you." Gaara corrected irritatingly. He never did like Sasuke, so to be stuck with him like this was a great strain on his patience. At a time he had thought Sasuke was a worthy adversary because his hatred for his brother was similar to Gaara's hatred for his village. But with time Gaara easily discovered Sasuke had more than hatred which powered him, and that was the love and support of his teammates as well as his friends. And for having that extra boost and weakness, Gaara could no longer respect the Uchiha as he once had.

Sasuke simply could not accept that as Gaara's only answer. "Why would you want to help Naruto?" His tone was cold and demeaning for the person he had thought to hate Naruto with all his heart, if he even had one. "Didn't Naruto defeat you during Konoha's invasion?" It made no sense to Sasuke. The only reason Gaara would have for trying to get on Naruto's good side was for he could trick or betray him, and that was something Sasuke couldn't accept.

Gaara didn't feel obliged to answer any of Sasuke's questions, but maybe giving him some insight will shut him up once and for all. "I don't expect you to comprehend any of my reasons for taking interest in your...friend." Gaara had hesitated. He wasn't even that sure Sasuke was a real friend to Naruto. If he was he surely didn't act like it, and that was saying something since Gaara knew so little about real friendships. "But I can at least tell you that Naruto is very important to me." Gaara informed nonchalantly. He was more than sure Naruto wouldn't approve in him telling Sasuke about their new relationship.

These simple words burned a hole into Sasuke's mind. 'Important to him?' Such simple words became perplexing and mind-boggling once said in this order by someone like Gaara. What would Gaara know about importance? Sasuke was resolute in his belief that Gaara intended to use Naruto probably for his abilities or even because of the nine tailed fox. It wouldn't be the first time someone wanted to take advantage of it. Instead of lashing out like he wanted to, Sasuke remained quiet. He would at least wait until they were out of here before flipping out on Gaara. Until then, it would use every ounce of his patience to hold him back.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Back in town the rest of the Konoha team was childishly living it up by battling for temporary titles. What did you expect when Gai was appointed to the same mission as Kakashi? Of course the enthusiastic adult had challenged Kakashi to another of their mini-battles in which they were expected to do outrageous task for another point on their total score. But as usual, all task thought up by Gai were occasionally won by Gai. This time would be no different seeing as how Gai demanded they perform five hundred, one-handed push ups after running around Suna three times.

Naturally during this competition Kakashi and Gai lost contact with both their students and their employers for their mission, so it was near sun down when Sasuke's clone finally spotted the two instructors. "Kakashi sensei!" The shadowy form called out, running closer to the two as they flopped their stomachs against the dusty ground before lifting up again. Kakashi resumed the test though he had taken an interest in the fact Sasuke's copy was standing before him rather than the real teen. "I need your help!" The look alike exclaimed. "Naruto is trapped in a cave!"

Despite how worried the form sounded, Kakashi was in no rush to response. "Is that so?" He asked indifferently. His visible eye curved upward as he spoke again, "I'm sure Sasuke would love to save Naruto all on his own." The older man teased, enjoying the evident blush on Sasuke's face.

"B-but..." The flustered clone hesitated. "He is trapped there too!" He quickly added.

Kakashi's grin only widened at the thought. He could think of several things Sasuke could do during his free time with Naruto. Trapped in an uninhabited place like a cave was sure to give them the privacy they needed to clear up their friendship and perhaps strengthen it in new ways. "I suppose I should step in then before Sasuke wares poor Naruto out." He mocked amusingly, causing a stronger blush to take hold of the clone. Kakashi rose up on his feet. "Sorry Gai, I'll have to take a rain check." With that said, Kakashi eagerly vanished in a puff of air.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Looks like you actually know what you are doing." Sasuke replied smugly. A small smile appeared across his lips as he stared ahead. It seemed Gaara did know of some way out of the cave after half an hour more of searching. It was rather upsetting though because night had fallen and they were all pruney from the great swim. And with Naruto having been asleep or what Sasuke still thought was unconsciousness, the journey had been a quite, and surprisingly calm one. However, that did not foretell the future for the way back to the village, which they had no clue where.

Gaara gave a tolerable 'hn' as he practically slopped over to the water's bank. It was an unlikely outcome that they would end up somewhere in a rather lush and prosperous forest in the middle of a desert. But as all deserts, they had even one oasis for the light hearted. They were certainly lucky for having found one so close to night. The evenings in deserts were not the kindness of places to be when countless sand storms swept over your sleeping form and temperatures dropped drastically and suddenly. "We'll have to reach Suna tomorrow; the trek is too dangerous at night."

Sasuke would unfortunately have to agree. He did not want a repeat of their voyage to Suna. Who knew what type of ruthless bandits were waiting behind every rock within the shadows of the night? Sasuke waddled onto the firm land and haphazardly slopped Naruto off of his back and onto the ground, still the blond remained still and quiet. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to him?" Sasuke asked skeptically. he knew Naruto was a deep sleeper, but this was ridiculous. Couldn't he feel when his entire body was submerged under water, or hear the bickering between his two heroes? Sasuke wouldn't put it past Naruto if he really hadn't.

"He's just exhausted from hunger." Gaara answered quickly. Spotting a couple of palm trees near by, Gaara hurriedly gathered its fallen branches as wood for a fire. Once preparing them in a protected circle, Sasuke had politely lit the stack with one of his fire balls. Gaara supposed Sasuke was useful for something. As Sasuke dragged Naruto over to the warm flame, Gaara couldn't help but notice the nourishing gaze in the Uchiha's eyes. Though he had only condemned Sasuke this entire time for his nature in abandoning Naruto, he couldn't entirely convince himself that Sasuke didn't care at all for Naruto. It was obvious simply by the fact Sasuke came all this way to find Naruto and intended to bring him back safe and sound.

Gaara grunted as he cupped his knees against his chest. Once again he was soaked, but this time without the comfort of his clothing. He would admit it was stupid of him to leave both his and Naruto's clothes behind. Now they were probably buried beneath the rumble of the cave walls. His eyes fell longing on the resting blond laying beside Sasuke. The gentle flames danced enchantingly across Naruto's tanned face and shadowed against every delectable curve of his near naked form. Such a beautiful creature, he thought, and he was one to be blessed by his presence. Gaara was both lucky and cursed.

"I use to think he was just a nuisance..." Sasuke mumbled, breaking the intense silence between them. Gaara's jade orbs slowly lifted from Naruto and stared at Sasuke, who distantly glared at the fire with his legs and arms crossed firmly. "He is always getting into trouble and he can be so absentminded some times." Sasuke growled softly. "Yet..." His eyes and voice softened at that small word. "He baffles and amuses me. How he manages to remain so innocent in times like these, I will never understand. But I admire him for his strength and charisma. In a way...I am captivated by every aspect that makes Naruto who he is."

The small crackling of the fire and the far off howling of the coyotes were the only sounds audible for a moment after Sasuke's confession. Though Gaara had said and done nothing to give the appearance of anger or peace, the simple shine in his eyes as he locked with Sasuke in a fierce stare, spoke of a mutual agreement between them. Gaara could perfectly understand all of Sasuke's discoveries, and though he did not like to know he had competition, he could accept Sasuke as an equal suitor for Naruto's affection.

"It's only been a few months since I first met Naruto. But everyday since then I am reminded of him in everything I do. I wonder if I had done something right according to his standards of a good deed. Is how I am helping my people the way he would go about trying to save his? We are alike, but there are great differences between us. I hate to think that he conquered what I could not so many years ago. The pain and the confusion I go through now...were mere hills he has already crossed. I feel I am nothing but his student. While he has so much to teach me, I can never return the favor." Gaara frowned solemnly. "There is only one thing I have to offer him, but is that even enough?" He asked himself rather than Sasuke. His pale hand lightly laid over his chest. _'Are these feelings I have...enough?'_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter ended up a little shorter than the rest. I just thought it was a good stopping point. So what did you think? I wanted Sasuke and Gaara to at least acknowledge each other for what they feel for Naruto. Too bad Naruto is still asleep and can't hear a word they are saying, lol. Well I'll update soon!


	12. Fickle Trust And A Gentle Push

**Chapter Twelve**

**Fickle Trust And A Gentle Push**

For a calm and quiet desert night, it was offal disturbing for one red head. The normally welcoming silence was making Gaara terribly uneasy. Since he was the only member of the group who couldn't enjoy the rejuvenating wonders of sleep, he had decided to stand watch. There was no way Sasuke was going to do it simply for the fact he was peacefully lying beside Naruto in a deep sleep. Despite Sasuke's true intentions, Gaara thought the Uchiha was conceded for sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's shivering form. A lack of clothing had proven to be the expected nuisance, but Gaara rather have Naruto catch a cold then be trapped in his teammate's warm, protective embrace. But such thoughts also made Gaara out to be the selfish one.

Try as Gaara may, he couldn't seem to lose the sickening filling in his stomach from watching his new boyfriend cuddle in the arms of his adversary. Unfortunately that was not the original reason for his sudden nausea. In fact Gaara had been denying it for quite some time that whenever it was near dark, his entire body seemed thrown off. His first guest would have been his deep desire to rest at night, though he knew he couldn't. But after how long he had gone without sleep, Gaara was sure he had gotten use to it by now. Deep down, Gaara pretty much already had a strong idea of what this feeling was. It was too often he ignored it all together, but tonight was simply too much of a challenge when he had to find better things to do than stare enviously at Sasuke.

Gaara clenched tightly to the skin of his forearms as he held himself. Filled with discomfort and annoyance, Gaara had viciously tore his eyes away and glared toward the lake. He had noticed how desperate the other two were to grasp what little warmth they were allowed during this night, when Gaara was rather struggling against the flow heat throughout his body. "Shit..." Gaara hissed softly, his borrows knitting together with frustration. He had grown use to the stinging since the first night he felt this way, but the pain would always spring up on him in surprise.

With a groggy moan, Gaara came to his feet. His walking was usually wobbly for one who was normally so sturdy and unmoving. Just a few feet from the fire, Gaara kneeled before the cold depths of the lake. His reflection wiggled amusingly as he stared into the water, yet he felt no comfort for what he saw. Though there were no physical differences in his appearance, he couldn't easily peel away the coats of his demeanor and see the cruel beast undermining his soul. "Why are you doing this?" He asked almost remorsefully. He had Shukaku to blame for this, yet he could not quite place the demon's participation in such trickery. Suddenly quivering in pain, Gaara dropped closer to the ground, fisting a plot of mud along the water bank as he grunted with discomfort. The spasms were getting worse, he could tell.

The far off grumblings of a man in great pain had easily seemed to bring Naruto out of his dismal unconsciousness. Of course that wasn't the sound that made him shudder and squeak with astonishment. Staring with wide and disbelieving blue eyes, Naruto gazed at the first facing him from no farther than an inch from him. What the hell was Sasuke doing here? He could clearly remember being stuck with Gaara in the cave. It took all of Naruto's strength for him not to scream and punch Sasuke in the face for holding onto him. But with remarkable maneuvering, Naruto wiggled out of the Uchiha's embrace.

One could only imagine his surprise to finding himself still very much naked and in such a thriving scenery much like the forest. He could barely contain his excitement for being out of the cave as well as the hysterical questions he was just dying to ask. But knowing Sasuke for one that treasured his sleep, Naruto would not shake him out of it just to hear him ask what Sasuke would think were stupid questions. Luckily, Naruto discovered he was not alone in this enduring forestry when he heard the distant, yet close by moans of a troubled soul.

Anxious to get some sort of input on what had happened during his rest, Naruto quickly crawled along the crispy grass and made his way over to the lake. He kneeled by in some bushes when he spotted a crouched form, hovering close over the water. Startling coughs emitted from the figure, only making Naruto more worried and curious. He could obviously see it was Gaara now that the moon had risen high enough to bounce off of the striking red locks. With acute interest in the situation, Naruto came out of his hiding and hastily came over to Gaara. "You're not catching a cold are you?"

Gaara gasped upon being discovered during mid-cough. He stumbled to the side a little, one hand catching him from leaning back and the other clasped tightly over his mouth from when he was coughing. His jade eyes were wide and fearful, something Naruto was not accustomed in seeing from Gaara. Resuming his interrupted coughing fits, Gaara finally removed his hand. "I'm fine." He lied, and quite convincingly. But this was one of the very few times Naruto wanted to press on an issue for curiosity purposes.

"I just saw you." Naruto pointed out, crawling closer to Gaara. He gently laid the back of his palm against the red head's forehead and gasped dramatically. "You're burning up Gaara! Are you sure you aren't coming down with the plague too?" Naruto asked in concern. He didn't know what he would do if Gaara was going to suddenly die like that woman. But it would only make since the first time he found himself a love, he would die dramatically due to some incurable plague.

Gaara flinched away from Naruto's hand, his face filled with panic. He couldn't be getting the plague, Shukaku was suppose to protect him from all germs and diseases. But he wouldn't be surprised if the demon let some slip through, after what he had done. "No, really!" Gaara hurriedly tried to get back on his feet. As soon as he was up he came tumbling back down. Thankfully Naruto had rose up just in time to catch Gaara. He held the red head securely at the waist as Gaara's hand gripped tightly to his shoulders. "I'm just not use to all this cold." Gaara excused. He collected himself and calmly lead himself away into the forest. It had taken most of his strength to keep from stumbling again, but he couldn't let Naruto worry about him.

It was too late though. Naruto was already terrified with the thought of losing Gaara so unexpectedly. Staring back at the dent in the grass where Gaara had been just moments before, Naruto vaguely saw a dark substance. He crouched down and lightly wiped his finger along the flattened blades of grass. There was a faint, yet oh so familiar smell that quickly filled his nose...blood. Even with the moon now lighting the area softly, Naruto could clearly identify the substance as red. His fear was further confirmed as he merely had to look down into the lake and saw the bloody finger prints of Gaara's hand staining his shoulder. Was he really so sick that he was coughing up blood? "Gaara..."

Worried for Gaara's well being, the blond quickly went after him. He spotted Gaara new the camp setting but the teen had stopped in his tracks. As soon as Naruto came into few of the camp sight he too paused with relief and a little disappointment. Sasuke was awake, but of course he was furious to have woken up to an empty area. Naruto was constantly disappearing from him and he was just sick of it. So regardless of how happy Naruto was to see that Sasuke had come looking for him, he was upset to hear the other complaining about them running off again without telling him anything.

"Geez Naruto! Can't you stay in one place even when you are sleeping?!" Sasuke growled, crossing his arms as he sat up. He naturally glowered at Gaara for simply coming back with the blond hot on his trail. It was not something was Sasuke was sure he was going to get use to; Naruto running off just to follow Gaara around. Since Sasuke didn't know the extent of their relationship, he merely passed of Naruto's actions as a child-like fascination with a guy he knew nothing about. It made sense at the time, being that Naruto was always so nosey and curious. But Sasuke would have much rather Naruto have this love sick puppy dog phase around a girl out of his reach compared to Gaara, who he could not stand at all.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and stabbed back at Sasuke for his words and his glaring. "If you are so concerned about him, then maybe you should actually go after him once in awhile." Gaara countered brilliantly. Sasuke turned red and frustratingly shut his trap. Pleased with the result, Gaara came back to the fire and sat down. Naruto's sad, droopy gaze followed the red head with careful person as if he was just waiting for Gaara to collapse in exhaustion. "Naruto go back to sleep." Gaara suddenly ordered, startling Naruto a bit and snapping him out of his examination, that Gaara had obviously noticed.

"But I've been sleeping all day!" Naruto exclaimed in objection. It was true that he was just tired of resting. And personally Naruto thought this was just his friend's excuse to keep him quiet and out of trouble, though it didn't seem to work this time around. Naruto regretted his booming statement when he noticed Gaara's vain against his fore head, twitch with annoyance. The blond was resolute in his thought that Gaara must have a migraine and that he was terribly ill, despite his words. Naruto could understand that Gaara didn't want to come across as weak, but that wasn't a good enough reason to put your health on the live.

"But you also haven't been eating all day." Gaara pointed out in a temperamental voice. His eyes held Naruto in place with an expectedly cold intensity. "And as long as you are awake, you are going to complain about it. Sleep departs you from pain and frankly I don't want to hear your whining over hunger." Gaara explained. Sasuke was shocked to say the least that Gaara had said something so...so Sasuke-like! He was sure Naruto would lash back with a pouting comment, but to Sasuke's surprise...he didn't.

Naruto actually accepted the explanation and laid dismally on the ground with his melancholy stare directed to the dancing flames ahead. Sasuke's rage at the moment was immeasurable. He could barely get Naruto to shut up whenever he told him he needed to quite down, even if he did it politely, which was seldom anyway. So to have Gaara say it in such a harsh way and have Naruto obey, had the Uchiha boiling over. This only fueled his abnormal imagination more. He clearly thought Naruto was imply too afraid to object to any of Gaara's commands. Which brought back the thought that Gaara had either threatened Naruto about something or had actually hurt him before, excluding their fight two years ago.

Finally there was silence. Sasuke had laid down to sleep as well, only his back now faced the prissy looking red head now moping in the corner. As before Gaara waited for both of the males to be consumed in a heavy trance of sleep before leaving the camp site. He would much rather stand watch somewhere else. But his departure was not unnoticed. Naruto, still feeling insecure about Gaara's well being, had pretend to sleep and was now fully awake and concerned now that Gaara was gone yet again. He sat up quickly, his eyes heading down the trail Gaara had taken.

"Naruto?" The blond shuddered and gasped upon hearing his name called suddenly from his side. He turned to Sasuke with his timid and suddenly watery blue eyes. This had immediately brought Sasuke to reason and he rose up to settle beside his dreary looking teammate. "What's wrong?" he asked with mild concern. Seeing such a look of fear and worry in Naruto's eyes just now had frightened Sasuke immensely. He never did like seeing Naruto cry. And since it happened so rarely, he had reason to believe something important was going on.

"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke." Naruto muttered nervously. He turned away, glancing back to the path. Sasuke was not so easily convinced upon seeing this and so he repeated the question. This time Naruto could not nudge it away. "Sasuke...I think Gaara is sick to." The teen murmured with obvious sorrow. "I know he is hurting but he is pretending because he doesn't want anyone to worry." A part of Naruto knew that Gaara might not want to have his villagers know he was this vulnerable either, since they might take the opportunity to hurt him for what they think he did.

Sasuke sighed disappointedly. He really did envy Gaara; Naruto was so worried about him. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Tsunade will be here maybe tomorrow or the next day, so she'll be able to heal him if he is sick." Sasuke assured his teammate. "You on the other hand, will not be okay if you continue to stress yourself with every petty issue." Naruto felt an ounce of anger from Sasuke referring to Gaara's health as petty. "I am more concerned about your well-being than Gaara's. You haven't eaten, you are lying to me more than ever, and now you are pulling your hair out over this mission. Maybe Tsunade was wrong to think you were ready for such a serious and responsible mission. This isn't like our other missions Naruto. We aren't just trying to escort a paranoid villager or find someone's cat. A whole village is depended on our actions."

"What are you saying Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice frail and shaky with bewilderment and fear. His heart jumped into his throat when two, strong arms suddenly engulfed him and he was pulled against a soft, warm chest. Eyes wide with surprise, Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke was suddenly hugging him. It was so unlike him. Yet...Naruto was happy for the change in atmosphere around the Uchiha. He grew less tense against Sasuke's form as the feeling of security returned to the blond.

"I'm saying I don't want to see you broken." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's shoulder. "I don't want to see you tainted with countless worrying and pain because of what you see other's go through. It clouds your mind and makes you an even greater target for despair and misfortune. Honestly...I do worry about you, I do care. And even went I taunt and mock you, I am always hoping that it will make you stronger." Sasuke's word made Naruto shake to the very bone. Why was Sasuke suddenly saying all this? But even worse...why did it make him so happy?

A spark of mirth allowed Naruto to timidly wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist as he listened to the feircely pounding beats of Sasuke's heart. Naruto was confused to have his own heart working overtime. He cheeks blushed with red as soon as he felt Sasuke push him back into the grass and lay beside him, their limbs still tightly entwined. With ease Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke following suit. It felt great...to be held like this. And yet it filled Naruto with so much regret because it would never be able to stand up with the kiss he stared with Gaara. It was wrong for him to enjoy Sasuke's companionship like this when he knew it was only treating his friend more. Now he was truly lying to Sasuke.

With time Naruto laid limply in Sasuke's embrace, the raven's arms holding him close to his chest as he nuzzled his cheek into Naruto's spiky, yet fluffy hair. Simply Naruto's distant scent, now strengthen by the lack of barrier, made Sasuke's blood run warm. But more shamefully, the heat had built up somewhere else. Sasuke chided himself for having no control over how his body reacted. 'I'm not suppose to feel this way! I can't! But I do. I care for him and I lust for him. Are my feelings strong enough to be considered love though? Even if it isn't so...I want to love him.'

Several hours later, when the sun was just being to peak behind the outline of trees, Gaara returned from his watch. But what he saw had erased all the time he had just spent blocking away his frustration. How was one suppose to act upon finding your love clasped affectionately in the arms of another? Gaara could sense the difference in which this embrace was performed. Before Sasuke had only meant to warm the blond, but Naruto had never hugged the Uchiha back, much unlike the case now. Even Naruto's expression was sincere and peaceful as it laid close to the other boy's chest. Anger was high in, but so was a sense of hurt and betrayal. He could not blame Naruto entirely from taking the comfort Sasuke had to offer, but he was furious to have Sasuke even try anything after he told him how he felt. Was that the Uchiha's intentions all along? Let Gaara think he had confided in him a trustworthy rival in which he would not have to hurry to win Naruto's love, while Sasuke took the opportunity to play his cards right. This is why Gaara knew he truly could not trust anyone.

Gaara grumpily approved the fire and kicked some dirt onto it to wipe away the flames. His kick was too strong, though he had intended it to be, and a handful of dirt and small rocks shot into the back of Sasuke's head. Irked by any form of movement when he was sleeping, Sasuke angrily turned around to glare at the form who had interfered with his rest. Despite his inner surprise at finding Gaara the culprit, Sasuke showed no signs of disrespect. He merely sat up, patting away the filth from his hair. "You are sure testy when you don't get your sleep." Sasuke argued smugly, of course he still had no idea why Gaara hadn't slept. Gaara did not bother to speak. "Oi, Naruto! Get your lazy ass up!" Sasuke called out, slapping the blond on the head.

"I don't wanna!" Naruto childishly whined, turning over and cradling himself to make up for the lost of warmth. Sasuke rolled his eyes roughly gripped Naruto by the back of his boxers, and tugging on them viciously as if to give his friend a wedgy. Of course both Sasuke and Gaara were greeted with the pleasant sight of Naruto's rear. "Stop it teme!" Naruto yelped, turning quickly back over and slapping Sasuke's hand away. "I'm too tired to walk." Naruto defended with a pout. His stomach growled to support his point.

"We have to get back to town soon dobe, otherwise people are going to wonder where Gaara went." Sasuke argued back. He stood up and dusted himself off. "So if you aren't going to walk one of us are just going to have to carry you." Sasuke concluded with an intimidating smirk. "So which one of us will you want to slug your weight around for you." Sasuke asked with idle amusement. Gaara clearly didn't see why Sasuke was so insistent on picking at Naruto.

The blond stared dumbfound at Sasuke then Gaara. The Uchiha naturally thought Naruto was going to pick Gaara simply because he didn't want Sasuke teasing him about this later, which the Uchiha would of course do. Naruto hesitated and his cheeks filled with red, making the other two very suspicious. "Can I ride on your back Sasuke?" Naruto asked shyly. At the same time both teens' eyes widened.

"Uh...sure..." Sasuke could have sworn Naruto was going to pick Gaara. Surely last night hadn't changed anything between them, right? Such a hopeful thought made Sasuke even blush with joy. He kneeled down and helped Naruto up onto his back. His face burned more with feeling Naruto's slender form press so close to his as he slipped his hands on Naruto's ass to push him up. Naruto was practically naked and he was carrying him! He couldn't help but think how preciously cute Naruto was as the smaller teen wrapped his skinny arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "Alright, lets start heading back." Sasuke advised, starting to walk ahead.

Gaara glowered maliciously at Sasuke's retreating form. Now he definitely knew something was going on. Why wouldn't Naruto chose him?! Was this just a way to fool Sasuke so he would catch on? That was understandable. But if Naruto truly did feel something for Sasuke after what happened during Gaara's absence, that was inexcusable...for Sasuke that is. Gaara knew better than to leave Naruto alone with that no good Uchiha. He grumpily followed along, starting at Naruto's worried expression. He wondered why Naruto suddenly looked so apprehensive about this.

'Please get well Gaara.' Naruto was thinking at the present time. He would have definitely picked Gaara, but after last night he couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw how weak Gaara had been and how sick he was; how could he possibly make Gaara carry him like that? Gaara was probably having trouble acting normal as it was, and Naruto simply didn't want to make him feel worse by giving him extra work. He dearly hoped Tsunade would get to Suna soon to help the villagers and Gaara. His arms tightened around Sasuke's neck at that painful thought, but that only made things look more suspicious.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Omg! Things are getting crazy now! Yep, I'm starting the main part of my plot now. Gaara suddenly coming down with an illness, curious aren't you? Lol, I hope you really liked this chapter. I loved writing it so much because Gaara and Sasuke are just too fun to toy with. Sasuke is just getting a little boost in spirits now that he thinks Naruto likes him. So maybe he will try harder now. Well please review! And I'll update soon!


	13. Star Crossed Admirers

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Star Crossed Admirers**

The walk back to Suna had proven to be a very troubling one. Not only had Gaara constantly given Sasuke the evil eye, Sasuke refused to feel fazed by it. He merely felt joy from having Naruto cling to him so tightly. It at least showed him Naruto wasn't one too shy for physical contact, but that left the issue of words. Sasuke was sure if he was ever to tell Naruto how he truly felt, the blond would only take it as a joke or deny him all together. Sasuke didn't like either options.

The resentful silence between the three was frequently interrupted whenever Naruto's stomach would growl, causing a nervousness to run over both Sasuke and Gaara. There was not much they could do to appease Naruto's starving belly, so Gaara had been an eager rush to Suna, making sure they made good time. "When we get back in Suna, you should really come over Naruto." Gaara suggested. Sasuke's eyes hardened immediately at the request. "It'll be hard to find a restaurant here since we don't have too many people going outside of their homes. But I'm sure we could find you something to eat at my place."

"Really!" Naruto perked up almost instantly at those simple words. "I can't wait!" Naruto practically yelled out, giving Sasuke a serious headache. "Hey Gaara...since you are the Kazekage, can't you make Suna have a ramen shop?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke tiredly rolled his eyes. Only Naruto would try to trick someone into using their political power into building his favorite food stand if not an entire restaurant dedicated to the unhealthy noodles.

Gaara felt sweat drop from his brow and he was almost tempted to laugh at Naruto's antics. "I'm afraid I don't possess that much power." Gaara answered back amusingly. A small smile appeared on his lips once he saw how quickly Naruto's happiness fell and he went into an adorable pout. It was already apparent Gaara wanted nothing more than for Naruto to be happy, but to have him whine and sulk like this was just to enjoyable to watch. In fact Gaara couldn't very much blame Sasuke for the way he treated Naruto, if this was how he acted each and every time.

Finally the harden mud house came into view as they were ending their trek. Sasuke had sighed in relief. "It's about time we got here." He exclaimed calmly. "I never realized how heavy Naruto is before." He chuckled, making the blond blush and timidly bop Sasuke on the head.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto whined quickly.

"But why? It's true. And for a person who's skipped their meals for three days now should be much lighter." Sasuke teased. Gaara took that as an offense on Naruto's behalf, but the blond didn't seem to bothered by it. Sure he would yell out in objection and call Sasuke names, but it was nothing beyond the normal for those two, which made Gaara a little uneasy. Sasuke could always get away with teasing Naruto so how would he ever no if the Uchiha was trying to make the moves on Naruto?

When they arrived at the Kazekage tower Naruto was nearly bouncing around on Sasuke's back with excitement. Good for Sasuke, but very bad for Gaara. "Temari! Kankuro!" Gaara called out mildly as he opened the front door. Since he was gone for so long without even mentioning a word to them, he had to at least make sure they hadn't killed themselves by worrying over him. Well only Temari would do that. Kankuro would probably just pick at her the whole time.

And just as Gaara had expected, Temari came dashing down the stairs, tears wielding up in her eyes. Kankuro followed slowly after, with a look of pure boredom. "Gaara! Where have you been?!" She scream violently. She nearly tackled the red head over when she came to hug him, luckily Gaara was stable enough to hold them both up. "We were worried sick! Why the hell didn't you tell us you were going out?! And then you were missing the whole night! We even called those stupid Konoha shinobi to look for you, but they were unsuccessful!" She wailed into her brother's ear.

"Sorry." was the only word to escape Gaara's lips as he looked behind Temari and spotted Kankuro's suddenly smirking face. A timid blush spread through Gaara's cheeks as he was sure Kankuro would make this out to be something inappropriate. Though it would make sense to jump to those conclusions when he returns home after an entire night in his boxers with an equally bare Naruto riding on Sasuke's back. "Um...Temari..." Gaara interrupted her rambling. "Could you take Naruto into the kitchen to get something to eat?" He asked.

Temari pulled away form her brother only to stare at him with curiosity. It was the first time she was ever requested to do a favor for someone else by Gaara. Turning back to face the blond, she had taken the time to absorb the question. "Uh, sure." She finally answered. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and lead him toward the kitchen. Gaara watched the three retreat into the other room as he headed upstairs. He dearly wanted to get some clothes back on.

Kankuro naturally followed after Gaara. "You are quite impressive Gaara." Kankuro snickered, coming into the teen's room. "You most have rocked that little blonde's mind all night." An evil glint in his eye shone brightly. "Who knew you could be such a beast? Did you call the Uchiha over to carry Naruto since you fucked him so bad he couldn't walk." The older male jested, enjoying how Gaara's entire face lit up with red and how he stiffened with the images in his head.

"N-nothing happened..." Gaara muttered embarrassingly. He started to rummage through his drawers with hopes that Kankuro would finally leave him alone. He had no such luck.

"Well if you didn't screw him, then what did happen?" Kankuro asked. He actually sounded concerned this time as he approached his brother. "You can't tell me you got nowhere when you had more than enough time to talk to him. And you two even came here almost naked." Kankuro looked at the door, his mind drifting back to the Uchiha who had come along with them. "Did he interrupt you are something?" Kankuro asked, suddenly serious. Though he had no real personal issues with Sasuke, he couldn't accept any guy giving his little brother a hard time.

"Well...not exactly." Gaara sighed in disappointment. Why did love have to be so hard to deal with? "I told Naruto the truth and he seemed okay with it." Such a gentle smile touched Gaara's lips as he thought back on the talk. "I even asked him to be my boyfriend and he agreed." Kankuro too could not help from smiling at hearing the good news. "So of course we kissed...but I'm worried about Sasuke. I think he likes Naruto too, more than a friend."

"All you have to do is show Sasuke you own Naruto." Kankuro advised. Gaara stared at him bewildered. "Alright, all you have to do is..."

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"This is fantastic!" Temari was at a total lost for words. She had never seen someone eat so much and in such little timing. It was like the boy's stomach was a bottomless pit, eternally sucking up anything he could possibly fit in that small, but loud mouth of his. She couldn't simply tell him to stop eating, but she didn't want him eating up everything in sight. And poor Sasuke was sitting just beside Naruto, watching in complete horror as most of his own food was consumed by the so called starving blond.

"You sure can eat Naruto." Temari added with a nervous giggle. She didn't understand why Gaara was so captivated by this boy, but she supposed he was that interesting. "Once you get through how about you take a bath. I'm sure Gaara won't mind lending you some of his clothes for your trip back to you Inn." Temari inquired. She had easily noticed how testy that made Sasuke. She had merely suggested Naruto not walk around half-naked, and yet the Uchiha was offended by the thought that the clothes would have belonged to Gaara.

"Thaggh...Tmmhgh..." Naruto mumbled, his cheeks stuffed with food. She smiled meekly and seemed to understand his bizarre way of saying his thanks.

"I'll go set the bath now." She explained before excusing herself from the room.

As soon as the room was clear, Sasuke quickly turned back to Naruto. "I understand you are hungry, but don't choke yourself. Believe it or not, but eating actually requires you to chew your food." Sasuke informed warily. Despite his words he was in an even greater hurry than Naruto. He desperately wanted to get away from Gaara. "You know I could always go get you a change of clothes from our room and bring it back here for you to put on." Sasuke idly mentioned, hoping his suggestion would be more appreciated. Though it seemed like a lot of trouble for such an insignificant thing, it was important to Sasuke that Naruto keep away from Gaara. He just had this weird feeling that Gaara was hiding something.

"Why do that?" Naruto asked suddenly stopping. "I know Gaara is probably sick but his clothes aren't contagious." Naruto explained. Gaara and Sasuke were definitely acting strange to him. "Plus I wanted to stay a little longer." Sasuke's lips pulled into a tight frown. "When we get back I'll only be hungry again. So can we at least stay until dinner?! Please!" Naruto begged. His eyes quickly widened and filled with a moist substance as his bottom lip covered his top. It was irresistible...for everyone but Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke answered harshly. "Have you completely forgotten what we are here for?! We don't have time for you to play around with your new little friend. We are suppose to be guarding the city and we haven't even done that," came the other's testy growl. "So hurry up and take your bath so we can leave." Sasuke demanded.

"You're no fun teme." Naruto grumbled, throwing himself off the chair and stumping to the door. "First you talk about how you don't want me to let all this violence get to my head now you are telling me to get to work! Make up your mind!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you aren't a girl Sasuke? You go through more mood swings in a day than a girl during an entire year." Sasuke merely glared at the blond, sending him on his merry old way upstairs where the his bath was waiting.

"Stupid dobe..." Sasuke sighed. He slammed his head onto the table frustrated. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Why? I thought it was obvious. You want sleep with him." Sasuke gasped out suddenly upon hearing the unknowledgeable voice. His head jerked up to see Kakashi standing right in front of the table with a mischievously curved eye and smile hidden beneath his mask. "Oh, did I startle you with the truth?" Kakashi mocked amusingly.

"What are you talking about?! That's disgusting! Why would I want to do that with Naruto?!" Sasuke quickly countered. "And how the hell did you get here?!"

Kakashi chuckled softly and leaned against the table. "For one, you want to do that because you like him. Second, you're a guy and guys are just horny. And third, I was looking for you and Naruto but so happened to come here to report that you are still missing." Kakashi explained. "But I guess there is no need for that anymore, seeing as how you are both safe and sound here. Now tell me, did you enjoy having Naruto trapped in your loving embrace the entire night of your disappearance?"

Sasuke's face reddened and his eyes shyly fell to the table. "How did you know about that?" He asked weakly.

"I was just guessing." Kakashi added, his smile widening. "But now I know the truth." It was so fun to tease his gullible students. They were all just so easy targets with their misunderstandings of hormones and love. "You're quite easy to read, you know that Sasuke? I kind of figured you liked Naruto simply from the way you were glaring at Gaara when we first got here because Naruto was talking to him and not you. But I would have never guessed you would act upon those feelings."

"What should I do Kakashi?" Sasuke asked sorrowfully. He was upset about being discovered, but at least he had someone to talk to this about now. "Naruto isn't like that. He's my rival and my best friend...so it would never work out. What if he hates me when he finds out?"

"We are talking about Naruto here." Kakashi mentioned with a quirky laugh. "He would never hate you for that and if my senses are right, I think you would have a better chance with him than any other girl or guy simply for the fact that you are his best friend. He trusts you most Sasuke and he already knows you will always be there when he is in trouble. You only have to tell him why. Remember Naruto is such a simple minded person, merely throwing in hints and clues will not help him see the truth. Sheer bluntness is always better for him." Sasuke solemnly nodded, his spirits a little more higher.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"That old hag better get here real soon." Naruto murmured stepping into the bathroom and sliding the door back behind him. He was grateful for the steamy water to already be prepared for him. He quickly stripped away his clothes, tossing them into a corner. He grabbed the small bucket filled with shampoo and soap, laying on the sink. He rinsed off before approaching the heated, calming water in the tub. "Now this is what I really need..." He moaned softly as he slipped into the bath slowly.

He was instantly filled with the warm nurturing of the water and was more than anxious to give his entire self to it. But he didn't wish to drown from such a thing. He leaned against the back of the tub, spreading out his crapped form. Surely riding on Sasuke's back most of the time had made his body go numb, but this truly made everything better. "Maybe this is what Gaara needs to feel better..." Naruto thought absentmindedly as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about Gaara even now. Here he was enjoying himself while Gaara was taunted by illness and the guilt of his people.

Naruto knew he had to do something about it, after all Gaara was his boyfriend now, right? His eyes drifted tenderly to the open window by the bath tub. The only sound carrying through the air was the soft dripping form the faucet and the rippling of the water as it coursed around Naruto's form. It wasn't until he felt the slippery yet rough brushing against his leg, that Naruto returned his gaze back to the water. His lips parted slowly and...

"Gyahhh!" Kankuro and Gaara jumped at the terrifyingly boisterous screaming. The entire building rattled with the loud yell.

"What the hell was that?!" Kankuro hissed. But Gaara had not stopped to answer him before running out of his room quickly. Kankuro was startled to see how worried Gaara was about the other male. Soon after, Kankuro went after Gaara. Sasuke and Temari as well came dashing toward the bathroom door where Naruto's fearful screams could be heard.

"Naruto?!" Gaara called out when he reached the door. Before anyone even had a chance to come in, the door came flying open. Naruto, still screaming and practically crying, threw himself upon the first allegeable body there. Gaara hit the hallway wall as Naruto slammed against his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously. Despite the peaking of his worry, Gaara couldn't help but notice Naruto was completely naked and soaking wet, pressed against his body completely. The clothes he had just changed into were getting thoroughly soaked through as Naruto clung to him.

Sasuke was fuming at the sight. That could have just as easily been him if he had reached the door first. Wanting to end all this nonsense quickly, Sasuke rushed into the bathroom to see what had caused all this commotion. "Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke called out, stepping back outside holding up a measly snake. "Is this what scared you so badly?" Sasuke asked, his voice quaky with irritation.

Naruto timidly turned his head only a bit from its safe barrier within Gaara's chest and stared back at Naruto. Tiny tears mingled at the corner of his eyes as he looked fearfully at the creature that seemed to hate him so much in life. "Teme! I'm telling you snakes are out to get me!" The blond claimed. Not only had he been bitten by a poisonous snake just two days ago, he had been eaten by a snake in the forest of death; so he had every right to avoid snakes now.

"It's harmless." Sasuke growled.

"It looked bigger underwater..." Naruto mumbled to himself in a babyishly small voice. He was not so easily convinced that his life was not in danger just now, so he still kept close to the only person who seemed to agree with him at the moment. Gaara sighed in relief and lightly wrapped his arms around Naruto's form. He was glad to see that Naruto was not in any real danger.

"I think we all are just a little uptight right now." Gaara explained. Speaking of tight things, Gaara really wished Naruto would get some clothes on. Merely being in the blonde's presence when he was like this made Gaara uneasy and brought up feelings he had never thought he would feel so soon. Temari and Kankuro seemed to understand the awkwardness of the moment and quickly took their leave now tat everything was alright. "Uh...Naruto let's get you some clothes on now that you are done with your bath." Gaara suggested uncomfortably.

It took a moment for Naruto to register this simple fact. But when he did he gasped loudly and quickly pulled away from Gaara, his cheeks a deep red. "S-sorry..." He whispered, seeing that he had gotten Gaara wet as well.

"It's nothing..." Gaara replied, his eyes casually rolling to the side now that Naruto's front was no longer shielded by his frame. Why couldn't he just look at Naruto? He was his boyfriend, so it was okay, right? Despite that fact Gaara didn't feel right doing so as long as Naruto had not given him the permission. He nervously grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged him over to his room. Sasuke sulked obviously at this fact and marched back to the kitchen since he probably wasn't invited to watch Naruto change.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what did you all think? I really hope it was good! Votes on GaaraxNaru lime next chapter! I'll update soon!


	14. Midnight Kisses

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Midnight Kisses**

There was no way to describe Sasuke's current anger over such an incident. He was frustrated with both Gaara and Naruto. Naruto of course he was mad with, for being afraid of a stupid snake that probably snuck in through the open window when he wasn't looking and consoling Gaara for comfort. Gaara however struck his anger in a different way; he was simply mooching off his friendship with the blond. It was certainly miraculous how close the two have gotten in a few days when it took years for Sasuke and Naruto to finally acknowledge they had a real friendship.

He stumped into the kitchen, paying no mind to the other two sand nin in the room. As far as Sasuke's anger went, Temari and Kankuro were both included since they were merely related to the demon that was crushing everything he tried so hard to build. Sasuke couldn't wait for Naruto to hurry up and get dress for they could leave this crazy place and all its caretakers. Kankuro smirked as he witnessed how easily Sasuke was letting this get to him.

Being that he was Kankuro's older brother, he was of course going to vouch for and support Gaara no matter what. And if Sasuke so happened to get in the way, he would just have to take care of him. For the moment it was obvious Naruto and Gaara would need more time for themselves, so that meant getting Sasuke to let the blond stay longer. Kankuro walked over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. "You should really calm down." He advised with a mischievous grin. "After all you'll be able to leave Suna soon enough. Tsunade sent a message last night and she should be here tomorrow evening if we are lucky." Kankuro explained, though more of lied.

Sasuke lifted his head to face the older male, and stared at him skeptically. He wouldn't be able to prove that he was lying since he wasn't here last night when they got the supposed message. Kankuro continued after seeing Sasuke's attention on him. "So instead of bothering to walk all the way back to you Inn and end up walking back up here to meet her, why don't you two just stay here until she arrives?" Kankuro offered. "We should have enough guest rooms here and the meals are more in reach than going out to find food." Kankuro knew Sasuke couldn't dare object because if he merely mentioned this to Naruto the blond would be countless arguing with Sasuke over it.

Temari rose a suspicious brow as her brother spoke. She knew for a fact they didn't get any letter from Tsunade. "I guess we could stay longer." Sasuke finally grumbled in obvious difficulty. Temari smiled genuinely at the thought of Kankuro's plan. With a few nights here Gaara and Naruto were bound to get closer. She left the room the next moment to inform the others of this new decision. Gaara is sure to be thrilled.

-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-

Gaara lead Naruto back to his room, his face still consumed in a fiery blush. "My clothes might be a little big on you..." Gaara murmured weakly as he walked over to his closet. Naruto was so short even compared to Gaara, but he was sure they had about the same figure. He watched Naruto sit on his bed from out the corner of his eye. It was rather annoying to think the blond was still soaking wet and sitting butt naked on his sheets, not that he actually used them anyway. And yet he wished he was able to use them more often now.

He rummaged through his belongings in search of clothing that wouldn't hang completely off of Naruto's shoulders or hips. "Gaara?" The blond spoke, suddenly making Gaara shudder with nervousness. He didn't want to be rude and not face Naruto when he spoke to him, but he didn't want to seem like a pervert and look at Naruto anyway, so he continued in his search of clothing. "A-are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked in a soft mutter. The thought had been plaguing him all morning and so he couldn't keep himself from asking when they were finally alone again.

Gaara's shoulders slouched at the question. He didn't wish to answer something that was so perplexing. In truth the aches and sickness were never strong during the day, most of the time he didn't feel them at all. But at night they were unrelenting. It was simply irritating to know that he could not sleep to take his mind off of the pain. He could only recall once when he wasn't taunted by the mysterious illness...the night he laid next to Naruto. He supposed it was just mocking him for his love of the boy, or that his mind was truly at peace whenever he was near Naruto so he had never noticed, but both ideas sounded ridiculous. "Uh...yeah..." Gaara answered bashfully.

Naruto's brows knitted together with disappointment. He knew Gaara had to be lying. You couldn't get better over night like that. "That's good. I thought you had broke a lung or something when you were coughing up blood." He chuckled, though he felt this was no laughing matter. Gaara hesitated before grabbing an article of clothing he had been looking for. He was in disbelief that Naruto could even pretend to be okay with this. Though the blonde's voice had been amused he could tell the mockery and frustration within the joke.

"Listen Naruto..." Gaara sighed, pulling out a shirt he knew Naruto could fit out of the closet. He turned a faced the blond, handing him the garment. But it was then he realized it would have been better to grab a pair of underwear for Naruto first. He watched with mild embarrassment as Naruto quickly pulled the shirt over his head; he damp, perk nipples begging to be sucked before disappearing beneath the black fabric. Gaara shock his head to rid him of such thoughts. "I-I don't mean to be rude, but this has nothing to do with you. I'm fine really. He only happens occasionally, so I guarantee you its not the same illness that has caught everyone else."

"But we can't be too sure Gaara." Naruto insisted. "What if it is? It would be better to take the precautions and be wrong than do nothing and be right." He choked out. "I just can't stand thinking that you could die suddenly like the rest of the villagers..." Gaara's heart skipped a beat at hearing his boyfriend's sorrowful tone and seeing such melancholy eyes. Naruto was really worried about him, and he felt wrong for even thinking Naruto could have cared for Sasuke a while ago.

Gaara kneeled down to Naruto's level and placed both hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die from this. So please stop worrying about me, there are others that are worse off than me." Naruto smiled meekly and nodded. Gaara was surprised to have the other pounce into his arms the next second. But who was he to say that he didn't like having Naruto's arms around his neck or his thin form pressed against him. Of course it had proved to be intimidating when Gaara could feel Naruto's manhood pressing flat against his chest. He merely forced the thoughts away and returned the embrace just as gently as it was given.

"Hey Gaara! Good n-" Temari stood within Gaara's doorway with a look of complete astonishment. She would it was her own fault for not knocking before barging in. She watched Gaara pull from Naruto almost immediately upon her arrival. Naturally Gaara took the liberty of standing in front of Naruto when he noticed Temari was able to see his naked lower half. "Don't worry Gaara." She chuckled suddenly. "I've seen my share of cocks living with two brothers." She teased. It was so amusing to see how quickly both their faces turned to red. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to keep this a little secret. We mustn't have Mr. grumpy puss downstairs to know what you two were up two."

"Temari!" Gaara growled. "What do you want?!" Just mentioning Sasuke to Gaara right now made the teenager's blood boil.

"I just thought I would tell you Sasuke decided you two should stay here until Tsunade arrives. I'll sent Kakashi to receive your belongings. But until then, you might as well dress for bed. I'm not letting you guys out again today." Temari suddenly hissed. She be damned if she let Gaara get into any more trouble for leaving unannounced. "Oh, Gaara should have some pajamas to lend you Naruto. Kami knows he never put them to good use." She explained with a smile. Gaara made a sort of cat-like groan at this statement. "You might won't to change out of those damp clothes too Gaara." She mentioned with a giggle. "Now I leave you two back to your fondling. Just don't get to carried away, these walls aren't actually made of the thickest material." Temari winked casually before closing the door behind her.

"What did she mean Gaara?" Naruto asked, turning back to the red head with bewilderment. "Why don't you use your pajamas?" Naruto asked.

Gaara grunted angrily. He would have to punish Temari later for bring it up. Sure Naruto battled him when he was controlled by Shukaku, but that didn't mean the blond understand the extent of his insomnia. He had to think of some excuse since he was not exactly ready to let Naruto know about it. No doubt Naruto would worry about him 24/7 if he told him. "Oh, uh...I...I-normally sleep in the nude!" Gaara answered quickly. Gaara slapped his hands over his mouth the very second he realized he had said such a stupid thing. Why did he say that? Now Naruto was sure to think he was a freak!

Naruto stared at him with baffling, blue eyes as his cheeks flushed slowly. Damn it, now that Gaara had said it his mind automatically tried to imagine it. "Oh." Naruto whispered in a tiny voice, his head falling timidly. It would certainly explain Temari's statement about having seen both her brother's naked before.

"Well, uh, let's just get you my pajamas." Gaara added nervously, nearly running back to the closet. He's being so stupid! He should have just told the truth. ANYTHING would have been better than to have Naruto think he was some sort of pervert! Without much thought, Gaara jerked the clothing from the hanger and tossed it over to Naruto. At the moment he couldn't even care that he had given the blond his most embarrassing pair of pajamas. Naruto stared at them with fascination; red cotton pajamas with little raccoons printed all over them. "Temari bought them for me as a joke..." Gaara mumbled finally when he noticed Naruto's surprise. This was not turning out to be a good day for him.

-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-

The rest of the day was fairly tolerable. Sure lunch had been hell all because Naruto refused to take any chances of being starved again, so ate until his he had thrown up. Obviously Gaara and Sasuke fought over the position of who would be the one to sooth the sick blond; Gaara won. That was only because Temari had asked Sasuke to help her put away the dishes, and being the polite guest he was he had to accept. The rest of the day was spent with Sasuke bugging Naruto about wearing such childish pajamas around, which angered both Temari and Gaara. If that didn't prove to be tiring than Naruto deciding to have a race with Kankuro sliding down the banisters certainly was. Of course Naruto had been the idiot to fall off at the end and get fawned over and lectured again by Gaara and Sasuke. Despite Gaara always being more subtle about his concern for Naruto, it was always obvious to everyone but Naruto.

So here they were now. Everyone was in there separate rooms, preparing for the restful journey of sleep. Gaara on the other hand was just preparing to spend the evening working until the pains of sickness over came him and forced him to merely sulk in the bathroom where he could gag to his heart's content.

"Tsunade better get here soon; I don't think I can take much more of this" Sasuke complained. He settled into the bed he was given for his stay and finally intended to catch up on some serious Z's. Everyone else pretty much had the same idea. Naruto however could not fall asleep even if he wanted to. He laid awake in bed yet he couldn't tire himself except with thoughts of Gaara. Even after all the assurance Gaara had given him, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about it. He just had this persistent feeling that this all wasn't as simple as Gaara made it out to be.

Before Naruto had realized it, it was three in the morning and he hadn't got a lick of sleep. He had to put an end to this now, so Naruto eagerly pushed back his blankets and stepped out of bed. Of course he didn't believe Gaara would still be up, but it was worth a shot. Upon reaching Gaara's room, Naruto knocked gently on the other's door. To tell the truth Naruto was hoping Gaara wouldn't climb out of bed just to answer the door, especially now that Naruto knew Gaara slept in the nude.

His prayers were answered when the door remained closed and no life could be heard from inside. After much deliberation, Naruto decided to let himself in. "Gaara?" Naruto softly pushed open the door and gazed upon an empty room. Where was Gaara? The bed was empty and the room was cold, dark and lonely. In fact Naruto had noticed it before now. He couldn't blame Gaara for not staying in here all by himself. Just as Naruto was about to step inside, he suddenly felt strong hand land on his shoulder and briefly turned him around; causing the blond to suddenly scream out in surprise.

"Shush. What are you doing up Naruto? I thought you went to bed hours ago?" Gaara mentioned curiously. He had just been downstairs trying to finish up work he was falling behind on when he heard footsteps upstairs. Who would have guessed it was Naruto? Actually this fact rather aggravated Gaara greatly because if Naruto was here, it had to be about something Gaara was not in the mood to talk about.

Naruto went silent after he realized it was just Gaara and sighed longingly. "Quite scaring me like that Gaara." Naruto huffed. He was relieved to see no one had came running out of their runs at the sound of his voice, so he hastily went inside Gaara's room before they discovered them in the hallway. Gaara came in looking rather annoyed as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything...I just couldn't sleep." The blond explained timidly. Before he had been tempted to question Gaara, but he could see that would only upset Gaara more and he didn't think they needed to wake up any more of the household.

Gaara felt remorseful about his previous thoughts. A light smile returned to his face, "I can't say it would be much of a good thing if anyone caught you in here, but you are always welcomed to stay the night in my room." Gaara replied, though not realizing how suggestive such a statement could be until after it was said. Luckily, Naruto hadn't noticed and childishly galloped to Gaara's bed where he threw himself beneath the blankets. Gaara followed a little reluctant. He was afraid he couldn't get any more work done or that he would be overcome with that sickening feeling before the night was through and that would just make Naruto uneasy.

As the two laid in bed an awkward silence had fallen in the room. Gaara had pretended to try to sleep while Naruto was actually trying to sleep, curled on his side while clinging to Gaara. But only after ten minutes it was obvious neither one were going to get any sleep. "I feel restless..." Naruto sighed suddenly. He opened his eyes and gazed at Gaara's gorgeous face, tracing by the darkness and the moonlight. He just loved something about Gaara's calmness though others would refer to it as a stoic demeanor. "Gaara..." The blond began quietly.

Seeing as how Naruto would probably end up staying up with him all night, Gaara groaned as he turned on his side to face his peculiar love. "What is it Naruto? You know if you don't get any sleep tonight, Sasuke is going to be on your case all day tomorrow." Gaara reminded.

"I know...but..." Even through the dreadful darkness, Gaara could make out the soft red dancing along Naruto's cheeks. "We don't act very much like a couple, do we?" Naruto asked. Gaara's eyes widened and a wave of nervousness washed over him. He personally thought they were doing a pretty good job, but that just could have been an excuse for him not to think of other 'things'. "I mean we've only kissed twice and we haven't told anyone. It's almost like we were never together." Naruto informed timidly. He didn't exactly know what he was asking for in this relationship but he was sure there had to be more. Their trust in each other wasn't even that good.

Gaara rolled over so that he was laying entirely over Naruto, supporting his weight on his arms. "Do you not like kissing?" Gaara asked with a slight snicker once Naruto gapped at their closeness. "What is it you want? As your boyfriend I am obliged to give you anything I think will make you happy." Gaara whispered meaningfully.

"I love kissing you..." Naruto mumbled. "But I just want to know, do you really love me?" Naruto asked, his eyes gazing hopefully into Gaara's. "Or are you just with me because I am the first person you ever liked?" Naruto wasn't too sure he could accept any of this if it turned out Gaara was just being careful because he didn't want to end up losing someone he may learn to love later; that was not reason to be with someone, at least to Naruto anyway.

His heart fluttered in his chest and his throat went dry unexpectly, but this did not keep Gaara from answering. "I've been trying to find that out myself...but I am most sure that I love you. And if this is not true love that I feel, my apologizes to you and your destined lover." With that, Gaara lowered himself closer to Naruto. Their lips touched tenderly, causing both to close their eyes quickly. Gaara couldn't contain his sanity whenever he was near this softness, this beauty. So he intended to deepen the kiss; Naruto didn't reject the action at all.

Gaara's tongue ran playfully over Naruto's bottom and upper lips, engraving their lusciousness into his mind. Naruto slowly hoisted his arms up and around Gaara's neck as he held the other tightly to him. The kiss was nothing like the child like innocence it ha been times before. Lips overlapped and tried to consume one another with haste. Naruto couldn't hold in a longing moan when Gaara's tongue slipped into his mouth and caressed his own tongue. The wet muscle grazed over every tooth and gum, as if mapping out Naruto's mouth for later ravishing as well as this one. Naruto got bold enough to entice Gaara with his tongue, and soon enough a raging battle began between the two.

There was nothing more sweet to Gaara than Naruto's taste. From days without ramen, his taste had time enough to return to his natural flavor. "Gaara..." Naruto groaned when the red head pulled away from his lips. Naruto stared up through hazy slits, panting heavily with flushed cheeks. Such a beautiful sight had encouraged Gaara he wanted to see more. So Gaara came down again, giving Naruto's lips a chaste kiss before he slowly started to make his way down Naruto's chin and throat. He shudder with delight at how excited he was making them both. But he was curious to see just how excited Naruto was.

Kankuro of course had told him all the proper ways to pleasure your lover and how you could tell if it was working. Gaara would just see if Kankuro's advice worked for Naruto as well. His hands slyly traced Naruto's sides as he ravished the blonde's neck in sweet kisses. He nipped lightly on a plot of skin on Naruto's collar bone and started to suck hungrily at the spot, making his love moan in pleasure. He was reminded of how perfect Naruto's body was as his hands caressed the boy's hips just beneath the opening of his pajama top. The skin was absolutely mind-boggling; how can anyone be this soft and smooth?

Gaara slowly pulled his lips away from Naruto and smiled genuinely at the red mark he had left. Take that Sasuke, he was inwardly shouting. His eyes traveled farther down and stopped when he noticed a small bulge within Naruto's pants. That sight alone brought Gaara back to reality. This was real and he was really doing this to Naruto. He was suddenly nervous about going further. But if he didn't then Naruto would probably think he was cruel or had changed his mind, which he hadn't. Throwing away that fear, Gaara kneeled down to Naruto's groin, making the blond all the more nervous.

"G-gaara...what are you doing?" Naruto asked fearfully. Gaara did not speak and simply gripped the edge of the fabric before he pulled the pants down midway. Naruto's face exploded into red. "Gaara! Don't do that." He whimpered. But Gaara ignored him. His eyes were somewhat captivated by Naruto's own desire. The taunt cock of his love laid flat against his beautiful stomach, pleading for the attention it was not recieving. Without much hesitation Gaara took hold of the erect member and slipped it into his mouth. "Gaara!" Naruto gasped out. His head pushed back roughly against the pillow and his hands squeezed tightly to the sheets below.

Why did it feel so good? Gaara's mouth was so hot and wet right now and it was only helping fuel Naruto's arousal more. But being the uneducated teenage boy he was, he had no idea what was going on as far as this. Of course he had asked Iruka about sex before, but the motherly man would never tell him. So whatever he knew came from Kakashi's books, which he only got a glimpse of every now and then. But this was nothing like that, for the most obvious reason that he wasn't a girl.

Naruto tried to retain a moan, but it passed his lips anyway as Gaara's mouth went up and down his cock. Gaara's tongue joined in for extra stimulation as it caressed below and above the shaft of his love. Slowly drawing out the hardened member from his mouth, Gaara ran his tongue along the head, scrapping across the slit that had discharged several drops of pre-cum. Gaara smirked mildly when Naruto thrust his hips up in response. So he wasn't as bad as he thought he would be, that was a relief.

The feeling kept building in Naruto until he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Gaara! Stop it!" He whimpered desperately for he didn't exactly know what was suppose to happen if he let go. Gaara refused to quite now that he had Naruto where he wanted him. Pushing the cock deep into his mouth, Naruto choked out a weak cry. His back arched up as ecstasy in the moment consumed him. Calling out his boyfriend's name louder than before, Naruto spilt his load quickly into Gaara's awaiting mouth. Gaara anxious drank all of Naruto's essence, not letting a drop escape through his lips.

He popped his mouth off and lightly cleaned the head of Naruto's shaft with his tongue before giving an amused smile. "Gaara! I can't believe you ate that!" Naruto whined in what seemed to be disgust. His brain practically scrambled at the thought and all the cells in his face burst open with red. He glared at Gaara with small tears in the corner of his eyes. "Why'd you do that?" He grumbled embarrassingly.

Gaara actually laughed out this time, which was a great shocker to Naruto. He crawled back on the bed so that he laid near Naruto again. "Because I wanted to." He seductively licked his lips. "And I have to say, you taste delicious Naruto." Naruto mewl in disbelief and fell back onto the mattress. "What's got you so worked up?" Gaara asked. "That's just what lovers do." He explained, hovering over Naruto's head. "If you didn't like it that much, I won't do it again."

"That's not it..." Naruto mumbled in pout. He lifted his hips some and pulled back up his bottoms. "I thought you haven't done this before."

Gaara blinked curiously. "I haven't."

"That's impossible!" Naruto lashed out. "You're too good not to have any experience."

A moment of silence returned until Gaara finally broke it with a snicker. "Go to sleep Naruto." He chuckled. He laid back into bed with a wide smile on his face. Naruto huffed once more and settled down again. With their actions having warn him out it was real easy for Naruto to fall asleep. Gaara turned to his side, looking at Naruto's sleeping form and he tenderly kissed the blonde's forehead. "I only give my best for you Naruto." He whispered.

But unknowing to both Naruto and Gaara, they had a strange onlooker who was not particularly happy with what he had just saw. It was his own fault though using his sharigun to spy on the two.

To Be Continued...

A/n:So what did you think? I hope you really liked the chapter, it took me longer than usual to write it because of the lime. Anyway, I'll update soon, so please keep alert and review! 


	15. When Troubles Arise

**Chapter Fifteen**

**When Troubles Arise**

It was a mistake Everything was one big, horrible mistake; it just had to be. Sasuke had made the mistake ever trusting that scum Gaara and believing for one moment that this mission was actually about the safety of his villagers. he was a fool for thinking he could turn his back and not get stabbed or even worse, find those he cared about in a worse condition. It just so happened the moment he allowed himself to fall asleep under what he thought was a safe and trustworthy roof, was when he was first betrayed.

With each one of them given a separate room, of course Sasuke removed all suspicion and distrust from the red head's shoulders. So he had slept easily that night, at least until Naruto's loud screaming woke him up. He should have known Naruto couldn't keep his big mouth shut even in his sleep. Being the pissed off and tired friend he was, Sasuke had risen out of bed simply to go smack Naruto with a pillow and tell him to stop having freaking nightmares that kept everyone else up as well.

But he had completely forgotten about that idea when he stepped out of his room and spotted Gaara in the hallway. Lucky for him the red head hadn't seen him, otherwise he might have been accused of spying. What struck Sasuke's curiosity that very moment was when he spotted Naruto being shuffled into the other's room. It infuriated Sasuke to think Gaara would disturb Naruto in the middle of the night just to pester him about something, so he intended to stop it. By the time he reached the door he could hear light whispers from inside. Unable to make out everything said, Sasuke could at least identify Naruto's claim of his restless state.

Why would he come to Gaara if he couldn't sleep? Sasuke had always hoped Naruto could come to him for anything, even if it meant waking him up for it. But he supposed Naruto really didn't want to bother him and figured Gaara, the weirdo, would still be up at this ungodly hour. Sasuke told himself not to get worked up when Naruto remained in the room. It was only fair Gaara got to sleep next to Naruto after Sasuke held him the night before. But why wasn't this enough to make Sasuke leave?

He was convinced he had nothing to worry about as soon as a few minutes had passed and he had heard nothing. Suddenly the incisive voices continued again and Sasuke was all the more sure Naruto did not just come here to rest. It was when Sasuke could hear the light moans of his teammate that he let his curiosity get the best of him. Instead of leaving, he had turned on his sharingun eyes and peered through the door into the room. He would never be able to forgive himself if he ever let Gaara hurt Naruto while he was there.

Unfortunately, what he was far from the lines of discomfort on Naruto's behalf. Sasuke had grown red in the face, both out of anger and embarrassment. Of course the persistent feeling that what he was doing was wrong ate at his thoughts, Sasuke couldn't walk away. His eyes refused to tare from the two bodies fumbling beneath the blankets and the inexcusable noises irrupting from inside the room. Anger couldn't possibly be the only thing he felt at this moment. He wanted to kill Gaara for sure, but he also wanted to punish Naruto. Though he had never told the blond of the feelings he had, that gave Naruto no excuse to be with this monster when others were around.

Sasuke hadn't realized it until it was too late; tears were seeping from his eyes. Sure his heart hurt immensely, but it could never be enough to make an Uchiha cry, right? Sasuke liked to believe he wasn't so weak as to let the actions of the one believed to have captured his hurt, affect him so strongly. At least give him some creditability. Sentimentality was just something he could not have. If he must cry, let it be for Gaara, because he would soon enough make sure that bastard experienced hell ten times over again for what he has done!

Sasuke viciously jerked his arm across his face, wiping away all traces of his revengeful tears. Instead of busting in and kicking Gaara's ass, like he intended to do, Sasuke quickly retreated back to the safety of his temporary room. One gloomy eye peered on the heart broken soul from outside the Kazekage's abode. But this one particular person had also witnessed the events and to say the least he was not at all pleased with either of his students. "I hope he's really worth it Naruto..." The silver haired chounin muttered as he stood up from the rooftop. Since he was suppose to be on guard duty, Kakashi quickly parted from the scene.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Get your lady ass up dobe!" came a hoarse and terrify yell. Naruto whimpered as something soft was slammed down on his head. For a moment it didn't register to the blond that he was unable to breath with his mouth covered by a pillow. Finally Naruto came shooting up out of the bed, flailing his arms and screaming dramatically. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes after pulling back the pillow. "We down have time for you to sleep all day you lazy bum. Unlike you, some of actually want to get the mission done with so we can return home." Sasuke growled harshly.

Naruto blinked dumbly as he stared at his grumpy friend. "Sasuke?" He looked around the room once and noticed that he was still in Gaara's bed. "Gah! What are you doing in here teme?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke accusingly. He scooted back against the head board when Sasuke only glowered at him. Why would Sasuke come into Gaara's room? It wasn't like he screamed again? But more importantly, where was Gaara? Naruto looked to his side to find the spot on the bed empty. There wasn't even a dent or the warmth radiating off of the spot to show Gaara had been their recently.

"I came to get you up." Sasuke barked out. "Instead of fooling around like an idiot in the middle of the night, you should try to get some sleep. It's already eleven and everyone is living their lives Naruto." The blond blushed at the brief mention of last night. Did Sasuke know what happened? He surely hoped not. It would be incredibly humiliating to have your best friend know about your love life without you telling them. Then again, this was Sasuke. Sasuke didn't give a damn about his personal life as long as it didn't interfere with their ninja lives.

"Sorry I overslept..." Naruto mumbled. He couldn't believe how warn out he was last night. After what Gaara did, it was like he drain him of all his energy. It was good when he had to get to sleep, but he wasn't exactly in the brightest of moods right now. maybe him and Gaara should better plan these things out so neither one of them would have to work the day after. For now however, he would have to accept this. Naruto hurriedly out of bed and ran back to his own room to get changed into the clothes Kakashi had brought back for them yesterday evening.

"So why were you in Gaara's room anyway?" Sasuke asked. His brow arched up to forge suspicion. But he already knew the truth. He simply wanted Naruto to tell it to him straight. After all what type of friends would they be if Naruto kept lying to him and keeping secrets from his team.

The blond shuddered at that simple question. He was really hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask that. What could he possibly say on his behalf? 'I just went to "play" with my boyfriend'? No doubt Sasuke would be furious with him, especially after he had earlier promised nothing was going on between him and Gaara. But that was before he knew about Gaara's feelings, unfortunately Sasuke probably wouldn't take that for an excuse. "Well...uh...I, I couldn't sleep because I was worried about Gaara being sick again." Naruto began truthfully. But as he neared the important part, he slipped away from what he had originally planned to say. "So when to go check up on him. But he wasn't there. I looked all over for him and couldn't find him so I came back to his room. I got so tired after searching, that I just fell asleep on his bed." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The raven hair boy silently stepped out of the room. But as soon as the door was shut he violently punched his fist into the walk. "Damn." He cursed lowly. Naruto actually expected him to believe any word of that crap. What fool did he take Sasuke for? Gaara probably has Naruto brain-washed, making him think he couldn't even trust his best friend. "You better enjoy this while you can Gaara, because as soon as Tsunade heals your village, you are going to pay."

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"This is so boring!" Naruto cried out, collapsing onto the ground. His head hung low against his chest as he pouted in the sand. They had been standing guard for three hours now and to say they were doing a good job was a huge understatement. Thanks to the fact no enemies or possible threats had come to the gates of Suna, they had successfully kept the city safe. But Naruto hardly called this a job well done when he was practically given the actual challenge of the mission. Not only was it boring because Sasuke refused to talk to him period, they had to stand out here in the hot sun with no shade what so ever for so long. Naruto could have sworn he was getting and even darker tan, which didn't sound too bad to him really.

"Stop whining!" Sasuke demanded. He crossed his head and stared ahead. If he was going to finish this mission, he sure as hell wouldn't want to listen to Naruto complain the whole time.

"I might if you would just talk to me." Naruto pouted in return. Why had Sasuke suddenly turned into such a jerk, well more than usual anyway? Surely oversleeping wasn't that bad a mess up? Maybe Sasuke didn't get enough sleep, so that's why he's all grumpy. Naruto wished everything was that simple to understand.

"But I have nothing to say." Sasuke pointed out obviously. "Which probably wouldn't matter much because you are much better with body language." Naruto's jaw dropped immediately. Sasuke knew?! "What dobe? Think I wouldn't figure it out? You never were very good at keeping secrets, but this was pathetic. I suppose that big mouth of yours will always get you in trouble." Sasuke chuckled to himself mechanically. Naruto couldn't help notice the coldness in Sasuke's tone, and his head fell in shame.

"So you heard?" Naruto asked shyly. "I'm sorry Sasuke...I should have told you."

"You think!" Sasuke lashed back loudly, making Naruto shiver with fear as he pulled back from the other teen. "I don't exactly like hearing you two fucking around like there was nothing else we came here for!" Though Sasuke didn't have to hear them, he sure as hell wouldn't let Naruto know that.

Red filling in his cheeks, Naruto turned his eyes from Sasuke. "I haven't forgotten why we are here Sasuke. I just let myself get distracted for a little while, what does it matter? It's not like I'm not allowed to be with my boyfriend." A long silence came over the two. Sasuke was truly trying to figure out how he was going to control himself after hearing this. And Naruto just wanted to hear what Sasuke thought of the nearly preposterous idea.

"Naruto-"

"Hey! Brat! Get your ass off the ground and do your job!" Naruto jumped up upon hearing that familiar voice. Sasuke growled under breath when he turned to find the famous, blond, medical nin they had been waiting three days for. Despite his inner most happiness to having her finally arrive, he couldn't overcome the fact she had such bad timing. She walked over to Naruto with her wild, reckless smile and patted him on the head. "Wow, I'm surprised you even lasted this long." She laughed boldly. Shizune signed in exhaustion.

"We are terribly sorry for not coming sooner." Shizune apologized to the two boys. "Even with the protection of our escorts, we seemed to have run into trouble along the way. But nothing too serious thankfully." Explained the often timid and kind woman with short, black hair. Of course Sasuke held no grudge against her since she was the only one constantly trying to make sure Tsunade did all she was suppose to.

"It's great to have you finally here baa-san!" Naruto exclaimed anxiously. He grabbed Tsunade hand and tugged her toward the gates. "You have to help the villagers asap!" Now that Tsunade was here he knew Haruka and Kaito's mother would be fine. He felt sorry for his new friends when he heard their father had died for what they thought was a useless cause, and then their mother fell ill. At least he could bring back some part of their hope with Tsunade around. And maybe she could even tell him what was wrong with Gaara. Though his symptoms were not the same as the rest of the villagers who had the plague, he was still sick none the less.

"Alright, alright Naruto!" Tsunade called back, allowing herself to be dragged along by the excited little teen. But as she followed along, Tsunade's gaze had been quickly directed to the most evident change in Naruto's appearance. She could over look the slightly dark shade his skin had taken from being out in the sun so long, but one particular part of him was not tanned at all. A small red circle shown brightly in all of it's suggestive glory along Naruto's collar bone. Since it was so hot, he hadn't bothered to put on his coat. And with the shirt collar cut lower enough, Tsunade could clearly make out the mark.

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "So our little Naru-chan has been getting some action, has he?" Tsunade asked with a creepy snicker. "So who's the lucky girl I have to thank for turning my little brat into a man." She teased childishly. Naruto absolutely hated how vulnerable he had become to all of these subliminal statements and mockeries. It was like his cheeks were never of their original, beautiful tan color anymore with all the blushing he was doing.

"The is no lucky girl." Sasuke's voice suddenly came crashing down on the others. Naruto stumbled forward in surprise. Damn it Sasuke! He was really going to squeal to Tsunade, wasn't he? That no good double crosser, Naruto thought angrily. Tsunade on the other hand had stopped just before walking over the teen and looked at Sasuke with utter confusion.

"Not a girl?" Tsunade repeated. "Then you mean-"

"Hey Haruka, Kaito! Look who I brought here to help out!" Naruto yelled out instantly, hoping to change the subject completely. The two siblings came dashing out of their home when they heard their beloved Naruto-chan's voice. "This is old bag Tsunade, she's going to heal all the townspeople." Naruto giggled and pointed as he still laid on the ground. Tsunade, seizing the perfect opportunity to punish Naruto for such a rude introduction, stepped on the boy's back as she approached the children to shake their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I do whatever I can to help." She explained before the children anxiously lead her in. Naruto and Sasuke quickly caught up and came in after Tsunade. Shizune had left to report their arrival to the Kazekage and their escorts waited outside the small home. But as soon as Tsunade walked in, she was filled with a terrifying feeling. "Naruto. Sasuke. I want you two to wait outside." Tsunade commanded sternly, making the kids shudder by the coldness.

"But, I want to see what happens." Naruto insisted.

"Wait outside, that's an order!" Tsunade shouted back more harshly than before. Naruto timidly stepped back and walked outside. Sasuke stared at Tsunade a brief second before leaving as well. He knew something very wrong was going on here and Tsunade was merely trying to protect Naruto. Too bad the blond would never seem to understand that.

Tsunade glanced down at the children's sleeping mother. Her eyes warily tried to look beyond her first assumption. She desperately hoped it was 'that' case. For if it was...she would be helpless to stop it.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Things are certainly picking up, at least I hope so! You readers are going to have to start paying much closer attention to everything now if you want to figure out what's going on before I reveal it snicker Hope to hear from you all soon!


	16. Coming Together

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Coming Together**

His tan hands trembled as he cupped them close to his knees. How pathetic was he, now worrying like crazy since Tsunade sent him out. Naruto just couldn't kill the feeling that everyone was trying to hide something from him. First Gaara, with his mysterious illness that seemed to be entirely different from the rest of the villagers, then Sasuke with his awkward behavior for which Naruto almost thought was jealousy, now Tsunade was sending him away so he couldn't find out about the disease that had suddenly put so many lives in danger. What was going on here and why was he the only one left out of the mix?

Naruto's head sank in-between his legs and chest as he cuddled himself against the wall to the small hut. Sasuke, sitting remotely similar, stared at Naruto with a hint of sadness. His expression had softened completely upon noticing Naruto's own worried condition. Despite the still ravenous anger he had for the blond and his new secret lover, Sasuke could never ignore how upset it mad him to know Naruto was in any way hurt or saddened by something. After all it was the blonde's enormous heart that first drawn Sasuke to the obsessive admiration he has now.

"What do you think they are talking about in there?" Naruto asked in a low voice, hoping Tsunade wouldn't over hear him and chide him for his uncontrollable curiosity. He got this eerie feeling the very moment Tsunade's face went pale and her expression blank. But what had she sense that he himself had missed? Having the Kyuubi spirit in him should have enhanced his sense more than any other shinobi, yet he was unable to see what was clearly evident to everyone else. It couldn't be his exhaustion could it? Naruto knew he was still a little worn out from last night and probably the previous adventurous nights, but surely Kyuubi would have recharged his strength by now. Was Kyuubi weakened too? Was he getting sick as well, if that was even possible?

"I'm sure it's nothing." Sasuke said confidentially. He hated lying straight to Naruto's face like that. He was not as oblivious as the blond. He knew that look in the notorious sanin's eyes. There was obviously something very wrong going on. He would be wrong to tell Naruto that Tsunade was going to heal everyone and they would all live happily ever after, so he didn't. It was better for him to at least pretend he had no roll in knowing this just in case Naruto should try to blame it on him.

"I really hope you're right Sasuke..." Naruto muttered in reply. He lifted his head only slightly and glanced at Sasuke through glassy cobalt eyes. "All these villagers are depending on us. If we should fail, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself." Gaara's reputation was on the line as well. If he didn't have the same illness, then the people would still have reason to blame him. That would only bring about more fighting and trouble. "Sasuke, I really am sorry about not telling you earlier." Naruto mentioned absentmindedly. He thought he had to say it now or he would never be able to say it. "I was afraid you would ridicule me for liking Gaara."

Sasuke half laughed. "Now that was a stupid thought. You are my best friend Naruto, actually my only real friend. I could never make fun of you for something you really cared about, besides ramen of course. I will always think that is the most unhealthy obsession you have." Sasuke chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. His throat suddenly clapped down on his laughs and his head jerked down to see the thin palm that had unexpectedly slipped into his. He had to admit, Naruto's hand was so warm and soft as the blond squeezed his palm tightly. He supposed Naruto was just trying to overcome his nervousness of having finally confessed his fears. "You have to know Naruto...I will always stay by your side. No matter what you do or where you go, I promise to protect you." Sasuke sweetly promised. He didn't care anymore that Naruto was with Gaara for the moment Gaara screwed up, Sasuke would be there to kick his ass and scoop Naruto up into his arms. At least then Naruto will finally know he was right all this time and that he had always adored him. If only life were that simple.

Meanwhile Tsunade wasn't having as great a acceptance moment as the two teens outside. She was far from the calm, yet reckless manner she was use to. By simple staring at the specimen she new this recovery would beyond her. She specialized in medical problems, but this was not an issue of the physical body. This was a battle of the mind. "I am sorry." Tsunade turned to the two children standing by her, wondering why she had yet to perform any jutsu's to heal their mother. "I don't have the medicine I need to heal her right now. She should be fine for several more days, I shall be back before then and treat her myself." Tsunade explained. Though she was lying through her teeth, she was desperately hoping to have found a remedy by then.

With that said, Tsunade took her leave. But the moment she stepped passed that front door, she spotted a yellow blob jump in front of her. "So how did it go? Did you heal her? Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked anxiously, his eyes wide with expectance. Tsunade nearly punched him in the face just to turn those heart felt eyes away from her. How could she tell this ambitious boy that there was no hope for these people as far as she was concerned? So Tsunade merely smiled a gentle smile and walked passed the blond. It left Naruto in an obvious confusion as he scampered close beside her, Sasuke falling back with the escorts. "Tsunade, can you check out Gaara too?" Naruto asked. "I think he's coming down with something."

In a flash of a moment, Naruto and Sasuke both froze in place as Tsunade's eyes widened to unsuspecting lengths. But Sasuke, the more sensible one of the two teens, understood Tsunade's surprise. Gaara had a demon spirit within him just like Naruto, and just like they were immune to long standing wounds, they had an extremely high resilience against sickness. So it was very peculiar to hear Gaara could be sick. But this only confirmed Tsunade's assumptions more. No physical disease could pass on to a demon, so it most definitely got there another way.

Tsunade continued walking toward the Kazekage's office, her pace having quickened quite a bit. As Naruto earnestly tried to keep up with her, she couldn't help but notice another suspicious abnormality. She stopped on brief moment, grabbing Naruto's hand quickly. "Naruto where did you get this?" She pointed to the boy's hand. Naruto stared down at the two punctured holes left from the snake's fangs three days ago, they were nearly faded all the way through, but still noticeable. He quickly mentioned the incident to her, making Tsunade skeptical. Kyuubi should have healed up this simple wounds days ago. "Has your chakra control been working right lately?" Tsunade asked; Naruto merely nodded his head. Overuse of chakra would lead to exhaustion and make wounds heal slower than usual, but Naruto hadn't been required to exert his chakra during the past week, so it made no since.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Jade orbs ran slowly over the scene. The walls were a dull gray color, freshly sainted with red. Well, not too freshly sainted. The floor, that was once a calming, faded green color, was marked by a series of ancient calligraphy as well as like blood drops. A collection of scrolls laid scattered about the room haphazardly. Gaara frown drearly at the room. It had been three whole weeks since he last came down here. Since the basement was no longer used by storage, he had thought it a perfect place for his 'experiment' during the time. But he merely regretted it now. It had been a stupid idea and now it was a tremendous problem.

"Why do you hate me so?" Gaara asked hoarsely to the being that controlled so much of his life from the inside. He knew he could not blame Shukaku entirely for what he had done, it was his own fault for ever believing he could be parted from this god forsaken demon. He had been standing here in his day dreaming for several hours now. Instead of completing his work like he intended to do when he first got out of bed after Naruto and his 'activities', he had came down here.

There was just an oddness to being near Naruto during the night. Though Gaara would always feel spirited and relieved around the boy, he knew it was an unlikely outcome. He shouldn't be at peace in the night, especially because of some blond boy. It seemed almost too good to be true when Naruto arrived, claiming to be the answer to all their prayers. And he had been for several occasions now, but Gaara hardly thought he was deserving of this blessing. After how he had condemned his people, he did not deserve such an angel. Shukaku was only mocking him for sure. Sure Naruto had been given to him by sheer luck and faith, but Gaara was all too sure someone would find away to steal away his joy and leave him scared and worse off than before. Such a fate was obvious, especially when he was already pushing Naruto away, though the blond just didn't seem to know it yet.

As if to prove himself of this fact, Gaara began to mold up his worthless sand. The thousands of tiny grains moved at his command, bending at his will. He found it stubborn that the sand had refused to work for or with him during the past few days. His normal barrier no longer came up on its own whenever he was touched and his evasion had gone down drastically as well. But the first day Naruto and the rest arrived, it had worked fine. It wasn't until he was in the boys presence that his chakra was thrown all off balance. Gaara was not as oblivious to the changes as Naruto was, he had noticed Naruto's chakra loss as well. Since he first noticed Naruto's wounds had lasted more than a day when Sasuke saw them.

"Gaara! Gaara, someone's here to see you!" Kankuro's voice rumbled from upstairs. Gaara absentmindedly growled and stepped aside. He was never pleased to hear he had guest. And judging by what day it was, there was only a few possibilities of who it could be. Gaara reluctantly made his way back up to his office. A frail looking woman with short black hair stood across from Temari and Kankuro, discussing something of great importance. In truth, Gaara could care less what news she was bringing, but he had a duty as the Kazekage to up hold.

"Oh, good afternoon Kazekage-san." Shizune replied, smiling mildly upon seeing the grumpy looking boy. "Sorry for the long wait, but Tsunade has finally made it into town. Unfortunately she is out with Naruto right now, but they show be back any moment to go over this mission with you." The lady explained. For some odd reason Shizune could tell Gaara was suddenly angered by something she said. She supposed the boy was frustrated with Tsunade for not having come here directly, but in truth, Gaara was a little upset to hear Naruto was with her. Kami knows what could come up in one of their conversations.

Fate had proven to be against Gaara when he heard the boisterous voices from outside and the footsteps of many. He could hear the front door being opened and closed, and the sudden urge to run away became strong in Gaara. But he had no chance before the door to his office came busting open and he figures of his Konoha assistants appeared. "Gaara! Look, baa-san finally showed up! She can make you all better now!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing over to Gaara's side. He seemed so oblivious to how angry he had made Gaara just now.

The red head quickly stepped back away from his blond boyfriend, eyes hard and narrow with fury. "I told you I'm fine! I don't need Tsunade to check me. I only called her to help out the villagers. So instead of wasting precious time on your idiotic illusions, you should be doing just that." Gaara snarled viciously. He no longer had any patience for Naruto when it came to spreading around what he thought were only rumors. He didn't need a doctor! Naruto stood in absolute bewilderment before Gaara. What had he said or done that was so wrong?

"Um...Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto out and go inform Kakashi and Gai of my arrival." Tsunade suggested. Seeing as how the air had suddenly become so tensed when Gaara lashed at the blond, she knew something was terribly wrong. Just the simple glow in Naruto's eyes when he came running up to his friend, Tsunade had figured it was more than concern that lead to the blonde's actions. Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's wrist, tugging him out of the room. At first Naruto was too stunned to move and even tried to approach Gaara again, but Sasuke insisted on their departure.

Shizune, Temari and Kankuro all seemed to get the idea and took their own leave. With the door now closed and the two supposedly strongest ninja in the village standing before each other, the room went silent again. It was Tsunade who had broken the ice a second time. "You lied to me." Tsunade stated coldly. "When I was first requested for this rescue mission I was informed the villagers had come down with a plague, and that you had no idea of what was making them sick."

"At the time I didn't." Gaara corrected. He turned his back to Tsunade. "Shouldn't you be using your pathetic medical jutsu's on them now?" He asked somewhat smugly.

"You know good and well my medicine will have no effect on them." She barked back.

"What?!" Tsunade and Gaara both jerked around, staring at the door where a startled Naruto had burst through the door. Sasuke was still tugging on the back of his shirt where he apparently tried to stop Naruto from coming back in here. "What do you mean your medicine would work Grandma Tsunade?!" Naruto asked hysterically. "You can help anyone! You healed Sasuke and me before! Why can't you do it now?"

Tsunade hesitated at first. Her eyes fell coldly on Sasuke, who got the hint and ran for the hills. She didn't want this to get out, but it might be for the better to explain this to Naruto. Since he is evolved, it could better help protect him. "I can't help these people because they are cursed by the effects of a forbidden jutsu." Tsunade stated sternly. Gaara stiffened; his fist clenched tightly and he glowered at the ground. "They are mere innocent victims to the selfishness of their own Kazekage." Tsunade continued.

"Shut up!" Gaara snapped. His eyes were furiously shaking and glimmering with a deep flame of hatred and what Naruto could also see as sadness. "Don't act like you know a damn thing about me! You have no idea what I've been through or the things I've done! So where do you get off calling me selfish?!" She didn't know the truth, Gaara thought angrily. It was wrong of her to assume the worst of him. This wasn't his fault! Kankuro said so, Naruto too! This couldn't possibly be all his fault.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto interrupted, baffled and upset. "Gaara wouldn't make his villagers sick. He's not like that anymore!" Naruto defended. Even though Gaara had hated everyone at a time, that didn't mean he still wanted to kill everyone. he had changed, Naruto was sure of it. And why would he call for help if he wanted these people dead? There had to be a better explanation than the one Tsunade was giving.

"You would really like to think so wouldn't you Naruto?" Tsunade questioned. It was true, Naruto would have liked to see the good in everyone. "But Gaara is so careless and selfish he hadn't even bothered to put you out of harms way. He is making you both sick!"

"What?! I'm not sick; I told you Gaara is the one that is sick. "

"Don't be foolish Naruto. Your chakra level has fallen drastically and you know it. Gaara is responsible for everything. He is poisoning his own people with Shukaku's spirit!"

"No!" Gaara yelled out. "Stop it! I didn't mean to hurt them!" Gaara screamed out. Naruto fell silent with worry once he noticed the dreary and sorrowful tone of the other boy. "It was an accident..." Gaara whispered. Moisture formed in his eyes and he was reminded of the horrible moment. "It wasn't suppose to happen that way." A sob like whimper escaped. "I was the only person who was suppose to die!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, it won't take as long next time. Anyway, I hope you all really liked this chapter. Okay there wasn't much to like when things are so chaotic, but at least its progress in the plot. After the next chapter there might be a little more SasuNaru stuff for awhile. You'll find out why of course, but don't be to discouraged. Also I want to know which guy you think should be Naruto's 'first'. I mean since this is a GaaraNaru fic, I would like Sasuke to have something out of it in the end, even if it was later regretted by Naruto. And I'm still going to do the GaaraNaruSasu at the end, so...who should have the honors?


	17. The Suicidal Heart

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Suicidal Heart**

I could never forget the first night of my return after I had lost the match against Naruto. For the first time in my life I had been completely and utterly exhausted, bruised and bleeding. Though I was humiliated, I didn't feel all that distraught. In fact I had even felt good natured enough to apologize to the only two people who had ever bothered to care about me in my entire life after Yoshamaru's death. I was pleased because I thought I would finally have the chance to start over. Maybe I could become a new by beginning life as Naruto had. I already had my siblings, maybe that would be enough in my resurrection.

But it seems not everyone was as pleased as I was with the out come of the battle. When Temari and Kankuro had carried my motionless form back to the village, we were stopped in the streets of the town. It was as if everyone had left their homes, work and responsibilities all to mock or congratulate me in the streets for whichever result I had returned in. If I had won, then they would finally have some respect for me. After all any village with a ninja winner from the Chounin exams would become heavily admired ad noticed. And that was all the sand village needed; a new way to bring in tourist and customers. But if I should fail, I would have only further disgraced them since my birth.

It was fate that I should return the loser they had so dreaded to see. The men shouted at me, speaking of my failures and uselessness. The women only turned in shame and the children laughed at my state. To all I was nothing more than the monster they had all lost faith in so long ago. Upon my birth I had shamed them with my hideous inner being which I could no control. They could only shun me more when I had left to redeem my strength and returned a far larger loser than before. I had lost all chances of ever being worthy in their eyes. The same could be said about my father.

My sensei was furious with me when we returned. I was beaten for me insolence, during the only time I was vulnerable enough to receive his mighty and angry blows. With Shukaku's spirit weakened from battle, no one had run out of fear from me. For the first time in my life, I had known and felt the pain of my villager's hatred for me. Before it had only been glares and cursing my name. No one took mercy on the soul who had always been and would always remain a nobody. Merely walking the streets on my own that first week of chakra loss, ha been nothing but dangerous encounters.

"Well lookie who it is!" One child around my age at the time yelled to a group of friends. They sneered and frowned upon seeing me. I had intended to ignore them and go on my way, but they followed me. "Hey freak! Let's see how you like being scared by someone stronger than you!" He exclaimed. In seconds he had knelt to the ground, taking up a large rock and throwing it toward me. I was foolish to think the sand would protect me now, at such a weak state. I had fallen to the ground, gasping in pain as I cupped my now bloodied forehead. I would never forget that pain.

It terrified me to feel. Only when Sasuke and Naruto attacked me had I felt any pain physically. But this was different from those times. The pain I had suffered at their hands had been afflicted by duty and defense, while this new pain was brought by sheer hatred and disgust. And for that unfamiliar fear, I had to run. I fled from the scene quickly; my body in tact but my heart in pieces.

It was another year before I next felt the pain of my people's hatred for me. It was the day my father called me before a council. I sat before a group of old wise kooks with the stoic expression I had become so accustomed to giving. With my legs folded beneath me and my hands cupped in my lap I stared my father in the eyes. It was then that he told me I would take on the position of Kazekage. During the entire briefing I had remained as impassive and unmoving as ever. But the moment I was excused from that clammy four walled room, I had burst into a frenzy of fury.

Never before had just a cruel and inhuman trick been played on me. Father and the others were clearly making fun of me. They were probably laughing it up just behind those paper doors. "What a fool Gaara is?", "The gullible little prick", "How pathetic Gaara is", and "Only a imbecile like Gaara could ever believe he was worthy of such a position"; I had imagined them saying behind his back. It had only been a terrible trick in which they would remind him of his less than human position of dirt beneath their feet. They all knew very well of the threats people would give if I should be put in charge of them, but maybe that was their intent.

What a perfect way to get rid of me? Anger the people enough so that they take action and kill me off once and for all. I was enraged by the thought. Even as I made my way back to my desolate room, I had nearly burned a hole in the floor. But something had caught my attention that next moment. A few workers within the home were talking about rumors from other villages. It was when the name Naruto came up in a conversation that I had paid close attention. The men spoke of a secret organization that had tried numerous times to capture Naruto in order to extract the demon from his body.

I thought it was impossible. There was no way to remove a spirit after it had been infused with your soul and body. But as I continued listening, I heard them mention the same thought. One man finally spoke up and explained that the group did not intent to keep the boy alive after the extraction, that in fact the process would in deed kill the blond. Somewhat angered and relieved by this thought, I rushed away. Of course I did not want anyone but myself to rid the world of Naruto. He was my only true rival and some day I would become stronger than him. But I was pleased to hear about the jutsu in which could remove a demon spirit. And the thought of death...only intrigued me more.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

I began my search with anything that could tell me about this mysterious and obviously forbidden jutsu. There was nothing more encouraging than the thought of finally being torn from the being that had given me so much pain and heart ache, even if it meant I would have to die for it. Whatever the outcome, I would have accomplished something. If I were to successfully remove Shukaku from me and live, them my villagers would have no other reason to hate me anyone. Maybe I could go on living a normal life. And if I should fail and die, at least I would have been given the gift that was thought impossible for me. With the sand to protect me, I would never be able to die a normal death and would live for eternity with the suffering of such an existence.

That was why I had tried so hard to find the scroll that contained this jutsu. My luck had finally turned good when I had found exactly what I was looking for only seven months after my discovery. That was a pretty decent time considering how unknown the jutsu was and how expensive it would be to anyone's cause. When the scroll finally came into my possession, I jumped at the chance to use it. There was only one problem. As I read the directions for the process of the extraction I discovered in order to perform this jutsu myself, I would have to give my own blood in the transaction. Naturally this had proven to be a difficult fleet.

With one who was immune to any wounds by blades, it would be impossible for me to retrieve my own blood. Try as I may, I could never inflict any damage upon myself without the sand leaping up to shield me. So I had nothing better to do than sulk until I could think of an actual solution to my problem. Then it came to me one day when I was going over some paper work with Kankuro, maybe I didn't need all my blood to complete the jutsu. I had two siblings with half my blood. Shouldn't that be enough to get it to work. It would almost be like my blood, right? At the time it had made perfect sense.

"Kankuro..." I interjected while he was trying to show me how to properly go over these proposal for the town. He hesitated before continuing his lecture and stared at me with mild curiosity. It was rare I spoke to him about something other than my new duties as the Kazekage. "Can I..." my face reddened at the thought of asking such a ridiculous question, but I had to, "have some of your blood?" I could see the sudden disbelief in his eyes as he gave me this skeptical look. I wonder what he thought of me that moment; was I some sort of Sadistic freak or perhaps a vampire, like one of those childish horror stories grown ups told their children about.

"Uh...sure Gaara." He replied. I was completely shocked he had agreed to such a silly and suspicious thing. How could I have known that in his mind at that second, Kankuro was agreeing because it was one of the ver few things I had ever asked from him; and simply knowing that his help was actually needed had given the older teen hope on future cases in which I could come to him for anything. "But, why?" He suddenly added the second part of his agreement.

"I wanted to try out a new jutsu." I told him truthfully. I saw no point in telling him a lie now when I was probably going to be dead or reborn before next week. Automatically he suspected I was learning a summoning jutsu since that was the only thing he could think of that required blood. If only he had questioned me more, he might have realized a summoning contract was conducting only for the person who had given the blood. But I was pleased to know he had pushed the matter any deeper. It was certainly awkward the next few minutes. I had told him I needed at least a pint of blood, which he poured from a self-inflicted cut on his arm into a small bowl. It was the first and last thing I would remember Kankuro doing for me, the nicest thing in fact he had ever done for me.

And so the night after everyone had gone to bed, I had snuck into the basement. I spread out the scrolls I needed in order to write out all the symbols across the floor in blood. You would never had imagined Temari's fear when she opened the fridge to find a bowl of Kankuro's blood in there just a few hours before dinner. It was one of the very few times I could remember actually sharing a laugh with Kankuro. That thought made me sad. Why was it only now that I had taken the action of being a more brotherly figure to my siblings when I was about to leave them? Wouldn't it make them sad to know they lost someone who could have been like a brother to them?

That idea was stupid now that I thought about it, no one would miss me if I died. After finishing the preparations, I formed my hand sign. "Please work." I whispered to myself, closing my eyes. The last form I remember seeing behind my closed lids was Naruto's pained expression as he told me of the lonely dark place we had both been to. Hopefully it wouldn't be so lonely any more if I should one day meet him there. With anxiousness, I performed the several hand signs, starting off the extraction.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"GAARA!" I could faintly hear someone screaming. "Damn it! Gaara!" My hollow eyes lightly shifted to the side where I had recognized Kankuro kneeled by my side. His face was contorted with so much fear and pain; I thought he was broken. "Gaara! Please, say something...please..." He worriedly yelled, his hands gripping me tight on the shoulders as he pulled me closer to him. He had pulled me into his arms and the faintest feeling of regret bubbled inside me when I recognized the sudden wet drops over my forehead were actually tears from someone I thought didn't care.

"Kan...kuro..." I struggled to say. He stiffened at the sound of my voice but only clung tighter to my limp form. It was then the extent of my actions had dawned on me and reality finally seeped in. I was alive. But was I successful, had I failed?

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kankuro stammered. But those words only make me shudder with repulsion. I was alive; I realized again. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do something so stupid again!" Kankuro yelled at me, yet the words fell on deaf ears. I suppose this was when Temari and Kankuro started worrying so much more about me. I hazily looked around the room, it was a mess. I guessed some time during the transaction, the remainder of Kankuro's blood from the bowl had splattered across the floor and wall. I found myself wishing I had brought my gourd of sand just to test my abilities and see if I was successful in my attempt.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Naruto had trouble standing when listened to Gaara try to explain. How was a guy suppose to act when he heard his friend and boyfriend had once tried to commit suicide, and all because he found out about Naruto's own experiences? The blond couldn't help but feel partially responsible. Tsunade was in the same trance as Naruto; speechless and contemplating the matter further.

"You failed didn't you?" Tsunade asked knowingly when Gaara refused to progress with his reasoning. The boy merely nodded in shame. But she suppose it had to be the truth that Gaara had no idea what event the jutsu would have on everyone else. "Because you didn't use your full blood, only a part of Shukaku could be extracted." Tsunade went on in explaining. Gaara's head lifted up as he stared at her with surprise. Naruto was more attentive as well. "You two should know that whenever a demon loses its physical form it's soul can still wander into another body. Like the cast of your births."

"What does that have to do with now? How can you blame Gaara for making everyone sick? It's obvious he didn't do it." Naruto defended quickly.

"But he did Naruto, unknowingly as it was. Shukaku needed a new host since he had been cast partially from Gaara. Do you know how toxic a demon's aura can be?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head. "The only people Shukaku has left to go into are the villagers. Unfortunately, the body will never accept a new intruder so easily. Being babies, you bodies were always more vulnerable to germs, so it was easy for your body to accept the change and adjust. Grown ups however, will try fighting till the very end. You see Naruto, I can not help these people because Shukaku's spirit has entered them. Either they must fight him off themselves, which it mostly unsuccessful being your up against a powerful demon; or you actually give in and let Shukaku take complete control of their bodies. When Shukaku finally finds the perfect host, he will no longer need Gaara's body as a backup to return to after every unsuccessful search."

Naruto scratched his head a bit. "But you just said Shukaku couldn't come back because he was cast out!" Naruto accused, pointing to Tsunade.

Tsunade merely ignored Naruto's rude outburst. "That is exactly why Gaara is getting ill. Once out, his body is no longer familiar with all of Shukaku's being. But having Shukaku leave Gaara entire may also kill him. Theirs souls are still connected some so the extraction will in fact be lethal. The only way to stop Shukaku from infecting everyone else, is to put him back in Gaara in a way that doesn't kill him. But I am no specialist in jutsu like that, since this case is not at all medical." Tsunade explained. "Until we find someone who can, I suggest you stay away from Gaara, Naruto."

"What?! Why?!" Naruto yelled out, throwing his fist up in the air. Gaara turned back to Tsunade with an expecting look. He too was curious as to why he must be parted from the one he loved. He didn't completely understand all this, but surely them being together wouldn't cause that much problems.

"You must Naruto. Why do you think your chakra is faltering whenever your around Gaara?" Tsunade barked back viciously. "You are the perfect candidate for Shukaku!" She pointed at the blond seriously. "One who already has a demon spirit show know how to adjust to one. Since you've been here Shukaku has only been draining you of all your chakra so that he can strengthen himself and take over your body!" She exclaimed. "A few days longer with Gaara, and you would be sick as a dog! So until we get this all cleared up, you are forbidden from seeing Gaara!" Naruto's jaw dropped immediately. This really couldn't be happening could it?!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **I tried my best to develop a cause that made sense, do you think so? Since the show Naruto has all these cool and complicated reasons for things, I thought I would at least try to keep in some of the traditional aspects of the show in tact. Anyway, this is why Sasuke and Naruto have a chance to develop a better standing relationship. I have to make the seme's fight for love more meaningful since they both had their chances with Naruto. So please review! And thanks so much for the comments already! Your views and critiques really help out. Though I don't think I'm improving much on spelling, lol. Later!


	18. On The Trail We Blaze

**Chapter Eighteen**

**On The Trail We Blaze**

The news of Naruto and Gaara's new distant relationship of course had brought several controversial arguments. Naruto, who had saw no reason for their separation, insisted the rule be lifted. He was sure Tsunade was just making all this up because she found out about the two of them and simply didn't want them to be together. But much to Naruto's surprise, Gaara had constantly insisted that they follow Tsunade's direction. He did not want to play any part in hurting another innocent life, especially if it was the life of someone he held most dear.

Still not having accepted the terms of the agreement, Tsunade called for Sasuke to retrieve Naruto and take him out. But this was the least of Naruto's worries. It was then that Tsunade gave them the command to return back to Konoha, where they would be safe and could stay out of the way. Naruto was absolutely heart broken to hear he would be forced to leave the village entirely before even finding out if someone would be able to save Suna. And was no telling when he would ever be allowed to see Gaara again. He didn't think he could wait years, and without knowing a thing.

"Naruto, cheer up." Sasuke encouraged, escorting the blond boy back to his room where they could begin packing for home. Sasuke of course couldn't be more happier about the rule and the fact he was going to be taking Naruto back home. They would finally be able to put all this stupidity behind them. "Don't you miss everyone in Konoha?" Sasuke asked, hoping to convince Naruto it was for the best. "And just think, you will finally be able to eat all that ramen again."

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto exclaimed hysterically. He looked terrified and panicked at the thought of leaving with his mission unfulfilled. "How could you possibly be so selfish Sasuke? People are dying and more will die if we don't help them. There's no telling what will happen to Gaara while we're gone either." The blond explained. He threw himself hopelessly on the bed, his face smothered in a comforting pillow. "It just isn't fair! I hate not being able to help those I care about."

Sasuke understood Naruto perfectly. He was unable to save any of his clan when they were mercilessly slaughtered by his older brother. He hated knowing he had always been so weak compared to Itachi. So he knew how it felt to be trapped in a cage while you watched others you had sworn to protect die. The emotion didn't feel good at all. "Try to understand Naruto. So many people care about you and we just don't want to lose you. Gaara has a long while before any serious becomes of him, so there is still time to get help." Despite how much Sasuke didn't want that to be true, if it would make Naruto happy then he would say it.

Nothing Sasuke said seemed to make the difference, but Naruto had at least stopped complaining about his punishment. He just laid there, allowing Sasuke to pack for him, which wasn't much since he hadn't worn much of anything since he got in Suna. But seeing as how Naruto was still grumpy, Sasuke informed the blond he was going to get him something to eat before leaving the room. Naruto sighed meekly once he was left alone again. He knew he should be grateful for Sasuke's comfort, but he was still unsatisfied.

"No one is more skilled in the art of medicine than Tsunade." Naruto told himself. There was no chance of them ever finding a better candidate for healing the village. "The only person who has ever been a real challenge was..." Naruto drifted off in thought. It had to be that time him and Jiraiya went first looking for Tsunade and they ran into Orochimaru. That guy sure was tough and his little assistant Kabuto. "Kabuto?" Naruto suddenly whispered with suspicion. That was right, Kabuto fought with Tsunade and was always figuring out away to heal his wounds of damage her body in the fight.

"That's it!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed to himself, popping up out of bed. "Kabuto is a great medical nin too, and working for Orochimaru should have taught him all sorts of forbidden jutsu's. Surely he would know how to reverse this!" Naruto thought out loud. there was only one problem. Tsunade wanted him and Sasuke to leave for Konoha by tomorrow and Sasuke probably wouldn't let him search for Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I guess I will just have to go on me own then." Naruto decided. This was the best chance he had for curing Gaara, so he would definitely take it.

Without a second thought, Naruto rushed out of the room. He came down the hallway and spotted Tsunade talking to Gaara's siblings in his office. So that had to mean Gaara was in his own room. "Gaara..." Naruto lightly muttered as he pushed open the other's bedroom door to find him gazing out the window at the far side of his room. Gaara didn't even bother to turn toward him when he came into the room.

"What are you doing in here Naruto? It's safer for you to keep away from me." Gaara reminded, his head falling in shame. He didn't like the idea of being away from Naruto, but his safety was more important. He knew this was coming; that once he had found love he wouldn't even be able to enjoy it before someone was already trying to take it away. It just goes to show, people like him were not meant to have happiness.

Naruto was a bit discouraged when he heard Gaara's suggestion. "I-I just...wanted to say good bye before I left." Naruto explained. "I didn't want to leave for Konoha with us still on bad terms." Coming towards Gaara slowly, Naruto lightly hugged the other boy from behind. "You should know I don't blame you for anything you did. It was an accident; but I was disappointed to hear you though there was no other way out. We won't be together like this if you hadn't used Shukaku to help us out on the first day, or we wouldn't have even come here at all if the sickness hadn't kicked in. So I could never think you had done something completely wrong."

Gaara couldn't believe Naruto had such faith in him. It was as if he had not just sealed the fate of his entire village. But this made him dread the separation ever more. How could he not miss Naruto once being parted? "Whether I meant to or not, it still happened..." Gaara confirmed softly. He nearly broke down and cried when Naruto leaped into his arms the next moment; but even the least bit of emotion shown would be uncharacteristic for him. Coming of as a weak, pathetic fighter was not something Gaara could take pride in, so crying was definitely out of the question. He merely returned the friendly embrace; but wishing for so much more.

"I'll clear your name Gaara, I promise." Naruto released the red head and stepped back. Gaara personally wasn't sure if he liked that thought. Naruto didn't want to go into much detail since that would only give Gaara reason to panic or try to stop him. "I'll see you soon." Were Naruto's final parting words as he left the room and ventured back to his own guest room to retrieve his things. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't be too mad with him for leaving on his own, but he simply couldn't afford bringing Sasuke around when he was already on bad terms with Kabuto and Orochimaru. As far as Sasuke was concerned, the Uchiha might make a negotiation absolutely impossible between them.

"Sorry Sasuke..." The blond mumbled as he grabbed his bag and slugged it heavily over his shoulder. He opened the window and quickly jumped out. He was lucky Gai and Kakashi were probably getting briefed as well by Tsunade, which meant he would have no one to stop him for at least half an hour. Now his biggest worry was how he was going to find out where Kabuto was and how to get there. Naruto was not to keen on the idea of waltzing around in the desert until he found another village or a person. "Looks like I will just have to wing it until I find some help." Naruto sighed and walked toward the town's exit.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Alright dobe, I don't want to here any of your crying because this isn't ramen." Sasuke scolded as he pushed open the door with his toe while balancing a tray in his hand. He was expecting to see Naruto still perched on the bed in a poor, pathetic pile of sorrow, but instead he was greeted by the simple imprint his form had left and the crumpled sheets as if he has just gotten up. "Naruto?" Sasuke called out aloud. He didn't think the blond could have left the room to speak with Tsunade since he was upset with her and he wasn't allowed to see Gaara, so maybe he was in the bathroom. Considering this a reasonable explanation, Sasuke set Naruto's meal on a small stand beside the bed. But to his surprise Naruto's bag was no longer there.

Now that he thought about it, the window was left open as well. "Holy shit! The little snot ran away!" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing toward the window. He growled angrily in frustration. Only Naruto would want to run for the hills when he was in trouble, but this took the cake. "Hokage!" Sasuke raced back out of the room to inform Tsunade of this new tragedy. He burst into the office room without any warning, "Naruto's gone!" He yelled out.

"What?!" Tsunade asked in astonishment. That couldn't be; Naruto was so stupid as to run off because of this. She knew the boy was stubborn and sometimes pig headed but this was too drastic for even Naruto's taste. "Get started on the search Sasuke, I get the others to help." Tsunade insisted. Gaara was probably not going to like this. And there was no telling what mischief Naruto could get himself into out there all alone. There were all sorts of people out there who could hurt that naive blond; bandits, murders, and not to mention perverts.

"That idiot better not do anything stupid." Sasuke told himself as he dashed out of the building and into the streets. No doubt this would frustrate him greatly because he had no idea where to begin looking for Naruto. He could have simply decided to stay at Kaito and Haruka's home or he could have tried to go to another village, which would make no possible sense to him.

"Hey! You boy!" A man called out from a small shop as he saw Sasuke running by. The raven haired teen quickly came to a halt, hoping this wouldn't consume to much of his searching time before he lost trail of Naruto completely. "Are you looking for some blond kid?" The man asked. Sasuke's jaw dropped but he anxiously nodded in response. "He looked kind of lost, but it seems to me he hitched a ride on one of those sand gliders that fly by here every now and again to deliver supplies." The man explained, pointing toward the south which so happened to be the direction Sasuke was already headed in.

"Hitched a ride?" Sasuke repeated. Why would Naruto possibly need to came a ride, especially with a group of strangers? It could only mean that numbskull was trying to get to another village. "Thanks." Sasuke replied before running more quickly in that direction. He didn't have the time to wait for another shipment to stop by and give him a lift, so he had better chances by going there on foot.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

A cloud of dust formed all around the boat as the sand was rapidly driven through. Naruto watched in pure amazement as the wind picked up in the sails and pushed the land-boat across the desert ground without any struggle. Since horses or any other animals used for transportation would die in these desert conditions, sand gliding was the only cool way of making it cross the desert. Naruto thought he was extremely fortunate to had run into these guys at the shop as they were unloading merchandise. "Thanks a lot you guys." Naruto said again with a wide and carefree smile. "You have no idea how much you've helped."

"It was no problem Naruto." A younger brunette man replied, returning the gracious grin. "You're lucky you caught of those. Suna doesn't get anymore imports until another month." He explained. The man leaned comfortably back against the railing of the boat and eyed the blond boy with amusement. His other three partners couldn't help but laugh and find the small teen's antics to be quite entertaining. Naruto was practically walking around the whole time, switching spots to get a better view of desert landscaping. It pleased them to know just a ride could be so fascinating to a kid in this era. "By the way Naruto, you did tell us why you were heading out of Suna alone."

Naruto's smile stiffened and for a brief moment one could make out a bit of remorse shimmering in his aqua blue eyes. "I was hoping to find a friend of mine." Naruto lied partially. "You see someone I really care about is sick and I know my friend will be able to heal him. I just wish I knew where he was now." Naruto said with a sigh. He settled back down and turned toward the men. "I'm sorry I'm not much help in telling you where I need to go."

The brunette guy could not help but smile. "There's no need for apology. You're company is very enjoyable and certainly makes up for the traveling. But if you say you need a medic, then I would suggest you go to the Land of Tea. A lot of students start out there to learn more about herbal medicines. If your friend isn't professional yet, he would definitely be there." The man offered knowingly. Naruto, filled with immediate hope and excitement, did not seem to notice the smug grins of his company after their comrade's mention of the town.

"Really?! Then I'll check it out, thanks a bunch!" Naruto exclaimed, his mood obviously better than before. At least he had a lead now.

"Umm...Naruto? Aren't you worried about being missed by any family or friends while your here? Won't they come looking for you?" The man asked curiously. This question seemed to intrigue the rest of the party as well.

"Well, uh..." Naruto couldn't hold back the fierce blushing that suddenly spread to his cheeks and before he knew it he was shyly staring at the boat's floor with his hands clenched tightly and his heart pulsing hastily. "I don't think so." Gaara would be the only one to actually miss and sorry about him. Tsunade would probably just want him around so she could punish him for leaving in the first place, and Sasuke... Naruto thought carefully and a saddened frown came to his face. "No, I can't say that I do have someone like that." Sasuke would never miss him. In fact Sasuke would be better off without him around; even Sasuke would have said so.

A interested brow arched up and a coy smirk lightly pulled at the edge of the man's lip. "That's too bad. Life is always more tolerable if you have someone to share it with. But I'm sure a good looking stud like you will be able to find yourself a girlfriend any time." He chuckled, patting Naruto on the back only to make the embarrassed teen stammer a bit. "And with a bubbly personality like that, you should have girls lining up to date you." He insisted.

Though it was all very flattering banter, Naruto couldn't get rid of his nervousness and the uneasy sinking in his stomach. It was certainly sad that he had no confidence in himself anymore. Sure when he had first become a ninja, he had never let any of Sakura's rejections put him in a sour mood. But after two years of unsuccessful courting, it became quite clear he was not at all an appealing sort of guy. Miraculously his luck had suddenly changed when he met up with Gaara again, who would have thought?

"Naruto..." The blond boy quickly pulled himself out of his daydreaming and glanced back up at his kind host. "You wouldn't mind doing us a little favor would you? You know, in return for the ride to the Land of Tea."

"Of course not, I owe you guys big time. What do you need me to do?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Naruto is certainly asking for trouble when getting rides from total strangers. And poor Sasuke is out there looking for him while Gaara is left to worry himself to death. Hope you liked the chapter, I'll update soon. So until then, please continue to contribute your thoughts! You guys are the best at that already, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Oh and someone had asked about Gaara's father still being alive, well in my fic he didn't die at the incident during the Chounin exams and remember, it had been a whole year after Naruto's first run in with Itachi and that's how word/rumors reached all the way to Suna.


	19. A Debt To Friends

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Debt To Friends**

Trouble was in the air. Gaara had figured something terribly wrong had happened when all he could hear was the panicked steps and voices of those moving around outside his bedroom. He had been instructed by Tsunade not to exert himself in anyway that would require him to use chakra, but having him confined in his bedroom, wouldn't do much to help him since he could not sleep to pass the time. He could only wonder what was happening beyond the shelter of his door and if it involved Naruto in any way.

Eventually Gaara's curiosity got the best of him and he eagerly pressed his ear to the door and listened for the voices. He could hear a few guards discussing their duties. "Lady Tsunade wants you three to go search the south side of the village and a few of you should stay here just in case Uzumaki-san decides to come back and see the Kazekage." The shinobi explained before sending the men on their way. Gaara's ear's perked up at those titles.

"Naruto's missing?" Gaara asked himself. What sense did that make? Didn't they know Naruto and Sasuke were suppose to return to Konoha; unless they were already sure that wasn't the case? "He wouldn't, would he?" Gaara asked nervously. These easily began to worry Gaara. Naruto was definitely going to find himself in trouble, and Gaara was more than sure Sasuke wouldn't be strong enough to protect him, that is if he even knew where he was. Gaara jerked at the knob, preparing to search for the blond himself, but he found the door locked securely from the outside and not with any ordinary lock, a chakra lock. "Damn" Gaara growled; Tsunade was really trying to keep him safe. But it wouldn't be worth it if Naruto was hurt because of it.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"I can't believe him! How can he be so selfish and naive?!" Sasuke, fueled by his intense fury, was scaling far more land than was possible on his determination alone. Simply knowing that Naruto was going to get himself killed was enough to give Sasuke the strength he needed to run faster. Of course he had donated some of his chakra into his feet so he could move more swiftly since his own manpower would not be quick enough for him to make it across desert land. The speed helped a lot when the tracks from the boat were quickly being blow away by the occasion gust of wind that ran through. He would be totally helpless if he was to lose the trail.

With nearly three hours gone by, Sasuke finally approached inhabited territory. "The Land of Tea?" Sasuke told himself with suspicion. Why in the world would Naruto want to go here? Suddenly Sasuke's luck had changed when he saw the tracks disappear completely as the ground turned to grass and dirt. "Where do I even begin looking?" Sasuke asked out loud with frustration in his voice. This town was pretty big and with all the more people out this early evening, it would be even harder to spot his ignorant blond. "I suppose I better start asking around," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Wow, you are a great help Naruto. Thanks a lot." The brunette man replied as he shuffled more boxes onto the back of the boat that they had stopped in the back of a warehouse building. The other men helped exchange cargo that would need to be delivered as well and Naruto was carrying the smaller, easier to manage boxes. Naruto did find it odd and annoying that everyone insisted he not strain himself with the work and only allowed him to pick up stuff that was less than half his body weight. Truly they didn't believe he was than fragile and weak.

"It's no problem Kudo." Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he shoved yet another package on board. Despite his limitation with time, Naruto couldn't be rude to the people who had given him a lift. Just as Naruto reached down to grab another box, his stomach roared loudly and testily. Several pair of eyes fell on the obviously embarrassed teen as he stepped back and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, I guess it would have been a better idea if I ate before I left." Naruto teased himself. Now he really did wish he had stayed to tell Sasuke, at least he would have been able to ate whatever the Uchiha prepared for him. Now that he thought about it, Naruto was a little curious to see what Sasuke would have made him. Did Sasuke care enough about him to actually cook something or had he not put any effort into something like a mere sandwich? Just these simple things would prove to Naruto how Sasuke truly felt about him. Either way, it was too late now.

Kudo, obviously the brains of the group gave a pleasant smile to the boy as he took up Naruto's package. "You know what, how about we treat you to dinner since it is getting so late?" He offered kindly. Naruto wasn't too sure if he little switching back in forth with favors. This would mean he would be back on the giving end until the guys finally accepted the fact he didn't need their generosity anymore. "I know a pretty decent stand around here; you don't mind ramen do you?"

"Ramen?!" Naruto questioned, his eyes suddenly wide and very alert. "Of course I don't, let's go!" Naruto hurried up with another box and quickly crawled back onto the boat. With some of the cargo in the way, he had to sit on top of some of the boxes. "Are you guys coming?" He asked ecstatically. Kudo merely chuckled and waved the others off to the ride as he headed inside the building to inform their employer of their previous delivery.

"Ah, Kudo. You are running a little late on the errands today, what's the hold up?" A large, scraggy looking man asked as he sat back at his desk with his feet kicked up in front of him.

"I ran into some lost baggage. I thought you could probably find some use for it." Kudo replied, throwing his thumb back out the window where there was a clear view of Naruto and the others waiting.

A sudden sinister smirk came to his boss's lips. "Now Kudo you know our policies; anything can have a purpose. I'll inform Mr. Ryuki that you have some new 'merchandise' for him. He will certainly be happy; it's been so long since you've brought him fresh meat." The man chuckled. "Now I won't hold you up on your delivery." With that said, Kudo cheekily let himself out.

"Alright, let's move on out." Kudo ordered to his party as he boarded the craft. As long as they were at the backs of building, there was enough sand for the boat to travel in as they sailed down the street. Kudo's partners turned to him expectedly as if asking him in silence about their new guest. The confident brunette had only winked at them before returning his attention to the fascinating blond creature before then that was presenting hanging over the boxes to get a better look at the world as it flew by.

Naruto's entire atmosphere lit up at the brief sight of a familiar ramen stand just on the side of the dirt roads. He had missed ramen for so long. This reunite would certainly be a sweet one. "Can I have as much as I want?" Naruto asked, turning back to Kudo with large and excited eyes. The man nodded and laughed as Naruto practically jumped off before they even came to a complete stop. Dashing over to the cleaned wooden counter, Naruto hoped on the middle stool and spun around twice before settling in front of the waitress. It was quite hard for the young lady to hold back a smile when seeing someone this excited to be eating one of their meals. "I'll have two Miso and pork ramen!" Naruto ordered anxiously.

Sitting on the left side of Naruto, Kudo order a simple spicy chicken bowel. "I've never seen anyone this excited to be eating ramen." Kudo chuckled. With each passing moment this kid seemed to amaze him more and more. He had yet to see in seriously rough or unappealing qualities about the boy, so he would definitely be good in the field of work Kudo was prepared to send him into. He grew impatient merely thinking about all the money, not to mention fun Naruto would bring in for them.

"I don't know why? Ramen is the best food ever invented!" Naruto insisted, picking up his chop sticks with a thrust in the air. His bowels were quickly set before him and he dug in without so much as taking the time to blow away the steam. His escorts watched in pure disbelief as Naruto slurped down several mouthfuls of noodles without chewing in between swallowing. they were sure he had to have chewed some time, but he must have been too quick for them to chance it.

Kudo was beginning to worry he would not be able to move on in his plan if Naruto finished up all his food so quickly. "So Naruto, what's the name of your friend you are looking for, maybe I know him?" Kudo asked. He was relieved to see Naruto suddenly turned to him in thought. Hastily Kudo exchanged glances with one of his partners that were sitting on the other side of Naruto. He watched carefully as a soft white power was dumped into the boy's ramen as his attention was else where.

"Uh...I'm not sure you would know him..." Naruto mumbled. Since Kabuto didn't exactly have a social life he most likely wouldn't have given his name to just anyone. And even if he had, he probably had a bad reputation to go with it. And as long as people knew he was acquainted with Kabuto in some way, they would probably think badly of him as well. That was simply something Naruto did not want to experience outside of home too. So he simply left it at that and returned to gulping down his delicious ramen. He forced down the noodles and sipped up every bit of the juice as he pressed the edge of the bowl to his lips.

The other's couldn't help but smile as they watched this. Was a capture always this easy with kids this naive? Naruto was a ninja, not to mention old enough to know the difference from friends and foes; so he should have been more observant. Little words were shared between the group as they ate, mostly because Naruto's mouth was full ninety-nine percent of the time. But by the time Naruto reached his six bowl, his wooziness was becoming more evident. Kudo had noticed how Naruto's speed had decreased drastically.

"Kudo..." Naruto murmured softly. His eyes felt so heavy all of a sudden and he was sure his hands had never felt this numb before. It was a little scare seeing his entire visible give out into doubles and his face heat up. He had barely heard the other man's question when he asked what was wrong. "I...I'm just a little tired..." Naruto said weakly. He wasn't sure when his balance had given out on him, but he at least knew Kudo was extremely warm to lean up against. The very last thing he saw before his world faded beneath darkness was Kudo's gentle yet mysterious smile as he slipped one arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Wow Kudo, that stuff works great." One of his companions muttered, leaning close to make sure the blond was completely unconscious. "You sure you don't want to have a little more fun with him before we sell him to Ryuki?" He asked with a hungry gaze and a defiant smirk. It had became obviously apparent to all of them that Naruto was an especially delectable catch considering their previous luck.

Kudo merely shock his head. "Sorry no can do. Ryuki pays big for virgins, and I just have a feeling Mr. Oblivious over here isn't too keen on intimacy." Kudo chuckled. He scooped Naruto up into his arms and paid for their meal. Lucky for them the waitress and cook were busy with other customers. "We'll get to play with him later. Remember we get seventy-five percent discount on any meat we bring in ourselves." Kudo reminded them as he headed back for their ride.

Despite there luck with escaping eyes of the public at the ramen stand, the group was unknowledgeable of the pair of eyes watching them from another shop.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Crap. It's getting late too fast." Sasuke moaned as he had slowed down to a tired walk. One could only run so much for so long. He hadn't had much look with spotting Naruto anywhere, and apparently so didn't the rest of the residents in this town. Knowing this, had Sasuke worried out of his mind. All the more trouble Naruto could get into at night may be fatal. "With my luck he's already buried somewhere." Sasuke grunted with a sigh.

After traveling a few more feet, Sasuke noticed a quaint little shop by the side of the dirt streets. "A ramen shop?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. That would be the first place Naruto was mostly likely to be, especially so close to dinner time. "Well I have nothing to lose." Sasuke jogged over to the counter, stopping in front of a young waitress. "Excuse me maim, but have you seen a hyper blond rut around here?" Sasuke asked with mild annoyance.

"Oh you mean that popular lad?" She asked, her expression suddenly glowing at the thought. "Yeah, he came by here with a couple of older friends. They must have been some really caring mentors since they paid for all six of his bowels." She remarked absentminded. "But I didn't catch where they were headed off to, I only saw their ride go that way." She pointed back down the street.

"Thank you very much!" Sasuke exclaimed before running off in that direction. "Older friends?" His words were like venom, dripping with ill-intention. He couldn't believe Naruto would catch a ride with generous people with just saintly personalities. Grown ups never tended to be friendly with a kid unless they felt pity for them or wanted some thing from them and Sasuke doubted Naruto looked like such a pathetic sight; though after missing ramen for several days, he would certainly sound like one.

Sasuke's little lead hadn't brought him far. It was no time before he was lost again. He would just have to go back to asking around. Sasuke noticed quite a few people heading down into an underground pub and followed them inside. But to his surprise, most of the people didn't even bother to sit at one of the stools or tables within the pub, but instead went straight to the back. Naturally his curiosity got the best of him and he quietly crept behind them. The back door of the pub lead to a long stair well going into a dark cavern looking place. He scolded himself for even thinking Naruto would be in a place like this.

But just as Sasuke turned around to head back on up the stairs, he heard the boisterous bragging of some of the patrons. "I think we got seriously robbed Kudo; fifty grand is hardy enough for that runt. I say we go back and reclaim our merchandise. We could sell him for a higher price on our own." A particularly rough looking man mumbled over to a friend.

This caught Sasuke's attention almost immediately. Not only was there a chance Naruto could be somewhere around here, it sounded like these guys were into some illegal slave trading. And by the sounds of it, their new victim was probably very valuable. So maybe he would stay a little longer, just to find out for sure if Naruto was around or not.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Get your ass up!" Naruto woke up to an unpleasant gust of cold as his entire form was splashed with the chilly water. He groaned softly as his eyes hesitated to open. His head hurt like hell and he certainly didn't remember being this cold before. In fact he remember being lost in the warmth of another's body. Lightly glancing ahead, Naruto noticed his world was turned on its side. Two muddy feet stared back at him until he sat himself up with a numbing pain in his head.

"Where am I?" He asked in a dreary moan. He gently rubbed his head, which was damp from the water, causing his locks to stick to his forehead and somewhat cloud his vision. Brushing back his golden hair, Naruto looked bewilderedly at his surroundings. This was definitely not the ramen shop. This room was pale and blocked with four gray walls; at least only the first set that is. Much to Naruto's discomfort, he found himself in a large cage; the cold metal sticking to his moist, naked flesh.

It had taken Naruto just a moment to register that last thought before his eyes dumbly drifted down. "Gah! Where are my clothes?!" Naruto asked in astonishment. His arms flew to his sides as if that would actually cover all of him. He stared suddenly embarrassed up at the guy that stood in front of his cage. What was going on here? Things just weren't making any sense.

"Oh, they are in the incinerator." The man said with a course chuckle. "You won't be needing them anymore. Those gawky fabrics only cover the true treasure form the customers." He explained. Naruto titled his head in completely confusion. Wasn't that the whole point of clothing; to cover up? Either this guy was short a few brain cells, or Naruto was in an alternate universe. "Now that you are awake, we can begin the auction." The man replied, waving a few workers over.

"What do you mean?" Naruto stood up with worry as three more men approached his cage. "What's going on?" His eyes suddenly widened with fear as they opened up the cage and surrounded him. "Hey!" Naruto pulled away when chains were brought to his wrist and neck. "Get these off!" Naruto commanded, not seeming to like this joke at all. But the men merely laughed at the boys incapability to comprehend his situation.

"Sorry, no can do cutie pie." The man chuckled. "You see, your friends sold you to us, which means you are our property now. But don't worry, that won't be for long. We'll get you a new wealthier master." The man bellowed with amusement as they tugged on Naruto's chains as if to herd him out of the small cage door and toward his cruel fate.

Naruto was at a true lost for words. Sold him?! Why would Kudo do that? He stumbled forward as they jerked on his bindings once more. "Stop it!" Naruto yelled, pulling it back. "I don't belong to anyone! Now let me go!" He argued, but his pleas went unanswered as the other two pushed him along. "No! Let me go!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yep., Naruto has gotten himself into some serious trouble now. But he isn't going to be the only one for long. So until next time! Thanks for all the reviews so far, they really are spirit boosters!


	20. Repressed Emotions

**Chapter Twenty**

**Repressed Emotions**

To avoid getting caught in this obviously private place, Sasuke made sure not to run into any of the staff that guarded some of the doors. He drifted away from the main stream of people as they slowly filed into a large auditorium type room. Sasuke was sure he would have better luck behind stage, but it would be hard to get back there when their were at least five guys standing watch. These people must be really paranoid about their products; then again who wouldn't be when they could escape on their own.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when a startling scream came from behind the steal doors that the guards were protecting. They seemed just as stunned when the sound echoed through the hallway. Now Sasuke was sure that was Naruto, as much as that blond yelled and screamed, the sound was programmed into Sasuke's memory. "When guess I'm going in." Sasuke told himself, preparing to use his jutsu's. With a plan quickly formed in his head, Sasuke produced a perfect copy and sent it on its way before the guards.

The five men stared up when they saw a black haired kid run down the hall. "Hey kid!" One of them called out. "What are you doing down here?" Whatever the reason, they followed after the imitation Sasuke, leaving only two behind. It would be bad if that kid released their location to any officials so they had to capture him and shut him up. "Those stupid guest probably lead him here." One of the remaining guards replied. Just then they saw the boy again but running of f in the opposite direction. "What the hell?! Those idiots lost him!" With their comrade no where in sight, the two raced after the boy themselves.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at their stupidity and quickly rushed over to the door. "I'm coming Naruto, so hold on." Sasuke murmured to himself as he pulled open the doors and ran through. But the very moment Sasuke stepped in he was surprised by the numerous cages aligning the walls completely down the hallway. Most of them were empty, but he suppose the captives had been transported to another room to await their chance to be shown on stage. Which means he had to hurry and get to Naruto before those creeps sold him to some perverted rich guy, which would only make the situation more complicated.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Stop fidgeting you brat, your up next!" One man growled shoving Naruto forward despite his efforts to run back. This kid was certainly troublesome and he would be only more glad when the kid was sold and would be suffering an eternity in a pleasurable hell.

"No I am not! I don't belong here!" Naruto argued, flailing his arms against his chains. To shut him up quickly one of the men tugged violently on the chains around Naruto's neck causing the small boy to nearly choke. Seeing as how Naruto still continued to be a difficult victim, they agreed it would be in the interest of time to merely carry the slave rather than walk him to his own doom. "Put me down!" Naruto growled when a man scooted him up over his shoulder. It was getting real tired of this. He didn't have the time for this, Gaara was waiting for him to save Suna, so that was what he was going to do.

With determination as his fuel, Naruto roughly bit into the man's shoulder as hard as he could until the man threw him on the ground with a violent slam. "What the hell you like shit?!" Naruto scrambled up to his feet quickly and raced passed the man; his chains bouncing against the floor as he ran. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a second twenty Naruto replicas popped out of thin air, perfectly shrouding the real Naruto as he raced on by. "Get back here!" A guard yelled. They all went running after him, shoving past the fake ones that were easily to tell from with their clothes still on. Though it would have been more convenient to have them look exactly the same as the real Naruto, the blond was not to keen on the idea of giving those pervs a long look at several naked forms of his. So this would just have to do in distraction.

His copies did well in trying to fight the guys that came after him; allowing Naruto to at least make it farther down the hall. He suddenly panicked when he stopped another person coming straight for him from that direction. "Naruto!" The blond convulsed with recognition. That voice! Could it really be? Naruto hesitated in his escape when the other approached him. "Naruto!" The voice yelled again. No it couldn't be him? Sasuke didn't know where he was and he most certainly wouldn't have bothered to come all the way out here to see him. With this feeling of doubt, Naruto stepped back with intentions to run the other way.

"Hey there he is, get him!" Naruto heard the men from behind him yell as they finally got past his copies. In a careless panic, Naruto raced back toward the familiar form as the men came after him.

Sasuke sneered when he saw the creeps coming after Naruto. He should have known. Sasuke wasted no time in sending out a fireball as soon as his blond had made it safely to his side. "Run Naruto!" He directed, shoving the blond forward. There wasn't time to answer any of the questions Sasuke knew Naruto had. "You ass are going to pay for messing with him!" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping into a fighting stance. Before he rejoined Naruto he would kick these bastards back to kingdom come.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered glancing back as he ran forward. It must be him. At least Naruto hoped it was. Despite all the other times he wanted to believe he never needed Sasuke's help, he was grateful for it this time. Naruto safely made it out of the building since the guards were still occupied with their previous run-in. But to say Naruto was embarrassed when he headed up the stairs and came out in a bar with people all around in his unclad form, would be a drastic understatement. He ran past the startled pairs of eyes and came out into the town's night life.

Not wanting to have any more unwanted encounters, Naruto ducked into the very next ally he saw, crouching into the protective barrier of the darkness. Panting heavily, Naruto lightly slid down against the rocky wall. He felt so incredibly stupid for ever trusting those guys. He should have known. There in the silent darkness, Naruto held close to his shivering form. He was useless to Gaara and the others if he always managed to mess up things like this. "I'm sorry..."

"You better be sorry! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, not bothering to catch his breath after looking for Naruto again. The blond wearily lifted his head to look up at Sasuke. The other's hair was all over the place, not at all stiff yet fashionable as it had always had been. Sasuke's face was smudged with a bit of blond and Naruto had figured he had nearly killed those guys back there. AS if a sudden wave crashed into him, Naruto stood up, tears immediately gushing to his eyes and he threw himself against Sasuke.

"I really am sorry Sasuke..." He wailed. He violently shock his head deeper into Sasuke's chest. "You were right! You are always right!" His tan hand tightly squeezed the fabric of Sasuke's shirt from the back. But Sasuke felt as thought Naruto was squeezing his heart with his gentle sobbing. He didn't mean to scare Naruto that much, but he needed to grow up and see the world for what it truly was. It was simply too dangerous to live as Naruto did, imagining not everyone was going to hurt you or that everyone had a good enough reason for hurting others. For this, Sasuke had draped his arms softly around Naruto's trembling form.

"Shush, I'm not mad at you...just disappointed..." Sasuke tried his best to sound comforting, but it would always sound like he was hostile toward the blond. He lightly petted Naruto's damp hair and meekly smiled. "I'm just glad your alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" He asked with obvious concern. Naruto sniffled and shook his head without removing it from the careful shield of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked around for a moment. "We should probably find a place to stay for the night." Not to mention they were causing a scene with Naruto being out here naked and in chains.

With much effort, Sasuke gently pulled Naruto back and gave the blond the shirt he wore to cover himself up some. "I think there is a Inn just a few blocks form here." Sasuke explained, kneeling down so Naruto could climb on his back. Without much argument, Naruto got on. He was not much in a fighting mood. Not only had he used some of his chakra back there when he was already weak from the drug and the effects of Shukaku, he was frustrated with himself. it was useless chastising himself, but it somehow felt he desperately needed it.

For a long while the only sound near the two was the sound of Sasuke's footsteps and the jiggling of the chains as they dragged against the dirt or brushed against Sasuke's chest because Naruto's hands were clasped tightly around the teen's neck. Despite how awkward the moment was with all the regret going around, Sasuke couldn't keep his thoughts in check with Naruto pressed so tenderly against him with his sweet tears soaking his neck and back. And if that wasn't enough to make someone blush, than having his hands gripped firmly on Naruto's supple cheeks as he carried him, would. Try as Sasuke may, he couldn't seem to think sympathetic for Naruto's behalf. After all the blond was nearly choking with that chain around his neck that only further became a pain when it hung behind him and dragged.

Sasuke was relieved to finally see the Inn only a few feet ahead. It was a little more difficult to get a room when the clerk at the desk kept staring at him and Naruto with such disgust or suspicion. But once in the safety of their room, Sasuke lightly slid Naruto down onto the bed. He sighed in dismay when Naruto simply allowed himself to fall limp on the bed. Sasuke was glad Naruto was finally taking the time out to scold himself over his stupidity, but he wished Naruto would at least be more concerned about his appearance. For crying out loud the blond just laid their like a doll as he fell; with the shirt he wore riding up to his stomach.

"Naruto..." Sasuke wanted to beg the boy to at least turn over so he wouldn't have to stare directly at the shameless piece of flesh just begging for Sasuke's attention. The only response he got that even showed Naruto had heard him was the slow rolling of the blue eyes toward him. There was such a depressing, empty stair Naruto gave him. It pissed Sasuke off like hell. With a furious grunt, Sasuke crawled over the blond, his legs on either side of Naruto's body and he quickly slapped the boy. "Stop it! How can you be so selfish and selfless at the same time?! I swear there are times when you only throw your own emotions into the mix and forget everyone else around you! I hate it!"

Startled by Sasuke's sudden outburst, Naruto stared up with obvious surprise. Cerulean eyes widened as Sasuke fell completely on top of Naruto. "I know you mean well when you just run off to help people, but you never consider how I may feel about that." Sasuke knew what he was saying made him out to be selfish as well, but he could care less right now. "I suppose its my own fault for pushing away and making you think I could never care about anything you do, but I do. I care about who you hang out with, what foods you like, what makes you smile your brightest. So when you didn't tell me about Gaara I was really upset, but whether you told me about it or not I probably would have been upset. I can't be happy with just being your friend...because I love you too, maybe even more than Gaara does!"

"I don't want you to be with him! I don't want you to risk your life for him! I just want you for myself! I never thought I would have a time limit on how long to figure it all out, but I fear...I might be too late." What could Naruto possibly say in response to this? It had never crossed his mind once that Sasuke could feel so strongly for him, and that even made Naruto feel more frustrated with himself. He couldn't tell Sasuke to dash those feelings because he was in love with Gaara and was with him now, because...Naruto wasn't all that sure anymore. Of course he cared about Gaara, but even now when he was suppose to be with Gaara, he couldn't help but think that Sasuke would save him just now. Now matter how hard he tried to push it off when he kept saying Sasuke didn't care about him, he was always wishing, always hoping that Sasuke would miraculously care about him and show up just in the nick of time like always.

For now, Naruto couldn't give Sasuke the answer he truly wanted to hear. "Can...I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked deathly slow and empty. It was impossible for him to leave with Sasuke still on top of him. But he needed to get away form here before he lost his sanity. Sasuke sadly nodded and rolled over to let Naruto by. He watched with melancholy eyes as Naruto lifelessly walked over to the side door and into the bathroom. Sasuke wished he hadn't said anything at all. It was obvious by the way Naruto shuddered off his whole confession that he didn't feel the same. Though Sasuke knew this result was very high, he couldn't kill the feeling of somehow being betrayed. He had really hoped what Kakashi had told him was true...that it was never to late to tell someone you loved them.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, we haven't had any luck in finding Naruto." A few ninjas reported before she sent them back on the search.

"Naruto what were you thinking?" She asked herself. It had been hours since she had last seen Sasuke and she wondered if the Uchiha was having better luck than them. Why would Naruto do something so careless? What would running away prove? Tsunade tiredly plopped down into a chair by Gaara's desk. She didn't know if it would be wise to inform the Kazekage of this, he would probably do something drastic as well. So it would be better for him to think Naruto went back to Konoha with Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade!" Another guard rushed in unannounced. "The Kazekage is missing!" He exclaimed worriedly.

Tsunade's eyes popped out of her head and she shot forward, choking on her own breath. "What?! Gaara too! Shit!" She raced out the door. "He must have found out about Naruto and escaped too. I swear teenagers are nothing but idiotic brats!" She growled. This would definitely call for the entire shinobi population. Gaara was not safe out there at all. He was a hated and powerful figure so no one would hesitate in using him for their own selfish plans. "I want everyone searching for Gaara and Naruto." If she was lucky wherever they found Naruto they would find Gaara as well.

"Did you hear that?" A rough and amused voice asked. Glimmering eyes from behind glass frames narrowed with interest at the turn of events.

The form beside him smirked and nodded. "Everything is falling into place. And I have that little brat Uzumaki to thank for it." With that said, the two forms disappeared from the roof of the building, vanishing without a trace of their once being there.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Naruto unsuccessfully tried to slip his hands out of the tight chains around his wrist but they only hurt him more. He had no idea how he was going to get out of the neck chain if matters continued to get worse. He slammed his fist down on the sink fiercely and groaned. "This totally sucks..." He whined. Simply looking at his reflection in the mirror seemed to upset Naruto further. He looked a complete mess in Sasuke's shirt, mangled hair, and dirty skin from sitting on the dirt ground before. But he felt like crap inside as well. "I can't believe they burned my clothes." Naruto said with a sigh. And his bag was gone as well, so that ruled out changing into something else. He even had his kunai knives and throwing stars in there.

"Stop being such a baby." Sasuke ordered, throwing open the bathroom door without so much as a knock. Naruto merely glared at him with a pouting expression. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, examining the chains. "Stay still, I don't want you to get burned." Sasuke demanded as he concentrated enough of his chakra to produce a small flame at the tip of his finger. He ran it in a line down the chain and then quickly jerked Naruto's hand toward the sink and switched on the water. With just a little pull, Sasuke was able to brake the chain off. "Better?" Naruto nodded with amazement and gratitude. Sasuke only wished this was enough to win the blonde's heart. He quickly did the same for the other wrist and the chain around Naruto's neck.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto replied, smiling widely. Spite himself, Sasuke blushed at seeing such a friendly grin actually meant for him. Damn Naruto! He always made him forget ever being angry with him. Whether Naruto was doing something stupid that made Sasuke laugh or was simply too perky and made Sasuke actually smile, he couldn't hold his anger very long around this person.

"Don't thank me just yet." Sasuke corrected. "I went down the hall to see if anyone would loan you some clothes. Apparently there is a women's tea society in town and they have most of the Inn on reservation." Sasuke explained. He stepped out of the bathroom only to return a few moments later with a dark purple yukata in hand. "So you can imagine my luck with actually finding you any guy clothes." He said stoically. He was inwardly smirking because he had found one male residence in the area and pretty close to Naruto's size too, he just wanted some sort of payback for today. Naruto immediately started to groaned as he took the clothing from Sasuke.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **What do you think? Things are certainly picking up I hope! Well thanks for sticking through the story this far! I can't believe how quickly I got here! Well see you all soon!


	21. Puppet Strings

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Puppet Stings**

Constraining grunts emitted from the tiresome form that stomped his way through the thick sand. As much as he hated to admit, Gaara had no patience for emergencies like this, though there had been few emergencies in which he had ever had good reason to be testy. The lives of others rarely concerned him, so he was never in any hurry to assist. But this time had proven to be different. Naruto had been his responsibility, and look what he allowed to happen.

That idiot Tsunade ran him off and now Sasuke was probably driving the blond crazy with his harsh scolding. That was if Sasuke had even managed to find the other boy. Gaara feared Naruto might be in graver danger than even he had imagined. So after nearly two hours had passed in his room as he listened to the guards scramble about in a panic, Gaara had tried to calm himself with peaceful words and expectations of Naruto's well-being. Unfortunately he could not contain himself any longer when night began to set in. If they hadn't found him now, then there was a less likely time of them doing so at night.

He would find Naruto on his own, regardless of how dangerous it would be for them to be together in a situation whether either of them would be required to use their chakra. And if Gaara could, he would simply go off with Naruto never to return to Suna again. At least he would be with the blond for however long Shukaku allowed him and without making any of the others sick. It was the perfect plan, for everyone for Naruto who would either die himself or be depressed from the lost of a love. "I'll find you Naruto..." Gaara promised himself, forcing himself to move faster.

But with the sun finally setting and few light leading his path, Gaara was more likely to get lost himself rather than find Naruto. But he had nothing better to do than walk when he was not permitted to sleep. Even if he somehow managed to fall asleep without any consequences from Shukaku, he probably would not be able to ignore his present pain long enough to close his eyes. Since it was night, the effects of Shukaku's departure was strong as it was every night after his idiotic attempt. Despite the throbbing in his head and soreness in his limbs, Gaara walked ahead. Naruto was so much more important to him than this pain.

He was lucky enough to have received one clue from the man at one of shops in Suna before starting of on his exploration. But he wondered how that man knew Naruto was headed to the Land of Tea. But now that Gaara thought about it, he could have sworn that guy looked the exact same as a villager who had died probably five days ago. Gaara reprimanded himself for suddenly thinking of the possibility of that guy being a stranger in disguise probably trying to lead him off the trail, it was simply a foolish thought in which he would not remind himself of again.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

The night was silent; at least with the exception of Sasuke's rough breathing. He was slowly trying bring himself to a calm and collect demeanor, but with Naruto having stayed in the bathroom an extra hour after receiving his yukata, Sasuke was losing it. Of course he had intended Naruto's arrival to be an embarrassing one, but he never thought Naruto would avoid coming out all together. Well maybe that was just in Sasuke's mind, because the blond hadn't just been waiting in their mindlessly until the Uchiha fell asleep. Sasuke was very much aware that Naruto had taken a shower while he was in there also, since his wild imagination refused to let him forget it.

So Sasuke was reduced to laying on the bed in mild frustration with his chaotic thoughts of how incredibly sexy the blond must look right now dripping with water from head to toe and begging for his love now that he was unable to be with Gaara. But even Sasuke knew these fantasy were far from whatever could happen in the real world. Naruto was never that superficial or fickle. And though he had been a pervert as a boy with his normal obsession with porno magazines, that was hardly enough to strike any lecherous bone in Naruto's body now. To Sasuke he would always have the mind of a child no matter how old he got. His thoughts would always have a pure intention to it.

"Damn it..." Sasuke moaned, rolling over onto his stomach and shoving his head deeply into a pillow on the bed. If Naruto didn't come out of there soon to give him a good laugh he was just going to die the poor pathetic virgin he had always been. Damn the hormones and damn Gaara most of all! But suddenly just as Sasuke was ready to give in to sleep he heard the light sound of the lock on the bathroom door twist and the door slowly being pushed open. He quickly jerked his head back up and glared at the timid blond standing in the doorway. "What the hell took you so long? You know there is only one bathroom in here you idiot." Sasuke chorused harshly, hoping that would be excuse enough for his bad mood.

Naruto looked at him with an expression Sasuke could not yet place. it was something a long the lines of remorse or self-consciousness, but more noticeably reluctance. "Sorry Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. He stepped fully out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sasuke had taken account of Naruto's appearance as he stood there in nervousness. His hair was still patted down by the water from the shower and dripping only slightly over his partially bare shoulders. Because the yukata belonged to an older woman, the sleeves slid nearly completely over Naruto's tan hands and were half way off his shoulders. Thank goodness he had tied it tight enough to hold up on his hips, otherwise Sasuke would be cursing himself for bringing the thing in the first place.

Without further apology, Naruto came over to the bed and laid down, his back to Sasuke. "I'll try and find you something better to where tomorrow." Sasuke added hoping it would somehow lighten this mood between them. His only response was the barely noticeable nodding of Naruto's head from the back. For a long while Sasuke could only stare in bewilderment at the back of Naruto's head as the blond laid there. He wondered if what he had said put Naruto in such a down mood. "Um...good night Naruto.." Sasuke finally forced himself to say as he leaned over and turned off the only light he had on by the side of the bed.

He laid there staring at Naruto's outline in the dark, continuously wondering if there was anything he could say or do to make the moment more bearable for them both. He guessed the first thing he could do was get Naruto some real clothes. But what was bothering Sasuke the most was the question of what Naruto had been doing all the way out here. What was he looking for? Was there really a cure for the disease somewhere in this village or was he really trying to escape the bonds of Tsunade's command? Maybe him and Gaara had planned a secret meeting here so that they could run away together.

Such stupid thoughts made Sasuke cloak himself on the head. That was ridiculous, Naruto was never that well thought out or romantic. After a while longer of tormenting himself with impossible situations and scenarios, Sasuke finally convinced himself to get up and get some fresh air. As long as he was stuck in here the object of his thoughts, he would never be able to think clearly or even sleep for that simple escape. He rolled over lightly, leaning over Naruto to see if the blond was asleep yet. Cupping his hands closely to his chest, Naruto remained in a peaceful slumber; as far as Sasuke could tell anyway.

Sasuke stepped out of bed and lightly pressed his lips over Naruto's forehead after brushing back a few strands of blond hair. "You better get some sleep dobe..." He scolded the resting form. It was only times like these when Naruto was unaware of Sasuke's actions, when the Uchiha could be so bold as to hug or kiss him. But Sasuke saddened at the thought because it was rare he was ever allowed such intimate actions, especially when all their missions required them to be alert and very much awake. Unsatisfied with everything that had happened today, Sasuke woefully left the room, hoping Naruto would rest up enough to return back to Konoha with him in the morning. He would be stupid to let Naruto continued this impossible voyage that only seemed to be more harmful to his health than helpful to the people of Suna.

Just as the door closed with a soft thump, the limber form upon the bed stirred a little. Two crystal orbs reappeared from behind closed lids and stared blankly up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, turning over to throw his legs over the edge of the bed. He had decided in the long time it had taken him to get out of the shower, that he would not risk Sasuke's safety for his own actions again. He wasn't going to forget this mission simply because Sasuke stated it as unsafe and pointless. He was going to save the people of Suna, even if it meant leaving Sasuke in the process.

The agile blond scampered to the other side of the bed, looking through Sasuke's belongings. Though Sasuke had been so rash as to leave Suna without most of his supplies, Naruto found a kunai with his shirt, that must have been taken out of Sasuke's pocket while he intended to sleep. Naruto quickly severed the long pieces of his clothing, making the sleeves short enough to cover only his forearm and sliced the bottom so he could move probably without getting tangled within the fabric. He had been courteous enough to leave it long since he was aware that along with his clothes, his underwear had also been disposed off back at the slave house.

After leaving a brief message for Sasuke, Naruto scaled down the side of the Inn and ran through the alleyway. Kabuto had to be somewhere in town, but who knew for how long? That was why it was so important he find him now. "Naruto!" The blond stumbled forward quickly upon hearing his name. He shakily turned around to find Sasuke standing right there, hands on his hips and a furious glare in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Did you honestly believe I wouldn't recognize your chakra leaving the room?" Sasuke barked out coldly. Did Naruto really take him for a fool?

Naruto's shoulders slumped down suddenly, his gaze drifting to the ground. "Sasuke I don't have time for this. I have to go find him." Naruto insisted. He stood back up only to have Sasuke violently shove him back to the ground.

"Him? Who's him?" Sasuke asked harshly. He stood over Naruto like an intimidating shadow, refusing to ease up on the poor boy. "I doubt you will find him if you are dead. And with all the mistake you are making recently, I wouldn't be surprised when that happens. You'll be no help to anyone when you are dead, I suggest you march your stubborn ass back up to that bed." As loathsome as Sasuke was about sounding like Naruto's mother, this teen was really trying to push all his buttons.

"I'm fine Sasuke! If you haven't noticed, this demon within me won't let me go down so easily!" Naruto snapped. "But not everyone is as immune to death as I am! And if I don't find Kabuto soon, you have the perfect example of what I mean!" Sasuke stiffed at that name. Kabuto as in Orochimaru and Kabuto, the Uchiha tried to clear up in his mind. Why the hell would Naruto want help from those creeps? Any offer those two had to make were always had serious consequences. It would be more of a curse than a blessing to receive their help. "Kabuto is an expert with medicine, maybe even more skilled than old lady Tsunade. If he doesn't know how to fix this, than no one will Sasuke. So I can't let you hold me up any longer."

"What? Really?" Naruto asked. Was Sasuke really planning to help him with hi search? He thought Sasuke hated Orochimaru and Kabuto for what they tried to do to him, so why would he even agree to stick with him when he knew they would have to run into them.

"You don't expect me to let you go off on your own again, do you?" Sasuke asked, arching up one brow in suspicion. Naruto shyly shook his head. "Now that this is settled, I want you to catch up on some sleep. We will start looking for him tomorrow morning. But you are going to need your energy up if we run into any trouble." Sasuke suggested. After a second of deciding, Naruto finally nodded. It seems there was no way of getting out of this now that Sasuke intended to watch him all the more closely.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

A sinister smile played on pale lips as intense yellow eyes looked on at the heart-warming yet all in the same sickening scene before him. "Things are carefully falling into place." He said with a hoarse chuckle. "It is so amusing to watch these young lads fall over themselves because of their heedlessness." The man replied with idle snickering. He had a lot of time on his hands, even between switching back from place to place. But transporting from Suna to the Land of Tea was not much of a strain on his chakra, being he had nothing better to do with it as long as his arms remained to be as useless as they were.

"Gaara should be on his way here as we speak." The man's assistant replied, suddenly stepping onto the scene. "He fell for the bait I gave him hook, line and sinker. It certainly is a surprise to see how willingly both the Uchiha and the Kazekage are to give up anything for our little specimen." The younger male added with fascination as Naruto allowed himself to be pulled away into the room by Sasuke.

"Well he does have a sort of appealing quality about him, wouldn't you agree Kabuto?" He asked with a wide, snake-like smirk. Kabuto merely returned his agreement with a mischievous smile of his own. "I see why you were so fond of him the first time you met him at the chounin exams. Why don't you have a little fun with him before he's a mental break? I'll take care of Gaara, which should be fairly easy with the way the Uchiha has been laying it on hard."

"We don't want to break his spirits so bad Lord Orochimaru, so do be gentle." Kabuto commended before his superior disappeared into the shadows. He turned his gaze back to the two teens cutely arguing their decision over. "Enjoy him while you can Sasuke; who knows how much longer you two will be around for?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **It's just the beginning of a whole new world of trouble! Anyway sorry that it was shorter than usual, but I got what I wanted down in this chapter. Thanks for the fantastic reviews, I can't believe how popular this fic has become. I've only seen a few other GaaraxNaru fics that were this successful so I'm proud to be among them because they were all really great fics! Keep alert!


	22. The Flame Of Corruption

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Flame Of Corruption**

Just as Sasuke promised, he had woken up early in the morning to help Naruto search for Kabuto. But merely having two people in search of a very mysterious person would not ensure their success in the search. In fact just from the first hour of the journey, merely walking along the streets and within shops, they had received no clues at all on where Kabuto might be. It was as if he had never been here as Naruto's 'friends' had suggested. No one in the town had even seen him once just from the description the two shinobi gave out. Of course Sasuke's description might have been a little vague being that he mentioned Kabuto being only a creepy looking young guy with ghostly colored hair.

By noon day, they had turned over every rock and stone with no luck of hearing of the target. Naruto was beginning to believe it had all been a lie to lead him hear by those jerks he had so easily trusted. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't know I was taking false leads." Naruto apologized, collapsing onto the ground by the side of a building in exhaustion. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crouched down beside the blond. "You would have been better off not coming after me, now you've wasted all this time helping me with a worthless cause. I don't know where to begin looking if Kabuto isn't here." Naruto grumbled disappointedly.

"Come on Naruto, you're never one to give up even when things seem impossible. We have barely checked all of the pharmacies and shops in the town, so he could be there buying supplies. Better yet he could be working there undercover." Sasuke pointed out hopefully. It was unusual for him to be the one trying to cheer someone up. But since it was Naruto who was down, Sasuke had every reason to be persistent. He might not believe in needing Kabuto's help, but he would just take Naruto's word for it, since the blond was right on some occasions of great importance. And seeing where they were now, it couldn't hurt if they at least gave his plan a shot. "Now get up, you getting weird looks." Sasuke chided.

Naruto moaned a little at the order. "But my feet hurt." He explained, pointing to his bare feet. It would have been nice if his captures left his sandals in reach of him because walking around bare footed all day and night was not what Naruto considered a pleasurable experience. Of course being a ninja should have made him immune to such complaints, but when being stripped of all possessions so suddenly, was it wrong to at least want back one luxury item. Just a few days ago it had been food, and now it was his apparel. How he missed his vibrant orange coloring rather than this ratty, annoying purple that seemed to stand out even more than the orange, simply for the fact he was a boy.

"I would buy you some sandals, but as you can see, I spent most of the money I had managed to take with me on the room." Sasuke smugly mentioned. He didn't appreciate having to spend his hard earned cash because Naruto was an idiot. It would have been a plus to be sharing a room with Naruto alone, but for the obvious fact that nothing could happen between them as long as Naruto was with Gaara, put a damper on Sasuke's plans. "You will merely have to put up with it until we get things sorted out." And without further discussion, Sasuke pulled Naruto back up and brushed him off to begin their examination again.

"Hey Sasuke, do you really believe will be able to find Kabuto?" Naruto asked curiously. He guessed the answer would have to be yes, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be helping him. But Naruto really wanted to hear the truth and Sasuke was the only likely person to give it to him. "I mean if we did somehow manage to find him, would he even cooperate with us. We have nothing to really offer him and I won't put the people in Konoha at risk if that is the terms we must be on." Naruto cleared up. Though Sasuke didn't know as much about Kabuto and Orochimaru as he did, he would at least hope Sasuke understood what challenge they faced by just accepting this mission.

"Well I guess we will have to come up with something worth enough somehow. But let's not think of it until we cross that bridge." Sasuke suggested with a soft smile.

"Where? What bridge?" Naruto suddenly burst out asking. He rose his hand over his eyes and looked for the mentioned bridge, but saw none in the surrounding area. "What are you talking about Sasuke? I don't see any bridge." He didn't understand why Sasuke wanted to wait only a little while's walking distance to discuss the issue at hand. Were they getting followed and he didn't want the spy to know what they were talking about? Before Naruto had a chance to ask for better explanation he was quickly slugged in the head for some unknown reason.

"Dobe." Sasuke huffed. "It was only a figure of speech. Why is everything so literal with you?" Sasuke asked with a dryly sigh as he wiped nonexistent sweat from his brow. "Now I see how those weirdoes managed to lure you away so easily. But what could you have possibly been thinking when they gave you a ride free of charge?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "No one does something for nothing."

"But I did pay them back." Naruto added in before Sasuke could jump to the wrong conclusions. "I helped them pack up the rest of their shipment. It seemed like we were on good enough terms at the time, that was until we all got hungry and went out for ramen." Sasuke found his sanity slowly slipping away at this news. "Kudo paid for it, but I would have made it up to him if he needed money that bad-" Naruto suddenly yelped out as he was slugged on the head yet another time. "Hey! What was that for teme?!" He yelled out angrily, rubbing his sore head that was being unfairly abused today.

"It's for being so stupid dobe." Sasuke told him. "He obviously wasn't in that much financial trouble if he could afford any meal you ate. And if he was in that great need of money it would have been his own body on the line and not yours you dumb ass. Not everyone is a victim Naruto, you should know that by now. Just because they seem like a nice person doesn't mean they really are." Sasuke felt so ridiculous teaching Naruto all the life lessons he should have known about years ago. But it seems nothing stuck in that thick head of his since then. With the sudden feeling as though they were getting no where in this conversation, Sasuke quickly restructured his plan. "How about we split up for awhile, we'll cover more grounds? Check out only the stores, I don't want you getting carried off again by some 'nice' stranger." Sasuke taunted with a smirk.

"Uh...okay" Naruto answered back. It wasn't one of the best ideas he had heard considering how much damage he would and had caused in so little time on his own. But if Sasuke insisted, he wouldn't object, especially if it meant not hearing the other's lectures anymore. "Let's meet back here in two hours." Naruto decided before dashing off in the opposite direction Sasuke was facing. If they didn't find Kabuto by night fall Naruto would definitely be sure the medic wasn't in this town. He could only hope he was. It would be nearly impossible to find him after starting from scratch again.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

For a long while the only sound that filled the area was the low almost inaudible sound of a crackling fire. And when Gaara awoke, he found himself surrounded by a comforting warmth as well as a troublesome darkness. The only light that illuminated in the dark area was the soft glow of a fire he had been laid beside. But for a while Gaara had remained therein total silence and drowned in his own wonderings. How in the whole did he get here? But more importantly why was he suddenly waking up? Which had to have met he fell asleep at some point in time. That troubling thought only made Gaara shudder with fear.

"Oh, is the fire too weak?" Came a voice, that startled Gaara more. He shot up in his spot, glaring at the form standing halfway across the room or cave would be better to describe such a place. Gaara glanced over the peculiar form of a woman in an odd cream colored robe with black slacks with a purple rope tied at her waist. Her face was terribly cold and scary with cat-like yellow eyes, yet their was a plumpness in her face that proved that she had once in a time been very welcoming to look at. It wasn't as if she were ugly, just eerie in presence.

Gaara watched her curiously, not letting down his guard just yet as the woman grabbed a few logs from the corner of the cave and brought it over to the fire. He guessed she had thought he was shivering from the cold rather than his own fearsome thoughts. He glanced around the area once more. The opening to the cave was at the far left of him. "Did I pass out?" Gaara asked uncomfortably. How else could he have gotten here? But what about Shukaku? Had he taken advantage of the moment or had his presence been too weak to control him.

The woman smiled kindly, or so it looked like she was attempting with much strain. "Yeah, I found you half buried by the sand. It not always wise to travel out in to the desert without any water or supplies to build a shelter. The heat could have taken you easily." She reminded him. Gaara tensed up slightly at her explanation. This was so abnormal for him. He had never fell victim to physical exhaustion, especially from dehydration. He could have sworn he felt a sharp pain in his neck before he had blacked out, but he could never be sure.

He timidly brushed his fingers against the back of his neck, looking for whatever wound a needle or blade could have caused, but found none. He looked up to find the woman staring at him oddly as if he had grown a second head. Her somewhat dark and mysterious eyes made him uncomfortable and he quickly removed his hand. He supposed she was waiting for him to say something. "Um...thank you for your assistance." Gaara replied weakly.

"Oh it was no trouble," the woman laughed comfortably. "Actually I was glad to find you before anyone else did. There has been a lot of reports of young boys and girls disappearing all around the Land of Tea. Someone could have easily snatched you up with the rest of them. Word it their is some scandalous slave ring involved, but it could just be rumors." She stated in a low whisper as if spreading the gossip along.

The look of worry suddenly appeared on Gaara's face. Though he was not worried about such a problem for himself, it would prove to be dangerous as long as Naruto was headed here. Instantly he was filled with thoughts of what could have happened to his young, naive boyfriend. Naruto, not being the sharpest tool in the shed would be helpless against all of these cunning criminals. "I am sorry, but I most leave now. Your hospitality is most appreciated." Gaara rushed out as he climbed to his feet.

The woman looked unfazed by his eagerness to leave after she told him of the danger he would be. "Were you looking for someone?" She asked. Gaara suddenly halted in his actions and stared at the woman who stood there so calmly. "I know I have no business in the matter, but it just struck me as odd that you would so earnestly head for that town when you knew of the risk. I suppose it would be no trouble anyway for a strong, demonic lad like yourself," Gaara's eyes widened at hearing this, "so I guess you must be trying to protect someone else." She finished. She merely smiled at his look of astonishment. "I'm sorry if it was suppose to be a secret, it was just rather obvious for someone like myself."

"Someone like yourself?" Gaara questioned suspiciously. Who was this woman and how did she know he had a demon within him?

As if to support her statement, the woman quickly pulled out a few sutras. "I guess you could call me your friendly neighborhood demon exterminator." Her nearly chuckled, though sickeningly. Gaara's mind slowly slipped into a cloudy muck. He had no idea there were actually people who made this their job. But more importantly he didn't believe she was all that successful or liable as she lend on. There had been no previous cases of someone successfully getting rid of a demon, except the fourth Hokage. "Though it is a rare case that demons posses people or other things, I have found away to extract them without harming the host." She nearly gloated.

Gaara rose a skeptical, non existent eye brow at the woman's claim. Now he could proudly say he had met one of the most insane person that had ever lived.

"Oh, so you don't believe me? Suit yourself. You better hurry off and help that friend of yours. Just tell me, does he know about your demon?" The woman asked, seeming to be intrigued. Gaara glowered at her and the question. It been common knowledge that she was implying this rescue mission would be a waste if his friend should find out what he truly was. But this is why he was so determined to save Naruto. The blond liked him for who he was, every part of him. "It be such a shame to see this person, who obviously means the world to you, abandon you because of your demon. After all, what future could you two possibly have when the law of nature is against you? When demons are involved, it might just be better to stay away and not draw them into this mess." She suggested.

With a furious sneer, Gaara turned his back to her and raced out of the entrance. How dare she?! Naruto wasn't like that! He wouldn't leave him because things got to hard and complicated between them! That wasn't why Naruto ran away! It just couldn't be! There was something more for them, there just had to be! Gaara was triumphed in frustrating himself, wincing with each crestfallen thought of how Shukaku had prove to be a barrier in all his interactions with those he loved. He truly wished he hadn't just met that creepy woman. If only he had been kidnapped, at least he would e one step closer to finding Naruto.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"This day was a complete waste..." Sasuke said with a sigh. He had spent another hour and a half searching all the shops in Tea, but to no avail. It was when it was about time to meet up with Naruto again that he had decided to take a break. Instead of returning to their appointed meeting place, Sasuke stopped by a cozy Tea house nearby. He sat on the carpeted floor upon a tiny cushion after he was lead to a small square table with a single candle on it, closed off by three paper walls. It was comforting to had the limited amount of privacy, seeing as how he felt he would snap at anyone who spoke to him now.

After receiving the cup of Green tea he had order, Sasuke pathetically ran his fingers along the edge of the cup. How low he had fallen, having been reduced to brooding over his failure. It was no real issue to sulk over, yet Sasuke felt as though he had truly let Naruto down. His melancholy coal eyes fell to the auburn table surface when suddenly a shadow cast over him and he was intrigued to look up. Half expecting to find Naruto ready to yell at him, and half expecting a staff member to tell him he had been there for nearly an hour instead of the five minutes he had thought to have gone by; Sasuke was stunned to find the person standing overhead.

Familiar, long silver bangs slashed over a strong face and over two round circles of glass. Sasuke, who had never thought anyone more intimidating than himself, felt insecure upon being looked at by those mischievous eyes and that gleaming smirk. How was it possible? After all his searching, after all his calculating and planning, the idol of their voyage was standing before him as thought they had agreed on this meeting previously. "Well isn't this an unlikely surprise. You are the last person I expected to be here Uchiha."

In seconds Sasuke's eyed narrowed. Just the hint of amusement in Kabuto's voice told the teen it was no surprise at all. "How come I get the impression you knew we were looking for you all along?" Sasuke growled. His eyes only hardened more as the figure shrugged his shoulders and lightly sat down in front of him.

"We? I have no idea what you are talking about Sasuke. I merely came here to enjoy a nice cup of herbal tea, but here you are. I would have never guess running into you here." Kabuto explained with a merry smile. He leaned forward, balancing his chin in his palm as he supported his weight on the table. "But do tell me why you are here in the Land of Tea? You never struck me as the type to take pleasurable vacations during a busy mission season like this. What is it, the middle of January? Everyone is attempting their new goals for the year."

Sasuke felt the urge to cringe in disgust, but he quickly reframed form the thought seeing as how he would lose all accountability of Kabuto's cooperation if he were rude to him. "Actually I am on a mission. I was looking for you." Sasuke began. As long as he avoided personal conversations with Kabuto he would be able to hold back his anger. It was time to get straight to business, like he promised Naruto.

"Looking for me?" Kabuto mocked astonishment, his lips forming a tight 'o' shape. "But why? I would have at least expected you to be searching for that little blond friend of yours, Naruto was it?" Kabuto mentioned. Sasuke's brows knitted in confusion, what was he talking about? Why would he be looking for Naruto? Kabuto lightly rolled his eyes up in thought, "You haven't seen him have you? I thought he looked familiar when I saw some poor kid getting carried away by a couple of guys yesterday evening." Sasuke's fist tightened instantly. Did he just hear Kabuto right?!

"You saw Naruto getting kidnapped by those creeps and you didn't do anything to stop them?!" Sasuke yelled out, jumping to his feet. He knew Kabuto was evil, but that was just heartless. "Do you have any fucking idea the trouble I went through to get him out of that jam?!" Sasuke barked back, yet not startling Kabuto in the least bit.

Kabuto merely leaned back with a tiny smirk. "But wasn't that what you wanted?" Kabuto asked in a matter-of-fact voice. Sasuke's expression quickly fell into bewilderment at Kabuto's reply. "I thought you wanted to save him, right? Why should I take the glory that is rightfully yours? That is the reason you came here in the first place am I right Uchiha?" At a lost for words, Sasuke dumbly fell back into his seat. Kabuto had to be playing with his head. He pretended to be clueless, yet he was more insightful on the situation than Sasuke was. "I wonder..." Kabuto, shifted his eyes to the right and tightened his lips into a frown as if he were contemplating something serious. "Why are you so devoted in following after Naruto when he already has a knight in shining armor?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke lashed out. Kabuto knew about Gaara too?! What type of trick was this? Sasuke angrily crossed his arms, pouting over the other's ability to read his thoughts. "He is just a fling. As soon as Naruto realizes he can't do anything to help him, Naruto will finally give up on him." Sasuke explained. At least he hoped Naruto would see that soon. Surely Naruto had to realize him and Gaara were not meant to be. Two demons together would cause chaos between the two villages. Sasuke's thoughts were briefly interrupted by a loud and confident laugh from his guest.

For a moment Sasuke felt like a child again, telling his made up stories to a bunch of disbelieving grown ups. "And I thought Naruto was the one missing a few brain cells. You truly are as innocent as he is Sasuke. I don't think you really understand why Naruto came here, do you?" Sasuke lightly groaned at the implication. "What do you think will happen once Gaara and the villagers of Suna are healed? If I were to cure him like you two came to ask me, then there would be nothing separating Gaara from Naruto. Gaara would be alive and well, or even more better off. Naruto will no longer need you to help him with the mission, in fact he won't even need you to save him anymore. He would have Gaara; someone with the powers of a demon to his disposal, making him stronger than you ever could be. Why would Naruto return to Konoha, if he has something more worth while in Suna?"

The truth took a long while to dawn on Sasuke. His eyes shrunk in comprehension and his skin paled ever so slightly. It was as if his entire nervous system gave way to pain and fever as he was unknowingly shivering. It couldn't be true. Kabuto was lying to him! Kabuto always lied! He lied about being in the Chounin exams, he lied when he pretended to be their friend! Kabuto had every reason to lie to him now! He wouldn't have to help them if Sasuke changed his mind right?

"Face it Sasuke..." the raven haired teen stiffen when Kabuto's voice broke through again and he stared at him with empty, distant eyes and his lips slightly parted; "once Gaara is healed, you will be worthless to Naruto." Kabuto grinned widely as he allowed Sasuke the time he needed to grasp this new thought. But after a while he quickly stood back on his feet. "But-if you really care for him all that much and want to keep your promise to him, I suppose I could make a negotiation and help you two out." Kabuto chirped cheerfully as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on Sasuke's head. "Here, come by if you ever make up your mind. But I won't bother you again with this matter," was Kabuto parting words as he slid a small piece of paper over to Sasuke and vanished into thin air.

Sasuke ghostly looked down at the paper; it had careful directions to find Kabuto at wherever he was staying. Before Sasuke had realized it, he had been staring at the piece of paper for twenty minutes and the waitress had long ago come back to refill his cup, only to find it was still full. "Um sir...your tea has gotten cold." The woman replied, wondering if he would want a fresh batch. She yelped suddenly when Sasuke rose without a word. She watched peculiarly as Sasuke held the paper over the quant little candles placed in the middle of each table. She watched in amazement as the tiny flame slowly started to consume the paper.

Dead, black eyes watched the white slowly crumple into a dismal black and brown before falling piece by piece into the strong flame and disappearing into ash. "I'm sorry Naruto..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sasuke! What are you doing?! He's falling into Kabuto's trap so easily and he didn't even find it suspicious that Kabuto knew everything before he even told him, that would have been an easy clue. Oh well, why can't undo the damage done. You can expect some Sasu/Naru lime or fluff in the next chapter! So please keep alert!


	23. The Betrayal of the Heart

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Betrayal of The Heart**

"Where is Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto growled, his hands forming into fist. "That jerk is making me wait on purpose." Naruto had been waiting at their check point for thirty minutes past their agreed time now. Where could Sasuke be? Of course Naruto thought that he could have gotten into trouble, but this was Sasuke. Sasuke never ran into any trouble, and if he did it was only because of someone else. Regardless of that, Sasuke would never take this long to get out of trouble. So Naruto just knew that jerk was playing a trick on him, trying to make him worry for punishment. "If he isn't here in the next five minutes, I'm just going to head back to the Inn." Naruto grumbled to himself.

I should have known better, Naruto thought. Sasuke always found a way to get on his nerves whether he was here or not. Maybe he should leave that prick, then he'll know what it feels like. Despite what he had in mind, Naruto had stood as before, grumpily crossing his arms in a furious pout. Some would have thought he was ridiculous for waiting on Sasuke, but the other teen was still his friend no matter how he treated him. And so he would wait there until the bastard finally showed up.

After another ten minutes, against Naruto's previous claim, the blond was still standing there. It was becoming an annoyance the more people passed by him with their creepy looks of amusement or suspicion. With furious blue eyes, Naruto glared off in the distance. Though the image was fuzzy from the heat, Naruto could slightly make out the outline of a guy with a hunched back. It was mere seconds before Naruto could finally tell it was Sasuke, making his way slowly in a self-conscious depression.

"Teme?!" Naruto yelled out, running over. "Where have you been?! We promised to meet here about an hour ago!" Naruto hissed, sneering at the jerk responsible. Naruto suddenly stepped back after getting a good look at Sasuke's face. There was such a sad, emptiness in those cold coal eyes and a guilty frown on his lips. "What's wrong teme?" Naruto asked, his head titling with curiosity as he looked towards Sasuke's eyes for an answer. Like a frightened child, Naruto lightly tugged on Sasuke's sleeve.

Sasuke flinched when he felt the presence of another. His eyes instantly filled with recognition as if he were just waking up and he glanced down at Naruto with a baffled look. "Naruto?" He murmured to himself. Naruto's brows furrowed with mystery. Had Sasuke really forgotten the entire time he was walking over here. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I got held up." Sasuke explained in his defense.

"Huh? Sasuke, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Naruto repeated. He could definitely tell something was up, but what could it be? Instead of answering the blond with the truth, Sasuke merely shook his head, giving a timid smile. "Teme! Why won't you tell me?! I can handle it! Did you find Kabuto?! What did he say? Did you even ask him about coming back with us or did you scare him away you jerk?!" Naruto babbled on in hurry, his voice silken with frustration.

For a brief moment, Sasuke's breath stopped completely. Was it that obvious that he had saw Kabuto? Then again, this was Naruto, so he could just be running off questions without probable cause. He gave a soft chuckle, only upsetting Naruto more. " Sorry, I didn't see him anywhere. Maybe we will have better luck somewhere else." Sasuke suggested. Kabuto was probably not going to keep up his word, so it would be safer for them to just move onto another village. But Sasuke could only hope that Naruto would give up eventually because as long as Kabuto was in this town, going somewhere else would be fruitless. Sasuke found himself actually regretting his lie a little, how could he keep up this mask?

Naruto moaned at hearing this. "You really think so? But I could have sworn Kabuto was going to be here. Now what do I do?" This was bad. Gaara and the others were sick and until he found help they would die off one by one. And now with no leads, it would take him twice as much longer, meaning all the more people would suffer.

"Let's worry about that later, it's getting late. We better rest back in the room, then we'll be up for traveling tomorrow." Sasuke insisted. Something about staring at Naruto just now made Sasuke feel a dull ache in his heart. He was really going through with this? His selfish could hurt not only Naruto but the ill people as well. Stupid Kabuto and his theories, it's all his fault. Sasuke really wanted to believe it was all Kabuto's doing because he had be determined to help Naruto completely just a few hours ago, but he knew it had been his own decision to betray Naruto and the village of Suna. He could only hope this wouldn't turn around and bite him in the ass.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Where should I start?" Gaara asked himself. With shops and homes one either side of him and people emerging from them, it was hard to focus on whether or not Naruto was among them. This was one of the very few times he had ever been outside of his own village, so searching here had proven to be difficult, just like he suspected. But Naruto was worth it. He would just die if he let any perverts get their hands on him.

If luck was on his favor than that woman would have been lying, which Gaara secretly hoped. Yet he couldn't help but think he was stupid for turning down any opportunity of getting rid of Shukaku. She had promised him that her methods worked, but somehow he got a bad feeling whenever he was near her. What if he were to die by working with her, then he would be useless to Naruto and his village? There was always the chance it would work, but what would become of the rest of Shukaku's spirit that remained in the rest of the villagers? Would it still be present in them our would it fade like the rest? Regardless, the risk were just no worth it.

With night falling, he would have no choice but to search inside buildings if he hadn't found Naruto by then. "I swear I'll ripe Sasuke to shreds if he let anything bad happen to Naruto while he was under his supervision." As much as he hated Sasuke, he was useful when keeping Naruto out of trouble, since Gaara could not obviously do it alone. After asking around the town, Sasuke found out Naruto had been running around all over the place looking for some silver haired guy. "I wonder who he is looking for." Gaara mentioned to himself. Either way, he was at least assured Naruto was captured by the rumored kidnappers

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

The walk back to the Inn was a silent one. Sasuke nor Naruto found the words to speak that could clearly define their thoughts. Sasuke of course was simply trying to avoid squealing out everything he had hid from Naruto, which was only successful when he bit his lip roughly. Naruto on the other hands was desperately trying to recreate a better plan to fix all this mess. Neither boys were aware that the very object of their mission was mindlessly laughing away as he watched from afar at their struggle. Kabuto was enjoying this oh so much. Sasuke was just the perfect like lab rat while Naruto was just a brainless robot, bending to their will without any thought of his actions or consequences of them.

But Kabuto did not wish to prolong this any longer. With a bemusing smirk, Kabuto walked straight across from the two. The only one conscious enough to notice his back was Naruto, who fell into an immediate stupor. "Kabuto?" Naruto mumbled in disbelief as he saw the form walk off into the distance. That couldn't have been him! But if it were... "Kabuto!" Naruto shot off after the man, leaving Sasuke far behind. "Kabuto-san! Wait! Don't go!" He screamed, running as quickly as he could to catch up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke broke out of his dismal trance to see his friend already several feet ahead of him and moving out further. "Naruto! Where are you going?!" Sasuke picked up his pace, going after Naruto. If he had paid better attention he would have had an idea of what was going on.

"It's Kabuto!" was Naruto's only exclaimed as he raced head. "I saw him!" Sasuke's jaw dropped at hearing this explanation. Kabuto had promised not to show up again! He promised! But this was Kabuto and he was known for his trickery, Sasuke should have remembered that well. Sasuke had to only hope Naruto lose Kabuto in the crowd or something for if Naruto discovered why he had lied, Naruto would never trust him again. "Kabuto, wait! I have to ask you something!" Naruto gasped when he distinctively saw the other's eyes peer over his shoulder just before Kabuto took off on a full room as if he had just been caught. "Sasuke! Stop him!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke nodded and disappeared instantly, reappearing just before Kabuto as Naruto came up to his back. He couldn't help but regret this action. "Wow Sasuke, you seem so intend on catching me now." Kabuto replied in a fake surprised voice. Clearly not understanding what the other was talking about, Naruto stared at Kabuto in confusion. "What brought up the change? Were you not just so eager to get rid of me awhile ago? I believe we made a promise. I would disappear as long as you wanted me to, was that not the agreement?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"Huh? Sasuke what is he talking about?" Naruto asked in a slight pant. Why was Kabuto talking to him as if they had met before now? "I thought you didn't see him anywhere?" Sasuke's face suddenly drained of all color. Kabuto that little snake was setting him up!

Kabuto turned around, his jaw dropping as if he had noticed Naruto for the first time. "Oh, my dear. I had no idea you haven't told him yet. I'm sorry, I should really keep my big mouth shut." Kabuto replied in a disappointed voice.

"Tell me what? What is this about?" Naruto exclaimed. He dearly hated being left out of the mix. What had Kabuto meant by trying to get rid of him? Sasuke and him had been looking for him all day, why would he think they were trying to get away form him?

Kabuto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke quickly interrupted. "Nothing! Forget it, we've found him now let's just take him with us!" Sasuke persistently stated. He would kill Kabuto once this was over. That jerk was really trying to get him in trouble with Naruto. But what motive could he possibly have for that? Unless Kabuto really did get this enjoyment out of just making people miserable.

Sasuke stumped forward, grabbing Kabuto by the forearm and jerking him over toward Naruto. "We should just be glad we finally found him." Sasuke growled. Thought Sasuke was furious Kabuto had showed up on purpose, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he hadn't just ruined everything. He didn't want the people of Suna to suffer, however he did want Gaara to suffer. "Let's take him back to the room, then we can discuss the agreement there." Sasuke decided for them as he shoved Kabuto forward. Kabuto merely gave a nervous chuckle as Sasuke glared daggers into the back of his head.

"You know it is more polite to buy me a drink first if you insist on taking me back to your place." Kabuto joked, watching the younger teen's face light up with red. Despite all of Kabuto's effort to light up the mood, his audience was pretty stiff this evening. He glanced over his shoulder as he was being shuffled back to their Inn. "Wow, you've really grown well Naruto. I barely recognized you for minute." Kabuto complimented. "Have you managed to snag that girl Sakura's heart yet?" Naruto gapped at the mention. And as if answering the blonde's question, Kabuto continued, "I could really tell you liked her by the way you looked at her during the Chounin exams. You should have her wrapped around your finger by now right? I mean just look at how many handsome admirers you have now."

Like a timid girl, Naruto casually rolled his eyes over toward Sasuke with a deep red grazing across his cheeks. And just when Sasuke looked back, he turned his head quickly to the other side. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about." Naruto muttered in almost a whisper. "You wouldn't have noticed, but I have terrible luck when it comes to romance." Naruto confessed with a dismal sigh. Just look at his position now. His first true love was dying and his first kiss was shamelessly harassing him about the other. How did he go from one admirer to two very jealous ones? It seemed almost like a punishment.

"Come now Naruto, that isn't true. Sasuke here will stop at nothing to win your affection." Kabuto exclaimed proudly. Sasuke's lips parted widely and his eyes bulged out quickly just before he kicked Kabuto viciously in the leg. "Ow! What was that for, it is true isn't it?! And frankly I can't blame you. If you hadn't already had competition, I would definitely give Naruto a shot." Kabuto confessed with a gleaming smirk on his face.

"W-what?!" Naruto stuttered. What was with all these guys suddenly confessing their love for him now?

"He's just messing with you dobe." Sasuke corrected with a sneer. "Now wait here you asses, I've got to buy this fucking loser a room because I don't want his back stabbing ass in the same room as us." Sasuke grunted as he released Kabuto and walked ahead of the two into the Inn. He could trust Kabuto to stay there, since it was obviously apart of the freak's plan to humiliate him no matter what. In fact, Sasuke was actually hoping Kabuto would run off as soon as he left the scene. Then he would be back on schedule with the destruction of his one true rival.

Naruto and Kabuto waited uncomfortably outside the building. Naruto was plagued with a thousand questions he was just dying to ask. In fact he couldn't hold them back anymore. "Kabuto...what did you mean before? Wasn't Sasuke looking for you?"

Kabuto inwardly grinned at hearing Naruto's curious question. As usual, these fools let him run along with whatever he had in mind. "I suppose he was at a time. But when I found him, he didn't seem all that interested in bringing me back with him. In fact he insisted I stay out of his way. He mentioned something about getting rid of that good for nothing raccoon demon." Kabuto replied, his eyes rolling to the side in thought once heard the other's gasp. "He didn't bother to tell me why, just that he wanted some guy out of the picture. I guessed something was really up when I heard from all the villagers that two people were looking for my help. But I don't see how staying out of the way is suppose to help anyone." Kabuto lightly patted his chin with his finger. He suddenly glanced back down and noticed Naruto had his head lowered to his chest and his fist balled. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"...He couldn't...Sasuke wouldn't do something like that..." He murmured to himself as if trying to convinced himself more than he was trying to convince Kabuto. "Sasuke may hold a grudge against Gaara, but Sasuke would never murder someone in cold blood! He isn't like that!" Naruto screamed out, his head jerking up to reveal a small trail of tears.

"I don't know Naruto...he sounded pretty serious to me. He kept saying that guy would just get in the way. For a while I just thought Sasuke was possessed or something. But I just knew it had to be the truth because he said 'I'm doing this for Naruto's own good. I'm the only one who can protect him'." Kabuto continued innocently. "What's the matter Naruto?" He suddenly asked see the smaller boy shaking with what appeared to be fear and anger.

"Y-You're...l-lying...Sasuke couldn't...he wouldn't..." Quickly, Naruto rubbed at his tears with the edge of his sleeves. "I know Sasuke! He would never kill anyone for my sake, not like that! He won't let Gaara die...not for that reason..."

"Well if you don't believe me, you should ask him yourself." Kabuto said, shuddering his shoulders as if it were nothing. Just then Sasuke came walking out of the building holding up his room key.

"Here you go, and don't disappear in the middle of the night asshole." Sasuke barked as Kabuto quickly shuffled inside. "Come on Naruto, let's go in. Naruto?" His brows knitted together when he noticed Naruto was glaring at him with hurt, watery eyes. "What's wrong?" He approached the blond, placing his hand lightly on Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto instantly slapped his hand away and stepped back.

"I don't know Sasuke! Why don't you tell me?!" He screamed loudly. Sasuke frowned and grabbed Naruto's wrist against his struggling and lead the blond an ally way just beside the building so they wouldn't draw attention.

"What are talking about Naruto?" Sasuke questioned just before Naruto jerked his hand out of Sasuke's

"Tell me the truth Sasuke. Did you really not want to find Kabuto? Even though you know without his help the people of Suna will die?" Naruto asked seriously. He tried to be as collect as he could, but having heard what he just did was too upsetting. Kabuto had to be lying. He knew Sasuke better than anyone and Sasuke was never that selfish. Though he pretended to be in the past, Naruto had always known Sasuke was really a kind and considerate person.

"Are you really asking me this?" Sasuke asked in astonishment. He was desperately trying to play the role of a wrongly accused friend in disbelief, but it did not go off so well when Naruto refused to take back or change the question. Finally Sasuke sighed. "If you spoke with Kabuto, than you already know my answer..." Sasuke grumbled. His body tensed when he heard a small gasp emit from Naruto's lips. "I didn't want him to help, but I don't want to hurt the innocent people." Sasuke corrected.

"But you want to hurt Gaara?" Naruto finished up for him. "And Gaara is not innocent to you? Is that it?" Naruto asked, his voice betraying him as it cracked under pressure. Sasuke merely glared at the ground with hateful eyes and didn't answer. "You want Gaara dead and you don't even care if he is innocent or not?!" Naruto exclaimed hysterically.

"Of course I do!" Sasuke snapped. "I want that bastard away from you. He's going to kill you if you continue you stupid game of pretend! It's his fault for everything! And if his death is what it is going to take, than I will gladly make that risk!"

"But that's not why you are doing it Sasuke." Naruto's words came short and in a whimper as he pressed his back firmly to the stone wall behind him. "You won't care if he was going to hurt me or not...you only care about your feelings and your needs Sasuke. But what about me?! Did you even think what I would want?!" It was too late for Naruto to draw back the tears that had already flooded his eyes. "Is what you really want for yourself really that more important?"

"Naruto, let's not talk about this!" Sasuke interrupted, grabbing both of Naruto's shoulders. He was not about to be turned into the bad guy. This was ridiculous. Gaara deserved everything he got coming to him. It wasn't fair that Naruto wanted him or his best friend.

"No Sasuke! I have to know. Why would you do try to do that when you know...I love him..." Naruto whispered.

"Because you don't love him! And he doesn't love you! I'm the only one who can love you! I loved you long before he did! I've always been there for you, yet he only has to try to kill you once and you fall for that tough guy routine!" Sasuke pulled Naruto roughly into his arms. "I don't want to lose you to him, I just can't Naruto." Why did it hurt so much? He felt this pain in his hurt as Naruto's tears wetted into him, yet he had been the cause of them and that was what hurt most. "If he lives...I know I will never see you the same again. You would move to Suna just to be with him. You would give your entire being for him and I just don't want you to sacrifice like that! You shouldn't have to do anything like that...not for me and especially not for him. Just let me be there and protect you. Let me the only one with the key to your heart, I promise to keep it under safe guard."

"Sasu-" Naruto didn't have the time to speak before Sasuke tore him from the embrace and brought him into a rough, yet passionate kiss. Sasuke's trembling hand cupped carefully on his cheek and the other threaded defaintly into the boy's golden locks. Try as Naruto might to shove Sasuke away by shoving at his shoulders, Naruto couldn't bring himself to push hard enough. At least he wanted to truly believe he was too weak to stop this, but deep down he was reluctant to pull away from Sasuke's protective embrace; an embrace he had always known to be the safest of haven's for him.

Naruto whimpered only softly before his eyes fell shamefully, tears fleeing from beneath them as his weak grip lightened even more until his hands merely held limply to Sasuke's shoulders, neither squeezing or pushing. Why had his body betrayed him so? His heart was fluttering in his chest and his entire mind had collapse with the incomprehensible knowledge that he might have wanted this in some shape or form: Sasuke's approval and...Sasuke's loves.

The blond was helpless to the omnipresent pleasure of being held so lovingly as he was pushed quickly against the wall, Sasuke's hand slipping to cup his back and hold him in place. Before Naruto was conscious enough to realize it, he had pressed his lips back against Sasuke's. And for the briefest of moments he couldn't help but think Sasuke's lips were as perfect and soft as he last remembered them that day at the training school. "S-sasuke..." Naruto moaned regrettably against the other's lips. He couldn't. He was with Gaara. Gaara was sick and he was...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Omg! Naruto is asking for some serious trouble, but it's not all his fault. Stupid Sasuke and his addictive kisses. We all must admit Sasuke is pretty hard to turn down, lol. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews so far! I hope to read more! So what did you think? Should Naruto go for it or not? And what of Gaara, he is in town. This are bound to get worse now that all of them are in the same area as Orochimaru and Kabuto.


	24. It was a Matter of Time

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**It was a Matter of Time**

"He's near by, I can feel it." Gaara muttered to himself, pulling out into a full run after having been informed that a familiar blond, blue-eyed teen was spotted coming out of an Inn around here several times. If that was really Naruto, then he was safe and also easy to find. Gaara was exhilarated by the thought of seeing his lovable knuckle headed boyfriend.

Gaara had been so excited by the knowledge that he had run into the Inn without a second thought. "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me if a blond boy is staying here, about yea high and is really loud." Gaara described, holding up his had to describe the height of the other. The man looked reluctant about sharing that information, after all Naruto had shown up in his Inn with nearly anything on so he was sure anyone the boy hung out with was as strange and troublesome as himself. But there was always the chance he could charge higher for the boy's stay if this guy was going to be spending the evening here with him as well.

"Yes, but I believe he is out right now. Should I inform him of your visit?" The man asked with a sly smirk.

"Oh no, but can I just wait for him inside?" Gaara asked seriously. The man was appalled by the thought for a moment, but seemed to adjust to the thought and allowed it seeing as how Gaara looked so anxious to see the boy. "Thank you." Gaara replied, taking up the spare key and dashing off down the hall. Now all he had to do was wait for Naruto to come back, safe and sound.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Sasuke..." the words came out as a husky pant, spite Naruto's original intention. His breath had quickened since Sasuke's lips abandoned his and lowered to his jaw and finally to his throat. "Please...don't..." Naruto tried to chorus, though his body was desperately giving into the delightful sensation of a warm body pressed up against his so forcefully and longingly. He gasped out when Sasuke's knee pushed in between his legs, forcing them on either side where the Uchiha settled the rest of his form. Naruto nearly lost focus with Sasuke's crotched prodding into his hip and it sure as hell wasn't as soft as he had hoped it to be.

Sasuke breathed hard through his nose as his lips continued to attack Naruto's throats with passionate kisses and suckling. He inwardly smirked at how fragile Naruto seemed all of a sudden, quaking in his arms as if he would fall any moment from exhaustion. But he kept his thoughts locked on the tan skin before him as it turned red beneath his lips. His hands wondered from Naruto's hair and to the boy's sides and finally to his hips. "I...I've wanted you for so long Naruto..." Sasuke groaned lustfully into the blonde's eyes. "It hurts to think that Gaara is allowed to do this to you when I can not."

What was he saying? Naruto had thought. Gaara was his boyfriend, he was entitled to being intimate, but Sasuke however. Where did he get off touching him like this?! Well actually that answer was pretty easy to come by considering the other teens arousal was jabbing him in the hip relentless as their bodies bumped together. Naruto's eyes suddenly opened wide upon feeling a stealthy hand slip beneath the folds of his yukata and caressed the softness of h is inner thigh. "Sasuke?! What are you-" Naruto winced immediately, the sudden feeling of Sasuke's hand firmly grabbing him had made him bit his lip.

"I want you so badly Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, pressing his lips gently to Naruto's earlobe as his left hand held Naruto up along the waist while his other ventured down into sensitive territory. It was eating away at his thoughts, his sanity...to hear Naruto pant and moan like this. He had so desperately wanted to hear it before and now that he had the chance he was reluctant to passing it up just because of Gaara. "Naruto..." Sasuke moaned deeply , his heading falling into the cradle of the boy's neck as he proceeded to stroke the limp shaft of his captive. "If you really wanted me to stop...you would have pushed me away by now." Sasuke grunted truthfully.

Gapping at those words and the feelings, Naruto couldn't yell out a simple stop or cry for help. It wasn't right! He knew that, but... this was Sasuke. The same Sasuke he had always fought so hard to prove his worth to, the very same person he had risked his life for several times before. If he were to say he had never had any feeling for this person and had never wanted Sasuke to see him more as just a rival or petty friend, then he would have been lying. But did this mean he didn't really love Gaara? It was all so confusing to think about, especially when he was sprouting a major erection from Sasuke's pumping.

"So tell me-" Sasuke demanded. He smirked when he felt Naruto's body arching into his touch and a small, attempted muffled moan escape. With fluid strength, Sasuke cupped his free hand just behind Naruto's leg and lifted him up securely where the blond had instinctively wrapped his leg around Sasuke's waist, his other leg soon following. He gripped Naruto's cock more tenderly as it hardened between their bodies. All the while, he grinded his hips upward, adding to the friction between them.

Naruto whimpered when he could barely contain his climax sure to come. His hands flew tighter around Sasuke's neck, holding onto the other with all his fury. Why did it have to fill so good? Why did he have to like Sasuke to? Shameful tears fled from Naruto's eyes as he buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder and suffocated his screams of pleasure. Already nearing the peak of arousal, his tip released a few drops of pre-cum, only making Sasuke more proud of his success. "Gah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out suddenly, his head thrust back in ecstasy.

Sasuke's eyes widened as well when he felt Naruto's entire body lock into place and convulse with pleasure as his climax took over him. The blonde's limbs held onto him tightly, only making Sasuke visualize how similar it would be to be inside Naruto the same way when he came. His palm was freshly moistened with the other's essence making him smile gingerly at the thought. "That wasn't so bad was it dobe?" Sasuke asked with a half chuckle. Though he had wished he had been more considerate about the timing and the situation. It wasn't exactly the best idea to walk into a public place now that Naruto's cum stained both their clothing.

It took a moment for Naruto to regain his composer, but this didn't allow him the time to accept that he had just done something terribly stupid. "Sasuke..." Naruto panted, his head weakly falling back into the other's shoulder. "You jerk." He grumbled, the bubble like tears still present at the corner of his eyes. This wasn't suppose to happen! He wasn't suppose to be turned on by his best friend! "I won't forgive you for this teme."

Sasuke's playful and triumphed grin quickly fell at those words. "You seriously don't mean you didn't enjoy any moment of that, do you?" With an upsetting expression, Sasuke unwrapped Naruto's legs from him and set the blond back on his own two feet. "Tell me the truth Naruto." Staring fully into those saddened cerulean eyes Sasuke continued, "if I had made my mood just a few days ago...would you have accepted me?" Sasuke asked sternly. He had to know. Was this a cause of love or was it merely time that doomed him from what he knew was his destiny? If he had been the one to confess his love just hours before they came to Suna, would it really be him Naruto would be so willingly trying to give his entire self to? Was love that fickle as to be governed by the laws of time or could it run a path of it's own?

Though Sasuke had been given no answer, he knew the silence had been response enough. When Naruto guilty let his eyes fall from their gaze and his fist ball up, Sasuke had all he needed. "So I was...just a little too late." Sasuke stated in conclusion. A tired sigh escaped him and he merely turned from the blond. "I guess it would be too much of you to trust the feelings before rather than have taken the easy road." Naruto had meant to stop him when Sasuke took those first steps away from him, but something had kept him from doing so.

Standing their in the puddle of guilt and shame he had filled for himself, Naruto watched Sasuke disappear behind the corner and probably go inside. "I'm sorry Sasuke" Naruto whispered, knowing that his words had in fact been too late as well.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

Gaara's heart leaped into his throat when he heard foot prints approach the door. He stood up instantly from his spot on the bed, awaiting the cheerful blond to return. He was nearly ready to embrace the first form that appeared trough the door, but to his surprise, it had not been Naruto to open the door and come in with an equally startled expression. In seconds Gaara's eyes had narrowed and his entire atmosphere went cool.

Sasuke stared blankly at first, trying to figure out whether he was hallucinating his most hated enemy before him just because of the fight he just had with Naruto or had he really died and gone to hell where Gaara had been waiting for him. But when the form refused to move or speak, Sasuke was assured it had been the real thing. No imagine of Gaara in his imagination could have a glare so cold and lethal. With a dreary sigh, Sasuke stepped in fully, taking off the shirt he had been in the process of removing when he first opened the door.

He was fortunate no one else had been in the lobby when he came in. And just when he thought he could avoid being seen by anyone, Gaara had to show up in the room. "What the hell are you doing here Gaara?" Sasuke asked in a vicious growl. "Aren't you suppose to be in a big, fancy lavished bed dieing about now or has the demon finally taken full control of you, giving you immortality?" Sasuke questioned with obvious sarcasm as he walked across the room and into the bathroom where he tossed his shirt over the sink. He was definitely going to have to go shopping later since now him and Naruto had nothing clean to wear.

Gaara merely grumbled something Sasuke had missed before sitting back on the bed. "I just came to make sure you hadn't gotten Naruto killed yet. By the way, where is he? You didn't leave him all alone again, did you?" Gaara felt his control slowly slipping away. Having Sasuke come in before Naruto was one thing, but having him come without Naruto completely was a whole other level of hell Gaara was about to put the Uchiha in.

"Don't worry your royal pain in the ass." The other commented, stepping out of the bathroom after washing his hands thoroughly. "Your bitch shall be here soon to nurse you back to health. Though my opinion of the perfect remedy would be an execution rather than an extraction." Gaara had been too intrigued by Sasuke's actions to give a care about the other's lame insults. He never took Sasuke for a messy eater, yet he came in here with that odd stain on him. Gaara had at least hoped a baby had decided to spit up on the egotistical bastard.

Just then, the door opened once more and Gaara was forced to his feet. The awkward silence followed through a second time when Naruto saw Gaara standing in the middle of the room with a apprehension look on his face. "Gaara?" Naruto chirped in disbelief. He was too stunned to say anything else when Gaara suddenly raced over, pulling him into his arms. For the briefest moment Naruto had been relieved he changed his yukata inside out before coming back inside because he would hate to hug Gaara in his previous position.

"I've been so worried!" Gaara confessed, pulling the blond tightly into his arms and burring his head safety in Naruto's hair. Such a calming wind blew over him as he was finally close to the one he loved, but something unsettling had abruptly caused him to pull away. That scent...he recognized it as the Uchiha's natural scent but what was it doing all over Naruto? A part of Gaara was merely telling him he was over acting. Naruto had been when Sasuke in the same room for two days so it only made sense Sasuke's stench would cling to Naruto like the putrid toxic he was.

"I was too, but what are you doing here Gaara?! You should be resting at home where it's safe." Naruto insisted. He couldn't believe it. Gaara came all this way to find him, to make sure he was okay. Gaara had been really concerned and though he knew it was a risk to his health to come, he did so anyway. Just those thoughts made Naruto happy. But it was the immediately comprehension that Sasuke had went through the same hardships to find him here in the Land of Tea. And not only that, Sasuke had rescued him from the slave traders, while he knew nothing of Gaara's travels. Somehow his mind was constantly reminding him to take into account of both boys' struggle to be with him, yet this same insightful intuition would not tell him for whom he was best destined for and who loved him the most.

"I couldn't stay there knowing you were off on your own out here. Remember, you are as in just a considerable condition as I am." Gaara lectured. "Surely, you didn't expect me to leave your safely all up to Uchiha here, that would be irresponsible of me." Sasuke moaned like a mad cat at hearing this. This is why he would always hate couples, he would always be the third wheel as long as these two were together and he merely could not accept that.

"You know what Gaara," Sasuke interrupted, stepping over and wrapping one arm limply around Naruto's shoulders. "You're completely right. I'm not qualified to be Naruto's babysitter, and that is why you are the Kazekage. You are the only one qualified enough to haul around crap." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Though I will never be able to measure up to you in the art of ass wiping, feel free to show me the errors of my ways. For example you can help me take this big baby over here down to the bathhouse where I can get him cleaned up." Sasuke suggested. "Since it seems not even Naruto can hold in his contents." Sasuke gloated, pointing to the saint that was lightly visible from the inside o the boy's yukata.

"Teme!" Naruto growled, shoving the other off him instantly. Though he had been specific about which contents he couldn't hold in, Naruto couldn't approve of Sasuke's teasing. He wasn't sure if he rather have Gaara know the truth or think he threw up on himself and Sasuke, both were pretty embarrassing.

"It's alright Naruto." Gaara assured him, petting the blonde's unusually ruffled hair down. He was just pleased with knowing of Naruto's good health.

"Now if you don't mind, let's hit the baths before it gets too late." Sasuke grumbled, quickly grabbing a bucket of cleaning supplies they kept stocked in the bathroom and slung a towel over his shoulder.

"What about Kabuto Sasuke?" Naruto quickly stated before the Uchiha could walk out of the room. "Do you really trust him to stay here without our supervision?" Naruto asked. He inwardly knew the truth and he was sure Sasuke would have wanted it that way. Let Kabuto slip away why he claimed they were doing something of great importance in which they could not take him with them.

"Kabuto?" Gaara repeated curiously.

"Yeah, Kabuto is going to help us save Suna!" Naruto cleared up ecstatically. "That's why I came here to find him!" Gaara seemed surprised to hear such an explanation. Not that it was so unbelievable, it was just he couldn't fathom someone actually having the power to cure them if Tsunade couldn't. It was simply unheard of.

"Correction, he has not yet agreed to help bird brain." Sasuke interrupted, earning himself a fearsome glare from Naruto. "And I doubt you will want to agree to his terms in order for his services, but be my guess and try Naruto."

"Fine, I will. He can come with us now and we can talk about it tonight." Naruto insisted, grabbing Gaara's hand and leading the redhead out the door while Sasuke straggled behind with disgust. Even after all his efforts, Naruto refused to give him a second glance...how depressing. But now that Gaara was around again, maybe he could scare the redhead away by letting him think something worth while had gone on between Naruto and him.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, access to typing time lately has been running low for me. Well I hope I didn't upset too many GaaxNaru fans yet with this little incident. See ya soon!


	25. You Wash My Back And I

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**You Wash My Back And I'll Wash Yours**

It was a miracle that all four guys could cooperate long enough to even make it to the bathing house within the Inn. Kabuto had been reluctant to come with a group of his enemies, or at least he pretended to be any way. Gaara and Sasuke naturally didn't even want to be in the same room together, much less the same bath. And Naruto, he simply didn't want to be caught in the shooting range when his two admirers suddenly decided to ripe each other limb from limb. So just passing through the main doors to the bath was considered a great accomplishment in Naruto's standards.

They meagerly lined up along the wall, finding their own individual cubbies for their clothing. Naruto wasn't too appreciative of the two sets of menacing glares being exchanged on either side of him as Sasuke and Gaara threatened to kill each other just over having the other stare too long at Naruto's naked form. Which was all the more reason Naruto had stripped in a hurry and covered himself with a small towel. Kabuto seemed to be the only one who found this very amusing as he went ahead and joined Naruto by the showers.

"Will you two stop hating each other long enough for us to enjoy ourselves?" Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes. The statement had only succeed in distracting the two for a while, but they eventually returned to glowering again. It was by the time they were both fully unclothed that they tore their eyes away from each other and marched to where the blond had settled.

With a frustrated sigh, Naruto sat down at one of the small stools and took hold of a bar of soap. To his surprise Gaara and Sasuke had sat on either side of him, adding to the uncomfortable feeling of being watched so intently. It was a little nerve wrecking to know they were merely inches away from straggling each other, and that he was the only thing between them. How did this happen? Since when had he been so popular with love or even dates? But now all of a sudden, the two people he cared about the most...cared about him in return. And now it was so hard to figure out on his own whether or not his love for one was true enough.

"Naruto?" Gaara lightly murmured when he noticed the boy's usually vivid blue eyes focused worriedly ahead of him without any particular purpose. It wasn't like Naruto to be in thought so deeply, so it only made sense Gaara would be concerned. After all it was Naruto's carefree, naive nature that made him so easy to love. And he so badly wanted the blond to stay the same way he was.

Naruto hazily gazed back a Gaara with a dumb look on his face as though he hadn't a clue what had taken place. "Yeah?" He questioned. Naruto felt his cheeks burn when an actual smile of what appeared to be relief graced Gaara's lips. He seemed pleased that Naruto had not been lost entirely to his sorrowful thoughts.

"It's nothing..." Gaara muttered back with a timid grin before returning back to the task at hand. Since he was more so a heated person, he was not too fond of baths, however it was quite frequent he acquainted himself with the shower. Supposedly it would use up his time more seeing as how he had entire nights to waste. Distantly taking up the soap, Gaara lathered his hands in the numerous tiny bubbles.

"Hey Gaara! Can I wash your back?!" Naruto exclaimed with his casual everyday smile. The question had caught both Sasuke and Gaara off guard as they nearly gagged on their last intake of breath. Gaara of course had just been startled because it was the first time he had ever heard a request, not to mention this was one of the very few occasions he shared a bath with anyone. He remembered as a child Yashomaru would bathe him, but that was completely different.

Sasuke on the other hand was simply appalled by the idea and deemed the moment worthy enough for his objective nature. "How do you expect to clean someone else when you can't even keep yourself clean Naruto?" Sasuke growled, jerking up his own soap and wetting his naked form with hidden furiousness. To say he was offended Naruto had offered it to Gaara rather than himself, when it had been Naruto in the first place to dirty him up, would be an understatement. No matter what he did, it always seemed Gaara was the one getting all the benefits.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Who's fault is that anyway?!" And without even receiving an answer for his last statement, Naruto turned back to Gaara. His expression had drained of all anger, leaving only the sugar coated, goofy grin of the over active blond. "So what do you stay Gaara? I promise you I'm a whole lot better than Sasuke-teme! I bet he hasn't cleaned anything in his life, he'd probably just get all his fan girls to do it since they want to be his wife so much." Naruto spat out bitterly, saying it loud enough for Sasuke to overhear.

And for a moment Gaara was tempted to laugh at Naruto's antics. He so much loved to hear the two bicker, since it would always assure him he was not so close to losing Naruto to the very trader he had believed to be a worthy adversary. He would never forget how quickly Sasuke had clung to Naruto that night he left for merely a few hours. It was unacceptable; and only after just having agreed to a fair battle. It was obvious it had been Sasuke's intentions all along to get Gaara to let his guard down so he could swoop in and steal Naruto right from under his nose.

"I don't mind Naruto." Gaara answered calmly. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk when he saw Sasuke's repulsed expression as Naruto turned on his stool toward him. As nervous as Gaara was to having someone lay their hands on him, his amusement with Sasuke's suffering was stronger and allowed him to relax when he turned his back to the blond. It was still a reflex that made him flinch the moment Naruto's hands first laid upon his shoulders, but he quickly adjusted. Gaara was actually happy about Shukaku's weakness for the moment, for at least his chakra was to frail to protect him from this.

Within moments, Gaara was feeling better. The steam that floated about the room had eased his worry and made things a little more comfortable considering he was near Naruto; his biggest weakness mentally and physically. And with said blonde's hand soothingly rubbing slippery circles along his back, Gaara hadn't a care in the world. It was the first time he had grown to appreciate another's company in such a way. How marvelous it was to be touched like this, and how absolutely breathtaking it was that Naruto was so good at this. It was as though all the pent up stress had been washed away with the gentle stroking of the other's fingers against his spine and back. Gaara had even been so bold as to let a timid moan pass through his lips.

But the heat evading from the water was not the only steam in the room. A certain infuriated Uchiha was practically pulling his hair out when he had chose to shampoo his hair in order to distract himself from the others. Trying to avoid getting shampoo in his eyes should have been reason enough to close them and not just to block out the luxury Gaara was blessed with at the moment. But when that simple moan emitted form his rival, his eyes flew open and his had nearly strained is neck to jerk it in that direction. With cold, large, intense eyes Sasuke had watched as Naruto's almost elegant looking hands roamed over the other's form with such carefulness.

Sasuke found the longer he watched the more he was wishing it had been him Naruto's was caressing with such love and warm. Just the thought had Sasuke aroused and yet cursing on its behalf. To ease the sore hardness of this nameless desire, Sasuke had done something completely incompetent. "Teme! What are you doing?!" Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's own hands coming over his back like a heavy blanket of silk. Red rushed to Naruto's cheeks when he realized he had just compared Sasuke's hands to the softness of such a material.

Noticing Naruto's shaky tone of reluctant rejection, Sasuke smirked. "Well if you've got Gaara's back, I might as well have yours." Sasuke jested, bubbling up his hands with more soap to shroud the tan skin of his teammate. "You have layers of dirt back here Naruto." Sasuke replied with a hint of humor in his voice. "But that's what happens when you lay around in cages or desert grounds.

Naruto grumbled low about Sasuke being a trader. He was trying to make Gaara worry about what happened earlier, Naruto was sure of it. He had a feeling Sasuke would be a lot more tempted to speak again if he didn't agree with the Uchiha on theses terms. "Fine, but don't try anything funny teme," Naruto pouted as he turned his attention back to Gaara. He had noticed right of the bat that Gaara was not too pleased with being interrupted, nor was he fine with the idea of Sasuke touching Naruto in such a familiar way when in fact they were not so familiar, at least eh had hoped they weren't.

Sasuke was urged to grin cheekily when Naruto had accepted his offer, but he didn't want to lead Gaara on too much. So he resumed with cleaning the blond in front of him. It was amazing how soft and smooth Naruto's back was, and sensual the dip along his spine looked as tiny beads of water ran down him. Sasuke just wished he could lick that very flesh, but he settled for caressing the tan skin so tentatively. A coy smile appeared on his lips when he felt Naruto shudder beneath his touch. How could anyone be so sensitive? It was intriguing to think just the slightest little touch could make Naruto involuntarily react. And soon enough thoughts of other ways to touch the blond popped into Sasuke's head.

Naruto however, was getting some rather different thoughts. He could merely see Sasuke mocking him over this and then taunting Gaara bout earlier. It was so unfair, Sasuke was such an unfair player. He mistakably whimpered when Sasuke squeezed one of his shoulders too hard. "Damn teme, can you do anything nicely?" Naruto growled, moving forward a little to ease the intensity of Sasuke's massage. He knew Sasuke had an intimidating nature, but this was just too much. He was sure his flesh would be red and sore by the time Sasuke got through with him. Oh kami! That brought other thoughts to mind as well! Naruto winced quickly trying to block out the unwanted images from his mind.

"Come on Naruto, it doesn't hurt that bad." Sasuke insisted, pulling back a little. He supposed it was his own fault for being so involved in thought that he didn't realize how hard he was scrubbing or caressing. "If you can't stand this, then what makes you think you can even tolerate the pressures of being Hokage?" Sasuke questioned knowingly, only to have discouraged blond drape his head pathetically between his shoulders. For a moment Sasuke was in disbelief. Since when had Naruto accepted anything he had to say without a sloppy come back or even an insult "You seriously don't believe me do you?" Sasuke asked in a skeptical tone.

This question had startled Naruto and Gaara. It was almost a confession of having actually joked with Naruto all those other times and that was totally unlike Sasuke. "No!" Naruto huffed, his head quickly bouncing up. "I'm just tired of all you pestering teme-!"

"If you three stay there any longer, you will all be wrinkly before you even hit the baths." Kabuto teased, standing up from his stoop. It had been entertaining to watch them act so stupid, but he was sure they would get nowhere as long as they continued and he had some plans to get into action. It was surprising enough that the boys had so easily accepted him into their peculiar group without any mistrust or disrespect. Kabuto was aware he was intended to be a hostage in Sasuke's point of view, but they had merely treated him like another friend. Regardless, this would only make it easier for him to corrupt them.

The three didn't portray obedience as willingly as Kabuto had hoped, but they had at least stopped bickering. "Fine, I'm hitting the water." Naruto announced as he stood on his feet. At that moment anything was better than being tortured by Sasuke; the violent bastard. Was it too much to ask Sasuke to see his softer side, without the moody desperation that came with confession. Naruto was all too sure he needed a more stable understanding of where he stood in this relationship between Sasuke and him, and Gaara and him.

The sudden warmth that consumed him as he sunk into the steaming water had put Naruto's thoughts at ease. For now he would just ignore them and enjoy himself. As he leaned heavily against the edge of the large tub, the water level rose slightly as another person stepped in and sat beside him. Thankfully it hadn't been Sasuke, yet it hadn't been Gaara either. "What are you really doing here Kabuto?" Naruto asked absentmindedly. It struck him as odd that Kabuto would remain by their side when he normally waited hand and foot on Orochimaru, who had yet to appear anywhere in town.

Kabuto faked a hurt look and fooled his arms on the edge of the tub as he laid his head on them. "You know it hurts me that you still don't trust me entirely. I came here with you two, didn't I? Isn't it obvious I'm here to help?" Kabuto questioned, looking as innocent as one could after slaughtering an entire village and was still covered in their blood by the time they were caught.

"Well how should I put this...the last time I trusted you with my life, you tried to kill me and the entire village of Konoha..." Naruto mumbled off. His form slowly slid beneath the refreshing water until his chin dipped in slightly. "I can't really believe you when you say you want to help, us that is. So will this work out for Orochimaru if you help?" Naruto asked softly. Kabuto inwardly gapped at the question; that was actually an intelligent accusation Naruto had made, something he was definitely not expecting. And to be truthful, Kabuto had to admit Naruto was right.

"Unless watching Sasuke drive himself insane with jealous is our goal, I can't say it will." Kabuto chuckled idly. "But if you want to believe that it will, be my guess. Just be warned, making false assumptions will only make you paranoid. And I'm sure you don't want to be any more similar to Sasuke right now. If you hadn't noticed, I think he isn't as reliable as he once one. His judgment lately as seemed to be very...how should I put this...selfish; a win-win situation for himself." Kabuto explained casually.

Hearing this only discouraged Naruto more. His timid blue eyes drooped some as he finally spoke again, "Kabuto...you'll help us right? I know you like only things that will benefit you, but I'm sure saving Suna will work to your advantage one day." What Naruto had really been hoping was that Kabuto would change his position entirely and probably return to Konoha a hero. Maybe he could start over and work to be a moral shinobi. His knowledge was sure to further his career.

Kabuto couldn't contain his haughty laughter. "As much as I love contributing in my civic duties, I rather had more visible results. Perhaps we can come to an agreement later tonight" Kabuto offered, the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk. "Meet me in my room at midnight and we'll discuss it. You might not want to bring Sasuke; anything he will have to say will only be a collaboration of his pride." He stated confidently as threw a skeptical look to the raven that was still perched near the showers, rinsing himself off.

"But..." Naruto drowned off. He had to agree with Kabuto, that Sasuke wasn't just dependable as long as Gaara was involved. And he very much didn't want Gaara to come and the terms of which they must sacrifice for his own well-being. No doubt the redhead would insist denying and finding another person to help if the cost for Kabuto's services were too high or risky. But Naruto was aware that there wasn't anyone else they knew of that could help and in such little time. "No ones has to die, right?" Naruto asked weakly.

Kabuto's smirk widened and he stood up. The water poured from his slick form like a faucet and he exchanged Naruto a cunning look. "As long as you can find something of more value than a life," was Kabuto's only words before he walked off to the changing room again. How come Naruto got this feeling Kabuto was expecting a lot more than what he could give?

"Naruto?" The blond stiffened at hearing his name. He had been so dazed he hadn't realized Sasuke had walked over here to check up on him. "What's wrong? He didn't say anything offensive, did he?" Sasuke asked determinedly. His eyes were locked in a cold glare at the mere thought of Kabuto playing his tricks again, but when Naruto gave a stern shake of the head, Sasuke was forced to relinquish his anger. "So...what do you think we will have to give for his help?" Sasuke asked, stepping into the water and sitting beside the distracted blond. Naruto only shrugged as he leaned his head hopelessly against the edge of the tub with a melancholy stare. He wondered the same thing...

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. But it is reaching a climax of the sorry. Things will get a little frustrating now for you, but it will get better. So please keep reviewing and reading, not in that order of course! And thanks fro sticking wit the story this far with my atrocious grammar mistakes ,lol.


	26. Suffocation

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Suffocation**

For the first time since he met up with Naruto in the desert, Gaara felt out of place. Well he normally did, but this was the first time while Naruto was around. The blond would usually fill him with content, but as long as Sasuke was by his side, he couldn't bring himself to remain easy. It was obvious that whatever they were discussing over there was not a pleasing topic, sense Naruto held a look of remorse and sadness. He could only image what Sasuke was saying to him; insulting him perhaps or maybe even threatening him. But it didn't matter because Gaara knew he didn't like Sasuke talking to Naruto kindly or badly.

"I wonder what they could be saying?" Gaara flinched when he heard the voice behind him suddenly. When he turned with fierce sharpness, it had been Kabuto, a towel draped carelessly over his shoulder and a pair of shorts covering his lower half. Though Gaara had never met this person up to face before, he was already definite in his feelings; he didn't like Kabuto. Something about him just spoke evilly behind people's back. Kabuto just gave an amiable smile as he leaned against the walk, "could your eyes be any more of a dead give away?" Kabuto teased. "It bothers you knowing Sasuke will always be closer to Naruto than you...physically that is."

Gaara sneered viciously and jumped to his feet. He would see about that He intended to march straight over to Naruto, but Kabuto's disturbing laugh broke his focus. "Wow, does Naruto have you wrapped around that precious tan finger of his or what?" Kabuto barked out humorously. "You know what Gaara, I like you. You definitely deserve Naruto more than Mr. High and Mighty Uchiha over there, but it's a shame. Those two are rather comfortable when it comes to watching each other's backs." Kabuto informed, scratching the tip of his nose. "I mean just the other day I saw Sasuke carrying Naruto on his back and in his clothing no doubt. I suppose Naruto just finds Sasuke more of a man than you." Kabuto comment absentmindedly.

The redhead had no idea how pale and stiff he looked at the moment, so he only flustered more when Kabuto continued to laugh at him. This guy was lying! Naruto hated Sasuke, Gaara was so sure of that. And even if Sasuke wanted Naruto for himself, he at least trusted the Uchiha enough to never force himself onto Naruto, much less try to ignore the entire fact Naruto was taken. Instead of punching Kabuto in the face like he had felt like doing, Gaara stumped right out of the room. He didn't need this...he didn't need any doubts. He trusted Naruto with all his heart, however newly discovered it was.

Kabuto smirked widely as Gaara walked off. "Two down and one more to go. This is child's play." Kabuto mumbled to himself. "And if I'm lucky tonight, I might get a bonus from little Uzumaki." Without further destruction, Kabuto headed back for his room to wait for night.

Naruto quirked up a brow as he saw Gaara leaving. Knowing Kabuto, he probably insulted Gaara about the miss he was going to have to clean up. "Uh...I think I'm done." Naruto stated before rising up to leave. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Naruto by the wrist. He was no idiot, Naruto leaving right after Gaara did, was the most obvious meeting the two had ever set up.

"Don't be in such a rush dobe. I don't think you want to put back on that dirty yukata again anyway, so stay. By the way, where are you expecting Gaara to sleep tonight?" Sasuke asked. He got he only answer he had been dreading; in their room. "You really don't trust Kabuto in a room alone do you? He might run away?"

"Since when do you care Sasuke?" Naruto lashed back quickly. "Last time I checked, that was exactly what you wanted, why the sudden change? You don't expect Gaara to stay in their with a potential danger and a stranger by himself, do you?" The question was skeptical of Sasuke's expected answer, so Sasuke refused to answer with the truth.

"Well I most certainly won't want you saying there with him alone. And if you hadn't noticed, putting me and Gaara in the same room would just be stupid." Naruto rolled his eyes to the side and thought. But before he could list another option, Sasuke interjected." And don't think I will guard Kabuto all night while you and Gaara share a room." Naruto's mouth closed, for that wasn't even his suggestion. If he was suppose to meet Kabuto tonight, it would be bad to have Sasuke around. He was merely going to suggestion Sasuke stay in a room alone while him and Gaara watched over Kabuto, but that would still put them in danger.

"Then what '_do_' you suggest we do Sasuke? You've already shot down the rest of our options."

A tiresome sigh came past Sasuke's lips, "damn. I guess we would have no other choice but to have me stay with Kabuto." Sasuke grunted angrily. But Naruto was just as unhappy as he was, because Sasuke might tell Kabuto to runaway on purpose and made it look like a fight went on to top him. But due to the circumstances, Naruto had no other choice but to trust Sasuke once more.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"I'm just over reacting." Gaara admitted with a sigh. He was foolish to even consider Kabuto's words for the truth, his interpretation of people were all wrong. Naruto would have at least told him that he liked Sasuke if that were the case, and Sasuke wouldn't bother to be sneaky when trying to win Naruto over. So he really had nothing to worry about, right?

Gaara let out a strained growl as he threw himself back on the mattress face first. If he worried about this too much he would grow gray hairs, and aging was something Gaara had found no comfort in. He laid there in relaxed silence, merely inhaling deeply of the scent of Naruto from the bed. Though it made him feel like an even bigger freak, Naruto's scent was always soothing to him, and even though some were mixed with Uchiha's filth, he had noticed Naruto's distinctive smell easily. In fact he had barely noticed the sound of the door opening because of the distance the smell provided.

"Gaara?" The redhead felt his cheeks burn suddenly when he heard Naruto's sweet voice, though filled with curiosity and a little bit of reluctance as if he knew he had walked in on something he shouldn't have. Gaara hurried pushed his face out of the mattress as he balanced his wait on his elbows. Then again, it would have been better to seclude himself back into the bed now that he was staring at a soaked, half naked blond standing before him. The milky white towel was the only thing keeping Gaara from getting a nosebleed he was grateful for it. "Do you feel sick? You're face is all flushed." Naruto asked. He walked over, sitting on the bed beside Gaara's partially laid form and pressed his hand to the other's forehead.

Pointing out his flustered nature only made matters worse in Gaara's opinion. "I-I'm fine..." He mumbled in response. His eyes rolled slowly to the side as he tried avoid staring at Naruto's bare, glistening chest. This was so embarrassing because he could just feel the burning in his cheeks and the slight tingly in the pit of his stomach. "Uh, so where is Sasuke?" Gaara asked, hoping it would avert his thoughts to something less...distractive. Thinking of Sasuke would surely make him anger enough to bring done the swelling...in both places.

Naruto stared blankly for a moment before bursting into a amiable smile. "Sasuke said he was going to stay with Kabuto tonight so he won't try anything funny." He explained. "Gah! Gaara, are you alright?!" Naruto exclaimed the very next second, seeing as how Gaara's face had drained of all color. He hoped the illness wasn't getting away worse.

Gaara moaned depressingly and slammed his head back into the pillow. This was great, absolutely freaking fantastic. Of course he was happy knowing he would be spending the night with Naruto and not with that Uchiha, but...he was spending a night alone with Naruto. And at his current position, he wasn't sure his body would be up to it, or in this case, would be too '_up_' for it. He didn't like feeling this vulnerable to the feelings inside him, nor did he like the feeling of wanting something Naruto had obvious not wanted from the get go. They had been together for probably only a week, but whenever the subject of intimacy seemed to come up, it was just so uncomfortable and frustrating.

In the next instant, Gaara's eyes opened wide and he choked out a gasp against the muffling mattress. In the quick moment Naruto had thought he was sick, the blond had climbed onto his back, legs on either side of Gaara's waist and his hands rested soothingly on the other's shoulders. "N-Naruto...what are you doing?" Gaara gapped out nervously. Thoughts were flooding into his mind of how well he could feel Naruto's crotch just against his lower back as the blond sat on him. Luckily, Naruto had seemed to change into some shorts, provided by Sasuke no doubt, between the time Gaara was daydreaming.

"You just seemed tense, so I thought I would give you a massage..." Naruto explained innocently. Gaara felt the words at the tip of his tongue, 'he was stiff not tense'. Gaara groaned out when Naruto began the treatment, letting his hands tighten around his shoulders and run down slowly. "You shouldn't have come all the way out here Gaara..." Naruto spoke seriously. He squeezed and caressed Gaara's smooth skin. For someone who stayed in the desert all their life, he was surprised it wasn't coarse and rough. "I would have made it to Suna safely. And now everyone is probably worried sick about you not being there."

Jade eyes narrowed and a tight frown made it to Gaara's lips. It was jealousy that made him think for that very moment, Naruto didn't want him to be here because he wanted to be with Sasuke alone. But those weren't the thoughts that passed through his lips, "their concern doesn't matter to me. As long as you were worried, I had reason enough to come." Gaara confessed. "But that is besides the point. You left without any warning, so how was I to know you hadn't been kidnapped. Though I probably wouldn't have let you go anyway if you told me you were going to find this Kabuto guy alone, it would have been better than letting me think you ran away because of me."

Naruto came to a sudden halt, his fingers trembling with surprise and nervousness. "Why would I do that? You did nothing wrong to me?" Naruto explained. Gaara simply shrugged and Naruto went on with the massage. He dropped the subject quickly seeing as how it would only cause further confrontation. As Naruto rubbed his fingers along the slight dip in Gaara's back he heard a tiny moan, making him smile. "I didn't think I would be any good at this," Naruto laughed. "You're actually the first person I ever tried this on. So sorry I used you as my guinea pig." He laughed.

Gaara only muttered out a muffle curse. Naruto was a liar, he was to good at this. And if his words weren't enough evience, the buldge in his boxers should be proof enough. He truly wished he hadn't bothered getting dressed again. He imagined how great it would feel to have Naruto's bare body along his. He gasped out again as Naruto made his way back up. Shit! It literally felt so good that it hurt. With his arousal pressed roughly into the bed, it had no where to go as it harden and this was really proving to be a painful experience for Gaara. But he didn't want Naruto to stop...because he didn't know how he would get the burning to go down. There was no way in hell he was bold enough to ask Naruto to take care of the problem he caused and he hadn't been to favorable of the method Kankuro had told him about self-pleasuring. It just sounded absurd to Gaara if not entirely humiliating.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto questioned, seemingly noticing Gaara's inner frustration. "Does it hurt now?" Naruto voice was laced with worry as he quickly stepped off of Gaara's back and sat down beside him. "Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have tried it. It probably only takes a while for the soreness to kick in! I'm sorry, but you should have told me it didn't feel go, it wouldn't hurt my feelings at all!" Naruto started ramble on in a panic, which was giving Gaara a serious head ach.

"It's none of that!" He quickly interjected. His voice had been so firm and sudden, Naruto had gapped in silence. His eyes fell on Gaara with such innocence as if asking 'then what is it?' Gaara grabbed a pillow and clapped it tightly over his head. "You didn't do anything wrong..." He hoped he could buy time long enough to bring down his arousal, but even thinking of Sasuke wasn't as effective he thought it would be. His face went red when Naruto kneeled down to lay beside him. Things only seemed to get worse for him, especially when Naruto wrapped one arm over his back and cuddled close to him. He supposed it was Naruto's way of saying it was okay about whatever the problem was.

Naruto couldn't help but smile sincerely. Gaara was just so thoughtful, even if he didn't mean to be. Despite Naruto not knowing the situation, he was just happy to have someone to trust right now. He liked Gaara, that much he was sure. And he even told Sasuke he loved Gaara, but that might have just been a desperate attempt to push Sasuke out of the picture and it seemed to be working. Naruto was suddenly drawn from his thoughts when Gaara whispered his name weakly. He stared up fully into Gaara's eyes, awaiting the question that was obviously on the other's mind.

"I'm nervous..." Gaara murmured, watching Naruto with fearful eyes. It worried him to see how quickly Naruto's smile had dropped and confusion set in, but he resumed. "About us, I mean." Gaara wasn't sure what expression had flashed across Naruto's eyes that very moment but he hoped it wasn't regret or rejection. "I love you, but...I don't get the feeling you love me as much as I love you." Those words had to be the single most thing Gaara wished he could have taken back because of the sudden hurt that was evident in Naruto's eyes. It was clear he had said something wrong when Naruto's arm pulled slowly away from his body and settled close to Naruto's chest and his eyes lowered.

"...What are you talking about Gaara?" Naruto asked reluctantly. For a moment Gaara could have sworn he heard sadness in the other's voice and fear. Naruto's heart was racing. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't be, he loved Gaara, he knew he did. But maybe being with Sasuke lately, had filled him with so many doubts Gaara had mistaken it for something else. That had to be it.

"I mean to say...I feel we are connected mentally, just not physically I guess." Gaara avoided looking Naruto in the eyes, much like the blond was doing now. "I get the feeling... you don't want me or that your afraid of something. And the more I try to deny it the more I can tell." Gaara felt his throat go dry and he knew that he was only bringing this up because of Kabuto. "But Naruto...please tell me. Is there any chance that you may have feelings for Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he shot up, nearly falling off the bed when he sat up. "What?! No! What would make you think that?! I couldn't care less about that bastard! I love you Gaara, I'm telling the truth." His words would have been more believable if not for the tears that fled to his eyes the next moment. "I do want you Gaara, I really do!" Naruto cringed the next moment, kneeling forward as his head flew to cup his head. What was he saying?! What was he thinking?! Sasuke was always a jerk and he didn't care about him at all. He shouldn't care about him. He shouldn't tell Sasuke ruin this perfect thing he had with Gaara!

"Then why are you acting so offended?" Gaara asked. He sat up fully, his eyes watching Naruto hard and cold. Naruto would have no reason to over react if it wasn't true, he wouldn't feel the need to defend himself. "Just tell me the truth Naruto. Have you ever had feelings for Sasuke?" He had to know, even if it wouldn't effect how much he loved Naruto, he had to know. What was it about Sasuke that made Naruto so attached to him when Gaara had tried his very best to be the best for Naruto?

Naruto was crying hard and he pressed his head deeply into the blankets as he slouched over. "I don't know!" He yelled out. "I honestly don't know! I don't know who I love anymore..." He whimpered. "Everyone just seems to be against it, against us. I want us to be together but there is so much doubt. If we are together you could die, and I just don't want to lose you." Gaara stiffened, he didn't want the demons to be apart of the reason. They could look over that, couldn't they. "And I honestly thought I hated Sasuke before, but I'm not to sure now. He told me he loved me, even before you did. And I felt bad because...maybe there was a time when I wanted him to like me because I liked him." Naruto jerked his head back up, grabbing onto Gaara desperately. "But I'm with you now Gaara so that shouldn't matter, none it should matter!"

Gaara swallowed hard. That was a lie. It all mattered, to him at least. It would be hard for him to continue if he knew Naruto's love belonged to Sasuke too. Gaara hadn't realized it that moment, but he tore Naruto's arms away from him and rushed off the bed. The time he had spent racing for the door and through the main lobby had seemed like a blur to him. And he could faintly hear Naruto's sudden screaming when he left. But he couldn't go back...not just yet.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I feel sorry for these love sick puppies. Naruto is just confused, but Gaara can't accept that. But you can only imagine what Sasuke will do when he finds out Gaara walked out on Naruto. So look forward to the next chapter! You can obviously expect more SasuNaru action, and as I regret to admit, perhaps a lemon within the second chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them and I really do care what you have to say.


	27. Distance

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Distance**

No, this can't be happening! Naruto watched in pure terror as Gaara jerked his arms away, nearly sending him off the bed. "Gaara!" His body felt deathly cold at the other's actions of rebuttal, but it had not been enough to keep Naruto from seeking the redhead's forgiveness or understanding. He leaped from the bed, trying to reach Gaara before he reached the door, but Gaara seemed to be fueled by an indescribable power of repulsion and anger.

"Gaara, wait!" Naruto thrust open the door only to see Gaara's retreating form as he headed down the hall, feeling him with more despair and hopelessness. Rushing out after him, Naruto nearly lost his footing if not had been for the sudden figure he ran into. The recoil had been powerful and he nearly fell back, but a hand grabbed him by the wrist at the very last moment, pulling him back against a strong body. "Gaara...please..." He whispered desperately in a saddening tone. At the moment he couldn't define the person keeping him from Gaara at the moment because his eyes shrouded by tears of fear.

"Naruto?" The familiar voice was confused and innocent, which was eerie to the blond. He cringe with a sudden illness that set n his stomach and clung to the form pathetically. His trembling hands gripped tightly around the waist of the person and his damp face and sobbing were pushed deeply into the other's chest. Naruto didn't know why he ran into the one of the most people he didn't want to see at the moment. Though Sasuke had been the number one person at the time, Kabuto was just as bad.

Looking completely baffled by Naruto's sorrow, Kabuto tugged at the blonde's shoulders. "What's wrong? Is Sasuke bothering you again?" Kabuto asked as though he had no idea of what was going on though he had so Gaara running out of here when he was coming toward their room. In fact Gaara had stared him in the face with hatefully freezing eyes as if pinning all the blame on him. of course this fazed Kabuto none. In fact Kabuto was getting quite a variety of looks, like Naruto looks of questioning when he stepped away from him. "How about we go get drunk and you can tell me?" Kabuto suggested with a friendly smile. "Besides I came here because I knew it would be hard to come to an agreement with Sasuke staying in my room."

Naruto felt numb and dizzy when Kabuto wrapped his arm around his shoulder and herded him toward the lobby where they had a small bar and cafe off to the side. As much as Naruto felt like objecting and looking for Gaara, it would be hard to make progress with Kabuto assistance if he never spoke to them before they reached Suna. So he reluctantly let the mysterious man herded him to the small pub.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"It bothers you knowing Sasuke will always be closer to Naruto than you...physically that is." Gaara winced and grinded his teeth as the thoughts followed into his head. Kabuto was nothing more than a lying snake, none of that was true. It just couldn't be. He knew Naruto loved him... "He told me he loved me, even before you did. And I felt bad because...maybe there was a time when I wanted him to like me because I liked him." Gaara felt his legs go weak beneath him as he marched through the streets. If Sasuke would have never said anything, Naruto would still be entirely his. "I suppose Naruto just finds Sasuke more of a man than you"

"Damn it!" Gaara growled, glowering ahead of him without care of who he was frightening. Though he was truly mad with himself Naruto and Sasuke, he felt such a need to cry. It wasn't fair Sasuke was trying to take the only love he had ever known. Sasuke had plenty of admirers, why not them. Why did he have to try and take Naruto away from him?! And why Naruto have to let all that crap everyone else said get to him. Their demons were nothing more than a pathetic excuse. Gaara was sure they wouldn't ruin everything if brought together. And if they were, then he wouldn't care, he would finally have Naruto and that would be all he ever needed.

He didn't realize how far into town he had walked or rather ran. He was just along the entrance path when his thoughts came to a halt. "I won't let you have him Sasuke, I won't give you a reason to take him away from me." Gaara hissed to himself. There was only one way he could do that. He had to get rid of Shukaku. As long as Shukaku was gone, Kabuto didn't have to put him back in. He wouldn't be a threat to Naruto's life or his people. Maybe he could even be with Naruto rather than guard a village he had no compassion for.

But there was only one person he knew was right for the job, that wouldn't kill him. Of course it was a great risk, because he only had the person's words to go by. Either way it would save him of further torture in this world. He could only hope this would be enough for Naruto.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

It was disgusting. The sickening taste of foul liquor being shoved down his throats was enough to make him upchuck, yet it was nothing compared to the utter repulsion he felt toward himself. Gaara's look of hurt and mistrust was permanently etched into Naruto's mind as he sat moping beside Kabuto. His heart seemed to stop whenever he was reminded that it had been his own selfishness, his own stupidity that had caused Gaara so much pain. Why did it have to hurt so badly? If his heart knew it was going to be suffering like this then why did it intentionally allow itself to be captured by two rather than one?

Naruto stared empty ahead of him as the world was a mere blur and all sounds, especially Kabuto's voice coming through the terms of their agreement were nothing more than an annoying buzzing sound in his ear. Every insignificant thing seemed so wondrously depressing. The way water drained slowly from the bottom of his half empty cup of sake like the sudden worth he haft felt slipping away from him. And the mundane smiles and flirts exchanged between the other people in the shop that seemed so oblivious to how much hardship they would eventually cause for one another.

The blond vaguely heard Kabuto calling out his name when he had nearly passed out from weariness. Naruto luckily caught himself by the edge of the counter, avoiding Kabuto's eyes afterward. "Kabuto..." Naruto whispered so deathly sad. He received nothing more than a concerned look from the other before continuing. "What is it they want? What do I have that they could possibly see of some value?" Naruto mumbled, cradling his cup between his numb fingers. "I thought everyone hated me because of Kyuubi...but then Gaara and Sasuke didn't seem to care about that at all. I'm not the most attractive guy out there, I'm not very smart or patient, or even tolerable. So why me?"

Kabuto's expression had quickly dropped into a stern frown. "I hate to break it to you Naruto, but their is only so much a guy is interested in. For Gaara, I'm just guessing it is because you are the closest thing he has to a reflection. You the only one he shares a life with. Sasuke I presume isn't as in-depth as that. Since you asked me, I think he's here for only one thing. taking you before Gaara does, you know how competitive he is and especially for someone he is compared to as weak to. But sooner or later, Gaara's going to be wanting the same thing, to have you so Sasuke can't."

"What are you trying to say?!" Naruto lashed out, turning abruptly in his seat. His eyes were caught in a furious glare despite the teary redness about them. "That they don't love me at all?! That I'm just a trophy to prove they are better than each other?" Naruto asked. That thought had pissed him off more than anything. He wasn't just some object to be won to prove strength to another, he was a real person.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying, when a guy starts asking you about your relationship he is just interested in moving on to the next level." Kabuto watched with fascination as Naruto turned back around in his seat, the look of despair clear and strong once more. "There's only one way to tell if that's what they want or if they are actually there for you..." A gleam appeared in Kabuto's eyes when he noticed Naruto listening intently though trying to avoid staring. "If you take away you most valuable appeal, they will have no reason to stay if they aren't there for you. And if they are, no problem, right?"

It seemed to make a lot of sense, but Naruto wasn't sure he got all of it. "Is it going to hurt?" He asked. If his best value was looks to them, he didn't want to carve off his face or something drastic like eating a lot or nothing at all. Kabuto only seemed to laugh at his question, making Naruto all the more curious.

"Not as long as you do 'it' right." Kabuto teased. Naruto titled his head in confusion. "You really have no idea do you Naruto?" Kabuto smirked when the blond remained quite, trying not to further humiliate himself. "I don't know about you, but no one really likes used goods, it the picture?" the look of perplexity remained and Kabuto was forced to be blunt, yet it was something he did enjoy. "Your best value would definitely have to be your purity, in other words...you're still a virgin."

Even without Kabuto continuing, Naruto seemed to get the picture, lowering his head back down. "But Kabuto...I'm not going to sleep with some stranger just for I can find out if Gaara or Sasuke would stay with me." He shuddered at the thought of being with a complete stranger or even a prostitute. Even if it were to prove either one had loved him for real, he could never allow himself to be with them if he knew he had done something like that. His feelings weren't so fickle as Kabuto may have thought.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't really matter to me, I don't have a problem with my love life." Naruto wanted to chuckle at that last claim because he knew Kabuto had no love life to begin with. If he did then, Naruto wouldn't be all that surprised if Orochimaru turned out to be involved. "You have my regards Naruto, anyone who can put p with this crap has got to have some patience." Kabuto laughed, lifting his cup in a celebratory toast. Naruto, after hesitating for a moment, did the same and clapped his cup against Kabuto's before downing the rest in a quick swing.

The night progressed fairly well. Of course Naruto was no where closer to discovering what he would have to give in return for Kabuto's help. It seemed every time he asked the other male would just ignore him and encourage him to drink more. And even though Naruto made several attempts to deny such an suggestion, Kabuto would make up excuses like he wouldn't help unless he did. And much to Naruto's distaste...he couldn't be any more stoned.

"I hope you rot -hiccup- in hell you -hiccup- good for nothin -hiccup- lair..." Naruto moaned out angrily. He laid his head in his folded arms along the counter as he shoved away his fifth empty cup of sake. Kabuto only laughed more at Naruto's grumpy, drunken state. Who would have guessed he would have turned into such a brat? Kabuto was actually hoping for something more along the lines of a horny little angel, but this would do. He patted Naruto on the head in a way that was intimidating only to have the blond jerk his head away. "Touch me again and I swear I'll barf on you!" Naruto growled, throwing cold eyes at the other.

"Come now Naruto, don't be so harsh. When your down, it's always best to be with a friend, right?" Kabuto teased, petting Naruto's head anyway. He leaned over so that his chest was laying along the boy's back. "I just thought you looked so sad and lonely; why not try to make you forget your troubles, if just for tonight?" Naruto huffed and faced the counter again. Kabuto could have sworn he mumbled something along the lines of 'if only that were true'. With a mischievous smirk, Kabuto lightly brushed back the hair on Naruto's forehead and lightly kissed the tan skin. "Don't let them get to you Naruto. You should just forget about everyone's that has ever done you harm; the villages, Sasuke, and those you trusted."

Naruto loosened up and halfway looked at Kabuto with curiosity. Kabuto smirked brilliantly when could identify the red glassiness in Naruto's eye that signified how hazy he was from the liquor. "How do I do that?" Naruto asked softly. Kabuto could tell the blonde's senses had been shot when Naruto didn't even flinch when he lightly kissed the boy's neck. In matter of fact, Naruto looked up at him as though he was some sort of saintly role model.

Seeing as how he had the upper advantage, Kabuto quickly rose from his seat. "I hardly think you are interested Naruto, so let's put this to an end and get you to bed." Naruto dumbly nodded as he stood up. He had completely forgotten the reason they came here and that he still didn't have an answer from Kabuto. Naturally this didn't disrupt any of Kabuto's previous plans, in fact things were going along better than expected.

Kabuto helped Naruto to his room; keeping the boy on his toes whenever he stumbled to the side or felt the urge to sleep mid-step. He didn't find it the least bit odd when Naruto didn't recognize Gaara had yet to return to their room. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you so much to drink." Kabuto said with a chuckle as he escorted the blond boy to the side of the bed. He watched Naruto exhaustingly crawl over the edge and fall on his side like a sack of potatoes. The boy was nearly half sleep-walking most of the time so it was a wonder he even knew where to lay.

"My...head hurts..." Naruto murmured almost inaudibly with his eyes closed peacefully. He curled closer so that his knees pressed against his chest and abdomen. "Teme is so going to kill me tomorrow..." He moaned absentmindedly. Kabuto felt the urge to laugh but thought it would only add to the suspicion. Naruto was really careless when he was drunk or even occupied with thoughts of his two admirers.

"Sasuke won't have to know." Kabuto offered. He stepped into the bathroom and remerged several minutes later. "Here take this, it should get rid of the head ache and morning sickness you should feel tomorrow." Kabuto handed the hand made concoction to the docile boy with a fake trusting smile. But with Naruto's blurry vision it would look just as convincing as any other smile would at this time, so he took the drink without another statement.

The minute the thick substance made it down Naruto's throat the blond boy froze and the cup fell from his hands. "Ka..bu..to?" Naruto tried to muttered out, but it felt as though his entire body had suddenly gone numb. He couldn't keep his form up and soon fell back on the bed. What the hell happened? He couldn't move at all!

Naruto's panic broke through as soon as Kabuto's laughter filled the air. "What's wrong Naruto? It does help with the pain...that you will feel soon enough." The older male spoke, approaching Naruto with a keen smirk on his lips. "Figures you would let your guard down. Now, about that negotiation..." Kabuto sat on the side of the bed next to Naruto's motionless form. He could see in the boy's frail eyes that he was desperately trying to move any limb in his defense. "I'm still going to help you with Suna, but there is the matter of my payment."

Kabuto felt a tinge of excitement well up in him as he could sense Naruto's heart beating speeding up. He leaned over the boy and lightly ran his tongue along Naruto's cheek. "When you work with Orochimaru, you are always the submissive one. But I think I would like taking matters into my own hands for once, maybe get to do my part as the dominant." Kabuto lightly ran his hand along Naruto's side; gentle as it was, Naruto had noticed the lusty look in his capture's eyes. "You didn't seem too fond of my suggestion before. But it looks like you won't have much of a choice as long as that paralysis potion last." Naruto forced his eyes closed the moment Kabuto caressed the side of his face. "Think of it this way Naruto...I'm helping you out in more than one way. You'll find out about your admirers, you will save Gaara, and will know what it feels like to be with a real man."

Naruto gasped silently as he was turned fully on his back and Kabuto crawled onto him. "W-why..." Naruto murmured, feeling a sharp surge of pain inside his heart as Kabuto laced his fingers just beneath the confines of Naruto's clothing. How could he had been so stupid to trust Kabuto for even a second? The younger blond shuddered in disgust when Kabuto's lips latched on to the side of his neck and his hands continued to cast off his garments. And for the while, Naruto could only think it was his own fault for being so careless and being so selfish, for being so stupid! This was his punishment for leading on the two; and he would have neither after this.

"Shush Naruto, I promise you, you will barely feel a thing in the morning." Kabuto said with a cunning smirk. He lifted the boy up just so he could fully remove his pants and boxers. He stared intensely with such a psychotic look as he gazed at Naruto's fully naked form. "Tell me Naruto...how long have you wanted this?" He whispered. "How long have you wanted someone to hold you and touch you like this..." Kabuto said huskily, grabbing the boy's thighs tightly.

Naruto desperately tried to shake his head or even yell out on his defense, yet he didn't have the strength enough to have his word a little over a strained whisper as well as his movements more than a slightly wiggle. he didn't want this! He didn't want to be someone like this! Tears collected at the corner of Naruto's eyes and even though he was just thinking how he didn't want Sasuke to know about him drinking, he wanted the Uchiha to be around so badly to help him out if just this last time. Sasuke had always been his hero.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

The wind had picked up, tossing the sand around like its play thing; but Gaara didn't flinch. His eyes fell heavily on the cave just a few feet ahead. He had carefully remembered where the woman had kept him, and now he could only hope she would go through with the extraction she had so proudly spoke of without flaw. For Naruto, it was just something he thought had to be done. To at least prove to him how badly he wanted to be with him and that he would let no one stand in his way.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Not that it was writer's block, just lack of time. Anyway I don't everyone understands what pairing this is. It is a GaaNaru fic, it just so happens to have SasuNaru along the way and eventually SasuGaaNaru not in that order I don't think. Anyway, if you don't like SasuNaru action, then you might want to skip part of the next chapter, lol, but I don't see why you would want to miss any part of the fic.


	28. Things You Shouldn't Feel: Part I

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Thing You Shouldn't Feel**

**Part I**

_Oh my god! _Naruto hissed sharply as he felt Kabuto's hands grip fiercely to his inner thighs. Even with the other's hard grip, there was nothing more painful than the realization of his part in this fate. Hot tears of shame and frustration drew from the corner of Naruto's eyes as he held them tightly closed. His skin burned like he was being touched by a lit cigarette, every time Kabuto's lips pressed against his neck and collar bone. His attempts to escape were almost too frantic and would only tire him more with this paralysis potion still running through his system.

"Shush...don't cry my dear..." Kabuto teased in a intimately sweet voice. "I promise you I will be no more rough with you than that Uchiha probably would have been. But I can't guarantee a painless journey..." A cruel smirk formed at his lips as he lightly lifted the curve of Naruto's legs so that they bent just at the knee. He drew back one hand and placed it at the blonde's lips. "I can however, assure you will definitely be closer to one of them after this." He whispered before forcing three digits of his into Naruto's mouth. The numb boy desperately tried to shake Kabuto's fingers out or even bite down, but even that seemed like too much in his current position.

After thoroughly soaking his fingers, Kabuto pulled them back out. "Now here is where you start praying for your beloved Uchiha or Sabaku to come to your rescue..." Kabuto mischievously grinned as he slipped one hand just below the boy's buttock, running his fingers playfully at the entrance of the other's pucker little opening. Finally he thrust the first slick digit into the boy with haste, causing Naruto to shudder, if only for awhile. It brought the sadistic medic such arousal to see Naruto quivering beneath him and with such a vulnerable look.

Sasuke! Gaara! Somebody! Anybody... Naruto choked out a soft cry as the finger began to wiggle within him, feeling him with more discomfort. "I'll always protect you!" The throbbing in his heart only festered more at those promised words. How vividly he had recalled Sasuke swearing such a thing. And even though he hadn't wanted those words to be true at the time they were said, he was frantically wishing it had been true. He had never thought of Sasuke to be one of just talk before, yet here he was thinking the Uchiha had abandoned him in punishment for his rejection.

The sudden intrusion of a second finger broke Naruto from his thoughts and he convulsed more. "S-stop...please!" Naruto murmured weakly, staring at Kabuto with blue- laced red eyes. But his only response had been Kabuto's gentle kiss just below his eye, where he then licked away the fresh tears and gave him a maniac's smile. The scissoring within him had been uncomfortable, but the insertion of a third and hopefully final finger had only been more degrading. This brought Kabuto the most pleasure when Naruto's body arched helplessly up, trying to get away from the offending hands. However, it was also upsetting to the captor as well. This much motion was a clever sign the potion was already working its way through Naruto's body and thanks to the Kyuubi's abilities, it wouldn't last as long as it would for an average human.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Damn..." Sasuke groaned, rolling over onto his other side. His eyes finally tore open when he could not force himself to sleep for the fifth time that night. He thought he would have managed some sleep when Kabuto first left the room, but he had been plagued with worry the whole time. Of course he merely excused that as his usual paranoia like always. And for the rest of the time, he had been wondering what Gaara and Naruto could be doing at the moment. His suspicions only seemed to get worse when he could clearly hear Naruto screaming out Gaara's name and something along the lines of please.

Now if anyone else had been Sasuke, they would have thought the same thing: Gaara was screwing his beloved blonde's brains out. But something had obviously been lost in the interpretation for the loud footsteps; more like stumping and running, could easily be mistaken for thumps along the bed or wall and if things were as kinky as they sounded, the floor as well. Sasuke had finally thought he got a break from his wild imagination when there was peace and quite for an hour. Of course that hadn't lasted too long for now he could still hear mumbled and strained voices through the walls this very moment. The bed also rattled in a way Sasuke was sure had to be a great effort with the body.

He was so going to kill Naruto for this in the morning. For goodness sake, did they have to rub it in his face?! He got the point, they were together and they could do whatever the hell they wanted. He just wished they would be more subtle about it; how long could they possibly do this? And though he didn't like to admit it, just picturing Gaara slamming into Naruto's tiny form had brought him so much pain. He wanted to be the one to bring that peppy little blonde so much happiness.

That was it! Sasuke had taken just about everything he could! He shoved off all his blankets and leaped from the bed with such curiosity, the floor shook. He marched angrily to the door and jerked it open, not minding how it slammed into the wall beside it and made his way next door. He kicked down the down without any care for the bill. "What the hell is your fucking problem?! I swear not everyone gives a damn about your stupid love life, so we sure as hell wouldn't want to hear ALL about it!" Sasuke hissed out as quickly as he came. Of course the moment his eyes focused to the side of the room where town forms laid entangled on the bed, Sasuke had gapped silently.

He wasn't sure he saw what he thought he saw. Because it sure as hell looked like he saw what he thought he saw. Naruto was pinned just beneath Kabuto's body with terrified look on his face and fat tears. And with Kabuto half dressed and his hands touching his love's more sensitive spots, didn't make Sasuke any more happier than he had been when he first came in. And like a sudden flash of lightening, a bomb had let off inside the Uchiha and everything from that moment had been a blur.

The first thing Sasuke could clearly see through his fiery, red eyes was Kabuto's form curled tightly on the floor, a pool of blood flowing from every opening on his face as his foot currently stood pressing the other's skull into the ground. "Touch him again and I'll ripe out that lying tongue of yours and wrap it ten times around your neck!" Sasuke barked viciously, his words dripping with a fatal venom.

And for the moment, Sasuke didn't even care when Kabuto scurried from the room like a pathetic baby. His heart plummeted into his stomach as soon as he returned his eyes to the motionless form still on the bed. he could visibly see Naruto tense up as he looked back him with such unfamiliarity and fear; tears ever present. "Naruto..." Sasuke called out softly, hoping not to startle him, but he failed miserably. His voice hadn't recovered from the anger he felt, so he had sounded just as deadly to the one he had meant to protect. Even worse when Sasuke had merely stepped forward to confront Naruto, the boy had frantically forced himself up on his elbows and struggled to drag himself further back against the bed post to get away.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked in concern. He rushed over, thinking Kabuto had probably hurt him worse than he thought until the blonde couldn't move at all. But to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto dragged himself to sit up in a painful hurry.

"Go away!" Naruto screamed. The words came out frail and stressed from the poison and all his crying, yet it was not only Kabuto's actions that had caused this tone. Sasuke stiffened, yet hadn't stopped trying to approach Naruto. "I said leave me alone!" Naruto yelled out, his eyes tugging tightly together.

"But why? Naruto, you are hurt. Let me-"

"I hate you!" Naruto interrupted instantly. "Just leave me alone! I don't want you around!" Sasuke faltered in his steps. There was such a burning in his heart from those words suddenly, but it had only encouraged him more. He came to Naruto's side and grabbed the boy's shoulders firmly, only to have him try to break free. "Why won't you listen?! I want you to go! Just die Sasuke!" Try as Naruto may, he could not make the words any more sincere than what his heart would allow.

He was just as bad as Kabuto; a lying, deceitful snake. He knew he never hated Sasuke and he certainly didn't now. Whoever, he so badly wanted to hate him right now, for so many reasons. Sasuke hadn't come to save him at all, in fact he came here to punish him for what he thought was going on. Not only that, this was all Sasuke's fault as well. If he had left things the way they were before, this wouldn't have ever happened. Gaara wouldn't have left him. He would still be...still be...

"Naruto, you don't know what you are saying!" Sasuke insisted. He pulled Naruto close to him. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked quickly. The first thing to come to mind was that Gaara was probably attacked or knocked out by Kabuto, however, Naruto's eyes told a different story. The sudden look of hopelessness and despair made things quite clear, even more when Naruto refused to face the Uchiha. Once again, Sasuke's red eyes had flared at full force and narrowed. "Where is he Naruto? Did Gaara leave you here by yourself?" Sasuke lashed out.

"It was a mistake..." Naruto defended, shy tears dripping down from his cheeks and onto his trembling hands. "Everything..." His head pressed lightly into Sasuke's chest and he almost seemed to relax when Sasuke's arms fell protectively around his shoulders. "It was a mistake...I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you..." Naruto admitted at last, feeling lower than dirt at the moment. "I can't love you both, but I do. It's wrong, I know it is. But even now..." tan hands slowly climbed up and cupped the neck of the ivory skin, "I was waiting for you to come. I wanted to hear you say 'I told you so'."

Sasuke was bewildered beyond compare. What was Naruto truly expecting him to say? How did he expect him to act now? How could he live knowing Naruto 'did' love him and yet he would still remain with Gaara, someone who had left him here to suffer.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

It was quiet, too quite for Gaara's taste. The only sound that seemed to show of life was the gentle crackling of the fire, positioned in the middle of the floor. Just the little flame had illuminated the entire room without much effort. Yet, Gaara could not make out any form but his own in the dark shadows on the wall. He hoped he hadn't missed the mysterious woman on her way out, not that he actually thought she had reason enough to leave. But it only made sense she would have to leave regularly to restock on food and supplies for her art, that she supposedly got so much business for.

"Ah, what do we have here? A little cave mouse searching for a warm home for the night or an anxious lover hoping to please his unsightly obsession?" Gaara flinched at hearing the voice so suddenly and hoarse from behind him. Turning sharply on his heels, he glanced vengefully at the pale woman in the entrance way. In her hands were bundles of herbs, which only assured Gaara more she had spent the entire day and way into the night searching for her supplies. She gave him a croaked smile and set the belongings down. "What can I do for you?" Gaara sneered and turned his eyes to the side. He didn't want to explain himself, not when it would only make her believe she had been right the first time. Yet she discovered it quite easily, "so you are willingly to change yourself that bad for him? I hope he is certainly worth it." She said with a sigh.

Gaara watched curiously as she walked over to a small station of hers against the wall. "Will you do it?" Gaara finally asked. "Will you remove my demon from me?" It had been the most he had ever said to anyone other than Naruto. Gaara felt reluctant when he noticed the stern look in the woman's eyes as if she was seriously contemplating if this was the right thing to do. Apparently she had decided to go through with it since she had bothered o search for some odd purple pill and a couple of sutras.

Standing again, she looked at him decisively. "There is no turning back my dear boy. Once the demon has been removed, it can not be reinserted. I can promise you it will be a painful experience. As long as your souls are still connected strong, it will be a nearly fatal extraction. But be warned, the demon supplies most of your chakra now, that is to my understanding. If I remove him, your power will depreciate more than half. If you do this, you may never be able to be a ninja again. Do you want this?"

Gaara stiffened, his thoughts bumping into one another. This was stupid, he didn't need to do this. Yet, he felt he had to, not only for Naruto but for himself. He was always known as the demon container, a monster. He always thought it would be better to have lived as his own person for who he was rather than what he was. He wouldn't need to depend on Shukaku for his power and his respect, he wanted it for himself. But most of all, everyone would finally be able to love him.

With his thoughts finally gathered, Gaara solemnly nodded his head. "I do." He agreed.

"Very well, then you must follow my directions to the very tea." She ordered with a hard look.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

For the first time Sasuke could ever truly remember, he was nervous. Sure anyone would have been worried if a guy like Kabuto was still out there loose again, but that wasn't the thing that bothered Sasuke. After all he had escorted Naruto back to his room for the night and intended to stay up to keep a look out. But the fear that plagued his mind was that of Naruto's condition. He was not injured, all except his pride, yet he was so very fragile in his mind set at the moment. Sasuke was afraid Naruto would snap on him suddenly and probably go insane.

After such an ordeal the blonde seemed too controlled about it. He had almost instantly drifted to sleep as soon as Sasuke laid him back down on the bed. And Sasuke had merely been staring at his form for the past hour now, wondering what was going on in that boy's head that allowed him to rest so peacefully. But even more scary than that, when Sasuke had walked away from the window sill and toward the bed to check on him, he very well found Naruto still very much awake; eyes opened in an almost painful slant and a frozen figure that was not held back by the poison.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, stepping around the other side of the bed to see the boy's face entirely. "If you don't get you rest, we won't be able to go back to Suna in the morning." Sasuke offered with a soothing voice. He kneeled down, approaching Naruto with such an alluring aroma about him and tenderly caressed the sun kissed locks. It nearly startled Sasuke to see those sapphire eyes rolled sharply to where his hand was, yet soften with remorse.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began, but his words were soon lost in the communication. Sasuke leaned closer to hear the other's soft murmurs, but instead he was greeted by two thin arms that latched heavily around his neck and drew him further down to Naruto. Sasuke stared back with pure astonishment, desperate cobalt orbs starring back at him with intensity. "I don't want it anymore..." Naruto whimpered. "Please Sasuke...just take it from me. I don't want anything that will cause us further pain." Sasuke had instantly knew Naruto was referring to all three as them when he said 'us', but he didn't have any idea what Naruto wanted taken away.

"What are you talking about dobe? You aren't hurting anyone, so stop being stupid-" Sasuke's words muffled beneath moist lips that quickly meant his. What the hell?! Naruto was kissing him?! Sasuke wasn't as shocked about the fact Naruto had been the one to make the move rather than when he had tasted something quite familiar. He immediately pulled away from Naruto, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "You're drunk you imbecile!" Sasuke barked, no wonder it was so easy for Kabuto to get to him. Sasuke had clearly tasted the liquor in the other's mouth during the kiss. He stood up quickly. "What did I fucking tell you about taking things from strangers?!" Sasuke growled, stepping back.

"No!" Naruto screamed suddenly, propelling from his spot on the bed and desperately grabbed onto Sasuke's waist before the other had even blinked. "Please! Don't leave me too!" came the blonde's pathetic sob. "I don't want to be alone anymore! I'm sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen! Please, just don't go Sasuke...I'm so very tired of being alone..."

The deep feeling returned again and Sasuke felt his guilt in the pit of his stomach. He didn't regret anything he had said, but rather how he felt right now. He was actually sort of happy hearing how Gaara had abandoned Naruto so suddenly. He was even more relieved to hear how badly Naruto wanted him around. And though he knew he shouldn't have, he was so very happy that Gaara was gone and he was here when Naruto needed him the most. How could be so selfish when the boy he loved was shaken up by his own tears and clinging to him like life itself?

With a gentle sigh, Sasuke stepped forward and pushed Naruto lightly back onto the bed. "I'm not going to leave you. He crawled in beside Naruto, for once having the chance to feel the blond curl up so close to him like a blanket. How could he not place his lips heavily over Naruto's that moment and hold him tightly? This was wrong...he reminded himself. Naruto was drunk and to top that off he was freaking depressed which was just the equivalent to insane or mentally unstable. Yet, Sasuke didn't pull away, he didn't stop; he couldn't. Not now when he finally had the chance...

"Don't go..." the sheepish whisper came, followed by a light sniffle.

"I won't." Sasuke's voice came in a raspy moan as he lowered his head to the tan neck before him. It reddened beneath his lips...

"And you'll stay with me?" the voice asked expectedly between a hesitant gasp for breath.

"I promise." He chirped, lapping at the freshly moisten skin. His hands traced the careful outline of his soon to be lover, producing a fiery heat beneath the other's cheeks.

"...Will you still love me- in the morning?" came a sudden gasp again that carried quickly before a tiny muffled moan.

"..." Sasuke pulled up slightly, staring down at Naruto's unclothed form, writhing deeply beneath him. Crystal blue eyes nearly glowed in the dark as they looked to him for compassion, for pity, for love. But Sasuke had also noticed the hazy glassiness of them as well, only assuring him more that Naruto was not in the right mind for what he was about to do, nor had it been his real thoughts that had consented.

"Definitely, Naruto..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **If you want to abuse Sasuke for this, go ahead, lol. But he will get what's coming to him eventually, yet you can't entirely hate him. He still loves Naruto. Just to make this clear, absolutely yes there will be a lemon in the next chapter! So please review! See you all soon!


	29. Things You Shouldn't Feel: Part II

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Things You Shouldn't Feel**

**Part II**

_It's wrong...but it feels so good. I don't want to leave his arms, I don't want to be away from this warmth. I don't want to go back to the way things were, but it might have been better that way._

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice came like a breath of fresh air, so soft and soothing as he gazed down at the timid form beneath him. It scared Sasuke though, to seeing Naruto so calm and quiet. But it was an even greater reminder of what he was doing and how it would prove to be for the worse latter. Yet, that was not enough to stop him. Not now, he couldn't stop. He would be with Naruto, the one he loved.

So sure of this, Sasuke leaned down slowly and captured the young blonde's lips in a fierce kiss. He could feel Naruto's boy shudder beneath his as if the pleasure or fear had been overwhelming. Regardless, Sasuke held him close, keeping his arms close around Naruto's waist so that their bodies molded together perfectly. He relaxed at the soft feeling of Naruto's hands slipping around his neck and drawing him closer. is lips pressed deathly rough into his lover's, trying to show Naruto all the passion and love he had had for him from the very beginning.

Naruto trembled again, feeling Sasuke desperately come at him. It filled his very soul with a fire heat that made him breathless. His eyes clinched tightly as Sasuke began to explore him. Those hands he had known to hit and spare with him were so gentle as they lingered at his sides and then caressed his arms in a line. He nearly clammed up again when Sasuke's tongue forced his lips apart and for a moment he was convinced this was still Kabuto trying to take him. Naruto was urged to open his eyes when he no longer felt the other's lips against his own. Staring back up, he realized he had been the one to push Sasuke away so suddenly and that the Uchiha was staring back at him with astonishment. A tinge of embarrassment and regret set in as he carefully dodged looking Sasuke in the eye. "I-I'm sorry...I've just...never done this before..." Naruto admitted bashfully.

Sasuke managed to smile after those words. Though it was selfish of him, he was realized to know no one had done this to Naruto. "It's alright You don't have to be afraid. I promise not to hurt you more than necessary." Sasuke explained. Of course if it was up to him, he wouldn't hurt Naruto at all, but they both knew how unlikely that was. He leaned back into Naruto, lifting his hand to cup the blonde's tan cheek. The quaint smile softened as Naruto gave in to the returned lips. Making sure not to frighten Naruto again, Sasuke kept it simple and sweet. Whoever the rest of him could not be so easily controlled.

Just the thought of being inside Naruto had Sasuke's engorged arousal pressing deeply into Naruto's pelvis, which was only giving the blond an appearance of lust rather than love at the moment. As he ravished the blond by the lips, his hands worked swiftly with what was left of his garments, tossing them aside so that their nude forms laid together as one. A delightful shiver of anxiousness ran along Sasuke when Naruto's bare flesh rubbed against him deliciously. Kami knew how badly he wanted him right now. But he had to make Naruto feel as comfortable as he could first, other wise the fun would most definitely be cut short.

Sasuke pulled from Naruto lightly and made his way tenderly down to the boy's chin and along his neck. He sucked and nipped along the beautiful throat and collar bone before he finally made it to the pinkish nipples. His lips touched Naruto's chest only to feel how heavy the blond was breathing. Sasuke thought it was amazingly angelic how Naruto's chest rose and fell as he laid down. It had Sasuke all excited now and he wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back any longer if he continued to admire. Smirking greedily, Sasuke tugged at the nubs with his lips before sucking on them feverishly. He molded each into hardness with his tongue as he latched on; producing an adorable moan from his smaller lover.

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped out, red coloring his cheeks. It seems that even when Sasuke intended to love him, he would tease him for being weak and vulnerable. Naruto found it embarrassing to have him treat him like this, yet it felt so good. He shivered suddenly feeling a moist muscle slip into his navel with such fluidity. "Oh god..." Naruto yelped out. It seemed almost instantly that Sasuke had laugh his stomach to kissing along his inner thighs and finally just along his member. He wasn't accustomed to getting a hard-on from Sasuke, so feeling such an eager hardness come over him now was awkward.

One could only imagine the self-righteous grin that came over Sasuke's lips as he watched the taunt cock lay across Naruto's abdomen so shamelessly. "And here I thought you hated me Naruto..." He teased, giving the perk member a playful flick of his tongue that made Naruto shudder quickly. Sasuke snickered hearing Naruto mumble out the occasional "teme". He anxiously grabbed the excited little arousal and took it briefly into his mouth. A spike of pleasure came over Sasuke, hearing Naruto soundly moan out. He sucked at the tip of his lover for a moment before surrounding it with his tongue.

"Teme...please..." Naruto gasped, slamming his head to the side and closing his eyes rapidly. His nervous hands clasped instantly over his mouth when Sasuke took him entirely into his mouth. Why did it have to feel so incredible?! Even though Naruto was with Sasuke, he couldn't help remember how good Gaara was as well. But those thoughts also brought the blond pain, what would Gaara think of him now if he knew? He would definitely hate him more than before.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto member quickly, ending with a small 'popping' sound. "This might feel a little weird." Sasuke explained softly before raising up to give Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips. The blond knew what was next and he particularly didn't like it thanks to Kabuto, but if it would ease the pain of penetration, that it was for the better. He held onto Sasuke's shoulder's firmly as a finger slick with Sasuke's saliva danced mischievously at his pucker entrance. He winced slightly as it came into him. He hated the feeling at first since it had been so similar to what Kabuto had done, yet he knew this was Sasuke. There was a difference, Sasuke would never hurt him purposely.

The awkwardness only heightened as a second digit pushed its way into Naruto's virgin entrance. The blonde yelped almost inaudibly and tightened his hold to Sasuke. He proceeded carefully, moving deeper to stroke the boy's prostrate. Sasuke started the task of scissoring his fingers, only furthering Naruto's discomfort. When the third finger was finally thrust in, Naruto quaked with apprehension and anxiety; there was only one thing left.

The air that floated in the room was strong with a scent of fear and lust all in one. But the more noticeable of the two was Naruto's fear as far a Sasuke could tell. He had ended the period of preparation, but Naruto didn't look anymore ready than he was beforehand. "Naruto, I need you to relax." Sasuke whispered in his most heartfelt voice. Deciding Naruto was properly stretched, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and lubricated his length.

One would think the look of apprehension in Naruto's eyes would be enough to make Sasuke reconsider, but he assumed they had already gone far enough and it would be pointless turning back. So without a second thought, He pulled Naruto feverishly into his arms. Lifting his love from beneath his thighs, Sasuke set Naruto down in his lap slowly. "This will only hurt for a little while..." Sasuke muttered, pressing his lips close to Naruto's neck. The blond clung to him quickly, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's neck and his legs unsteadily coiling around the other's hips as they sat up.

_'I want to know...so badly. Is any of this-is it love?' _Naruto tensed up as he felt the head of Sasuke's erection press against his opening. A sudden gasp overwhelmed with affliction and nervousness easily slipped past the boy's lips as the thick shaft pushed slowly into him. "Sasuke!" Naruto gapped out, shivering uncontrollably in Sasuke's arms. For a brief moment Naruto noticed Sasuke had held still and had been patient enough to wait for him to adjust to the feeling.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side to playfully nibble on a sensitive ear, his eagerness falling to worry when his searching lips encountered a moisten cheek. Growing silent, Sasuke pulled back only silently to see Naruto's clenching face, brushed with a stroke of frail tears along the side of his cheeks. He could only muster up a tender smile as he lightly kissed the top of Naruto's forehead. "It's alright, don't cry..." Sasuke tried to be comforting, but his natural persona wouldn't allow it to go off so well.

Pushing his hips up just a little bit, Sasuke was able to slide into Naruto just that little bit more – but it was enough. After what seemed like forever, Naruto had willed himself to move up some bit. Nothing could have brought Sasuke more joy than feeling his love riding him in a slow, sensual pace. Sasuke had did his best to help; lifting Naruto up by the side so that he wouldn't be doing most of the work. And it showed quite explicitly how Naruto's pain was being etched away by the timely growing seed of pleasure.

Within the first few thrust, Naruto had been enticed by the bliss and released a coy moan. Sasuke's ears tingled with the sound and an excitement burned within him because he knew he had been the one to bring Naruto's pleasure. He shoved his shaft deeper in the blonde's body and pulled him down ever so swiftly, yet with a still friendly gentleness that didn't frighten Naruto all that much. Eager to bring Naruto as much bliss as he could give, Sasuke sought out Naruto's arousal between them and tentatively began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned deeply and pushed his head roughly into Sasuke's shoulder to muffle his cries. Sasuke smirked proudly and brought Naruto back down onto his sturdy cock with a passion, bringing about his own strained sounds of ecstasy. With haste, the head of his engorged cock brushed again Naruto's prostate, causing Naruto to suddenly thrash with his head arched back as though a bolt of lightening just went through him.

Sasuke grunted lowly as he felt Naruto shudder all around him with ecstasy. It felt absolutely heavenly. Naruto was so damn tight and hot around him, he was sure he would die if he didn't come now. But of course Sasuke's pride would always get the best of him, therefore never allowing him to go down before Naruto, even in these situations. "Oh god...don't stop Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out, his voice betraying him with a trembling essence about it. Sasuke only nodded anxiously and increased his speed and power by ten fold; his hand skillfully working on Naruto's leaking erection – tugging and pulling unmercifully.

The doubled stimulation had Naruto screaming out hysterically- digging his nails in Sasuke's shoulders hard enough to bruise. Feeling his own climax building, Naruto angled his hips to take Sasuke's length even deeper into himself and rode it desperately. Opening his mouth on a scream, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and drove himself home, feeling his seed jettisoning from his body and Naruto's essence coating his hand and chest as they came together.

Exhausted and spent of all energy, Naruto settled lazy in Sasuke's lap, writhing for all dear life. "That...was...fantastic..." Sasuke panted almost incoherently. His chest heaved violently against Naruto's as he held the blonde limply. He could feel their pounding hearts thrashing inside their chest in time, making Sasuke feel something he hadn't truly felt in a long time. God, it felt so good-to still have Naruto's muscle clenching around his softening flesh and his hot breath misting the suddenly cold air in the room. Sweat had accumulated in places Sasuke didn't even no the name for, but it was all so wonderful.

With a savage grunt, Sasuke tittered himself enough to roll them both over, landing on the mattress with a rough thump. Their limps were indistinguishable, laced lovingly around one another. The small emission of Naruto's whimper was heard as Sasuke finally pulled out of him. Sasuke did feel a little discharged when Naruto refused to look at him once during their time together and even now, he buried his head deeply into Sasuke's chest. "You'll never know how much I love you..." Sasuke whispered with a wry sigh.

Sasuke might have been able to bear the moment now, if Naruto had just said those three little words. But he only got silence in return as his lover slipped into a sore slumber. Sasuke stared solemnly at the wall across him as he petted Naruto's hair against his head and leaned his cheek into the soft, golden locks. "I'm the one who should be begging for you to stay..." Sasuke murmured absentmindedly.

The raven haired boy had been nearly asleep when the silence of the room suddenly broke. But in mere seconds, that wasn't the only thing that had been broken.

"Gaara..." the word flew of his blond lover's lip in the most angelic voice, yet containing a sinful longing.

**-.:Oo...OoO...oO:.-**

"Naruto..." The whisper came out soft and loving, though its owner felt sad and angry. Gaara kept his eyes carefully locked on a single purple pill he constantly rolled between his fingers as he waited. He barely seemed to notice the indecisive foot steps about the cave as the woman circled him time and again. His furious jade eyes focused on the dark incantations painted on the floor before him and a sneer appeared quite easily.

"You're not having any second doubts now are you my young friend?" The woman asked in a playful voice as she finished up the last bit of the jutsu on the ground surrounding Gaara. She stood back up and placed several sutras around the space. She had been hoping for a more audible answer than Gaara's stoic shake of the head. "Alright, as soon as you swallow that pill you will be feel with the most unimaginable pain of your life. The demon will flee from your body entirely if he senses you are close to death. And once he is out I will destroy him with the sutras before he can take on another host." The woman explained. She smirked inwardly as she remarked another little teen falling for the same trick.

Gaara nodded wordlessly. He wondered what it would feel like to finally have Shukaku away from him. He wondered what it was like to sleep peacefully for once and actually dream with real dreams instead of the terrifying realities Shukaku feels his mind with when ever he took over. But he wonder most about what pain would feel like, pain outside the heart. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

"Well, let's begin."

There was an eerie feeling in he back of Gaara's mind telling him this was a bad idea, but he ignored it. After all when was the last time he ever listened to his conscience or Shukaku. Giving the pill a sickly sneer of disgust, Gaara heedlessly popped the thing into his mouth and gulped it down. He had been expecting a few minutes for it to kick in, but that was a stupid mistake. In mere seconds, he dropped down to his knees, eyes suddenly wide and bloodshot as a tsunami of pain collided into him. Gaara didn't even realize he could scream as loud as he did; clutching to his chest with all his might for it felt like it was being burned in his chest with oil and one of Sasuke's fireballs.

Even though the most definite feeling was pain at that moment, Gaara was sure he was irritated by how calm the woman was. She even had the nerve to smirk at his condition. It was then it suddenly hit Gaara like a ton of bricks, which happened to be his associated pain at the moment. The woman, grinning with evil intent, suddenly had a sickening curl in her snake like yellow eyes. "You know Gaara, it really is a shame you are so damn stupid." Her voice went hoarse and manly, causing Gaara to stare up with dread. "I mean such a great body has all gone to a waste, oh but don't worry. I'll make sure to put your demon spirit to good use."

Gaara grunted viciously as he coiled closer to the floor as the pain only increased. Who was this guy?! And what did he want with Shukaku? Gaara yelled out again as he felt the man's foot kick him to the side and come down on his chest. "Of course, I will have to test it out first. Hmmm...I wonder who shall be my first guinea pig." He thought defiantly. "I know, how about your precious village, which you tried so hard to protect." Gaara's eyes hardened as he wanted nothing more than to straggle this guy. "Oh and along the way...I think I might take care of a little blond mouse that's been a pain in my ass for quite some time. And thanks to you, I think I have just enough strength to squeeze the living daylight out of him."

Naruto?! This guy was after Naruto? But why?!

"I'm barely gone for a day and look at all the progress you've made." Another voice echoed and suddenly both heads turned to the door way. Gaara felt a certain numbness go throughout his whole body as he spotted Kabuto standing before them. Though looking pretty pathetic with a bloodied nose and a swollen cheek, it was still a surprise to see how far of a traitor he really was. "Hello Gaara." Kabuto said in a sweet voice. "I do believe you two haven't been properly introduced. This is my Lord, Orochimaru: soon to be the greatest ninja ever. He's already taken great measures, killing the old Hokage of Konoha and now he is going to kill the new Kazekage of Suna. So I sure do hope you are ready for your eternal sleep..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **sigh I'm terribly sorry about the delay. I'm just not very great when it comes to writing lemons, at least I seem to think so. So when ever I say there is going to be a lemon, you can pretty much expect the update to take longer than usual. No matter how much I write I still be as flustered as ever trying to write this stuff; I suppose this is why I'm more of a foreplay type of girl ,lol. Anyway, I really hoped you liked the lemon as well as the rest of the chapter, and please keep alert. I'll update soon, for real this time ,lol.


	30. Priorities

**Chapter Thirty**

**Priorities**

"Naruto!"

As if as torrent of wild, merciless wind tore over the stiff body; the scream echoed violently in his mind. Naruto thrashed from his sleep immediately, pushing back the cushiony weight lying on top of him. His breaths came out in short, shaken pants as his heart continued to pound within his chest. Deep ocean eyes watered with strain as shivers racked his body. "Gaara?" Naruto mumbled disbelievingly. The voice had sounded so vividly in his mind, he could have sworn Gaara was right there beside him. But when Naruto turned to check, he saw a thick bush of black hair appearing out from under several blankets and sheets. He gave a dreary sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. He probably was imagining it.

But now with calmness set in again, Naruto began to feel the results of his hasty reaction. He jumped from the bed with no hesitation, throwing himself into the bathroom and his head into the bowl. Kami! What had he eaten?! Naruto couldn't be sure he was healthy if he was choking up whatever the hell he had consumed that was so bad. But he never thought he would try something that he already knew he wouldn't like. Though he tried, Naruto could only remember vaguely of being lead to the bar by Kabuto.

Naruto cringed at the foul taste left in his mouth as he drew back from the toilet. With a ferocious swipe of his arm, he wiped the corners of his mouth. How he hated the lingering throbbing in his head, but that hadn't been the only pain he had been reminded of as he worked his way to stand up. A sharp hiss passed through his lips as he straightened his legs and fell clumsily against the sink for support. Such a ghastly stinging had made itself known along Naruto's back side whenever he dared to move. And like the disgusting smell of his own vomit, Naruto felt another bitter presence as a hint of images flashed before his eyes as result to the pain.

_Labored breaths mingled together in a spur of the moment as flesh clasped together tightly. A chorus of moans and cries of ecstasy filled the air as though heaven itself had bestowed such a blessing..._

The softest hint of red dusted over tan cheeks as Naruto stared blankly at himself in the mirror. Everything had returned to him in only seconds, every pant, every thrust and each gentle touch of the lips. For a moment, Naruto wasn't sure any of it had been his own memories, but the horrible sight in the mirror only confirmed it. Light a giant boil festering in the middle of someone's forehead, the proudly glowing, red love-ark was printed ever so visibly on the side of Naruto's necks as well as over a great deal of his body. At the time Naruto couldn't convince himself to piece together such clues.

Naruto hadn't noticed the sudden sounds emitting from the bed room as he gazed at his reflection. Nor had he heard the foot steps coming into the bathroom. He didn't realize that he hadn't been the only one awake until he suddenly felt a warm body pressed tightly against his back. "Dobe, I told you not to trust that lying scum.." Naruto heard Sasuke say, or more rather purr into his ear. He stiffened and felt the sickness cut off instantly as those ivory arms slipped around his torso. What the hell was Sasuke doing?!

"Teme! Get off!" Naruto shouted, quickly turning in the other boy's arms with hope of escaping. The initial shock of finding Sasuke naked had stopped that train of thought however. "W-what t-the hell teme?! Get some fucking clothes on!" Naruto stammered, feeling his cheeks suddenly burn. It was in that moment, Naruto identified just how warm Sasuke's body was, against his equally naked form. He gapped at that last thought. He was naked?! "Why are we naked?!"

Sasuke's smirk, he had held for finding Naruto in here first thing in the morning, had quickly vanished behind a stern frown. His eyes narrowed and his grip was distinguishably tight. "What is wrong with you dobe?" He asked almost coarsely. He was having his doubts, but he really hoped this wouldn't be the case. It just couldn't be. "I knew you were oblivious, but I didn't think you were this stupid." Sasuke mocked, only making Naruto tilt his head in confusion. "I don't think people generally have sex with all their clothes still on." Sasuke pointed out testily. His suspicions were confirmed when he got the immediate reaction he had dreaded.

All the color had miraculously drained form Naruto's face and he was left in a dazed stupor at those words. "So...it's true..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes sinking into a dismal glare with the floor. His bottom lip clipped tightly between his teeth. He had to be lying! He wouldn't...not with Sasuke...not like this...not with Gaara still missing- "Gaara! Where is he Sasuke?!" Naruto suddenly asked anxiously, snapping out of his thoughts. If Naruto's reaction alone hadn't been enough to truly piss off the raven haired teen, it was the immediate question about the bastard had left Naruto with that snake's minion: Kabuto.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Sasuke snapped. "Why don't you just forget that asshole?! I know he dumped your ass, so stop pretending like you still care!" Sasuke blurted out. He couldn't take back the words, not that he would anyway. He was furious with how everything he did still seemed to be shrouded by every little thing Gaara did, whether it was good or bad. "I've done just about everything Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out angrily. "And yet, you still care about that punk. If he were to die and I was still here, then maybe, just maybe...you would start seeing me for how I truly feel." He gave a dry sigh and stepped back.

The blond had been too startled to speak and merely shied away form Sasuke completely, pressing his back heavily into the sink's edge. Not that he hated Sasuke, he just really didn't want to believe...he had betrayed Gaara like this just now. He was no doubt of it now, he had definitely slept with Sasuke. But if given the chance, he couldn't decipher if he would have made the same choice or not. Was he that bad of a person? Sleeping with one while seeing the next? A self-repulsed prickling at the back of his neck continued to pester him as he watched Sasuke walk for the door. And out of pure fear, Naruto had cowardly yelped out the next thing to that came to mind. "I'm sorry Sasuke!" His voice came rushed just before Sasuke could leave.

A moment of silence gave them both enough time to dawn on the words and yet, Sasuke seemed entirely unaffected as he continued walking after awhile. "Wash up. I'll bring back a change of clothes for you." Sasuke said blandly before excusing himself from the room. As soon as he was safely out of their hotel room, Sasuke gritted his teeth and menacingly clutched his fist. If the illness didn't kill Gaara, Sasuke swore he would. The bastard deserved all hell for putting Naruto through all this.

"I'm a screw up..." Naruto moaned, turning to face the mirror again. His deep blue eyes softened as he let the thoughts of last night float around freely in his head. Was it wrong of him to feel so guilty? Not only for thinking of Gaara after being Sasuke, but for...actually enjoying what Sasuke did to him? As reluctantly as he was to admit it...Sasuke was an amazing lover. He had been such a tender and comforting lover; a side Naruto never thought he would side of the Uchiha. But thanks to his selfish heart, it was probably the last time he would ever see it again.

With a small whimper, Naruto hunched himself over to the bath. Maybe if he got a nice shower he would be able to wash away all this damn pain and stupidity. Even so, Naruto couldn't forget Gaara's voice waking him up first thing this morning. There was no doubt he sounded as though he was in grave trouble. Yet, Naruto didn't know for which one to excuse it for, that or just his guilt. The mind as well as the heart had special ways of getting the point across.

**.:Oo...OoO...oO:.**

"This just sucks." Sasuke huffed dramatically. He would never truly acknowledge the control Gaara had over Naruto, but it was simply too noticeable. Even after last night he was just as powerless compared to Gaara's charm, whatever that may be. Why couldn't Naruto like him half as much as he liked Gaara. Sasuke wasn't one to gloat, but he had to be the most good looking teen in their village and was at least dependable.

The Uchiha eventually gave up on trying to make sense of all this mess and moved more swiftly from room to room. It was seriously becoming a hassle asking each guest in the hotel if they would lend him some clothes. Why was it so freaking hard for Naruto to keep up with even one article of clothing on this trip? Sasuke was fortunate enough to stumble across another generous patron to give him garments; a shirt and pants no less!

With the clothes finally collected, Sasuke started heading back for the room. Oddly enough, he kept getting this eerie feeling as he approached. He assured himself nothing would be wrong since Naruto was only taking a bath. What trouble could he possibly get into while doing that? Naruto wasn't stupid enough to drown that was for sure and he couldn't leave without any clothing to wear. As Sasuke neared the room he spotted a young maid leaving their room. Though Sasuke wasn't one for being paranoid, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Excuse me miss, but what were you just doing in my room?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, though he was filled with turmoil inside. The woman blushed lightly for even she thought Sasuke's charm was potent.

"Uh, I was just dropping by the male's uniform some boy ordered. He said he was planning to work here." She explained timidly.

Sasuke's eyes enlarged instantly, "he wouldn't!" He hissed. In mere seconds he had thrown open the door. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out dashing into the bathroom. It couldn't be, he's not that stupid. Yet Sasuke stood before an empty room, the tub still filled with foggy water.

**.:Oo...OoO..oO:.**

"The extraction is almost complete." Kabuto informed his master with a proud smirk. He enjoyed it so much, watching Gaara convulse in pain all through the night. Only several hours ago he had passed out from the pain, but that had only been the first stage. Even without the redhead presence mentally, the physically jittering and screaming remained. Despite evil intentions, Kabuto had been courteous enough to lay Gaara down properly for what would be his longest rest yet.

"But not nearly close enough..." Orochimaru hissed under breath. Kabuto's brows furrowed in confusion at that statement. And as if to clarify himself, Orochimaru continued. "It seems we will have a rather rude visitor any minute now." He revealed, turning to the entrance of the cave. It was quite easy for him to identify this chakra for he had suffered from it quite some time ago. With a sickly smirk, Orochimaru drew a kunai. "It seems our little mutt doesn't know when to quit Kabuto." Tossing the blade to his companion, "maybe you would like to return the favor and deliver your ever powerful beating."

A cunning smile came over the younger males lips as he knew exactly who Orochimaru was speaking up. "Sure thing, it will be my pleasure." With that, Kabuto hastily left the cave. It looks he would be stuck serving as a distraction for Orochimaru while he finished up the Kazekage. Kabuto marched outside and stood before the noon sun as the sand along the desert floor tumbled about. Just a few yards off in the distance, Kabuto could make out a dark form. It figured that boy would show up. It certainly seemed like he was inheriting some of Sasuke's traits, the pig-headedness. "Oi, Naruto, long time no see, right?" Kabuto teased as he waved to the boy.

In a disgusted snarl, Naruto approached the other. "If you don't want your ass kicked right now, I suggest you get out of my way." Naruto demanded impatiently. He would have no mercy on Kabuto after what he tried to do to him.

"Oh sure thing Naruto." Kabuto exclaimed anxiously. "But why are you so determined to help Gaara? Didn't he just dump you?" Kabuto asked. His smirk showed brilliant as he saw Naruto stiffen up. "Don't tell me you intend to save Gaara just so you can win back his faith in you? Isn't that a bit much for a boy that won't even accept his advances?" Kabuto mocked knowingly.

"Say out of our business you no good rat!" Naruto yelled back. "I'm saving Gaara because I care about him! Nothing will change that! So if you just want to be another clot of dirt I have to crush to accomplish that goal, then so be it!" Kabuto was mildly impressed the blonde's big talk. It seems this had really put him back into the mood of things. He had seen a spirit this intense since he fought Naruto when they pursed Lady Tsunade's help. Maybe he would be able to entertain himself a little more while he bought time for Orochimaru.

"Alright Naruto, let's just see about that..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **There is only two words I could possibly use to explain why it took me so long: distraction and writer's block. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but test and exams are very time consuming, not to mention I was having trouble figuring out how I wanted to write this chapter and I still ended up coming up short.


	31. In A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Chapter****Thirty****-****One**

**In****A****Game****Of****Cat****And****Mouse**

A long trail of sand was suddenly kicked up as sandaled feet rushed across the desert ground. Without a moment's hesitation Naruto had drew up his fist to beat the living daylight out of Kabuto. However, the obviously more cautious ninja had blocked with his own fist.　"Surely this isn't all you've got Naruto. Isn't there a life you are trying to save?" Kabuto asked intimidateｄｌｙ. Oh how he loved pestering his play mates ahead off time.

"I'm not trying, I will save him if it's the last thing I do." Naruto hissed. Kabuto merely found the declaration of bravery to be humorous simply because it would be the last thing he ever did, if Kabuto had anything to do about it. "I can't believe I ever trusted you for even a second." The blond jerked back his fist with enough force to pull Kabuto as well. Within that tiny second of an opening, Naruto thrust his knee vigorously into Kabuto's gut. Naturally he cringed a bit in pain, just long enough for Naruto to slam his head down with his elbow.

Naruto didn't let up for even a second, his mighty blows came one after another. With each impact, Kabuto's body was punctured mercilessly with kicks and jabs. Despite Naruto's accuracy in execution, Kabuto was quickly pinpointing every falter, every uneasy breath that signified how limited the attacks could be performed. Finally recognizing an often repeated combo, Kabuto slashed the boy's abdomen with his kunai, just as Naruto was ready to exhale.

Naruto cautiously hoped back on the balls of his feet, cupping the lightly bleeding wound. It took all of his will power not to kick open his opponent's head the moment he gave the typical maniacal laugh. "Seriously Naruto you are too much." He laughed mockingly. "You're attacks aren't so hard to predict as long as you have that limp." Kabuto pointed out shamelessly. He smirked with fascination when he noticed the thick dust of red rush over the younger boy's cheeks. Just as he thought... "I knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you as soon as me and Gaara were out of the picture. But I at least thought you would put up a fight for even him."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed with anger, but his voice betrayed him and rose up an extra octave. What could possibly be worse than having your arch enemy know your personal life more than you? The very thought sicken Naruto to the very core. It would be best for him to end this quick, or at least make past Kabuto. Kami knows what Orochimaru might be doing to Gaara right. Naruto was clueless as far as motive, he merely came here off of tuition. Gaara's voice had plagued him to the point of leaving the room without so much as consenting Sasuke.

Just then an earth shattering cry tore through the air like a knife. Naruto had never heard anything more terrifying enough to make him pale to a sickly white. That was all the motivation he needed; Gaara's life was on the line. Naruto quickly produced several shadow clones before sending them all after Kabuto. It would distract him long enough, so he left three others to begin on a rasengan. Concealed within the crowd, Naruto speedily made it past Kabuto after delivering one hit. His opponent had been too busy destroying the clones to notice the fakes were also the ones making the special jutsu.

"I'm coming Gaara, hold on." Naruto mumbled to himself as he headed straight for the cave. Even if Naruto was to defeat Orochimaru, he feared it could never make up for what he did to Gaara. Then again what he had done to Sasuke was even worse. It wasn't like him to toy with other people's emotions.

Naruto's heart jolted in his chest the moment he stepped foot into the cave. He instantly felt his breath stop as though it had been knocked out of him. Like a vision of red, blood was splattered on the back wall. Orochimaru could only gleam evilly over this; his moisten crimson hand clutched in a tight fist as he stood over a quivering form. "Gaara!" Naruto raced over, dropping to his knees before the hunched form; his knees soaking up some of the blood. His only response was a strained gasp for air. Gaara cringed in his arms, covering his chest with his hand as blood from the gash slipped through his fingers.

"What have you done to him you bastard!" Naruto hissed, his fearsome eyes immediately locking with Orochimaru's.

Despite Gaara's serious condition, he could only smile genuinely at being in his love's arms once again. His body stung like hell and it was obvious he had no strength to even move from this spot. Orochimaru had not lied when he claimed to be able to extract Shukaku without his death, but for what price was Gaara to live now. If one could call this living, then yes; he was still very much alive. His weary eyes narrowed with a wince and he shuffled forward in pain. Luckily Naruto's hands held him in place. Gaara was grateful for that. He really didn't think Naruto would have come to his rescue even if he had knew he was in danger.

But his heart warmed at the fact Naruto had. No doubt Sasuke was against the idea, and probably put up a fight. At least that was what Gaara wanted to think when he could distinctively make out Sasuke's scent all over Naruto even in his bad condition. There could be no other explanation for it, Gaara assured himself. Weakly he placed one palm on Naruto's shoulder, trying to steady himself. His head rolled tiredly into the cock of the blonde's neck. If just faintly, it was still sure. Gaara had saw it. A love bite, clearly not from him.

Gaara hadn't long to contemplate the mark before Naruto stood up again and set him back to the ground. "Gaara you should go, I'll catch up with you soon enough." Naruto insisted, though it was made quite clear Gaara was not in any running condition. "It won't take me long to teach this asshole a lesson about messing with the people I love." Naruto growled, glaring back at Orochimaru.

The snake-like man laughed more at the bold statement. "I thought it was impossible, but it seems your head has actually gotten bigger. But don't worry, I'll deflate that over-confident mood of yours for you." Naruto didn't hesitate in his fury and charged straight for Orochimaru with just his fist. One would have thought he had learned by now about going head-first into things without any plan what so ever. But Naruto could barely grasp a clear educated thought when he had all this barbarian anger pent up inside him. it would prove to be his downfall.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment. Orochimaru had made no effort to move when Naruto approached and instead stood there, taking the blow to the face. Naruto was sure he had put at least some force behind it, but Orochimaru hadn't moved even an inch. Orochimaru took pleasure in the boy's confusion, smiling widely.

Cerulean eyes widened as a tan fist pulled back swiftly. What Naruto had expected to be a scratch or at least a bruise on Orochimaru's slender cheek, was instead a incrusted patch of sand. Tiny grains pecked away from the man's face, recovering his cheek as though he had not just been punched. "As you can see Naruto...you're going to have quite some trouble landing a serious hit on me-" In a second, Orochimaru had kicked Naruto in the gut as he stood in shock. The blond was sent across the cave; the wall stopped him briefly and painfully. A pinch of blood sputtered from his lips at impact. But how?! Orochimaru couldn't be that strong in one hit.

"Naruto!" Gaara gasped out, wincing quickly. But the pain he felt from Naruto's cold stare was more than that from his wound. The blonde's eyes came to him with a furious look as though he knew everything that had happened. As if somehow Naruto knew he had willing given up his demon spirit. Gaara shied away from speaking again. It would have been best for him to crawl away like he was told, but he couldn't leave Naruto here when all this mess was his fault entirely. If Naruto died by Orochimaru's hand, Gaara would never be able to forgive himself.

"What's wrong Uzumaki? Surprised?" Orochimaru asked with a soft chuckle. "It's true; I now hold the power of Shukaku in my body. I have Gaara to thank for that." With that said, Orochimaru gathered up the sand dusting floor of the cave like a wave. The collected grains hastily slide across the ground toward Naruto and suddenly surrounded him before he could move form his spot. The boy whimpered as sand encasings tightened around him completely and pulled him up off the ground.

Gaara rushed to his feet, stumbling just a bit. "Let him go!" He demanded. But he as ignored as the sand bonding his boyfriend moved quickly past him and toward Orochimaru. Yellow eyes glimmered with amusement as Naruto tried to wiggle his body out of the hold; but the sand held strong to his legs and arms. "I'm strong indeed Naruto Uzumaki, but it's just not enough. I need more power. And you are just the one to give it to me." Orochimaru purred disgustingly in Naruto's taste. Naruto jerked his head to the side when a clammy pale hand came to caress his cheek. "Don't be so testy my dear boy. consider this an honor. I'll use your nine tails power to destroy the one place you have ever belonged." Naruto's jaw fell instantly...

**Oo****OoO****oO**

"Just wait until I get my hands on you Naruto; I'll ring your little neck." Sasuke growled, racing past the town. He had left straight for Naruto when he had not found him in the hotel. Figures that idiot would try something stupid like this. In spite of Sasuke's anger, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Not that Naruto deceived him, but he truly thought he stood a chance last night. As long as Gaara stayed out of the way, Naruto could be his. But even with Gaara gone, the blond chose him over Sasuke. The pain of rejection had not been strong enough to deter Sasuke from his mission. He was going to bring Naruto back home, even if it meant knocking him out and dragging him by the leg all the way to Konoha.

It had been awhile since he finally made it out of the city and was now running along sanded ground. If it wasn't for this strong sense of chakra he was getting from Naruto he would be clueless in his search. But this frightened Sasuke, however persistent he was in hiding it. If Naruto's chakra showed through this strong, he was most likely fighting or at least infuriated. Which for Sasuke's case, meant he would yet again have to save that screw up from whatever trouble he has gotten himself into.

Sasuke came to a hasty stop just a few yards from the blurry view of a cave. Just the tepid aura about this place made Sasuke shudder. There was just something not right about it. He didn't see anyone else out here but himself, but he couldn't even hear voices from within, despite his distance. If there was a battle, there should have been some noise disturbance or at least a giant gaping hole in the ground, since Naruto tended to be a very messy, loose fighter. But there was nothing, no grain of sand dared bend with the wind, which was strange in itself. Sasuke hesitantly stepped forward, finally deciding to kill the worry and started to run again.

He came to the mouth of the cave and was met with a grave sight. No doubt about it, there had been a struggle. Pots and tables had been busted, broken, and scrambled across the floor. A lightly coat of drying blood shrouded the wall and some of the ground. Just as Sasuke was taking it all in, he heard a faint grunt and whipped his head to the side. Anger flashed before dark orbs and he stomped over to the form. "What the hell happened here Gaara?!" He yelled, jerking the other up by the collar of his shirt. It had been cruel of him to do, when he could obviously make out the blood to be Gaara's as it still was dripping from his wound.

Gaara panted and gasped in pain at being moved so swiftly. "Tell me dammit!" Sasuke demanded, ignoring the other's sputtering. He could care less about Gaara, he only came here for Naruto who has seemed to disappear after arriving here. Gaara's frail hands gripped pathetically around Sasuke's one fist that clutched his clothing. He didn't have the energy to tare Sasuke away, but he could at least try. Sasuke was getting impatient with Gaara's silence. "What happened to Naruto you stupid sand-rat." He hissed out again, hoping that Gaara's hearing had been the only thing not injured. Apparently not; Gaara leaned his head forward enough and roughly chopped down on Sasuke's hand. "Shit!" Sasuke dropped him immediately, swinging his sore hand. "Just answer the question Gaara."

The redhead, didn't hesitate to try to get up on his own. He'd be damned if he told Sasuke anything. He was going to get Naruto back himself. After all it was his fault in the first place that Naruto was able to be taken. "Just...stay out of this...Uchiha..." Gaara panted.

"You really don't think you can make it out of here like that, do you?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "If you would just tell me, I would at least help you to safety." Sasuke admitted reluctantly. At this point he would have to throw away his resentment if it meant protecting Naruto.

Gaara remained quite as if carefully thinking this over. And finally his shoulders slung down in defeat. "Orochimaru took him. He wants to destroy Konoha...with Naruto's demon chakra." The words came out like a deadly venom that would consume Gaara and plague him for the rest of eternity. But he knew it had been the right thing to do. Sasuke would help, even if he didn't want him to. It was obvious, he certainly wouldn't be able to save Naruto on his own in this condition.

**To****Be****Continued**

**A****N**Sorry again. You would think it would be easier to fit in updates with the holidays close by, but it is actually harder since there is so much to prepare for. So I'm trying to get these updates in as quick as I can. Happy holidays everyone!


	32. Drawn Apart

**Chapter****Thirty****-****Two**

**Drawn****Apart**

"Let me go!" Naruto's strained voice rang through his captures ears, but was ignored. He could feel every grain of sand clench tighter to him without mercy. He could all but keep down a frail whimper as the weight began to crush his insides. Just his wrist reddened from the impact as he tugged and jerked at the sanded chains. Naruto had given up on trying to move his legs awhile ago, seeing as how they were tied together like racks of hay. Even the hot gravels below scrapped at his back so carelessly. Try as he might, the urge to beg for release was growing more frequent in his thoughts.

"Calm down boy, your suffering should be over soon." Orochimaru replied knowingly. Given the new chakra power, he had much to spare. So when summoning his enormous snake minimum to transport him to Konoha, the beats had been hesitant in smart mouthing him about summoning him as he had done the last time. While Kabuto and Orochimaru road on the head of the snake, Naruto was forced to be dragged along the ground, pulled by his chain of sand. "You mustn't wear yourself out now boy, at least not until we reach the Leaf village. I don't want you to miss a single moment of slaughter. Can't you see it now Kabuto, the terrified screams of the villagers as we ride into town; their fates already set." He smugly bragged.

Kabuto nodded contently. "Yes Lord Orochimaru. It will certainly be a sight to see. As for you Naruto, you might as well enjoy your last moments of life. We won't need you alive after removing Kyuubi's spirit from you as well." Kabuto explained. Finally all those years of studying and searching for new jutsu's had paid off when him and his lord were fortunate enough to come across one technique for the extraction of demon spirits. The price for it was well worth it. All it required was the condemned souls of the previous demon containers. Gaara was simply on a clock when they left him. He could only survive for so long without his chakra life force. Naruto would soon be next. Perhaps the young Kazekage would make it in time to see his love one final time before they are both taken by Shinigami.

All hope of escape was futile. Kabuto looked proudly down as the blond was dragged tumbling in the dirt. His hands were securely bond above his head; surely his legs would become dislocated from being dragged in such a matter. As if that was the most of the boy's worries. Despite the pleasure Kabuto received from seeing his victims in pain, he had to admit it was a shame such a great spirit and body would be lost to the world after today. There was a time he had truly admired Naruto's determination. Not to mention he was a delicious prize to be taken. But it simply wasn't meant to be. All things most be sacrificed for a larger cause. He turned back solemnly. "You two better hurry up..." He mumbled to himself. Who could have possibly imagined... a raccoon as well as a dog could so easily fall for the natural charm of a fox?

**Oo****OoO****oO**

"Not so rough you bastard!" Gaara snapped fiercely. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. It killed him inside to say he needed Gaara's help to save Naruto. But he would have never thought he would stoop so low as to actually give his arch rival a piggy back ride. They wouldn't make it on time if he actually waited for Gaara to walk all the way there, so he had no other choice but to carry Gaara on his back. Naturally, he would show no other compassion. He ran as swiftly as he could with the extra weight, but that didn't ensure the journey was at all comfortable much less safe. Gaara would have accused Sasuke of purposely making the run rough to annoy him. And several times, Sasuke's hands slipped out from under the redhead as if trying to make him fall off.

"Quit complaining!" Sasuke spat back. "If I slowed down for your comfort, Naruto would be dead by the time we get there." Gaara merely sneered, however he still agreed. They weren't making great time as it was, no need to hold them up any longer. Sasuke wasn't pleased though. Gaara was soaking him through with blood and the irritation was getting the best of him. His over inflated arrogance finally took hold, breaking the lock on his mouth. "I have to say, I feel real sorry for your lame ass. Getting beat by Kabuto or Orochimaru, has got to be some really shameful defeats." That should have been enough for his pride boost, but Sasuke couldn't contain the list to brag much less destroy Gaara's entire being. "I mean I kicked Kabuto's ass just last night when he tried to get his grubby hands into Naruto's pants." He said with a smirk.

Though it was faint, it was certainly there. Sasuke had felt the sudden jolt of Gaara's heart, his breath had faltered only slightly. "What are you talking about?" Gaara asked. Sasuke had been too concerned about his own matters to even notice how desperate Gaara's tone was just now. The chill had left him completely as though he put away all resentment for the Uchiha to focus all on Naruto's condition. It would have been too kind of Sasuke to even address Gaara's feelings with a sense of sympathy or at least empathy, but he hadn't and in fact dived in for the kill.

"I talking about how your selfish ass left Naruto all alone last night." Sasuke hissed. "You nearly got him raped by that creep with that stunt of yours. If not for me, Naruto would probably be bleeding out his ass in an ally somewhere." Sasuke exaggerated. That did it certainly. Sasuke suddenly stumbled forward as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Gah! What the hell?!"

Gaara shoved himself off of the other's back immediately. Just at the edge of his mouth has a small trail of blood form where he had broke skin at Sasuke's shoulder. "How dare you put any of this on me!" Gaara yelled. It was very rare he ever raised his voice, but he was beyond furious. "Wasn't it your job to guard Kabuto! He probably wouldn't have been Naruto if you were doing your fucking job and watching him! And you have the nerve to put this on me!" Gaara fell forward in a sudden coughing spell. Both hands cupped over his lips desperately as a trickle of blood passed his lips. He was exerting himself enough as it was, but being angry certainly took a lot of a person. He breathed deeply in and out as the coughing finally subsided. "You...call yourself...his savior...yet you mock him so bluntly..." Gaara breathed out in a struggle.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in disgust as he rubbed away the blood on his shoulder. "I'm only stating the truth! He wouldn't even be here looking for Kabuto if you haven't gotten yourself sick! Don't play the innocent when you know he would have been much safer if he had stayed in Konoha! This is all your fault!" Sasuke accused. For a brief moment, neither teen could tell what happened just before they were rolling around on the ground, delivering stray punches to one another.

"Everything I have done has been for him!" Gaara screamed out hysterically, struggling as Sasuke managed to pin him down too the ground. His wound stung as sand collected there in there during the brawl. At least he got in several hits even with his weak strength, he had given the Uchiha several defined bruises and cuts.

Sasuke smirked with his busted lip as he straggled Gaara from above. "Oh yeah? And what has that done for you? If I recall last night right, Naruto was screaming my name repeatedly as we made love..." Sasuke whispered huskily as he leaned down closely to Gaara's ear. "You should have heard him. I doubt you were even in his thoughts..." Sasuke panted.

crack

Gaara's vicious thrashing almost instantly simmered down to a weak convulsion of fear. Sasuke pulled back only slightly to look at the others faces. The silence had settled in quick enough between the two of them, that Sasuke could barely make out a breath from the redhead. His proud grin had diminished into what was both a confused and timid grimace.

For the first time, Sasuke's jet eyes had stared intensely into Gaara's, searching for the delighted action he had been anticipating. But it was nothing like he expected. Those once determined and perhaps even caring jade eyes hollowed away with sadness. His eyes shivered more than his body, until finally...

"You're lying...?" Gaara murmured disbelievingly. They were there; the heart broken tears of a lost soul. Rounded droplets quickly cascaded down the side of his face. The greedy sand seemed offal hungry as it completely swallowed up the frantic tears into the ground as they came one by one. "Sasuke, tell me the truth..."

The raven haired teen was speechless. It had been the first time he had heard Gaara refer to him by his name; if not at least without malice.

Sasuke's silence had been enough for Gaara. He wetted his suddenly dry throat with a timely gulp. Tossing his head to the side to hide the already spared tears, Gaara thrust his hand into Sasuke's chest, forcing the other off him immediately. Sasuke fell back onto the ground with a stunned look as Gaara scrambled back up to his feet. "H-hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke finally asked with bewilderment. Gaara carelessly stepped forward, keeping his back to the other. He didn't speak again...not for that long venture they made.

Sasuke merely assumed Gaara was still planning to rescue Naruto in hopes of winning him over once and for all, since he continued to head toward the village as they were before. Sasuke had no other choice than to come along. Being that he was in a better condition than Gaara, he always remained several feet ahead. He only spared a few reluctant glances over his shoulder whenever he heard Gaara pause for another grunt or coughing fit.

**Oo****OoO****oO**

"Lady Tsunade!" A few men shuffled into the office room, nearly falling as they made it through the door. Out of breath and tired from the room, they stammered with the message. Tsunade turned in the chair, looking at them with skeptical eyes. Everyone had been in a uproar since Gaara's disappearance. Tsunade herself was more worried about Naruto. She hadn't heard from him or Sasuke since they first left three days ago. Sure that didn't seem like a very long time considering all the other things that took forever, but it was nerve-wracking when she knew Naruto and Gaara were in no condition to be traveling far off in the first place.

"Do you have news of the Kazekage?" She asked sharply. The panting men all shook their heads. "Then what of Naruto and Sasuke?" Tsunade pushed on worriedly. Once again, there was a negative response. She sighed in frustration, settling more comfortably in her seat. "Then whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Any more bad news might just kill me." Tsunade grumbled, crossing her arms.

"But Lady Tsunade, it's bout the villagers." One man continued. "Those that were diagnosed with the illness, all seem to be getting better!" He exclaimed in excitement. Tsunade rose a curious brow and stood up from her seat. "It's like a spell, all of a sudden everyone's alright." He as well as the others were excited about this news. Their family and loved ones, friends and neighbors were all getting better. But it was a little upsetting to see the Hokage wasn't the least bit pleased if not convinced that this message held any true value. In fact she looked at them as though they had all gone made.

"Cases like theirs, doesn't simply vanish." She snapped back firmly. There was no possible way. As long as Gaara had half of Shukaku's spirit in him, the aroma would remain around the villagers, making them sick. Even if he were to find a jutsu that would put Shukaku fully into him, there was no guarantee Gaara would be able to do it without a price to pay or even some assistance. So what was going on then? Had something happened to Gaara? If he were to die, that too would get rid of the spirit, but Tsunade never gave that thought much possibly when she knew how determined the boy was to kill others and live himself.

"Oh, and..." The man hesitated with what other news he had brought. Tsunade glared at him fully in the eyes, expecting him to grow some back bone already. "It seems...the Hokage's siblings; Kankuro and Temari got fed up with waiting for Gaara's return..." He admitted sadly. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at this meaning. "They've runaway as well."

"Damn it! When will all these snot nose brats learn their lesson?!" Tsunade exploded. Not only had to she to worry about her own ninja, but Suna's as well. They would surely screw up something! This just wasn't turning out to be her day.

To Be Continued...

AN: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you are having as great a break as I am, though I just started it. I hope I will be able to get more done over break now that I have exams all out of the way. Then again, I have to spend a lot of time with my family. Not to mention, I have several new ideas for fics that I've wanted to do. So let's just see what the New Year brings!


	33. What's Worth Fighting For: Part I

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**What's Worth Fighting For **

**Part I**

An almost foretelling shadow hung over the town of Konoha the past few days. For some it was nothing more than a case of bad luck days where the sun was hesitant in shining its fullest. But others had a feeling the village had lost its spark of excitement and vivid amusement when merely three ninjas continued to stay outside of Konoha's protective barriers. There was no surprise for who missed who. Sasuke, being the top of the longed for members of group seven, had plenty of fans that wondered where he had wondered off to and if he was fairing well. Kakashi was second among the illustrious Uchiha. No doubt his own friends among sensei's and students wished for his safe return. Sakura was dismal with the lost of both her teacher and crush.

Gai would always have the boisterous support from his favorite student Rock Lee. And lastly, as was almost accustomed for him; Naruto came. The villagers that hate him so barely seemed to notice his absence, but Iruka had been drowning himself with worries over his son figure. Sure he had spared some concern for his close friend Kakashi who was responsible for the hyper blond, but Naruto had always consumed most of his heart. A majority of the rookie nine were just curious as to where their usual distraction and moral bug disappeared to for so long. In all, things were not as they were the past couple of days and judging by the aura about today it would only continue to get worse.

The market place had become a common hang out for the ninjas who no longer received orders for missions as long as Tsunade continued to stay in Suna. Poor Azune could not handle all the paper work required for such a thing. At least no other village would dare attack them as long as most of the ninjas of their home remained close by. Despite having all these opportune costumers around now, the small Ichiraku Ramen shop was still at a loss when their star costumers was away. Even with the rookie nine and their sensei's stopping by more often , the place refused to sparkle with energy.

A tired sigh escaped thin pink lips just before the young girl decided on taking a break. "I can't take much more of this. I miss Sasuke-kun so much!" Sakura cried out pathetically as she folded her arms on the counter and settled in them. "At least he would know what to do with all this extra time we suddenly got." She assumed. Ino couldn't help but agreeing to some stint, but in truth it was quite obvious she was wrong. Sasuke would have clearly told them to leave him alone and most likely go practicing all day on the training grounds with Naruto. With the exception of watching it meant the girls would still be left with nothing to do to pass the time.

"This is a total drag..." Shikamaru moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he pulled up in a stool on the other side of Sakura. Shikamaru was in a damper as well. With less sun the less shadow there was for him to practice with. The cloud watching was still very much available but he, himself, could only take so much laziness when finally provided the chance.

Chogi ignored the other three as he ordered several bowls of ramen to chow on. "I don't know about you guys, but this has been the best break from missions ever." He claimed, drawing up his chop sticks when the first bowl arrived.

Ino glowered at her thicker teammate. "Oh, shut up Chogi. Not everyone likes to eat all day and nothing else like you. You just hate working." Ino complained. Shikamaru, being defensive about his friend, gave her a serious look.

"Lay off Ino. Just because you like starving yourself for a hopeless cause doesn't mean the rest of us want to." Shikamaru grumbled. Chogi couldn't help laugh at the girl when she got all flustered and turned away from them with a pout. Ino had been dieting a lot more because Sasuke was a away. Mostly she was hoping to win him over when he came back to find her a completely changed 'woman'.

"You guys never change." came a warm laugh. The four turned around quickly to see Iruka sensei holding several bags of groceries in his hands. His smile was weak but still sincere. "You all should be grateful for the reduction of training. As soon as the Hokage comes back the work will be laid on us all pretty heavy to make everything up. So you better enjoy the time now." He chuckled.

Sakura frowned seeing the other man. It wasn't a mystery why his joy seemed to fade over the past days. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I'm sure all of them will return safe and sound." Sakura said hopefully. "You know Naruto, he doesn't let anything get him down. Even common sense." She giggled genuinely.

"I know Sakura-chan. But it isn't quite the same as knowing than actually seeing." Iruka confessed with a sigh. He truly missed taking Naruto out for ramen every time he felt bad. Even worse he had no idea what was going on with Naruto right now. Before the blond left he had a feeling something was a mist because Sasuke had been ever so grumpy before he left as well. But Naruto wasn't even around to explain everything to him. Being the mother hen he was, it was hard not knowing something about the person you cared about.

Suddenly, shocking all the residence at the ramen shop, a loud bell sounded through the whole village. For a moment all motion had stopped and like a wave of realization came over them, many people began to flee. The four rookies looked at one another with worry and confusion. "You four get to safety!" Iruka burst in. "The village is trying to be invaded!" That was all the explanation the four needed to start off for the nearest shelter. As much as they would like to put up a fight with the other shinobi, it was apparent the situation was not for them when Iruka ordered them to do otherwise.

He dropped his belongings and dashed for the gates. This most be a serious case if they would bother getting all the other villagers inside. But who would danger try to attack their village when they were still in full support. And as far as they knew, no other village besides Suna had knowledge of their Hokage's absence. Regardless the reason or person, Iruka rushed for the entrance to the village for assistance. It was mild chaos as everyone else made their way inside. Iruka managed to spot an Anbu through the crowd and went after him. Catching up with the other, he hurriedly questioned him. "Who's attacking?"

The man in the mask sadly shook his head. "You would never guess he would come back, at least not this soon and nearly with the same tactic as before." He grumbled. Iruka stared off in bewilderment as they climbed to the top of the gates. From there nearly the whole surrounding forest could be seen. His eyes widened as he looked on in dread. It couldn't be. The third Hokage should have taken care of him!

"Orochimaru..." Iruka hissed under breath. Though not nearly as fearsome as the three snakes that slithered into town last time, a single purple beast slid its way toward the gate only a few miles away. "He has some nerve coming again." Iruka accused. "But if he is after the new Hokage than he is out of luck." He said with a smirk. Any one would have thought the same thing, but they would soon find out for themselves how much trouble Orochimaru provided. Several ninja already had decided to take the offense instead of guard the gate, and left outside the village to pursue the large snake and stop Orochimaru's 'pathetic' attempt at an attack.

**Oo...OoO...oO**

"Come here boy, I want you to see every moment of this." Orochimaru cooed sickly. Naruto had nearly gone unconscious with the pressure of the sand encasing his ribs and limps, not to mention being dragged around like a rag doll. A faint grown made it past his lips as the sand shifted forms to bring him up toward Orochimaru. He didn't bother jerking his head away like before when the man dared cup his face in an affectionate manner. "Look boy, I want you to see your comrades fall by the hundreds." He laughed shortly in his raspy voice. The sand crawled up Naruto's shoulders to his head and forcefully turned his gaze to the gates of Konoha only a few miles ahead.

Try as Naruto wanted, he couldn't close his eyes or turn his head without the sand trying to readjust him once more and he preferably didn't want any sand getting into his eyes. He reluctantly looked forward and saw several ninja approaching Orochimaru's beast. "You what, I think I'll have a little fun with these ones Kabuto; test out my skills." He clarified. Kabuto only nodded in agreement. Naruto fidgeted with anxiety at those words. "Be still boy, I shall enjoy hearing you scream as I kill your fellow shinobi." Orochimaru hissed out.

As expected, five shinobi came toward the snake. Each plotted themselves on a branch and started a series of hand signs, probably trying to trap the summoning in a barrier or something of the sort. Orochimaru only had to focus to send his sand after one of the men. "No! Leave hem alone!" Naruto cried out instinctively, but was quickly quieted by a gag of sand. The unsuspecting shinobi was suddenly washed over by a small wave of sand and brought up toward Orochimaru. His smirk and cold yellow eyes only widened as he manipulated the sand. The man struggled in his sand bonds but released a horrid cry when suddenly several streams of sand started to slip into every crevice of his body. His screams were muffled by a follow of sand coming right into his mouth. Naruto watched in a silent horror as the sand seeped into the man's ears as well. A sickening cracking sound resounded inside and soon enough a flow of sand fell through the man's nose, except carrying a corruption of blood in it's grains as it made its way through the man's body. Naruto could only imagine Orochimaru had surrounded the brain in so much pressure and the skull cracked and was crushed in the weight.

The blond boy shuddered with terror as the sand slowly made it's way back out. Naruto nearly lost it seeing the sand seep out from the man's eyes as well as if he were crying bloody, sand tears. Naruto jerked fiercely in his bond wanting to rush over there and straggle Orochimaru himself for what he did. Orochimaru laughed maniacally as Naruto struggled. "Calm yourself boy, this is only the beginning!" He shouted with excitement. He let the dead body fall through his sand and moved on to the next victim. It was unbearable to just stand by and watch as his own villagers were being slaughtered by this freak. If he had been any other person, Naruto would have went mad as he watched the next shinobi be held by each limb as Orochimaru broke them one by one until finally making his way to the man's neck and jerking it back to silence all the screaming. Insane the boy was not, infuriated he was; so much that all his chakra flamed with a red glow as it surrounded him. But this was what Orochimaru wanted.

"That's right boy, let me see the power of the nine tail fox!" Orochimaru demanded. They were nearing the gate quickly and he wanted the teen's chakra to bring about more fun by massacre. Kabuto was amused by the scene and only laughed as he watched the rest of the shinobi retreat back to the gate. But it was too late. The colossal snake broke through the wall, smashing a few shinobi unable to get away quick enough.

Among those at the gate, Iruka was thrust to the side with the force of the impact. He stared with wide eyes as the snake passed by. If that had been all he had seen, he wouldn't have been so fearful. But he had clearly made out on sun-kissed head that he had known for so long riding on top of the beast with Orochimaru and his assistant. "Naruto!" Iruka shouted out. How the hell did that bastard get a hold of Naruto?! And if Naruto was here, then where in the world was Kakashi, Gai and Sasuke! What happened to the Hokage?

Naruto stared down and noticed his sensei as well. He wanted to yell out and tell Iruka to get away, but that was hard as long as this disgusting sand blocked his mouth. Orochimaru, who was more observant than one would think, kept his eye on the boy's reaction. A friend of his was all he needed to finally push him over the edge. "Since you are taking so long, let me give you a helping hand my boy." Orochimaru cackled. The snake swung its large tail to the side, smashing another part of the gate as well injuring several more ninja. Iruka just barely escaped the surprise attack. He was unfortunate enough to avoid the sand that came up from the ground and rumble around him and encased him tightly.

"Um! Urgh..." Naruto thrashed his head side to side, trying to break from his captivity. If Iruka died all because him, he would never be able to live with himself. Not that there was any guarantee he would live after this. He couldn't let this happen! Not to his friends, not to those he cared so much about!

"STOP IT!"

A gush of winded chakra shot from the form. The sand couldn't contain the power and broke apart in clumps from the boy. "Leave my friends alone!" Naruto growled, his voice had hardened and deepened. Orochimaru glimmered with excitement as the true Kyuubi vessel stood before him. Furious glowing red eyes glared back at him like two fierce piercing daggers. Elongated fangs and claws emerged as the whiskers on Naruto's face darkened and grew. "Lay one more grain of sand on any of the me again and I'll make sure you know what real pain feels like!" Naruto hissed out husky and menacing.

The fury didn't seem to last out well when Orochimaru only laughed harder at his efforts and empty words. "That is what I'm talking about boy. Show me the real power of the Kyuubi. Soon to be my power..." Orochimaru gloated.

"Just shut up and fight!" Naruto lashed, breaking forward in a run. But like most of his upfront assaults, it was easily blocked by Orochimaru's sand defense. But with a new need for release of all his furious tension, Naruto came at the other repeatedly. His kicks and punches were powerful enough to crush the sand enough for a dent, but Orochimaru always replaced the holes with more sand. It didn't seem to sink in that this wasn't the proper way to fight, even as he clawed mercilessly at the sand to no avail. Surely he would ware himself out if he continued this for much longer.

"Stupid brat, you can not defeat me so easily." Orochimaru, believing in a little tough love for his new pong was in order, sent spikes of hardened sand emitting from his sand barrier. And with Naruto at such a close range with no where to go, received every hit full force. He doubled back with each impact, but showed no signs of pain even as blood dripped from his limps. "Fight me boy! Really give me a run for my money!" Orochimaru laughed mockingly. "I need you to put up fight to at least make taking away all your hopes and dreams more interesting. it was simply too much of a bored when that pathetic Kazekage of yours willingly handed over his power to me. But we know how the saying goes; with great power comes great responsibility. I just guess the responsibility was too much for that little weakling."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "Gaara is no weakling and he certainly isn't a quitter!" Naruto defended. Orochimaru was just trying to mess with his head. Gaara wouldn't do something like that. Even if he didn't know this was Orochimaru, he would never hand over Shukaku's power. That isn't the Gaara he knows! He had more pride, more heart than that! And Naruto was going to show Orochimaru even if Gaara couldn't. Summoning up a few shadow clones, Naruto drew out his hand with chakra for a powerful rasengan. "I'll show you Orochimaru!", he shouted racing for the other rapidly. This was going to end now!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **The first update of the year yay! Sorry about the graphicness if it was too much for some. But I'm not all that great at taking away the appeal of senses. I hope you enjoyed! See you all soon and have a Happy New Year!


	34. What's Worth Fighting For: Part II

**Chapter****Thirty****-****Four**

**What's****Worth****Fighting****For**

**Part****II**

Despite the immense Chakra and power boost Naruto should have received when he unlocked the energy of Kyuubi; he stood no greater threat to Orochimaru than that of a fly. Rasengan had barely punctured a hole in the dent Naruto pushed into Orochimaru's sand barrier. "Damn it!" Naruto boisterously growled out as he tried to pull his fist back. Rasengan had left him wide open for any attack and he didn't want to give Orochimaru the chance he needed. But just as he tried to draw back, the sand quickly moved to fill in the dent he left. The sand came in around Naruto's unmoved hand and hardened; trapping him there. "What the hell?!" He screamed, jerking his hand in a failed attempt to escape.

Orochimaru smiled widely at this and stepped forward. "Enough fun and games, let's gets down to business." He insisted. Now that Naruto had tapped into the Kyuubi's power it would be all the more easier for him to take them. Even though it was quite clear struggling was pointless the teen kept frantically jerking at his bonding. Who would have thought sand was even this strong? Paying little attention to the efforts of Naruto's villagers below still trying to　attack his large serpent, Orochimaru rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small purple pill. "This won't take long at all, now stand still for me."

Immediately the sand molded into a giant fist, surrounding the blond with little effort. Kabuto could only smirk shamelessly as he watched the mild fear in those mesmerizing blue eyes now streaked with red in as Orochimaru stood face to face before him. In disgust Naruto bared his teeth at the approaching hand that firmly gripped his chin. The clammy palm held tight against the boy's jerking as Orochimaru lifted his head up, about to force the pill into the others mouth. But mere moments from pressing the troublesome drug against unwilling lips, the three mounting the large snake were suddenly overcome with surprise as a brief gust of wind washed over them fiercely. It was quite obvious the wind was not natural for it was strong enough to force the pill from Orochimaru's hand and soaring toward the ground below.

"What-?!" Orochimaru turned from the blond in time to receive a most unexpected tackle by some strange multi-armed creature. Naruto watched in astonishment as the contraption held Orochimaru off long enough for another gust of wind to come roaring in. Relief suddenly came over Naruto when he recognized the technique and was assured of who it was as a rather angry looking blonde came floating down on a giant fan.

"Temari?!" Naruto exclaimed. Had she really come all this way to help out? Then again, Gaara was missing from home so she had probably came here looking for him. Regardless of the reason, Naruto was just grateful for her help. And by the looks of the puppet looking creature currently annoying Orochimaru, Kankuro had come with her.

Temari hurriedly landed in front of Naruto, her eyes narrowing more as she noticed a sand encasing slowly separating into grains and falling from the other blond. It didn't take a genius to figure out that was Gaara's signature and she hardly doubted someone like Orochimaru could hypnotize Gaara into being his puppet. But that theory might have been more comforting than any other guess she could make about this situation. Wasting no time as the blond was finally free from his sand prison, Temari anxiously lifted him by the waist and brought them both onto her giant fan before gliding off. "You sure know how to get yourself into a lot of trouble runt." She huffed irritated.

She didn't pay any mind to how his shoulders limped after that accusation or how he did his best to avoid her glance as the hover a few feet from the ground. "I'm sorry Temari..." He confessed. He hesitated fearfully as the words he knew needed to be said glued to the tip of his tongue. How could he possibly tell Gaara's sister, such a frightening older sister at that, that he had let Orochimaru take Gaara's chakra and perhaps even his life. No only that he couldn't fully tell her the situation Gaara was in now or even where he was. Surely he wouldn't still be back at Orochimaru's temporary hideout bleeding to death on the floor. He could only hope someone would have shown up to help him. But the chances were unlikely, even if Sasuke showed up. He doubted Sasuke would care enough to help Gaara out like that.

Temari's frown tightened. "I'm taking that as a you can't help me find Gaara, can you?" She concluded, giving a quick sigh. "Figures something like this would get so complex. Well let's just take care of things here first, I'm sure he'll show up eventually." She insisted, her lips curling into a soft smile. "He always had a habit of showing up out of nowhere." That much she was sure, and the ninja of Konoha should be able to vouch for that as well. Surely Sasuke would have to strongly agree.

Naruto nodded shortly in acceptance. Now was not the time to worry about that he supposed. "I don't think we will be able to stop Orochimaru unless we take away his, I mean Gaara's, chakra." Naruto pointed out. He noticed the unsteadily look on the girl's face at the mention of this, but it was obvious she was slowly coming to terms with understanding. "I think that pill he was trying to feed me earlier can separate the demon chakra. But I don't have one, and I'm sure it would be pretty hard to get another one from him or Kabuto."

Temari, always being quick with her inputs, suggested "can't we just use the one he tried to give you? It's got to be around here somewhere. You find it and I'll stall!" Temari decided without getting much conformation from Naruto about his views on the plan. But it was unlikely she would listen to any of his objections anyway, after all she was pretty hard headed just like her brothers. So Naruto was barely prepared when she surely shoved him off the fan and onto the ground before lifting back up into the air swiftly.

He landed with a quick thud and whine. "She could have at least warned me." He growled lowly. One would think she would have the kindness to be more gentle with him considering his already rough appearance after being man-handled by Orochimaru, but "no" she had to get all testy and physical. Either way, Naruto knew he had a job to do. He hurriedly rushed to his feet and started to run for the plot of land they were near when Temari and Kankuro first decided to interfere. Hopefully the pill couldn't have fallen too far away, then again it was from a great distance and anything could have happened to it.

With mild grace, Naruto rummaged around in the shrubbery and grass looking for that annoying purple pill that would surely help in getting Gaara back his chakra. Meanwhile, Temari was resurfacing too the head of the snake where surely enough Orochimaru was frustrated fighting off Kankuro's puppet. She was rather impressed that Kankuro could control the chakra strings from a safe distance away from the fighting; practice really did pay off. He surely needed to stay away for it looked as though his puppet was getting most of the beatings. Orochimaru's sand was mangling it like a rag doll, jerking, fling, and thrashing the artificial being whenever it tried to cling itself to the pale villain in order to trap him. "Hey lizard face!" Temari yelled out, immediately grabbing the man's attention. "You are pretty pathetic for someone with Gaara's great strength. You put it to shame." She mocked with a smirk.

Surely enough it had targeted Orochimaru's mighty big ego enough to detach him from the current goal of destroying Konoha and even taking Naruto's chakra. With an infuriated grunt, he directed a wave of sand toward her, just to shut her up. But his control was not so well as to keep hold of the sand in midair to reach her. And like any other person, he refused to call it quits and tried numerous times after that. Kabuto was not surprised by the kindergarten tactic of distraction. If Orochimaru rather play with mice, them he would go for the real prize.

The silver haired assistant quickly jumped down from his high thrown on top the giant serpent and landed in the trees without any effort. His earlier beating from Sasuke truly proved to be ineffective seeing as how he was a true master in the healing arts and had recovered all injuries rather quickly. From the tree tops Kabuto could vaguely make out the mop of golden hair rustling around on the ground several yards away. A croaked smile placed itself on his face; he might as well finish the job Orochimaru started. Leaping from his perch, Kabuto landed a mere few feet from the preoccupied teen. "My aren't you a diligent worker Naruto." He replied in an amused voice. "I would have thought you'd run away by now. I mean you are missing both of your devoted body-guards after all." Kabuto mentioned.

Naruto shifted in place and turned to face the other. "Shut up! I don't need them to protect me, I can kick your ass all by myself!" There was no way he could search for the pill and fight Kabuto off at the same time, so he might as well get done with this before continuing. With that conclusion, he rushed to his feet, staring Kabuto square in the face. "I won't be pushed around anymore; not today, not ever!"

"We'll see about that." And before Naruto even had a chance to speak he was forced back to the ground by an unsuspected blow to the back. When he turned to defend himself from what he thought was Kabuto using a copy, he was startled to find the mostly tattered body of one of the Konoha ANBU; one he had surely saw murdered. If it was to his understanding, Kabuto had the ability to manipulate dead bodies, which was alone creepy enough to give the blond chills. He hurriedly slid back in the dirt in attempt to avoid the corpse's attack once more. Even so, after managing to dodge that he was left open to Kabuto's attack which had randomly decided to place itself between each of the other's attacks.

For several moments, Naruto managed to dodge most of the two's attacks and thankfully with Kyuubi's chakra it didn't look nearly as fast as onlookers might have thought. Over confidence in the current situation had only left him oblivious to a single attack as Kabuto brought forth a copy of himself into the battle. One powerful kick in the gut managed to push him back some distance, but he didn't hesitate to charge back for who he believed to be the real Kabuto. It was sheer luck that Naruto brought up his own clone in time to kick Kabuto toward him just as the silver-haired man was trying to avoid him.

Temporarily immobilized from sudden hit, Kabuto forgot to block the real Naruto's punch and was sent tumbling back. It was about then Kabuto realized it was a mistake to take on Naruto while he was still heavily supported by Kyuubi's power. Naruto sprinted forward and grabbed Kabuto and tossed him into the air, and punches Kabuto in the stomach with his left hand, before he uppercuts the other with his right hand; sending him almost floating forward. Naruto dashes frantically forward to catch the stunned Kabuto and does a spin kick right into his face as he approaches, sending him twirling. Naruto flipped anxiously forward and lands his drop kick on Kabuto's back and sends him into the grass.

Perhaps he grew a little too confident at that moment, since he allowed Kabuto's clone enough time to tackle him from behind, knocking him back onto the ground and setting Kabuto free from his much deserved beating. Kabuto came over and angrily thrust a foot into the boy's side before lightly brushing away a trickle of blood form his lip. "You must get so excited Naruto, you haven't won just yet." He warned the blond before trying to kick him again. Luckily Naruto grabs Kabuto's foot before the impact and jerks him down to join him in the dirt. From there it merely looked as though the two were wrestling on the ground, with Naruto occasionally catching Kabuto in a lock until Kabuto manages to get an arm loose and elbows Naruto in his stomach. It was then followed by a brief elbow to his face causing Naruto's hold to come apart.

Before Naruto knew it, the corpse puppet had come up from behind him, hoisting him up by his neck and off of Kabuto. Kabuto snickers lightly as he crawled back up and dusted himself off for a moment. He smirked as he watched the blond gag for a moment in the hold. "Sorry Naruto, but I don't have any more time to waste playing with you. It was fun while it lasted..." He began to dig into his pocket and pulled out the similar shaded purple pill that Orochimaru had attempted to use on the blond before.

It was his last chance! From out of nowhere the momentarily forgotten clone, appeared and jabbed Kabuto ruthlessly in the back, causing the man to yell out as he dropped the pill. Naruto managed to painfully thrash around enough to escape the death grip on his throat and quickly picked up the pill before jolting off. He had what he needed, now all he had to do was force Orochimaru to eat it...

**To****Be****Continued**

**A****N**So sorry everyone for the long wait. It seems like everything is trying to distract me recently. I got sick on one day I planned to be typing, then sudden test and papers are expected out of nowhere, lol. And now I'm plagued by several wonderful ideas for new Naruto fics. So sometime soon you can be expecting perhaps two more new Naruto fics between the occasional updates for this one! see you all soon.


	35. Out In The Open

**My new fic is up! 'The Art of the Business' Please check it out!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five  
Out In The Open**

"Stay still you little brat!" Orochimaru demanded as he aimed for the large white fan once more. Temari was doing pretty well in irritating him enough for a distraction. But he could only preoccupy himself for so long before he gave up and realized that he had real business to finish. It was then that he noticed Kabuto had left the scene. Searching around anxiously he spotted the silver haired assistant chasing after the thorn in his side.　"Enough games. I want that power." Orochimaru hissed, clutching his fist.

"Naruto!" Temari screamed out when Orochimaru focused the sand into giant spikes and quickly shot them toward his moving target. Naruto, hearing his name called, turned barely in time to see them. The last scene he could catch was the blurry shape of the sanded weapon coming for him before he suddenly found himself on the ground with an intense weight on his chest. His eyes wide open to see the spike sticking out of the ground and a hint of red at the corner of his eye. It wasn't out of fear that he felt his pulse quicken that instant, but rather a familiar scent.

"Gaara...?" Naruto muttered slowly in disbelief. The form above him moved briefly, pulling off just enough to see him fully. He couldn't believe his eyes. It had to be just a hopeful wish made hallucination that Gaara made it here and in his condition?

"Sorry, I'm a little late." Gaara panted a bit. The corners of his lips turned upright just a little as he saw the other's astonishing expression. But he couldn't last long with the carefree persona as his wounds were stinging again, making him wince a bit.

"Gaara! Are you alright?!" Naruto shot up, helping Gaara sit up some. He was an idiot for coming all this way for him. Gaara could have died, and then what would happen to him. The two didn't have long to linger in the reunite before a wave of sand splashed up against them from a missed sand spike.

"Well looky here, if it isn't my little chakra helper. It's nice to see you are doing well Kazekage." Orochimaru mocked in a concerned voice. "I was sure you would die in that cave, but you have once again beat my expectations. So allow me to give you a reward!" With that he focused on all the sand in the area. "Sand tsunami!"

Jade eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, grabbing Naruto's hand and running off. Though he had only used that attack once in his life time, he knew the effects of it and all that pressure they would be trapped in would surely crush them into grain if Orochimaru knew how to use it properly. And as much as he would have liked to warn everyone else, he couldn't without wasting time for their own escape.

The sand had already begun to rise up and flee over the grass, washing over some weak trees. "Gaara!" The redhead looked up surprisingly to find his older sister, Temari floating down on her fan. She jerked the teen up by the hand to join her, of course having him pull Naruto along with him as they drifted back up. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried! What happened to you?! You had the whole village in a panic you selfish jerk!" She shouted, roughly slamming her fist into Gaara's arm. The teen briefly hissed at being touched when he had already so many injuries. Immediately the girl was taken aback, "oh, I'm so sorry Gaara! Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly. It was quite clear Temari truly didn't know how to worry about Gaara, since she didn't have to before now.

Naruto didn't pay much mind to all of Temari's worrying. He watched in mild horror as the sand washed over all the grass and trees. Many of the ninja that had approached to take on Orochimaru's giant snake were now fleeing to the safety of the high up village gates. Naruto was a little comforted that they had managed to distract Orochimaru's attention enough to allow Iruka a good escape. he hoped the other would still be alright when they finished this. Scratch that, he would definitely make sure Iruka and the entire village was fine when he finishes this. And that wasn't going to be far away, Naruto assured himself.

It seems right now would be a better time than any to get Orochimaru, since he would have to focus a lot of chakra into the sand tsunami, but how could he manage to sneak up to him without him seeing. The blond shinobi carefully scanned his surrounding area. His blue eyes sparkled with a light of hope when he recognized a distant glimmer of blue hidden with in the forest trees. If it was what he thought it was then it would provide him cover enough.

Without much warning, Naruto grinned mischievously and carelessly leaped off of Temari's fan. Immediately the two siblings lashed from their conversations, yelling at the blond that had stupidly thrown himself over the edge. But to their surprise Naruto landed on the tip of the giant snake's tail rather than the course landscape of sand. Their mouths hung agape as the boy ran along the snake's spine toward the head where Orochimaru stood. And to their surprise, Naruto wasn't the only one heading for the sanin. Gaara felt his breath leave him for a moment when the sparkling lightening of Sasuke's mighty Chidori came into view among the trees. The Uchiha had somehow made it, but Gaara was sure he left him in a pretty bad situation last he saw him.

Orochimaru smirked as he spotted Sasuke as well coming, on in a full frontal assault. "Well if it isn't the great Uchiha. It's so nice for you to finally join us Sasuke!" Orochimaru belched hoarsely with laughter. Despite the teen's hope of thrusting that powerful attack straight into Orochimaru's gut and killing him instantly, the chakra was easily blocked with the man's hand. Perhaps it was still Orochimaru's rather large ego that told him he wouldn't have to use his sand barrier to block this one. But that was his mistake.

Suddenly without notice, Orochimaru was forced forward with a rough tackle from the back. Instinctively he gasped out in shock and a tinge of pain, but it was all Naruto needed to wrap his arms around the man and cup Orochimaru's mouth with hand. Sasuke, seizing the opportunity, thrust Chidori into the man's side while he could not block. The silver haired sanin had a sharp intake of breath, not realizing at that moment that a small pill had been forced down his esophagus. Immediately he recoiled, trying to pull from both boys, in hops of hacking up what he was sure a product of his own plot coming down into his stomach.

"Oh no you don't! This is over Orochimaru!" Naruto hollered, producing several shadow clones to push him around a bit as he started quickly on a rasengan. Luckily, Orochimaru could not focus on any of his new found chakra of the demon while the concoction was purging the soul from his body, leaving him open to every punch, kick and slash of the Naruto look-alikes. Sasuke would be damned if he didn't get in a few good hits himself before Naruto gathered enough chakra for his final attack.

The shadow clones quickly stood the cringing man as Naruto violently attacked him with the rasengan. The forest rung with the terrified screaming of one once mighty sanin. Naruto shuddered a bit as blood splattered onto his face and stained his hand. The attack was powerful enough to knock him unconscious if by some miracle it did not kill him. The free flowing chakra of Shukaku had evaded his body instantly, seeking a safer host in which it could live within. Luckily, the beast had learned it lesson about proper host and ran back whining into it's original demon container. Who else was strong enough to hold such a demonic power?

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted ecstatically. He rushed over, wrapping his arms quickly around Naruto's neck. "You did it!" He exclaimed, snapping the blond out of his slight stupor. He had trouble comprehending what he had just done. Had he really? He faintly glanced down at his reddened hands and the blood now getting onto Sasuke's clothes as he embraced him. Sasuke couldn't care less about that. He was so happy to see Naruto was alive. He would never forgive himself or at least kill Gaara for getting Naruto into this mess in the first place.

Naruto smiled weakly, somewhat accepting the hug. But his eyes drifted back up to Gaara as he slowly approached in float on Temari's fan. They landed and Gaara came running, jerking Sasuke by the collar away from Naruto. "How the hell did you get here?!" Gaara lashed, quickly placing his arm protectively around Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, so you will admit that you tried to have me killed so I wouldn't come and save Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, placing his hands at his waist.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked back to Gaara, expecting some sort of explanation for all this. Why would Gaara try to kill Sasuke. Sure he knew they were not on good terms with one another, but they couldn't do such a thing to comrades, right?

Gaara's nose scrunched up in disgust like a furious cat. "Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong Uchiha! Any bastard who would sleep with another persons love just to gloat about it deserves all hell!" Gaara hissed.

Naruto's hearted stopped for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sasuke you told him?" Naruto asked in a worried voice, his eyes glistening a bit as they stared back into satisfied black orbs. How could he do such a thing? Of course Naruto didn't sound any better in his questioning, for it left Gaara confused as to who was actually responsible for the crime.

"What are you talking about Naruto? You were planning to keep this from me?" He asked testily.

"Of course not! It was an accident! I was going to tell you at the right moment." Naruto insisted quickly.

"Oh, so now I nothing but a mistake?!" Sasuke interrupted furiously. "You'd do anything to stay on his good side Naruto! Even if it means condemning your own damn feelings! You didn't seem all that clueless when you begged me to fuck you last night!" Sasuke accused. "It being an accident seemed like the last thing on your mind!"

"How can you say that teme?!" The blond rebutted. Was Sasuke crazy?! What could he possibly gain from lying like this? "Being drunk is hardly a believable consent!" Naruto lashed back.

Sasuke sneered, crossing his arms. "Oh yeah? Well then I guess it isn't true that other's reveal all their true feelings when they are drunk. You may be in denial, but I know damn well you don't love Gaara as much as you think you do."

"Teme-!"

"Will you all just shut the hell up!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. "Are you guys just a bunch idiots?! I hardly think now is the right time to sort this thing out when you have an several dead bodies on your hands as well as a frightened leaf village to assure!" Temari barked. "So stop thinking with your fucking dicks for a moment and finish what you started here!"

The three looked at each other with disgusted looks of hate and betrayal before agreeing that Temari was right. Of course this would make it quite impossible for the three to work together in cleaning up around here, but at least it would get done with time.

For the next few hours, it had been the quietest time the three had ever spent near each other. Sasuke of course was too angry to even consider apologizing to Gaara and he couldn't get a word in to Naruto who constantly avoided him as much as possible. Naruto only tried to follow Gaara around so he could explain himself, but Gaara avoided him, not caring for explanation he might have planned. And poor Temari was stuck dealing with all them, since Kankuro wasn't much help at all. She had sent him after Kabuto who, no surprisingly, escaped during all the uproar. The remaining shinobi that were still alive, were gathering up the bodies of their fallen comrades and trying to repair the gates of Konoha. A relief warning had been sent out to all the villagers so they could come out of hiding and help with the clean up.

The remainder of the day would certainly be a stressful one for the people of Konoha...

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Urgh! I did it again! I'm so sorry, but please feel free to blame my teachers for assigning so much work and papers. My computer was also being a meanie, shutting of whenever I had typed a lot and forgot to save. TT I really need to get into the habit of that. But thanks so much for being patient with me. Sorry the chapter is a little short, but I was frustrated with what to do. I hope to hear from you all soon.


	36. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Sorry this isn't an update on the story. But I just thought I should put that I have not forgotten any of my stories and I will be continuing them just as promised. I'm sorry by the terribly long wait. I've lost my muse sometimes and then other times I'm busy. But I've found it again and I'm eagerly working on the next chapter. Now for my main concerns. I am going on vacation and won't be back until July 31st. But as soon as I'm back I will start updating my chapters again regularly. And I'm sure many of you will be excited to hear I have two new story ideas that I'm very excited about writing up. I just need some feedback! So please pm me, review or email me back!**

**Current Story Concerns:**

-does anyone have a problem with this story potentially turning into a male pregnancy fic? I know some have conflicting thoughts about it since many people can't pull off a good pregnant guy, but I'm a dedicated writer and I will try to make it as enjoyable as possible. And it would also help me alot with getting through the plot for this story. I've had trouble thinking of how I would continue much less finish it and this is how I plan to solve it *sweat drop*

- this is your final chance to vote on who you think Naruto should end up with. I'm leaning toward Gaara so if you heavily disagree, you might want to say it now. ANd if you do like GaaraxNaru then make sure you vote for it!

**New Story Concerns:**

-I think I may have too many SasuxNaru fics, but the couple just seems to work oh so well. But I'm considering changing the pairing for one or both of my new story ideas. ANy suggestions?


	37. Obsession

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Obsession**

The sun had gone down, and so had Naruto's mood. He could officially mark this day down as one of the worse days he had ever had, and ironically enough it came after the night he had his first time. But even thinking back on that could not bring him any joy. He made it home after a long day of working. The village was practically perfect again, but there were still a few ninjas out there looking for Kabuto. He could only blame himself for letting the guy escape.

Naruto sighed as he kicked off his shoes at the doorway and trotted over to his dresser. He changed out of the clothes he had practically shredded in battle. He supposed he was just lucky to still be alive and that Kyuubi was working full power again. Sure things were going haywire with Shukaku's chakra floating about everywhere, but now that he had settled back into Gaara completely, things were working like normal and his wounds all healed up rather quickly. That, he was grateful for.

After taking a brief shower to wash the grime of the day off his sore body, he dressed in his pajamas. If he hit the hay now, perhaps he would wake up to find this had all been just a dream. Maybe Gaara would still be in Suna, not at some hotel Tsunade offered them to rest up at before heading back. Sasuke would still be a jerk to him and ignore him as much as possible. And his heart would still be mended, never knowing what it felt like to be in love and then have it denied because of a stupid misunderstanding. He found himself wishing that he never left Konoha for that mention. He knew it was too good to be true that Gaara would like him and that Sasuke would finally realize the crush he had on him all this time. One out of the two would have been just fine.

He was so close to achieving his goal, when he suddenly heard a firm knock at the door. He groaned with distaste, for he knew anyone would bother coming this late to speak to him, didn't have any good news for him. But despite himself, he headed for the door and opened it. And what do you know, the self-absorbed Uchiha was standing in the mist of him. Naruto had to admit Sasuke looked pretty pathetic standing at his door with that helpless, defeated look on his face. "Well isn't it the no-good, dirty scumbag that likes to spread lies." Naruto hissed, placing his hands firmly on his hips. "What do you want Sasuke-teme. If you haven't noticed I don't have the time to waste arguing with you."

Sasuke sneered at Naruto's sour mood. "Actually I came here to apologize dobe. But if you insist on being an ass back, then I'll just forget it." Sasuke huffed, turning around to walk away.

Naruto, surprised by this change, quickly stepped forward to stop him. "Sasuke, wait-" He hesitated suddenly. Sasuke had came to a halt as well. Apparently he wasn't the only one that wanted to confront Naruto this evening, because Gaara was standing a mere two feet from the door, looking on with nervousness. He had only just gotten there and was probably arguing with himself about leaving now that he saw Sasuke there as well.

Things remained quiet for a moment longer before, Sasuke got the guts to speak for them. "If we are all civil enough, should we try to sort this thing out?" Sasuke offered politely. Naruto meekly nodded and stepped back, allowing both entrance inside. Gaara gave a fowl groan before following suit. Perhaps it would have been better if he just stayed back at the hotel like Temari told him to. But he couldn't rest, though he didn't sleep anyway, knowing that things would be left the way they were.

They settled in Naruto's small kitchen. Naruto sat on the counter with his legs folded while Gaara and Sasuke sat on opposite ends of the table. He turned to Sasuke expectedly. "You were saying Sasuke before you tried to run off?"

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath before talking loud enough for them to hear. "I was saying...I'm sorry about earlier. I may have exaggerated about last night, but in no way am I apologizing to Gaara for what I said. I am not going to apologize for something that was not entirely my fault. I don't recall Naruto opposing any of my advances." Sasuke insisted, crossing his arms. "Besides, was that even worth trying to get me killed Sabaku?!" he hissed. Naruto looked at him curiously for a moment. "Yeah, Naruto this evil bastard tried to have me killed. He set me up to be attacked by some fucking bandits and then left me there in the dessert! I knew something was up when you disappeared on me for awhile, but who knew you'd stoop so low! I guess you really don't have any standards after all."

"Sasuke just shut up!" Naruto shouted, silencing Sasuke immediately. "What you said was wrong! I don't care what reason you have, you owe Gaara an apology." His head fell a bit. "I would never rub it in your face if something like that happened between me and Gaara."

"That's right, you wouldn't have told me at all!" Sasuke added quickly. "What is so hard for you to get Naruto, I've liked you a lot more than Gaara and way before you fell for him. You can't tell me there is absolutely no feelings you still feel for me." Sasuke insisted. "If I was sure there was no chance, I wouldn't be trying so hard to win you over. I won't give up Naruto as long as I know there is still apart of you that wants me as much as I want you. I was only sure that the feeling had grown after that time we spent with each other."

Gaara remained silent as he listened to the two bickering. To tell the truth he didn't know what to think anymore. At times he was sure Naruto would be all his, but times like this always managed to change his views. He always knew Naruto had an unusually strong relationship with Sasuke ever since he went after Sasuke to save him from Orochimaru. But did that mean there was a great potential for love between the two of them? Or was Naruto really serious about their relationship and truly felt nothing but friendship toward Sasuke?

The red head suddenly blinked in confusion when he noticed Sasuke had disappeared in a cloud of smoke out of frustration with Naruto. Naruto hopped off the counter quickly and rushed over to Gaara's side. "I'm so sorry about all this Gaara! I never meant for Sasuke to be the one to tell you! I didn't mean it, but I can't say it was entirely Sasuke's fault. I could have stopped him any time, even in my position. Honestly, I don't love Sasuke. Of course I like, him but he's my best friend. What I feel for you and what I feel for him are two totally different things!" Naruto's eyes softened a bit, filling up with remorse. "Gaara I don't ask that you forget about it, just please forgive me. Can we try to move past it though? Even if we have to start over, I just want you to be happy with me again..." The blonde's words came out strained and soft, bringing him nearly to tears. He would be miserable if he knew all this ruined his chances with Gaara forever.

Naruto's heart tightened as Gaara stood up , placing both hands on his shoulders. "I have already forgiven you..." came Gaara's feathery reply as he gently pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. He could never hold something against this boy, the first person to ever show him real love. It would take a lot more to lose his trust permanently. He smiled a bit, leaning Naruto's head back up with his fingers. "It's alright Naruto...as long as I know your heart is still with me, I can be happy." He whispered softly. With that settled for a bit, he eagerly lifted the blond into his arms, causing Naruto to gasp suddenly. "We better get you to bed before you pass out. I know you must have had some day." Gaara insisted, caring the boy off to his bed.

He gently laid Naruto down on the soft mattress after pulling back the blankets. He drew them back up to the other's chin with a warm look down to him. "Promise me you'll get your rest." Gaara demanded.

"If you stayed to find out, then I wouldn't have to tell you if I did or not." Naruto pointed out playfully.

"You've got me there..." Gaara replied with a smirk. He kneeled down, kissing the boy once more on the lips this time before laying down beside him. Instantly Naruto wiggled his arms out from under the blankets and wrapped them around Gaara's neck securely as he nuzzled his head into the other's shoulder. Gaara wrapped his arm around Naruto's back and lightly grazed his hair with his fingers. "Good night Naruto..." He whispered. Naruto had to admit; he could be happy if he could just stay like this forever.

Gaara had relaxed quiet throughout most the night to allow Naruto a peaceful sleep but surprisingly at four in the morning he heard a firm knock on the door. Gaara sighed as he slowly unwrapped himself from Naruto and climbed out of bed. He wanted to stay in that peaceful position longer but anyone who would come this late at night must have had important news and he didn't want all the knocking to wake Naruto. Gaara opened the door with an annoyed expression. He saw an Anbu standing at the door. "What do you want?" Gaara grumbled bitterly.

"Tsunade is calling all teams together. Kabuto has been spotted outside of the village" the man replied sternly. Gaara hesitated in thought. Naruto was too tired to deal with that sort of mess.

"Fine, I'll go in Naruto's place. He not well enough to fight" Gaara insisted. Even with Naruto's healing properties, the blond did use up a lot of energy today so he certainly needed all the sleep he could get. The Anbu accepted that exchange and they both left immediately. Gaara locked the door behind him before leaving. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't be too disappointed waking up without him there.

It was awhile after Gaara had fled the apartment that the shadows began to move. Kabuto stepped out of his hiding and walked over to Naruto's window. Only the clueless blonde could go to sleep in peace without remembering to lock his bedroom window. This was just all too easy. Kabuto climbed into the room, making sure to keep quiet. He wasn't going to be found any time soon since he sent all the Konoha ninjas on a wild goose chase after a replacement of a dead body he found. Now to get to work. He came over to the side of Naruto's bed, smirking as the ninja remained undisturbed.

Carefully Kabuto rolled Naruto over onto his back and slowly lifted up his shirt. "You really are foolish Naruto if you think I'm going to let Lord Orochimaru die..." Kabuto whispered. He pulled a syringe from his carrier pouch. He rubbed his hand gently along Naruto's stomach until he settled on a good spot. He slowly inserted the long needle as far as it could go in the boy's stomach and released the liquid inside. Kabuto pulled it out finally and gently kissed the spot he injected. "Good Luck Lord Orochimaru..." he muttered before quickly leaving the way he came. This were just about to get more interesting for Naruto, no doubt.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Yes, another chapter up! *sigh of relief* I never thought I would finish it. Well this particularly story is coming to an end soon, but don't worry that's not the whole plot. Seeing as how everyone is not a fan of mpreg, this story WILL have a SEQUEL!!! Part two of our wonderful tale will have all the loving motherhood of male pregnancy!!! Even if you are not a fan of it, you should really check it out when it gets up. I'm going to make sense of this whole thing. And if you don't read the sequel you really won't know what happens to our couple! Anyway. Thanks for the support. I look forward to reviews. And I have about one or two more chapters left for this particular part of the story. Keep updated!


	38. Chapter Up!

I'm not sure everyone got an update alert for this fanfic. I didn't get one and I usually do for my own works. So this note is just to make sure everyone knows I put up another chapter.


	39. The End with a New Beginning

****

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The End with a New Beginning

Kabuto fled the city of Konoha as fast as he could seeing as how a bunch of Anbu and jounin were guarding all the exits and entrances around Konoha. It was risky for him to sneak in in the first place but he was sure it would be worth it when Orochimaru could make his reappearance. He just needed time...lots of time.

Just as the silver haired ninja was making it past the main gates he unfortunately caught the unwanted attention of none other than Gaara. The crimson haired Kazekage was enraged seeing him show his ugly face and didn't hesitate a second to alert others of the ninja's appearance.

"Shit" Kabuto growled as he sped forward toward the forest, trying to avoid the large group of enemies now coming after him.

Gaara couldn't help noticed just which direction Kabuto was headed from. From inside the city..."Why would he be in there?" Gaara wandered out loud. Then the thought suddenly hit him. "Naruto!" he hissed. In a sharp twist he left the tailing of Kabuto and raced toward the city. Of course the ninja would want to get revenge on Naruto for finally getting rid of his annoying master. He couldn't believe he left the blond unguarded. But Naruto was a ninja after all, maybe he could defend himself. But Kabuto didn't look injured in anyway that wasn't already a result from the battle earlier today. Could Naruto really be put down that easily? Dread planted itself in the pit of Gaara's stomach. He never felt so fearful in his life.

In a matter of a minute or two, Gaara had arrived to Naruto's doorstep. He burst the door open and was instantly in the blonde's room. "Naruto!" he yelled out, worry obvious in his voice unlike ever before. To Gaara's surprise...Naruto was still fast asleep, undisturbed and peaceful. Gaara released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Clearly Naruto could sleep through anything, but more importantly...why was Kabuto in the city anyway?

****

~Oo...OoO...oO~

The next day, a knock came at Naruto's front door. Gaara, who of course didn't sleep as normal people did, was the first out of bed to answer it. It was odd that Naruto hadn't woken up all last night. he wondered if the blond was in a coma or something. Gaara wasn't surprised seeing another ninja messenger at the door. It was stressful time so they would be putting out all sorts of news for awhile. "What is it?" he grumbled tiredly. After the night of searching for Kabuto he was definitely pissed off. Thankfully he found out last night that the Anbu's caught Kabuto before he could make it too far.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you and Naruto" the ninja announced. Gaara nodded and closed the door again.

"Naruto, wake up. We have to report to Tsunade's office!" he called out to grab his fox carrier's attention. Much to his dislikes, Naruto didn't wake that easily. Only after a few thorough slaps across the face did aqua blue eyes finally appear from beneath thick eyelashes.

"Uhhhh, Gaara....why'd you do that...?" Naruto moaned miserably. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair slowly. "Uh...I feel like shit. What happened last night?" he whimpered.

"Well I don't know, you tell me Naruto. You were out cold ever since I left last night" Gaara remarked.

Naruto shrugged tiredly as he slowly slid out of bed. He winced as he made an attempt to stand up. Why did his stomach hurt so much? He felt a little bloated if nothing else. He couldn't recall eating anything different yesterday. In fact he didn't eat much of anything yesterday. Well maybe it was just hunger, he thought as he stumbled into the bathroom to get ready.

It took awhile, but Gaara and Naruto finally arrived at Tsunade's office. She seemed both relieved and troubled to see them. "Thank you for coming you two" Tsunade mentioned. She looked sternly at Gaara. "I'm so sorry Kazekage, for pulling you away from your land of Suna just to help us out here. Hopefully you can return soon. But right now we have an issue to take care. We have you to thank for the capture of Kabuto last night but we have been questioning him since that evening and we have some very disturbing news" she mentioned. Tsunade seriously stood up from his seat, facing Gaara and the baffled Naruto.

"During the interrogation last night, Kabuto disclosed to us that Orochimaru was in fact not killed during yesterdays attack. In fact he made a spectacle of us, bragging quite proudly that Orochimaru would be recovering to full health in just a matter of months. Konoha has that long to ensure our safety against him. But more unfortunately Kabuto mentioned...Orochimaru has already decided on another vessel. Which means we have no idea what he looks like now" Tsunade told them regretfully.

Gaara's eyes narrowed darkly at this. So the bastard that tried to hurt Naruto and steal his spirit was still alive and they had no idea who he was. This was just great! Naruto was equally angered by this, as well as upset since it meant they might have to go through this again. "Umm...have you told Sasuke yet?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, all Anbu and nine squads have been informed of this so we can go ahead and take precautions. But the village is still recovering from the attack last night so we all believe it is best not to stir up worry among them so soon."

"That's for the best..." Gaara mentioned. "Is that all?" Gaara asked dully.

"Yes, you two are excused. I just advise you keep an eye open for anything suspicious for awhile" she mentioned finally.

Gaara walked Naruto back after that. He noticed how quite the blond was being. "Are you alright Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah...just a little worried I guess. What are we going to do now? Orochimaru's still out there and we can't even stop him because we don't know what he looks like. This sucks" Naruto groaned, combing his fingers through his spiky hair desperately when they reach his apartment.

Gaara frowned and tugged on his love's arms. "It's alright Naruto...I'm not going to let Orochimaru harm you or this village. I promise..." Gaara mentioned softly. Naruto felt his cheeks grow hot when Gaara gently pulled him into a comforting embrace. He had to admit, it felt wonderful being in Gaara's arms again. He rarely got to fell the other's touch since all this mess happened. Gradually, Naruto relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. And to think he was foolish enough to have a thing for Sasuke when he had a guy like Gaara already in love with him.

"Naruto..." Gaara said softly, grabbing the other's attention. "I'm going to have to return to Suna soon I'm afraid. But I promise you I will visit you as often as I can and you are welcome to my home any time you want. I...I don't want our jobs to pull us away anymore..."

Naruto smiled meekly and leaned up just a bit. "Don't worry Gaara, I won't let it." He stood on his toes a bit to chastely press his lips against Gaara's but the crimson haired ninja held him there longer. He had always wanted Naruto for so long and was never allowed to have him fully thanks to Sasuke. But for the first time, Gaara felt Naruto was truly all his now that Sasuke was out of the picture. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

"Naruto...will you...let me have you tonight?" he asked, trailing his fingers gingerly in the other's hair. Jade eyes stared down longingly into Naruto's sapphire orbs. Red instantly appeared on the blonde's cheeks at such a request.

He was about to answer when a thought came to mind. "A-are you sure? I-I mean..." Naruto looked down regretfully. "I was with Sasuke just two nights around. I betrayed you and yet...you still want me?"

Gaara smirked lightly and leaned closer to capture the male's lips in a sensual kiss but ended it soon to allow him to answer. "I could never hold anything against you Naruto. You're all mine now and that's just pure enough for me" Gaara whispered. Without further confirmation, Gaara lead Naruto to the bed room where he began lifting the other's shirt from his slender body. Jade eyes shamelessly ran over the flawless form. He couldn't wait to taste that skin beneath his tongue and hear him writhing beneath his body.

Naruto was hesitant at first but he soon relaxed and his arms were soon wrapping around Gaara's neck and standing a bit on his tiptoes he began to capture their lips together in a fiery kiss. Shamelessly slinking his tongue inside Naruto's mouth to explore, Gaara couldn't help but notice that the kiss felt...different then normal; more sensual with a mask of far greater desire. Whatever it was it was certainly turning him on allot more.

Gaara gently knocked Naruto to the bed and climbed on top of him. He groaned in the fiery kiss before breaking away briefly. He softly started to kiss the tan skin that was now visible without the other's shirt and then made his way up to his chest. His lips came over one perfectly cute nipple and tugged on it gently. All the while his hands made quick work of undoing Naruto's pants and dragging them slowly down his beautiful legs. A gasp escaped past Naruto's lips upon feeling those lips attack at his pink nubs.

Reluctantly, Gaara sat up and briefly took off his own clothes, stripping out of his pants and boxers in no time. He laid back onto of Naruto as his lips attacked the other's neck. His hands roamed over hungrily, touching and groping every ouch of flesh on Naruto's body as they made their way down to the boy's supple thighs.

Naruto could only purr in delight as his eyes gazed at the other's body before letting out a breathless moan, head tipped back upon feeling Gaara's lips attack his neck again not to mention feeling those hands caress every part of his body that they could reach. "Please Gaara...just take me..." Naruto hissed seductively as his nails racked along the Kazekage's back, feeling his body temperature rise in desire from such teasing motions; manhood slowly becoming hard with chest lightly panting. He had waited all to long enough to be with Gaara.

Gaara smirked mischievous. "As you wish" he retorted. He carefully grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled them up to him. He spread the male's legs, looking at the sweet prize set in store for him. "Don't complain later" he teased, knowing it would be rough without preparations but hell if this was what Naruto wanted then he would gladly give it to him. Gaara position his large cock at Naruto's pucker entrance before slowly pushing his entire girth inside. He groaned deeply at the tight sensation.

Naruto arched as he let out a cry in pain not to mention a small dribble of blood escaping onto the bed sheets from being penetrated without preparations, however his legs quickly wrapped around Gaara's waist to pull him deeper; muscles clenching upon the intruding cock. Sure it hurt but he knew the pain would only be temporary anyway so slowly it took him a few moments to allow himself to adjust. "I-it's okay Gaara...I'm fine" he stammered softly as his arms wrapped around his lover's neck to pull him into a kiss, wiggling his hips slightly in order to show that he was ready.

"Alright...here I go" Gaara muttered cautiously. Gaara pulled out almost completely before slowly thrusting back in. He groaned at the heat that covered him as he started a slow, sensual pace inside the other male. Naruto's hips immediately pushed back against the other's thrusts, mewling in the back of his throat while letting his hands roam through Gaara's hair. It definitely take long for him to finally ease up and once that was done did he begin to let out moans in pleasure with back arching every so often; urging for his lover to go faster while letting his lips be preoccupied by kissing or nipping at the other's throat sensually.

Gaara noticed Naruto getting more use to it and started to thrust into him harder and faster. He slammed his hips into the other with wanton, drowning in the beautiful feeling. "God...so tight..." he groaned, repeating the thrust without hesitation. He moved one hand between them and carefully groped Naruto's cock before starting to stroke it. Naruto's moans held no restraint as his breath came in rapid pants, legs tightening around Gaara's waist as much as he could to try and make him go in deeper. Upon feeling that large member strike his sweet spot he went wild as well as feeling the older male's hand stroke his cock and cried louder in full blown ecstasy. "Ahh! Nirgh.. yesss..yes more! H-Harder!" Naruto groaned while his head tossed from side to side, one of his hands clenching on the sheets of the bed while the other was draped around the crimson haired male's middle to dig his nails into back. He'd never felt anything so incredible, so hot that his body felt like it was burning in a pit of fire, about to go crazy as it ached for release. Even sex with Sasuke hadn't been this gratifying and magical. Perhaps that was how he could tell the real difference from a crush and real love.

Gaara was dying with pleasure from hearing his partner in ecstasy. Each sound and movement Naruto made was driving him made with lust. He slammed his cock harder into the male, pushing it in as far as it could go without ripping him in two. Gaara moaned out deeply as he kept pumping Naruto's cock swiftly and powerfully. "Cum for me Naruto..." he grunted needy. And climax he did, after a few more quick rough thrusts inside. Arching, Naruto let out a final cry with head tipped back as his seed spilled forth onto his slender stomach and a bit on Gaara's belly as well; tight muscles clenching around the other's cock to milk him for all that he was worth. Gaara lost his control when Naruto's body suddenly clamped down on him. He gasped needy as he emptied his seed into Naruto's tight body until he was filled. He carefully laid on top of Naruto, panting heavily before he got the motivation to pull out. He rolled over beside the sun colored haired male and chuckled lightly. "How was that for a first timer?" he mentioned. Riding on the blissful pleasures rushing through his sweat slicked body Naruto slowly let his senses come back down to earth and fully relaxed on the bed with cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling from his panting. "Liar...you're amazing. Too good to be a virgin" Naruto pouted as he curled on his side to face Gaara.

The red head laughed again and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I appreciate the compliment...but truly you are the one and only I will have..." Gaara whispered as he placed a loving kiss to the blonde's forehead.

The two basked in each other's presence for the rest of the evening. But neither knew just what hardship still laid ahead for them...

****

The End

or not...

**Sequel!!!!**

**A/N:**Yes I will be doing a sequel to this story. The Mpreg of the story is all in the sequel. I really wish everyone who read this story would read the sequel even if they didn't like mpreg. I'm telling you you would seriously be missing an amazing plot and story! Just to grab your interest for the next part of the story I am now going to give you a SUMMARY TEASER FOR THE SEQUEL!! Here you go...

The sequel to Between a Rock and a Hard Place: _**Things Can Only Get Better, Right?!**_

**Gaara and Naruto must hold onto a long distant relationship while Sasuke still wants to make advances on Naruto. Worse than that...Naruto's pregnant...but by who?! Sasuke or Gaara is the father! Things seems even more down hill when Orochimaru's evil plot to return starts to take form. What will the ninjas of Suna and Konoha do with a new 'unexpected' threat?**

Please keep on alert. I haven't written the first chapter et, but I will get on it soon. You can expect the Sequel up at the beginning of November!!!! So please look for it when its up. Until then, I hope you all will look forward to my updates on "The Art of the Business", "Just My Luck", and "My Purgatory". Leave reviews!^_- And if any of you have an idea of just which form Orochimaru is coming back in do share, I want to see who figured it out! Can't wait to hear from you all soon!


	40. Sequel Is Now Up!

Hi everyone! I am happily announcing the posting of my new Naruto fanfic: **_'Things Can Only Get Better, Right?'_** the new sequel to my fanfic _**'Between a rock and a Hard Place'. **_I would really like if you guys checked it out. I provided a brief summary of this story in the sequel for you that have forgotten what happened since it has been so long since I finished this fanfic. I look forward to hearing what you guys think. Happy Independence Day you guys!


End file.
